


The Lost Soul's Nocturne (Sequel to The Solace Twins)

by chocobocolollie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 109,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobocolollie/pseuds/chocobocolollie
Summary: Two months have passed since the Battle of Manhattan where demigods fought to save Olympus. Skylar Solace was fairly certain all impending doomsday threats ceased with the conclusion of the Second Titan War. Instead she focused on aiding in the improvements around Camp Half-Blood and meeting up with Nico when he popped in. As problems begin to arise she becomes painfully aware that the peace they all longed for was coming to an end. Unfamiliar faces and rumors of a new line of the prophecy threaten to shake the foundation of everything.





	1. Dawn of a New Day

Camp Half-Blood. A summer camp and even permanent home for many demigods. Many things have changed around here in just three months. Quite a few of the cabins that were under construction are now completed and lived in by their respected campers. Various campers from all over have found their way whether it be from satyrs or other fellow demigods. Those who only stay at camp for the summer are now long gone. Safe back home and attending school in their somewhat normal households. Then came those who chose not to leave or could not leave and the lives they lead. Such as the Solace twins for example.

Skylar’s day began like any other, waking up before the other Apollo children to get ready. Humming a quiet melody, she showers then dresses in her orange camp t-shirt, white washed jeans, a faded gray flannel tied around her waist and black hiking boots. The adjoined sun and moon charm she received from Nico di Angelo was fastened around her neck and surrounded by her camp beads. A simple gold ring engraved with the symbol of a sun resides on her left index finger, a parting gift from Daedalus a few summers ago. Golden hair fell in beachy waves on top of her shoulders. Two small braids were made with the strip of brunette hair she had on the left side of her head. Each were adorned with a silver bead that held the initials of one of her deceased brothers in black script. L.F. and M.Y.

She finally managed to transfer her belongings into the other room with her siblings including her desk. They hadn’t planned it but she ended up with a bed conveniently placed beside her brother’s. Sure they could use both rooms but with only four of them the Apollo children would rather stick together. They were sort of like a wolf pack in a way. None of them were ever truly alone. It was rumored there may be more campers joining their cabin in the future but until then they’d stay as they are.

Sliding open the window between her and Will’s bed, Skylar climbs onto the roof. It was a daily routine of Skylar’s to bask in the morning sunlight before breakfast. On occasion Will would join her. Which seemed more frequent the last couple of months. The calmness helped put her at ease since the war even if it was only momentarily. She had certain responsibilities to attend to lately so she’d relish in any peace available. 

Below her in the cabin Will wakes from his slumber, blond hair disheveled and blue eyes bleary from sleep. Changing out of his pajamas, he wanders over to his desk that was pushed into the corner beside his sister’s and snags two empty coffee mugs. Just because they were children of Apollo didn’t mean they could fully function without caffeine. Will carries the two cups to the window, tossing one up to his sister’s awaiting hand and climbs up to sit beside her. The rest of the Apollo cabin wouldn’t be awake for another hour or so since most of them wear headphones to bed.

“Although I appreciate the company, you don’t need to join me every morning. I know it’s early even for us.” Skylar tells Will, sipping from her mug now filled with a caffeinated beverage. She wanted to thank whatever god invented enchanted cups. The sandy haired male bumps his knee against hers after sitting down. A simple gesture that meant ‘I enjoy being around you.’

Will smiles slightly his blue eyes focused on his twin. “It’s the only time we’re alone anymore. Our free time has been taken up from our extra duties since a lot of kids went home for school.”

“It was bound to happen sooner or later. I’m just surprised it took this long.” Skylar sighs twirling the ring on her finger.

They didn’t mind helping out a little extra around camp. Will being the nice guy he is couldn't turn a lot of people down, the same goes for his sister. Archery had been cancelled that morning so they were free until around noon. He planned to spend some time with his boyfriend Isaac Mackenzie after breakfast. The son of Aphrodite had finally taken up the role of counselor for his cabin. He wasn’t sure what Skylar would do. She never seemed to sit still lately always working on something. Will glances at his sister with a frown. He’s a medic above all else so recognizing signs of fatigue is a piece of cake despite how she tried to hide it.

Skylar was training with her pegasus, working at the infirmary, and sneaking off at night only to return a few hours before sunrise to sleep. It was a miracle she still managed to function normally. Not to mention she’s running errands for Chiron when she can to help the centaur out. She knew Will was concerned about her wellbeing. Still, she didn’t want to push the responsibilities onto anyone else.

“I know what you’re going to ask. I promise I’m getting enough to sleep and eat so don’t worry your silly little blonde head.” Skylar smirks and meets his gaze. Will rolls his eyes and nudges his sister with his knee.

The two sit in silence for a while all traces of sleep leaving their bodies as time passes. The usual morning shouting from the Ares cabin between Clarisse and her siblings interrupted their pleasant silence. Soon most of the camp would stir from their slumber due to the noise. It was a regular occurrence the twins had grown accustomed to over time. Sure enough the longer they sat upon the roof campers stumbled out of their cabins either in pajamas or dressed for camp activities.

“The nightmares are getting worse.” The blond boy whispers. Both of them knew it wasn’t a statement that needed a response. He keeps it hidden during the day in front of everyone but at night she’s heard him crying himself to sleep multiple times despite his desperate attempts to hide it. Some nights Will has awful nightmares so Skylar will stay up playing a soothing lullaby on her lyre until he finally calms down enough to either talk about it or fall back asleep.

Losing both Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew then fighting in the second Titan War took its toll on the Apollo cabin. Then there was the week where Skylar went missing and entered the Underworld. Will and Skylar struggled to keep their friends alive using every ounce of strength they had. In the end they managed to save Annabeth and most of the remaining campers. As for those who didn’t make it...they try not to think about it.

A hand belonging to Skylar suddenly ruffles Will’s hair affectionately. They had a habit of doing that when one of them is feeling down. It reassures that the other is there for them no matter what. She understood how depressed her brother was deep down. Even she felt the dread tugging at her heart on a daily basis. Their lives were far from perfect. They never wanted to be co-counselors by default or to see friends and half siblings disappearing one by one. So the Solace twins try their best to be positive in front of everyone to reassure everything will work out, only letting the fake fronts they build to fall during rooftop talks.

“Hey Will? You’re leaving for the quest Chiron mentioned tomorrow aren't you? It’s deep in the bayou of New Orleans. I’d be lying if I wasn’t a bit concerned and I hate that I can’t go with you. We’re a duo, the fighter and the healer, yet they want me to stay here and be captain for capture the flag.” Skylar hugs her knees to her chest and rests her chin atop them. She opted to change the subject for both their benefits. 

“Relax Sky, I can take care of myself. Cecil and Katie will be with me. I’ve been practicing with the bow and I still have those celestial bronze scalpels you gave me. We’re just going to locate plants for the infirmary’s supply and head back. Go out there and win it for me on Friday okay?” Will gives her his signature heartwarming smile and she has no choice but to give in.

“Then I better form my best team huh? There’s no way I’m gonna let the Stoll brothers win now.” Skylar beams. The twins grab their mugs and slide down from the roof landing in the grass. Setting the cups down on the windowsill they decide to head to breakfast early. Will still needed to pack for his quest and Skylar had to sweet talk a few cabins into joining her side. No doubt the Stolls already had their team in mind.

Both of the blondes fill their plates with food and offer a portion of it to their father by dropping it into the fire. Around ten minutes after they sit down the twins are joined by and excited Kayla Knowles. Austin seemed to still be asleep in his cabin taking advantage of a bit more sleep.

“Alright girl give me the details who are we planning on recruiting here? We’ve only got two days to decide and come up with a plan to counter Connor and Travis.” Kayla informs Skylar then takes a bite of her cereal. It was times like these that she appreciated her sister’s enthusiasm.

“Ares is off the table since Clarisse and Chris are a thing so she’ll side with Hermes despite her soft spot for us Apollo kids. We should probably snag Hecate and Athena if we can seeing as they are undecided. Strength won’t be our strong suit but focusing on our other attributes we could win without brute force. Given we have a proper strategy anyway.” Skylar explains pulling a paper from her pocket and unfolding it. Written on it was a list of the cabins. One had check marks beside it, others crossed out with red x’s and a few with question marks.

“Aphrodite cabin is an obvious choice seeing the rivalry they currently have going with the Hermes cabin. Isaac’s all in jumping at the chance to get back at the pranksters for dying his hair blue.” True to her word the Aphrodite cabin had a large check mark next to it.

Will lets out an impressed whistle beside her. “You’ve really thought this all out sis.” He leans over to get a better look at the paper. “That’s a bunch of names crossed out though.”

“Some campers have other things to do so they’ve opted out. The rest have been snagged by Hermes.” She sighs looking down at the list. It was true there wasn’t many left. The Hephaestus cabin was off the table given how many of their members were injured from unknown circumstances. They’ve been in and out of the infirmary all week. This would be a larger game seeing as Camp Half-Blood has grown in numbers despite the summer kids leaving. If Annabeth and Percy were here she’d consult them on a strategy but alas they’ve left camp and are attending school.

“What about your boyfriend? He could be the intimidation we need to go up against the Ares kids.” Kayla chimes in waving her spoon around. Milk dripped onto the table from the action.

“Nico’s out on another quest and I dunno if he’ll be back in time for capture the flag nor if he’ll even be interested. We may just have to focus on who’s available for now.” They had to think of something and soon. Skylar wasn’t too keen on listening to the other team gloat for weeks if they do win.

“Pollux or Elliot?” Will supplies, stabbing his pancake with his fork.

“That’s a negative on Pollux my dear brother. He got snatched up by the brothers already. Said he owed them a favor and this was his way of repaying it.” Skylar grumbles looking over at the Dionysus table. Pollux sat there alone eating his food and reading a book. Under normal circumstances he would of been on her side but she didn’t blame him for returning a favor. Pollux was a good guy with great morals.

“Elliot?” Will asks once more.

“You and I both know I wouldn’t ask a nine-year old to go against Clarisse and her siblings. He’s gonna be helping Rachel Elizabeth Dare with something anyway. If I narrowed it down right there’s only four cabins left. Hecate, Athena, Nike and Demeter.” The blonde finalizes pointing at the paper in front of her.

“Well as much as I’m not digging our odds you can count on the Hecate cabin. There aren’t many of us but we’ll manage.” Lou Ellen walks up behind the twins placing her elbow atop Will’s head and peering down at the paper. “Cross off Nike too I overheard the Hermes kids saying they bribed the co-counselors.”

“You’re the best Lulu. So that just leaves Demeter and Athena. Those two couldn’t be anymore different.” Skylar folds up the paper and places it back into her pocket.

“My money’s on Athena. It would be best to have wisdom on our side against the pranksters and powerhouses.” Kayla votes.

“Demeter has its own strengths too. Given the location they could use the terrain to their benefit as well." Lou Ellen counters. 

“How about you let me worry about our last cabin and you focus on our game plan?” Isaac tells her as he slides into the seat beside Will. The son of Apollo presses a kiss to his head in greeting as Lou Ellen takes a seat on the other side of Skylar. They were lucky summer was over or Chiron would have a fit for them not sitting at their proper tables.

“No offense but you’re not exactly a smooth talker Mackenzie.” Lou Ellen snickers popping a grape into her mouth.

“You wound me Twilight Sparkle. Seriously though let me do this. I’m not good with strategies but you are Skylar. I’ll talk to both groups and whoever I end up with I’ll let you know later okay?” Isaac looked determined despite using a silly nickname for Lou Ellen who merely shrugged.

“Whatever, it’s your call Solace, what’s it gonna be?” Four sets of eyes fell on the daughter of Apollo who was deep in thought. Both girls had a fair point. Each cabin had their strong and weak points. She could leave it up to Isaac who she wholeheartedly trusted.

“Alright bud, I’ll leave it to you.” Isaac pumps his fist into the air in celebration. “However, keep in mind that Annabeth is gone from the Athena cabin and Katie shall be gone from Demeter. You’ll have to convince either Malcolm or Miranda it won’t be easy.”

“Don’t worry I have a hunch on who may agree anyway. Now if you don’t mind for now I’m going to steal your brother away for a while.” The son of Aphrodite hops up from the bench pulling Will with him. They both say goodbye to the girls and walk out of the dining pavilion hand in hand. Skylar calls out to Will reminding him to be at the infirmary by noon where she receives a wave in response. Kayla makes a gagging noise as she watches them leave.

“Looking at those two give me more cavities than you and Nico.” She jokes causing Lou Ellen to snort.

“Nice one Knowles.” The two girls share a fist bump across the table. Skylar shakes her head playfully at the them and gets to her feet. She informs that she’s heading to the infirmary and departs from the table. There was work to be done before strategizing for capture the flag.


	2. Close Calls

Vials of differing sizes littered the entirety of a counter at Camp Half-Blood’s infirmary. Music from a radio filled the quiet of the room. It was a mellow tune that soothed the patients resting on cots. Currently there were only two in the room. A daughter of Hebe and a son of Hypnos. Both there for very different reasons.

A blonde girl around age fourteen sat hunched over a microscope singing along to the song. The stick of a lollipop stuck out from her pink lips. Every once and awhile her fingers would adjust the necklace around her neck as it cooled down. Earlier it became warm signifying that Nico must of encountered some trouble. He was more than capable of taking care of himself but lately his adventures have been becoming more dangerous. Just thinking about it left a bad taste in her mouth. The last few times the son of Hades returned she was forced to heal his wounds.

Her hands worked in perfect sync as one wrote down notes and the other operated the dials on the machine. She’d been working nonstop for about three hours now analyzing various poisons. It was something that needed to be focused on given their precarious lifestyles. If they studied the toxins then they could develop the correct antibodies to counter it which would save numerous lives. Mainly to be used in a situation where a medic may not be available. So far her findings have been successful with the tests she’s run. By using a sample of her own blood and injecting the poison into it to watch the affects she was able to make an appropriate antivenom for three out of five types. Two of them were proving to be more difficult.

As the song fades out footsteps are heard as someone enters the room. She faintly recognized the sound but couldn’t quite place it as her thoughts were elsewhere. Scratching a few more notes onto a sheet of paper the blonde calls out to the new arrival without looking up.

“Rate your pain on a scale of one to ten with ten being a severed limb. If you are from the Hephaestus cabin I already told you that you’ve reached your maximum amount of Nectar and Ambrosia.” She automatically states changing out the samples under the microscope.

“Physically a zero. Mentally about three and emotionally a teetering four. You put a restriction on cabin nine?” Skylar turns around on her swivel stool to face Will. He leaned against the counter beside her his blue eyes looking over the set up she had.

“Don’t get me wrong I hate that they keep getting hurt but if they take anymore of the godly food they’ll combust.” She says to her brother accidentally biting into her lollipop and breaking the circular red disk of candy. Pouting, Skylar takes out the now useless paper stick and tosses it into the trash.

“Alyssa seems to think some sort of curse has fallen over the cabin. None of their inventions are coming out right and now Rory is in bed sick after inhaling too much smoke. I just came from there and gave her a look over. Thankfully she just needs some rest.” Will informs holding up a vial to his face. The label on it read sample M in his sister’s handwriting. Skylar quickly takes it away from him and carefully places it back down telling him to wash his hands. Although confused he complies walking to the sink and scrubbing his hands thoroughly. She proceeds to tell him that it was a dangerous substance that should only be handled while wearing gloves.

“That’s Manticore poison. I haven’t been able to find a cure for it yet. It has been running me through the ringer.” Skylar sighs pulling off her rubber gloves and disposing of them. Reaching into a drawer she grabs another pair from a box and slides them on. They felt a bit different but would have to do.

“I admire your persistence to branch out but it’s fairly dangerous to keep that lying around. Don’t even get me started on how you might’ve gotten ahold of that.” Will frowns returning to her side. She moves out of the way scratching at her arms. He steps into her place and looks at the sample she had under the microscope. The blood cells on the slide were being quickly overcome by the toxin. Within seconds the entire area changed from red to black.

“I’ve tried almost every form of medicinal herb and drug we have on hand. Even went as far as to try using vitakinesis. The most it did was slow the process but didn’t eliminate it.” He hums at his sister’s words and looks over the data she collected on the clipboard.

“Maybe you need another sample. I can give you some blood to use for testing.” Will offers searching through the cabinets for the correct supplies. “We could postpone it until after I get back with the new plants too.”

“If you don’t mind donating some blood that would be great.” Skylar smiles gratefully. She appreciated that her brother was willing to assist her in her research.

She rolls away from him on her stool to check on a sleeping child of Hebe. One of Elliot’s siblings, Collene, came in previously with a bad burn on her arm from climbing the lava wall. The daughter of Apollo gave her some medicine to help her rest after lathering cream on the inflamed area. Grabbing a safety pin Skylar adjusts the bandage on the girl’s arm that came unraveled and pins it. An itching sensation nipped at her fingers and back of her hands. She scratched at the area not thinking much of it.

Will reaches into the drawer for a pair of gloves and freezes. In small white letters were the words, ‘warning: may contain traces of powdered latex.’ “Skylar? Did you grab your disposable gloves from this box?” He holds the box up for her to see. Skylar looks up at him and nods.

“Yeah why?” She squints at him. Other than the uncomfortable fit they seemed fine. She just assumed the sizing was wrong. _Now that I think about it they do itch._

“You need to get those off right now!” He warns rushing to her side and grabbing her hands.

The skin where the rubber gloves ended became red in color. Small bumps decorated the area and started creeping up her arms. Letting out a string of curses Skylar yanks them off and disposes of them. Her hands were worse off than her arms. A rash coated the skin leaving it inflamed and itchy.

“Skylar where’s your epipen?” Will asks her with urgency in his voice. He hasn’t seen this happen to her in a long time. Everyone in the infirmary is always cautious to get supplies that didn’t contain latex. She was highly allergic to the substance and carried around an epipen just in case. The son of Apollo watches his sister with concern, as she takes a few shaky breaths. Her chest was beginning to feel constricted.

“Fuck, this can’t be happening right now. I-I think it’s still in my pack.” Kicking off the ground the daughter of Apollo rolls across the floor and digs through her med pack on the desk. She was beginning to panic. After not finding what she needed right away she dumps out the contents. Moving around the items there’s no syringe to be found.

“It’s not here!” Skylar shouts. Will searches through his own bag hoping the back up one he carried for her was still in there. _Come on where are you? _The uproar the twins caused seem to of woken up the two demigods that were asleep on their cots. A confused Collene looks around while Clovis, a son of Hypnos, simply turns back over and falls asleep once more.

“Is everything alright?” Collene asks with concern. Her question falls on deaf ears as the twins deal with the situation at hand.

A familiar thin cylinder catches Will’s eye and he grabs it yanking the cap off with his teeth. Pulling up the hem of Skylar’s shirt, he stabs the needle into her stomach and presses down the plunger injecting the medicine into her bloodstream. Within minutes the swelling goes down and the skin goes from red to a light shade of pink. Removing the needle Will disposes of it and runs a hand through his golden locks. Noticing his sister was still shaken up he places his hands gently on her cheeks to make her focus on him.

“Hey, hey you’re alright now I promise. Just focus on me and take a few deep breaths.” Will mimics the motion and Skylar follows suit. Her chest moves up and down, the constriction she previously felt fading away. He smiles softly removing his hands to retrieve a tube of ointment and a roll of bandages. With expert speed and precision Will applies a thin layer to her hands and part of her arms sealing it with lightweight bandages. 

When she calms down enough the blonde gives him an apologetic look. “Gods Will I’m so sorry. I got so used to our system I didn’t check the box. How stupid...I can take down monsters but have an allergy to something as simple as latex.” Skylar grumbles. Truthfully she was masking how scared she was with anger. If it wasn’t for Will she wouldn’t of had the proper meds to counter it. _Death by an allergic reaction, that’d be a death fit for a demigod. _She thinks sarcastically to herself.

“It isn’t your fault Sky, the box must've gotten mixed in. We all have different sensitivities to certain things. Just like how I’m allergic to Penicillin. I’ll get rid of the box and check storage for any others. Sit here for a few minutes and drink some water.” Will ruffles her hair handing her a glass and walking into the room connected to the infirmary. He grabs the box from the counter along the way and pitches it into the trash.

_What would I do without you William? _Skylar inwardly sighs sliding off her stool and sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. With her knees pulled to her chest she sips from the glass. Placing it beside her she cradles her head in her hands. Allowing the music from the radio to wash over her she closes her eyes suddenly feeling tired. She remains in that position even after Will returns from the back.

“Would someone mind explaining to me what happened? I just woke up to you two practically screaming.” Collene pipes up standing from her cot.

“We just had a bit of a scare. Sorry about that.” Will smiles to the brunette. Although wary about his explanation Collene nods and moves around her arm testing it out.

“I feel much better thanks to you Skylar. I’ll be on my way now, I’ve got arts and crafts with the Aphrodite cabin in a few.” Collene waves to the twins and closes the door on her way out.

He gives Skylar some space, sitting at the counter and setting up a station where he can draw blood. The blond tried running names through his head as he tries to find out who picked up their last shipment. Tying a piece of rubber around his arm he connects a tube and needle to a vial and inserts the needle into his arm with a small wince. _It couldn’t of been intentional by any means. Just a simple mistake. _Will shakes his head concentrating back on his work. By the time he fills the vial Skylar is back on her feet.

“I’ll have to see if Chiron can order more pens in case this ever happens again.” Skylar tells him as she gently removes the needle from his arm and places a bandaid over the hole. Placing the equipment in the sink she puts a rubber top on the blood sample.

“Why don’t you take a break? I’m not kicking you out but you seem like you could use one.” Will tells his sister. He walks over to the desk putting all of Skylar’s supplies back into her med pack.

Skylar nods as she straightens up her work area. All the test tubes are placed back into their wooden holder. The failed experiments are properly disposed of and the successful antivenoms are stored safely in a locked cabinet. She’d try again another time for now a break sounded lovely. Walking over to the window Skylar unlatches the lock and shoves it open allowing in fresh air. Placing her stool in front of it she feels the cool breeze hit her skin. Clipboard propped on her lap she flips the page to begin drawing up a game plan for capture the flag.

First she starts by positioning the team members she knows for a fact will be on the field with her. Aphrodite, Hecate, and her remaining two siblings Kayla and Austin. She felt it would be best to utilize everyone’s strong suits. Seeing as Lou Ellen and her siblings specialized in illusions she hoped to use that to gain the upper hand. If coordinated correctly it could give them a direct route to the opposing team’s flag.

Will smiles softly to himself. His head bobs to the music on the radio as he prepares a fresh batch of medicine. As the medicinal herbs are mashed into a fine paste it takes on a silver sheen. Once all the ingredients are blended together he scrapes it into a metal tin and seals it. Dropping the dirty mortar and pestle into the sink he thoroughly cleans all the medical equipment inside.

“Skylar! Hey Skylar!” A voice outside the window calls drawing the blonde’s attention from her paper to the person approaching.

“Isaac? Please tell me you came with some good news.” She pleads as the son of Aphrodite leans on the windowsill. He flashes her a smile and she sits up straighter in anticipation.

“Come on Sky did you really think I’d let you down?” He smirks peering at her from behind his glasses.

“Just tell me already! Athena or Demeter?” Skylar questions gripping her pen tightly in her hand.

“Demeter. Turns out I may of underestimated the Stolls. They got to Malcolm right before I could.” Isaac shrugs. Skylar falls silent for a while processing the new information. He looks at her a tad concerned wondering if she was bummed about not getting the Athena kids on her side.

“That could work...and if we pick an area with a lot of foliage. Isaac you are an absolute genius!” Skylar cheers leaping from her seat and pulling him into a hug. He lets out a yelp nearly falling through the window. Releasing a chuckle he hugs back.

“Glad someone finally thinks so.” He beams shooting a look to Will who merely shrugs.

“Darlin’ you’re very smart but not quite to Annabeth’s level.” The son of Apollo teases and goes back to cleaning equipment.

Skylar lets go of Isaac and begins to gather her belongings. Everything's coming together in her mind. She only hoped it would when the time came to make it a reality. Giving Will a hug she waves to the boys and bolts out the door.


	3. Change of Plans

Isaac chuckles to himself climbing in through the infirmary window. He takes Skylar’s previous seat and rolls the stool over to Will. “She seems really hyped about this. Never seen her so excited about capture the flag before.”

“This is the first time Skylar’s been the captain. It’s kind of a big deal for her since she doesn’t want to let you guys down. Plus it seems like a good distraction.” Will tells the son of Aphrodite. His last comment seemed to peak his boyfriend’s interest.

“Why would she need a distraction?” Isaac asks.

“I’m not one to divulge all of my sister’s secrets. Not even to my loving boyfriend.” Will leans over and presses a kiss to Isaac’s cheek. The brunet blushes at the contact moving closer to wrap an arm around Will’s waist. Resting his chin on the blond’s shoulder he watches the son of Apollo as he flips through a book. Everyone was entitled to hide things as they see fit. He’d respect Skylar’s wishes to keep some personal things to herself. Unless it proved to be hazardous to her health.

Initially Skylar had planned on returning to the Apollo cabin to brainstorm for the rest of the night. Now she was beginning to think her bed looked rather enticing. Digging through Will’s trunk she retrieves one of his sweaters and slips it on over her clothes. The temperature was dropping around camp and she always preferred stealing her brother’s warm sweaters. As she sat at her desk a myriad of colors blended together in front of her. Forming into a sort of hazy tv screen, the image of a boy appears before her. She hasn’t seen a trace of him in over a week so imagine her surprise when he appears.

Tangled jet black hair. Sleep deprived brown eyes accented by dark circles. Pale complexion and an ugly purple bruise covered his left cheek. Skylar didn’t believe it to be possible but he seemed to be thinner. A sign that he wasn’t eating like he should be. Despite this new discovery she couldn’t be more relieved to seem him. Even if it was just through an Iris message.

“Neeks, boy am I glad to hear from you.” The blonde flashes him a small smile and sits on her desk chair. She was trying to contact him throughout the week but he was either too busy or ignoring her Iris messages. Skylar hoped it was the former.

“Something happened.” It wasn’t a question. By the way Skylar flinched Nico confirmed he was right. He sensed it while he was fighting off a dracanae earlier. Suddenly the air was harder to breathe and an unknown pressure weighed down on his chest. The charm he received from her only further proved it as it became warm on his skin around the same time. A sure sign something went wrong with Skylar.

“It’s not a big deal.” She tries brushing it off. “On another note, you look awful. That’s a nasty bruise you’re sporting.”

“Skylar don’t change the subject.” Nico demands his eyes narrowing at her. The tone in his voice sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. Breathing out a long sigh Skylar pieces together an explanation.

“I sort of had an...allergic reaction while working in the infirmary earlier. I’m okay though! Will was there to help me.” Nico falls silent simply staring at her. She didn’t like when he suddenly goes quiet. Most of the time it was buildup for him to lash out in anger. There were many times where she’s been responsible in calming him down after getting into an argument with Isaac despite them being friends.

“To what exactly?” He wasn’t aware that she had any allergies. It never exactly came up in conversation.

“Latex. Specifically the powdered latex used with rubber gloves in hospitals other medical facilities. Will thinks someone mistakenly put it in the infirmary with our other supplies. It was just an accident.” Skylar relays as she played with the ring on her finger.

“An accident?! Skylar you could of died!” He yells. Nico was just worried about her but his words came out angry. “I felt a side effect of what was happening. The tightness, shortness of breath, how is this not a big deal to you?!”

“Nico I-” She tries.

“How idiotic! Knowing that you have a severe allergy and still allowing it near you!”

“Please Nico just-” Her pencil presses harder into the paper.

“Honestly the sheer stupidity of people just boggles me. You should've paid more attention!” He snaps.

“I know okay?!” Skylar shouts to be heard over his ranting. Tears pricked at the corners of her blue eyes. “Trust me...I know how stupid it was. I don’t need to hear it from you too.” She mumbles. The writing instrument in her hand had snapped during her outburst.

Nico groans in frustration ruffling his dark hair. “I’m not mad at you I just…people annoy me.” The projection begins to flicker signalling their time was almost up.

“I have to go Neeks. If I don’t have a solid plan my team won’t stand a chance at capture the flag.” Skylar informs preparing to wave away the Iris message. As much as she loved Nico, speaking to him at the moment just made her feel worse.

“Oh, okay. I’ll um try and come back soon.” Nico mumbles toying with the skull ring on his finger.

“Right. Hey Nico?” He lets out a soft noise of acknowledgement. “Love you, come back in one piece.”

Nico’s face flushes and he looks away from her. After mumbling a ‘love you too’ the image cuts off leaving him alone in the forest he currently camped in. Wrapping his jacket tighter around his body he leans against a tree and slides to the ground. The sound of a stream nearby filled the quiet night. With one hand on his sword he tries to get some much needed sleep. Only he would be fooling himself if he really thought it would work. The demons that haunted his mind prevented any peaceful rest he sought after.

The next day passed by in a blur. Skylar and Isaac wished Will luck on his quest a day prior. They also said goodbye to Katie and Cecil who promised to return the son of Apollo to camp in one piece. Now it was Friday. Exactly one hour until capture the flag and a certain daughter of Apollo was forced to grab hold of a sudden situation.

Skylar muttered to herself as she approached the only cabin in camp that resembled Barbie’s Dreamhouse. Previously she had just finished getting ready when receiving word of an incident regarding one of her teammates. Her wavy blonde hair was gathered into a low ponytail. She had on a chest guard over her camp shirt. Her quiver was looped through her belt loops and full of arrows. The Stygian dagger glowed a faint purple in its holster on her thigh.

Groans greeted Skylar upon entering the Aphrodite cabin. Right after came the sound of a chicken. _What in the world? _Shaking her head she closes the door and walks over to the head counselor. Isaac paced the floor muttering to himself. He only ceased the motion after seeing Skylar arrive. He leads the blonde over to a bed where his half-sibling Lacy was lying down on her side.

Surrounding the young girl’s body and most of the floor were white downy feathers. Every so often she would hiccup, which was where the chicken cluck came from, and cough up more feathers. Aspen, a boy from the Demeter cabin who was Lacy’s good friend, sat at her bedside brushing her light blonde hair from her face and any feathers that stuck to her skin.

“Poor girl, how long has she been like this?” Skylar asks. She grabs a nearby waste bin and sweeps most of the feathers into it.

“About an hour now. We think the Hermes cabin has something to do with it but without any proof we can’t do anything about it.” Aspen frowns looking from Lacy to Skylar. “Is there anything you can do for her?”

“I’m afraid not. It’ll have to run its course but that might not be until morning. She’ll have to stay in bed until then. The most I can do is give her something to ease the coughing.” The daughter of Apollo sighs placing the now full trash can down.

“B-but the game.” Lacy whimpers sitting up to lean against her pillows with the help of her friend. “You’ll be down a player if I don’t participate!” She protests, coughing into her hands. Skylar pulls a thin tube of purple liquid from her pocket. Lacy scrunches her nose up at the smell but drinks it anyway. Despite the nasty flavor of curdled cheese her throat felt significantly better.

“Sweetpea don’t you worry about that. You just focus on getting some rest okay?” Skylar tells lacy with a soft smile. The young blonde nods at her and curls up on her side once more. A stuffed rabbit plush toy was clutched to her chest.

Turning on her heel Skylar heads back to the door. Isaac follows after her and out onto the porch. “I don’t think Connor or Travis had anything to do with this. They may not be everyone’s favorites but they do have some morals, even if they are buried a bit.” She tells him as they continue to walk down the steps and across the grass.

“You sound so sure but I’m not sold. Can’t we tell Chiron and get them penalized for foul play?” Isaac questions looking over at her. Skylar normally had good judgement but what if she was being bias because Connor and Travis were friends? He knew the Hermes cabin was notorious for their pranks but his sister would never hurt a fly. Lacy didn’t deserve to spend the night coughing up feathers and clucking like a chicken.

“It happened before the game and we have no proof. No, this is something we’ll settle between us.” Skylar says as she adjusts the strap of her quiver. A shout behind them stops the pair in their tracks. Turning around they see Aspen jogging up to them.

“Listen I don’t want it to seem like I’m bailing but I-”

“You want to keep an eye on Lacy instead of participating in the game.” Aspen nods at Skylar’s words. “Go on, none of us will hold it against you. I would prefer it if someone was there to keep her from choking anyway.”

“Thanks Skylar, I’ll be rooting for you guys.” Aspen smiles and runs back to the Aphrodite cabin. Isaac looks at her with a frown.

“I’m just was worried about Lacy as the next guy but was that really the right decision? We’ve gotta to fill not only one but two spots now.” He says. Hunter green eyes look around camp to see most of those participating have already prepared.

“If we forced him to play his mind would of been elsewhere and that could put not only him but someone else at risk of injury. I’ll worry about finding replacements, you head back and make sure your siblings are ready to go.” Skylar pats him on his back with a small smile. In reality she didn’t have the foggiest idea on who would agree on such short notice. It was possible they would just have to deal with what remaining people they had left.

“If you’re sure, I’ll swing by cabin twenty and give Twilight Sparkle a heads up. Good luck Sky.” Isaac waves heading back in the direction of the Hecate cabin. _Thanks bud I’m gonna need it. _Slapping her cheeks lightly Skylar shakes her head and begins the search.

Forty-five minutes later most of the members of the yellow team gathered at the edge of the forest as planned. Only there seemed to be a problem. Their captain was still missing and they needed to run through the plan again. Adjustments also needed to be made regarding Aspen and Lacy’s positions.

“Alright! Who’s ready to kick ass and take names?!” Lou Ellen cheers walking over with her siblings. “Wait a sec, where’s Solace?” The dark haired girl frowns looking around. With the Hecate cabin’s arrival the only one missing was Skylar.

“She’s probably still looking for someone to replace Lacy and Aspen.” Kayla tells her from her spot on the grass. Her bow rested across her lap as she tested out the string.

“Yeah, fixing a mistake you caused.” Isaac comments giving Lou Ellen a glare. When he previously stopped by her cabin to inform her of the change he found out the truth. Lacy accidentally fell victim to one of the Hecate kids potions that they were developing. Apparently the girl mistakenly grabbed the wrong bottle while visiting and drank from it. A complete accident but the son of Aphrodite still felt bitter.

“What’s done is done there’s no point in dwelling on it now. We need to focus on our respective positions in case Skylar returns without help.” Miranda butts in ceasing any further talk about the subject.

Isaac lets out a sigh but nods. He trusted the Skylar with his life but even he had a few doubts. They were going against not only Ares but Athena as well. Even though the two cabins could clash sometimes he had no doubt they’d bust out a killer strategy that could wipe them out. Not to mention Hermes kids always had a trick or two up their sleeves.

A piercing whistle fills the air and all heads look up in the direction it came from. Skylar was marching toward them with a determined expression on her face. Her bow materialized in her hand as she glanced over her shoulder to talk. She seemed to be accompanied by a camper that walked behind her.

“Sorry I’m a bit late to the party. Had to do quite a bit of convincing to get this one to help us out.” She jabs a thumb over her shoulder.

“Is he new here?”

“No way, I’ve seen him around camp before. I think?”

Similar comments are made until Skylar calls for silence. “Look I know the odds aren’t exactly in our favor with Lacy taken ill and Aspen watching over her. However, with our trump card I think we can turn the tide.” She smiles stepping back and slinging an arm around the demigod’s shoulders much to his annoyance.

“I only agreed because you begged me.” The boy grumbles looking away from her.

Isaac nearly chokes on his spit. “H-how did you manage that?”

“We may be a ragtag bunch thrown together for the sake of a game but I believe in all of you. So we’re gonna go out there and show them that you don’t have to be the smartest or the strongest or even the most cunning. Keep your wits about you and use the individual abilities you’ve been honing since you’ve arrived here. Including my dear friend Nico here who is going to give us that boost we need.”

“That was a nice speech and all but you made it sound like we’re going to war with them.” Nico deadpans. Skylar flushes in embarrassment but quickly covers it up with a laugh.

“With how serious we take capture the flag we might as well be.” Skylar snickers. She proceeds to run through the plan once more and makes sure everyone is aware of their positions.

When the daughter of Apollo was chosen to be captain of the yellow team she was also informed her base of operations would be the northern woods. Kayla is to take Lou Ellen and her siblings to the east and wait for the right moment to launch an attack. Austin would take to the west with the Demeter cabin and lay down a stable defense. With all the plants at their disposal it should be fairly easy for the Demeter kids to utilize them for both offense and defense. The Aphrodite cabin, excluding Isaac, were to make a frontal assault down the middle and stop anyone in their path from reaching the flag. This left Skylar, Nico and Isaac as the only ones not stationed.

“Even with Nico on our side we’re still down a player. This is where our plans start to change. So, Isaac I’m moving you to act as a guard with Nico. Now I have to ask before I continue, do you trust me?” Skylar questions the boys. They both give her a nod in response. “Good, cause when I give the signal you’ll be on your own Isaac and Nico you’ll have to shadow travel to my location.”

“So I’ll be left alone to guard against whoever manages to break through our defenses. Lovely.” Isaac sighs. “Oh, well I’ll just have to give them one hell of a show.”

“What signal are we talking about exactly?” Kayla asks. Skylar demonstrates a high pitched whistle for her. “Ouch, okay gotcha.” She winces.

“Which leaves me with the task of being well...me.” She shrugs. “Alright team, let’s go win this!” Skylar beams. A chorus of agreeance comes from her team as they set off into the forest. It was nearing time for them to meet up by the creek.


	4. Yellow Vs Green

Upon arriving at the meeting place the green team was already waiting. The yellow team walks over ignoring the smug faces of their opponents. It would seem they believed to already have it in the bag. Skylar rolls her eyes at the sight and stands across from the green team’s co-captains. Travis and Connor Stoll gave her impish grins.

“You ready to get owned Solace? Not even having your boyfriend on your team will help against what we have planned.” Travis taunts as Chiron walks up to the teams. Nico stayed silent behind her but Skylar could tell he wanted to prove them wrong.

“It would be wise not to underestimate us or you might just regret it.” Skylar gives him a pointed look.

Connor lets out an amused chuckle “Look at you getting all serious. This is gonna be good.”

Chiron tells them to settle down so he can explain the rules. “Most of you are certainly already aware of the rules but I shall refresh your memories. You will have ten minutes to head to your respective areas and set up. The flag must be placed out in the open. It cannot be hidden under rocks, in trees or so on. No maiming or killing is allowed. Prisoners can be disarmed but not bound or gagged. Guards of the flag must keep a distance of at least ten yards. There also may not be more than two guards at any given time. The entire forest is fair game as are all magical items. Keep an eye out for monsters that may hinder your game. First team to cross the creek with their opponent’s flag is the winner.” Chiron blows into a conch shell signalling their ten minutes has started.

Skylar sprints off leading the yellow team to the northern woods. She was actually glad to have this area to use to her advantage. It was a denser area than the southern portion with plenty of trees to use as platforms and hiding spots. The majority of her team branched out along the way getting into their positions. As they reach a suitable spot she wedges the poll housing the flag in between two large rocks so it would stand upright. A whistle from the west told her Austin and the Demeter cabin were ready to go. Another one comes from the east let the blonde confirm Kayla and the Hecate cabin’s whereabouts. A sound resembling the coo of a dove drifts through the trees. Aphrodite cabin was poised and ready.

Isaac stood on a fallen tree stump with his axe drawn. Nico wasn’t too far away, Stygian sword in hand. Both of them were the correct distance from the yellow flag. Skylar gauged they had about three minutes until Chiron blew the conch shell again. All that was left was for her to get a move on.

“Alright, I’ve gotta get going. You two know the plan. Good luck guys!” She calls hoisting herself onto a low hanging tree branch and catapulting her body through the trees. Her figure quickly disappears amongst the dense trees.

Isaac looks over at the boy standing neary. “You and I both know she didn’t have to beg for you to join.” He smirks giving the son of Hades a knowing look.

“Shut up. I’d be more worried about who you’ll be facing later on.” Nico counters walking away to survey the area.

Skylar sticks to the treetops deeming it safer than the ground. Acting quick on her feet she speeds up watching as the creek disappears from view. Bow in hand the blonde already had an arrow ready to fire at a moment’s notice. She caught a glimpse of Travis Stoll and fires in his direction. Hearing a thunk followed by a grunt she continues on as the son of Hermes curses at her in the distance. Every so often Skylar would stop on a tree branch and siphon a small amount of light into it before moving on. She left small obstacles such as bursts of lights or ropes to trip up and hinder the opposing side.

Off to the left there was the shouting of Clarisse as she encountered Austin’s forces. From the sound of it a few members of the green team were ensnared in the traps Miranda and her siblings laid out. They seemed to be having trouble with the daughter of Ares. All they really had to do was keep her occupied long enough for Skylar to find the green team’s flag. Then the rest would be up to Isaac and Nico. Clarisse’s spear crackled with electricity as she angrily jabbed at Austin who was stationed in a tree. The boy smashes something resembling a marble against the tree bathing the area in a blinding light. As the light fades both Austin and the Demeter cabin have retreated to regroup.

Skylar hears more yelling in the distance followed by a tree falling over. _Yeesh, she’s really into it today. It makes me wish my hearing wasn’t as heightened. _She winces stopping to catch her breath. An explosion comes from below and the air fills with a pink mist. She nearly falls off the tree branch in surprise. One of the Aphrodite cabin’s perfume bombs had gone off dazing a group of campers below. Skylar gathers her footing and pins two campers to a tree with arrows. One of them being Malcolm from the Athena cabin. Listening to them complain was music to the blonde’s ears.

“Thanks Skylar!” Mitchell calls up to her disarming one of the campers.

“Get a move on! They aren’t giving up any time soon!” Kayla yells firing a few arrows into the area. It seems she left her group to offer assistance to the Aphrodite kids.

“Try not to injure them too much or I’ll have to heal them later!” Skylar calls and continues on her way. As the area gradually grew quiet around her she imagined the flag couldn’t be that far away. Most of the opposing team had fanned out and entered their area of the forest. All she needed to do was find the flag before they found her.

A tense silence fell over the yellow team’s encampment. Two demigods stood on guard, weapons in hand. Not too far away they could hear their teammates shouting a retreat from the east side. Clarisse had broken through and was on her way to their location. Isaac grumbles something about Skylar hurrying up and keeps an eye on the treeline.The last person he wanted to face would be the daughter of Ares but it looks like he had no choice now. A shrill whistle breaks through the trees and carries on the wind.

“Go!” Isaac yells to the boy beside him as Clarisse runs into the clearing. Nico nods and disappears into a thicket of trees. An intimidating smile adorns the girl’s face as she advances on the son of Aphrodite.

“Aw, this is all they could manage to guard their flag? I gotta say I’m disappointed in Skylar. Thought she had more sense than to leave a twerp like you here.” Clarisse smirks. Crackles of electricity radiate from her spear.

“Bring it on.” Isaac challenges. His strength wasn’t up to par with hers but he sure as Hades wasn’t going down without a fight. _You so owe me for this Solace._

Shortly after Skylar gave the signal she’s ripped out of the tree she was hiding in. A hiss of pain passes through her lips as she dangles upside down in the air. Wrapped around her ankle was a grape vine which was slowly winding around the rest of her body. The handiwork of Pollux no doubt. Her bow slips from her grasp falling to the ground with a dull thud. Underneath her stood a laughing Connor. Pollux soon joins his side walking out from behind a tree. She could see the green flag hung in plain sight a few yards away. So close but yet still so far out of reach.

“Come on Skylar, approaching from the trees? Not very original of you.” Connor gloats waving his sword around. The daughter of Apollo glares at him from her position.

“We decided to have you hang around for a while, hope you don’t mind.” Pollux chuckles crossing his arms over his chest.

“Both of you are dead to me.” She huffs struggling against the vines. If she could just reach her knife she’d be out of there.

“Pollux you go on ahead and assist our forces to the east. Clarisse should of gotten ahold of the flag by now. I’ll keep an eye on her.” Connor orders. Pollux gives the son of Hermes a nod and jogs off. Wisps of smoke appear by the flag and Nico steps out. He glances over at Skylar and snags the green flag from it’s post. Mock saluting the boy sneaks off back into the woods.

“Hate to break it to you sweetheart but I never intended on stealing the flag.” Skylar laughs. Connor turns around in alarm as a twig snaps catching a glimpse of the retreating form of Nico. 

Realization dawns on him and he turns back to Skylar who was now safely back on the ground, a pile of vines pooling around her feet. “You were just a decoy?! Di Angelo!” He yells taking off into the forest after the son of Hades.

The daughter of Apollo snickers to herself snatching up her bow and running after the boys. She manages to trip Connor with the end of her bow earning an amused snort from Nico as they run. The son of Hermes ate dirt but quickly got back onto his feet. When the creek came into view the duo separated. Nico continued to be chased by Connor as Skylar narrowly avoided Malcolm’s sword. He must of been waiting for them.

“Whoa there partner! You still mad about getting stuck to a tree?” The son of Athena flashes her an annoyed look as their weapons clashed.

“It took me almost ten minutes to get free! You always do it to me!” He complains pressing his sword harder against her bow. On the other side of the flowing water Clarisse could be seen barreling into the area. A yellow flag was in her hand as she waved it wildly in the air. Isaac stumbled after her shouting out in french. Whatever he was saying didn’t sound too pleasant.

“Sorry about this.” She apologizes much to Malcolm’s confusion. Breaking her weapon free she backsteps. In an instant Connor’s body is flung into the son of Athena’s sending them both to the ground. Nico stood off to the side dusting off his hands.

“He threatened to tickle me.” He states monotonously. Skylar almost doubles over in laughter but quickly remembers they still had a game to win. Darting past the son of Hades she grabs the flag from his belt. Travis, who arrived on the scene, followed after her in an attempt to stop her.

“Get her Travis!”

“Clarisse’s gonna cross stop her Isaac!”

With bated breath each side watches to see who would make it first. Clarisse or Skylar. She was fast but Clarisse was closer and Skylar’s ankle still hurt from being suspended in the air. Isaac didn’t give up either hot on her trail and gaining. _I won’t make it at this rate. _Skylar ties the flag to an arrow from her quiver. Her blue eyes searched for a way to get it to a teammate on the other side. They had to be close enough to beat the daughter of Ares.

“Skylar!” Lou Ellen yells out her name from atop a large rock on the bank. She waved her arm around wildly to grab the blonde’s attention. Next to her foot was a broken piece of wood. Perfect. _Lulu you darling girl._

“Incoming!” Skylar yells to the daughter of Hecate while notching the arrow. Skidding to a halt in the dirt she pulls back on the string letting it fly with as much force as she could muster. Someone tackles Skylar to the ground from behind a moment after the string is released. She winces when coming on contact with the dirt. She’d be feeling that later for sure. As the arrow soars through the air Isaac trips taking Clarisse to the ground with him. Both of the demigods roll the rest of the way to the water’s edge.

Clarisse knocks Isaac off of her and the son of Aphrodite nurses his eye. She leaps across the boundary line the same time a loud thunk is heard followed by the sound of splintering wood. A conch shell is blown signalling the end of the game. Travis, who had managed to pin down Skylar, looks up trying to see who won. Lou Ellen was now holding the piece of wood with Skylar’s arrow ran through it. Clarisse also stood on the opposite end of the bank catching her breath. It was a close call. All eyes look to Chiron to decide who won.

“I must say that is a close game but we can only have one winner. By a fraction of a second this team managed to get their opponent’s flag across. Never have I seen anyone use such unconventional methods. Congratulations to…” The centaur pauses for dramatic effect.

“Come on Chiron!”

“Yeah don’t make us wait!”

“The yellow team!” He announces. It takes a second to sink in but when it does the area erupts with cheers and shouts of protest. Nico walks over to where Skylar is and pushes Travis off, hoisting the blonde to her feet. .

“We...won?” She whispers in disbelief earning a nod. “Holy Hera we actually won.” Laughter spills from her lips as she wraps Nico in a hug. The boy stiffens under her touch being caught by surprise. Excited kisses are placed to his head as a few members from the green team walk by them. He grumbles in protest but allows a small smile to play on his lips. Her happiness was becoming contagious.

“Get a room you two.” Malcolm rolls his eyes as he passes.

“Dang, well played Skylar. We’ll get you next time.” Travis chuckles ruffling her hair and walking off with Connor. The younger Stoll brother sticks his tongue out playfully and Skylar gives him a grin.

“Yeah, I need to get payback for making he kiss the earth earlier.” He tells her.

“See ya later boys!” She calls out as the splashing of water greets her ears. As she looks over to address the noise Isaac grabs her around the waist. With a yelp she’s hoisted into the air.

“Sky that was awesome!” His right eye was now swollen shut but he was still grinning like a fool as he spun her around. Laughter bubbles from her lips as she begs for him to set her down. He complies only only for her to practically be tackled by Kayla, Lou Ellen and Miranda.

“There’s our captain!” Lou Ellen ruffles Skylar’s hair. “That was a nice shot, just about took me out with it.” She jokes with a grin.

“Nice going sis!” Kayla cheers giving her a high five.

“I admit I had my doubts at first but you managed to pull through in the end.” Miranda smiles. The girls release Skylar from their group hug. Skylar looks over at the boy who helped make their win possible. Nico di Angelo was being hoisted atop the shoulders of Mitchell and Austin. He protests threatening to send them to hell if they don’t release him. His eyes meet with Skylar’s and she gives him a dazzling smile.

“I knew I could count on you Neeks!” She calls as Mitchell and Austin begin marching back toward the cabins.

“Skylar!” Nico protests only to yelp and latch onto Mitchell’s arm as he wobbles.

The rest of their teammates followed suit either grinning from ear to ear or gloating. Hanging back Skylar watches them with a content expression. Summoning a bit of light into her palms she extends it to her fingers and outsources it into thin streams. Each beam of light swirls around her teammates healing the injuries they sustained. Isaac falls into step beside her and she reaches up her hand to fix his eye. The swelling goes down significantly and he slowly opens it, blinking a few times. Feeling dizzy she leans on the son of Aphrodite. Flashing Skylar a smile he wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her along.

“Come on captain you deserve a rest.” Isaac chuckles. Nico soon joins up with them as they near the cabins having finally broken away from Austin and Mitchell.

“I greatly dislike you both for not helping me.” He grumbles much to the other two’s amusement and pushes Isaac’s arm off of Skylar. Her body is pulled protectively to her side despite his previous statement. She melts into his touch beginning to feel exhausted.

“Oh come on you look like you were enjoying yourself today.” Isaac chuckles. “Especially when you threw Connor into Malcolm.”

“That was hilarious by the way. I forgot how strong you really are under these clothes.” Skylar pokes Nico playfully in his stomach.

“I don’t know about you two but I’m gonna crash. Maybe check in on Lacy before I do.” Isaac lets out a yawn and stretches his sore arms out in front of him.

“Same here bud, as much as I wanna celebrate I’m ready to collapse. My legs are practically jello already.” The trio continue walking until they reach the cabins. Isaac bids them a goodnight and retreats to the Aphrodite cabin.

Nico helps Skylar into the Apollo cabin seeing as she was practically dead on her feet. Outside by the bonfire they could hear various demigods celebrating. Sliding off all her equipment and shoes Skylar curls up on her bed instantly falling asleep. Nico kisses her forehead and says a quiet good night. All in all it was an eventful game of capture the flag. Nico wouldn’t tell Skylar but he was glad she asked him to join. He shuts the door softly behind him walking out of the cabin and back to his own for some well deserved rest.


	5. Practice Makes Perfect...Sometimes

Despite the aching in her arms and legs Skylar has to force herself out of bed the following morning. Loud knocking echoed through the cabin. Neither of her siblings flinched as the knocking persisted. Standing from her bed she feels Reaper jump on her shoulder and her eyes search for the clock. _Nine o’clock. _Shuffling across the floor with sock clad feet Skylar releases a yawn and swings open the front door. Chiron stood outside giving the blonde a kind smile.

“Good morning Skylar. I hate you disturb you after last night’s game but I need someone to show a new camper around today around noon. Also I’ll need Austin to watch the infirmary this morning while I deal with some business around camp.” The centaur informs. His eyes flicker to the skeleton cat on her shoulder before settling back on the sleepy blonde.

“Hm? Oh no problem sir I’ll train with Ortus this morning so I’m free by then.” Skylar smiles sweetly and rubs the sleep from her eyes. What harm could there be in helping the man out? She didn’t have the heart to turn him down even if her arms felt like lead.

“Thank you my dear. Oh and please inform Kayla that she will need to lead several archery classes today.” Chiron reminds.

“Of course sir but we really need to talk about recruiting more help. Um if I may, has there been any word from the demigods that went on the quest to New Orleans?” She questions timidly.

“I understand and I am sorry to have you all work so much. I’m afraid I haven’t heard anything. I’m certain they are doing just fine, try not to worry yourself. Now if you’ll excuse me I must be off.” He bids her farwell and trots off in the direction of the Ares cabin. Skylar sighs dejectedly and closes the door.

“Well Reaper, looks like another busy day ehh?” She mutters walking back to her room to get ready. Kneeling to dig through her trunk she pulls out her clothes and leaves to shower. Returning from the bathroom Skylar checks the time and steps back into the sleeping quarters. She lets out an ear-piercing whistle scaring the daylights out of her siblings. Kayla lets out a shriek falling from her bed while entangled in her covers. Austin jolts upright looking around startled.

“Skylar!” They complain in unison. Irritation was apparent on their faces.

“Sorry but Chiron has you teaching archery through the day. He also needs someone to man the infirmary too so you’re up Austin. I’ve got training with Ortus this morning then showing a new demigod around. I’ll try and relieve you guys if I can but plan on a busy day.” Skylar relays the information she received. It’s a bit hectic being such short staffed.

“Ugh...I can’t wait for Will to get back so he can help.” Kayla groans and picks herself up off the floor. “Wait, did you say throughout the day? Come on! Some of these kids don’t belong holding a bow!”

“He’s probably partying it up in New Orleans.” Austin grumbles. “Chiron was supposed to watch the infirmary this morning.”

“Plans have changed just please bare with me for now.” She pleads while throwing on the sweater she stole from Will. Skylar just missed her twin alright? Don’t judge. Grabbing her quiver she makes her way to the dining pavilion.

Sliding into a seat beside Lou Ellen at the Hecate table Skylar sips from a goblet full of steaming coffee. “Morning Lulu.” She greets stabbing a fork into her eggs.

“I’m actually surprised to see you up and about after yesterday.” The dark-haired girl comments raising a brow. “Thought for sure you’d be out for a few more hours.”

“Trust me I would if I could. All of us in the Apollo cabin had to get up. Kayla’s swamped with archery lessons and Austin’s watching the infirmary since Chiron is busy. I’ve gotta train with Ortus and gives tours of the camp. Gods I miss Will.” Skylar slumps in her chair. Her brother always made it look so easy. She didn’t realize just how much they split responsibilities until after he left.

“Well I’m not that great at archery but I can cut up bandages or something in the infirmary. I’ve got a flying lesson soon but I can head there right after.” Lou Ellen offers with a shrug.

“You don’t mind? Oh you’re a lifesaver darling. Just be sure to stay away from the poisons and go easy on the patients.” She reminds and Lou Ellen rolls her eyes.

“I still can't believe you keep toxins in a place of healing. Relax, I’ve got it covered.” She reassures. Skylar visibly relaxes and goes back to eating her food. Silence falls over the girls. It’s not uncomfortable at all and the blonde relishes in it.

After eating breakfast Skylar heads straight for the stables. “Greetings Ortus, ready to get some training in? It’s about time we worked on our signals huh?” Ortus neighs nudging her with his muzzle in greeting. Skylar leads the pegasus out of the pen and to a wide open area free of other campers and their activities. In the distance she could hear Kayla finally starting Archery practice. Her voice was booming thanks to the megaphone in her hands. Where she managed to get it was news to Skylar.

Ortus takes off into the air and hovers awaiting commands. Consecutive whistles ring out across the empty field. Up above Ortus sped across the partially clouded sky. Skylar stood below giving her own version of commands. Each time the pitch changed he'd alter his course. He darted in and out of the clouds quickly. The speed this pegasus possessed was remarkable as always. Even she, who had grown accustomed to it, had somewhat of a hard time keeping track.  
  
She decided it would be best to have some form of communication seeing as she couldn’t talk to horses like Percy. Truth be told both the young teen and her pegasus have developed a sort of unbreakable bond. Even with small gestures they understood one another and acted accordingly. Their methods made no sense to anyone but themselves and that was just fine.

Reaper lazed across the blonde's shoulders. Hollow eyes taking in the scenery. The cat was being unusually clingy lately. No matter where she went the feline was on her person. It didn’t bother Skylar in the slightest. She’s grown accustomed to the extra weight and soft clicking of bones.

  
Following Skylar's command Ortus dives toward the ground. Right before he crashes he unfurls his wings landing safely on the ground. Standing proud the pegasus munches on an apple the blonde offers.

  
"That's a good boy. We're really getting somewhere huh?" She praises patting the horse's neck. He lets out a happy neigh standing tall to show off. “Now now don’t go getting too cocky. We still have to try it out with me onboard.” Ortus lets out a grunt kneeling to allow her onto his back. Climbing on Skylar shifts her weight around until she’s comfortable.

“Alright then, here goes nothing.” Upon hearing the click of her tongue Ortus ascends into the air carrying the blonde high into the sky. Once they reach a high enough altitude the first whistle sounds. In a blur of colors the pegasus shoots through the air gradually gaining speed. Another whistle sounds followed by one more of a higher pitch. Ortus banks off to the left, Skylar shifting her body with him. They were flying over the water of Canoe Lake now. _So far so good._

The pegasus flies smoothly through the air until one more whistle goes off. His body lurches upward and Skylar feels her hands slipping. Reaper, who was still around her shoulders, falls from her body as they hit a cloud. Letting out a shout of alarm the blonde jumps for him without thinking. Ortus flew one way while his passengers descended quickly toward the awaiting water below. At this velocity Skylar would no doubt break something. Using one hand to clutch the cat to her chest she places two fingers in her mouth and blows hard. This whistle was more panicked and caused Ortus to dive.

The water became closer and closer. Skylar tried to position her body so the impact wouldn’t be so severe. Those fishing off the pier shouted her name. _This is gonna hurt. _Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she braces for contact. A strong force latches onto the back of her sweater and pulls up. Opening her eyes she looks up in relief to see Ortus with his teeth pulling on her shirt. That relief is short lived when all three of them fall into the water of canoe lake. The pegasus managed to save her but couldn’t fly back up in time. He flailed in the water trying to find stable footing. The Naiads came to his aid guiding him safely to shore.

Resurfacing Skylar swims after them and crawls onto the sand. Her hands grabbed at the sand as she coughed up a bit of water. “N-note to self. Next time try that with a saddle and reigns.” She groans. One of the campers from the dock ask if she’s okay. Her hand shoots into the air giving the person a thumbs up. They shout back a reply and go back to their business. Sitting up Skylar makes sure to thank the Naiads for helping Ortus before they leave the beach.

Wringing out her clothes the blonde sighs as Ortus shakes flinging the water onto her. Scowling at the pegasus she receives a sheepish neigh. Patting his wet mane she leads him to the stables and grabs some towels to dry him off. Once he’s mostly dry Skylar makes sure he has enough food and water before leaving.

Returning soaking wet to the Apollo cabin raised a few eyebrows but no one chose to question it. Most had learned by now that if it involved Skylar it was bound to be out of the ordinary. As she changed into dry clothes and pulled her hair into a braid she wondered how Will was faring on his quest. He seemed nervous when he left a few days ago and the thought had been troubling her. _Will’s a big boy he can take care of himself_.

Snapping out of her daydream Skylar checks the time. “Schist I’m late!” Grabbing her quiver from her desk the blonde darts out of the cabin and runs toward the Big House. Pushing herself to go faster Skylar bounds up the stairs and rounds the corner of the wraparound porch. “I’m so sorry I’m late I fell in the lake a-” The words die off after she catches a glimpse at the new arrival.


	6. Troublesome Camper

A girl stood before Skylar. Short black hair expertly cut and pin straight. Instead of blue streaks her hair now had bright yellow. The clothes she wore were less dark. A simple pair of jeans, a pastel pink long sleeved shirt, boots and a jacket tied around her waist. She was the same height as Skylar and had a butterfly resting atop her hand. It’s beautiful orange wings fluttered gently in the wind. A suitcase sat beside the new demigod. Stickers from various cities decorated the hard red covering.

“About time you showed up. I thought you bailed on me.” The girl jokes pushing up her sunglasses. Playful amber eyes gazed at her sending a wink.

“Avery! I was wondering when you’d come!” Skylar smiles walking over to the girl and giving her a tight hug. “I was beginning to think you threw away my invitation.” She welcomed Avery with open arms but was a bit worried about her untimely arrival. Isaac, Nico, Will and even Elliot were still bitter about her turning against them. Skylar was willing to give her a second chance but she wasn’t so sure about the boys. She hadn’t even had the time to run this by them.

“Honestly I almost did but my dad wanted me to reconsider. Asked me to at least give it a shot and try to make up with those I have wronged in the past.” Avery smiles pulling back from the blonde. Truthfully she owed Skylar for helping her father and giving her a second chance. It would help her to forget everything she’s done and to create more peaceful memories with new and old friends. That is, if they decided to give her a chance.

“I’m digging the new color really brightens things up.” Skylar giggles playing with a strand of her yellow hair.

“Oh please, you harbor enough light to brighten a whole city. Anyway let’s get this tour over with before I get cold feet.” Avery tells her while grabbing her suitcase. Amber eyes inspect the skeleton cat around the blonde’s shoulders. “Please tell me I’m not the only one that noticed the...cat.”

“This is Reaper my trusty pet and mail carrier.” Reaper rattles his bones in greeting.

“Right...Skylar you sure attract some weird characters. Myself included I suppose.” Avery shrugs as Skylar leads her down the steps.

Together they travel around camp. Skylar lists off each and every cabin. Dropping Avery’s bag off at the Hecate cabin they set off again. She comments they’ll circle back to the cabins later and gestures to various spots around camp. The strawberry fields in one direction. Canoe Lake and Fireworks Beach in another. Then came the arena, mess hall and amphitheater. She explained a few camp rules such as curfew and sitting at your designated table for meals but only during the summer. As they walked by the lava wall Skylar pulls Avery out of the way of a stray ball of magma.

“I tell campers all the time to be careful when training but it never ceases the endless burns we have to treat.” The daughter of Apollo sighs continuing with the tour. After walking around for about an hour they come to a building resembling a storage shed. Opening the large wooden door she reveals the Armory. “This is where you shall choose a weapon. Any preferences you have in mind?”

“Not really, I’ve only ever used throwing knives and magic.” Avery’s eyes look over the sheer amount of weaponry. There was everything from kitchen knives all the way to shotguns. A high powered sniper rifle was on display above the doorway. She wondered if anyone had actually used it before. The camp’s weaponsmiths had thought of everything. After testing a few various choices out Avery had yet to find the right one. It was starting to become overwhelming. Skylar must of noticed because she tapped her chin in thought.

“Hm...yeah that could work for you. Might as well try it out.” She mumbles unclipping a dagger from her belt and passing it, sheath and all, over to Avery.

“This is yours are you sure?” Avery frowns looking down at the blade. Pulling it from the leather covering the swirled metal glistened in the light. It’s triangle-shaped blade was sharpened to perfection. Despite being custom made for Skylar the handle fit nicely in her hand and had a balanced weight to it. Giving a few practice slashes Avery places it back into the sheath.

“Mhmm I don’t use it much since the war. It’ll do quite nicely for you given how I’ve seen you fight. Be sure to take care of it that’s a one of a kind.” Skylar hums leading the girl outside the armory. Clipping her new weapon to her hip Avery walks alongside the blonde once more.

She was just learning where the stables were when they passed the archery field. From the looks of it the instructor was having a hard time advising the group. Most campers had given up tossing their equipment down when they couldn’t hit a target. One kid sat off to the side nursing a wound. A girl with red hair partially dyed a lime green stood with a megaphone at her side. Displeasure was written all over her face.

“Should we give her a hand?” Avery questions Skylar who tilts her head. The dark-haired girl gestures to the group in the field. Blue eyes follow and Skylar lets out a sigh.

“Yeah we better get down there before there’s a riot. If you don’t mind that is. Our tour is basically over anyway.” Avery shrugs at the blonde’s words.

“I don’t mind. Besides I gotta make friends somehow.” Avery says. Skylar nods in understanding and jogs across the field. The daughter of Hecate follows after. When they arrive on the scene Kayla was standing off to the side firing arrow after arrow into a target to release some frustration.

“Hey chickadee, the new camper and I saw you having a bit of trouble.” Skylar muses.

Kayla perks up at the sight of her half sibling. Lowering her bow she accepts the high five Skylar offers when she walks up. She tells the group of campers to take a five minute break. A collective sigh comes from them much to Kayla’s disappointment. It wasn’t that the ginger was a bad teacher. On the contrary her help was very much appreciated. However, the way she advised could be a little intense at times. The lessons also seemed to drag on or become boring over time. There was one moment she made someone cry because they kept missing the target. The whole thing was unintentional of course, Kayla was just having a bad day and took it out on the kid.

“Boy am I glad to see you.” Kayla smiles gratefully. “It’s been lesson after lesson all morning.”

“Just leave it to me and take a break. You’re really tense.” Skylar tells her spinning the ring on her finger and bringing forth Spitfire. She shoulders the bow walking to stand in front of the now sitting campers. As she addresses the campers Kayla turns to look at Avery.

“I’m Kayla, Skylar’s half-sister. I’m sure you can make the connection on who our parent is.” She smirks offering a hand to the newcomer.

“Nice to meet you I’m Avery a daughter of Hecate.” The girls shake hands.

“Hecate huh? Skylar’s good friends with the head counselor, Lou Ellen. She’s a pretty cool person, a bit strange at times but I think you’ll get along fine.” Kayla informs turning back to watch Skylar work her magic.

"It's alright if you come to find out archery isn't your cup of tea. One of the most powerful demigods I know can't hit the front side of a barn with one of these." Skylar holds up an arrow which earns a laugh from the group. They all knew just who she was referring to.

"That being said I do hope you all give it at least one more try. That way if it still doesn't work out you can at least say you gave it your all. There are plenty of other things around here to accompany each and every one of you." She beams. A collective sound of agreement comes from the campers as they get back to their feet.

The blonde adjusted their stances one by one and offered bits of advice. Her methods contrasted with that of Kayla’s. Skylar kept her voice soft and encouraging. Seeing as these campers were still beginners she didn’t expect them to get bulls-eyes. However even hitting the target at this stage was something to be desired. Not everyone had the gift of archery, Percy Jackson was living proof of that.

“She always knows just when to take over. I’m just so used to training the ones that already have a grasp on the sport.” Kayla chuckles as the arrows soar through the air. A few still miss the targets. Those that do hit the target don’t wrack up any points but the campers had smiles nonetheless. Each of them congratulating the others in their own way.

“Yeah, she doesn’t seem like the type to give up on someone easily.” Avery says quietly. Kayla either didn’t hear or chose not to comment.

“Let’s finish this session up with a high note. Be sure to keep up with practice and I’m sure you guys will get it every time. Dismissed.” Skylar allows the campers to leave after they place their equipment back. “Sorry I kind of took over Kayla.” She apologizes walking over to the girls.

“No worries you saved me. I was at my wits end with that group. Should probably work on my patience more with the newbies.” The ginger sighs. “I’m gonna grab a bite at the mess hall wanna come with?”

“Nah, I’m good. I’ve gotta take over for Austin so he can have a break. Lou Ellen’s with him and I just hope the two haven’t killed each other.” Skylar declines her offer.

“Ah, I see. What about you Avery? My offer extends to you.”

“Sure, I could go for some food. Thanks for the tour Skylar.” Avery gives the blonde a small smile.

“Anytime. Feel free to come find me if you need anything.” Waving the two girls begin to depart.

“Hey Skylar?” Kayla calls out to her. Said blonde looks over at her. “Don’t overwork yourself okay? You can always ask someone for help.” She smiles and leaves with Avery.

Scratching the head of Reaper she walks to the Big House. She wanted to make a phone call before going to the infirmary. Walking in through the front porch’s screen door Skylar searches for Chiron. After looking for a good five minutes she finds him reading a book by the fireplace. Judging by the cover it was one that she’s read before. A cheesy romance novel. Looking up from his book he greets the daughter of Apollo.

“Ah, Skylar is there something I can help you with?” He questions with a kind smile.

“Actually yes, if it isn’t too much trouble could I use the camp phone? I promise to keep it short.” Skylar makes her request. Her finger reaches up to scratch Reaper’s skull.

“Hm...I don’t see why not. Go right ahead.” The centaur nods and returns to his novel. Thanking the man Skylar enters the next room and shuts the door. Flipping through a small book filled with phone numbers she stops on a specific page. Before she can talk herself out of it she dials the number and waits for the person to pick up.

“_Hello?” _Annabeth Chase's voice reached her ear. 

“Hey Annie, I’m really sorry to bother you but I need some advice.”


	7. Will Becomes a Cowboy

New Orleans was very different from how Will Solace had envisioned it. Currently he walked through the French Quarter. It was the oldest section of the city of New Orleans. The street was lined with buildings on each side. Some were residential while others were various businesses. Each building was themed to resemble a creole or american townhouse. Everywhere you turned there were aspiring musicians or the enticing aroma of Louisiana delicacies.

Previously he spotted a mysterious glow when walking with Cecil and Katie. Upon discovering they couldn’t see it he had them wait in a nearby park while he followed the trail. Although wary they allowed him to go only if he returned in forty minutes.

“It’s getting shorter.” Will mutters to himself.

He follows the string of light to the end and looks up at a building. From the outside it didn’t look like much. The wooden pillars acting as a foundation were partially rotted. Paint chipped off the walls and one of the front windows were boarded up with plywood. A low hanging sign was over the entryway but was too faded to interpret. Looking both ways to see if anyone was watching him he approaches the door and turns the handle. It made a wretched squeaking noise but opened nonetheless. With one hand gripping a celestial bronze scalpel the son of Apollo enters the darkness, the door slamming shut behind him.

“We were supposed to meet up like ten minutes ago. Where is he?” Cecil complains shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Katie sat on a bench beside him holding a basket of fluorescent plants on her lap. Her eyes look up at the son of Hermes, an indifferent expression on her face.

“Give him five more minutes, if he isn’t back here by then we will go look for him.” She replies turning her attention to the other people in the park. They have already completed their objective for their quest having traversed through swamps to get these plants. Each of them had the bug bites to prove it. Will instructed them to wait in the park while he went off on his own. She and Cecil weren’t too fond of the idea but it was the son of Apollo’s quest so they obeyed his request.

“Our train arrives in thirty minutes if he makes us miss it I swear-”

“Cecil I am this close to sewing your mouth shut.” Katie demonstrates by placing two of her fingers to where they’re almost touching. The son of Hermes closes his mouth at her threat and begrudgingly sits beside her on the bench. Five more minutes soon pass in the comfortable silence.

“Alright that’s it let’s go bail Solace out of whatever mess he got into. I’m not taking the heat from Skyar if her brother comes back injured.” Cecil jumps up from his seat and retrieves his bat. Katie nods in agreeance standing from the bench. As they begin to walk a voice calls out to them. Spinning around they search through the passersby until their eyes fall upon Will Solace.

He waved at them frantically. His hair and clothes were coated in soot. A backpack was slung over his shoulder. Other than his dirty appearance he seemed to be relatively unharmed. Instead of stopping when he approaches the duo he grabs their hands and pulls them along as he continues to run.

“We’ve gotta go right now!” He urges as the two demigods stumble after him. Not too far away a loud roar rips through the air. Many mortals begin to scream and rush around as a Chimera rampaged through the park. Something glinted on the beast's face jutting out from it’s bleeding eye.

“Is that one of your scapals? You _stabbed_ a chimera? Dude that’s wicked!” Cecil cheers despite their predicament. Katie practically face-palms at him. The trio blend in with the other fleeing people and bolt for the train station. They could see the entrance in front of them but alas it could never be that easy.

A ball of fire is shot at them from behind. Diving in different directions the demigods narrowly avoid getting burned. The Chimera leaped over them blocking their route to the train station. Will reached for his bow. Cecil raised his bat and Katie readied her sword.

The son of Apollo had learned more about the beast after his sister had a run in with it a while back. It was just as ferocious as Skylar had described. The head of a lion with the body of a goat. A blood-caked mane and a long diamond-headed snake growing out of its back end. Furious amber eyes stared directly at Will following his every move.

“Why is that thing chasing you?!” Katie wails.

“I woke it up from it’s nap and jabbed it in the eye on instinct. We need a plan.” Will says while trying to stay calm. He could feel anxiety building up in his chest by the minute.

“Screw a plan we need to kill this thing and get on that train before it leaves!” Cecil exclaims pointing at the train nearing the station.

“Cecil’s right, if we miss that train we’ll be stranded here. It obviously wants me so I’ll lead it away and you two make a break for it.” Will orders readying an arrow. The chimera prepares to pounce. Its snake-head tail hissed angrily snapping at them.

“No way man either we all go or none of us do.” Cecil refuses with a shake of his head.

Cecil approaches cautiously from the right. Katie follows suit flanking from the left. Will grits his teeth and fires an arrow at the monster when it lunges embedding it into its chest. Jumping to the side he rolls across the ground and quickly gets back on his feet. Cecil comes up behind the Chimera and smashes his bat into its back left leg at the same time Katie slashes the right one. It releases a pained roar and whips its tail around knocking them off their feet. Will grimaces as they hit the pavement and unleashes another arrow into the monster’s flank.

“It’s not working!” Katie yelps jumping backwards to avoid the hissing snake head.

The son of Apollo examined the monster. Trying to find any weaker points on the body they needed to focus on. _Come on there has to be something. _His sky blue eyes pass quickly over the monster, searching. There were already two arrows lodged in the main torso area but they seemed to only anger the Chimera. The back legs were a no go as well. Another fireball is sent his way and he’s forced to leap to the side as it explodes where he was previously standing. The heat from the fire licked at his skin. Scrambling to his feet Will readies another arrow only for it to be swiped from his hands. The bow clatters across the pavement and he runs for it. Right before he can retrieve it it’s smashed by a massive paw.

“Will look out!!” Katie screams at him. The blonde looks up just in time to be yanked up off the ground. A strangled yell spills from his lips as sharp teeth sink into the flesh of his calf. Down below he could hear Cecil and Katie trying to free him. The Chimera’s snake-head tail had him in its grasp and was jerking him around like a chew toy. As he was shaken around he begin to feel dizzy. The feeling of a white hot fire under his skin wracked his form. Poison.

“Hold on Will!” Cecil yells out to the blonde. His words are accompanied by an eruption of green fire nearby. It catches a car on fire which promptly explodes.

“Greek fire?! You’re going to get him killed!” Katie shrieks ducking for cover. The Chimera rears up at the flames and the snake-head releases Will dropping him onto the beast’s back. It begins to buck like a bull and he has to fight to stay on. His hand lashes out to grab on only for a stream of light to leave his palm. Visibly startled he watches it wrap around the Chimera’s neck like a leash. _That’ll work I guess._

“Katie! Give me your sword!” He manages to yell loud enough for her to hear. She nods to him throwing the bronze sword at him with all her might. Will catches it in his right hand jabs the sword into the Chimera’s back right between the shoulders. Cecil yells for Will to jump. Leaping back onto solid ground he watches as the son of Hermes knocks the monster’s feet out from under it and straight into the Greek Fire. It lets out an agonized roar before combusting into dust.

Standing shakily to his feet, Will looks over to the other demigods. Katie had a good sized cut on her forehead and Cecil was holding his right hand to his chest. Limping over to them he begins to feel nauseous. Doubling over he vomits onto the pavement a searing pain pounding into his skull. He barely registers falling forward as his eyes close and he falls into unconsciousness.

“Will!” Katie runs to Will’s aid carrying the pack with Nectar and Ambrosia. Cecil kneels down beside Will and turns him over. He winces at the new bump on his forehead from hitting the cement. Katie uncorks the bottle and trickles Nectar into the son of Apollo’s mouth. The last of their supply. Much to her relief he swallows but is still unconscious. Cecil looks down at Will’s leg. Past all the blood was a large bite mark that tinted his tanned skin a deep purple.

“Oh gods that’s not good.” Cecil frets staring at the wound.

“We’re out of Nectar and I can’t get him to chew the Ambrosia. We need to get back to camp. Now.”

Two demigods lounged in a field of wildflowers. A boy with dark hair and a girl with golden. Behind them rested a large hellhound, Mrs. O’Leary. While the girl rested her head atop the furry beast the boy laid his on his companion’s stomach. Quiet snores emitted from the boy’s body as he rested with her fingers entangled in his hair. The fragrant scent of lavender wafted through the area lulling them into a state of calm. They’ve spent most of their day there enjoying the pleasant but slightly cold weather just enjoying the other’s company. It was a much needed relaxation day.

Skylar sung a quiet tune about a cat comparing it to her sleeping boyfriend. Nico had yet to discover the return of Avery. The same being for any others that new of her. It wasn’t that surprising seeing as how big the camp actually was and the son of Hades rarely left the confines of his cabin. Avery was also a master of stealth so that was a factor. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t going to tell them, there just was never the right moment. The talk she had with Annabeth yesterday had helped ease her mind.

The rapid pounding of hooves trampled on their momentary bliss. Sitting up, the blonde of the duo sees the cause of the commotion. Chiron, the camp’s activities director, galloped over to them. His expression was grim and it filled her stomach with dread. Mrs. O’Leary lifts her head up and barks in greeting startling the dark-haired boy awake.

“There you are Skylar! You must come with me a camper was attacked by a Hydra in the forest. I’m afraid with Will still gone you’re the best we manage.” Chiron motions her forward to get on his back.

Skylar felt a tiny bit bitter about his choice of words. Of course she knew Will was by far still the best healer but that doesn’t mean she couldn’t handle situations like this herself. Maybe she was just taking it the wrong way. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she climbs onto the centaur’s back. It didn’t really matter at the moment. What did was the kid possibly dying in the infirmary. She feels Nico get on as well and Chiron runs toward the infirmary.

“Just so I’m aware, who exactly is injured?” Skylar inquires. It always helped to know her patient.

Chiron is silent for a minute as if contemplating on telling her. “It’s Clarisse. She’s...well it may be best to see for yourself. Do be careful when you go inside. Her siblings seemed to of taken refuge in the hallways.” The centaur lets out an exasperated sigh.

Skylar heard Clarisse before she saw her. Even halfway down the hall she could hear the uproar. Ares campers littered the hall just as Chiron said. She and Nico squeeze through the group. There was an angry yell followed by the shattering of glass and the scared shriek of her sister Kayla from the room at the end of the hall.

“I thought you said she was injured!” Kayla runs out of the room and closes the door. Her chest heaved up and down at a rapid pace. “I-I’m not going back in there.”

“She still is, we haven’t been able to touch her since Chris brought her in.” Austin explains from beside Skylar. She hadn’t even noticed him standing there. He eyed the door warily like it would be ripped off its hinges.

“Let us in there to see her!” One Ares kid shouts.

“Yeah if you won’t help her then get out of the way!” That was another.

“How do you expect us to help when she won’t let us touch her?!” Austin counters.

“Quit whining and do your job!” That comment set Kayla off.

“I may be a medic but I can still roundhouse kick your-” Kayla is silenced by Chiron holding his hand up as he pushes the Ares kids back.

“Skylar please, see what you can do.” He pleads. The blonde nods glancing at Clarisse’s siblings. She understood their anger. If it was one of her own in that room she’d want them treated right away. Then again, her sibling probably wouldn’t be destroying the infirmary while injured either. The daughter of Ares never ceased to amaze her.

“Keep everyone out until I deem it safe.” Skylar orders and walks to the door. She shares a look with Nico. “Think you can do that for me?” The son of Hades nods stationing himself by the door, one hand on his sword. His dark brown eyes bored into the Ares campers daring them to come forward. Skylar turns the doorknob entering the war zone.


	8. A Not So Welcomed Patient

Upon opening the door Skylar swiftly ducks to avoid a glass beaker. Shattered glass and various other trashed items littered the room. Casting her blue eyes on the seething girl she saw the damage done to her. The left side of her torso was completely burned with the skin peeled back revealing the flesh underneath. It was amazing that she could even move let alone throw a tantrum. A realization dawns on Skylar. _A side effect of Hydra acid is uncontrollable rage and delirium._

“Clarisse I’m gonna need you to sit on the cot and place the chair back on the floor.” Skylar tries to soothe holding her hands out in front of the daughter of Ares. A wonderful thing to combine with Clarisse who is already hot-headed. He nostrils flared resembling an angered bull as her brown eyes fell on Skylar.

“They tried to poison me with that!” She yells gesturing to a syringe on the floor. Judging by the clear contents she chalked it up to be morphine. It was indeed not poison at all.

“Clarisse I need you to trust me so I can help you before the damage becomes irreparable.” Skylar began to shuffle closer. Clarisse’s muscles flex as she grips the metal chair tighter. Another fragile object is thrown at her shattering against her head. Wincing in pain Skylar places a hand to her temple feeling blood trickle over her fingers. Clarisse had a good throwing arm.

“How can I trust you? You could be just like them!” She backs away as the blonde advances with the chair held out in front of her. The back of her knees hit one of the beds.

“Clarisse you know me, I’m not one to lie. There won’t be any needles so you don’t have to worry about poison. Just a nice drink to calm you down. It’ll taste delicious I promise.” Although hesitant the girl obeys but still had a hand on the chair. If Skylar made one wrong move she wouldn’t doubt Clarisse would knock her off her feet with it. She already took a bottle to the head there was no need to add a concussion to the list.

“Good, see you’re doing great.” She praises with a smile and hands her a cup of Nectar. Clarisse looks the liquid for a minute before taking a small sip. Her eyes light up and in seconds she chugged the entire glass.

“That wasn’t so bad.” The daughter of Ares grumbles finally letting go of the chair.

Humming a peaceful tune Skylar walks to the counter and gathers all the materials she may need with Clarisse watching her like a hawk. Grabbing the tray she carries it over and places it on a small table. Slipping some gloves on she faces the daughter of Ares once more. She had calmed down for the most part but refused to take her eyes off of Skylar. As unnerving as it was she preferred being watched than being punched.

“Alright, this stuff here is to help soothe the pain and to regrow the skin. It’s not the most pleasant smell but it does the job.” Skylar shows Clarisse the contents in the container after unscrewing the lid.

“Ugh, it smells like Jackson’s sweaty socks and burnt hair.” The blonde didn’t want to know how Clarisse knew what Percy’s socks smelled like. It didn’t smell that bad to Skylar probably because she built up an immunity to most of the unpleasant odors that came from their medicine.

Coating her hand in the orange goo she slathers it over the affected area in ample amounts. Clarisse flinches but makes no move to stop her. The Nectar seemed to finally be kicking in. Tossing her gloves away she wraps a thick layer of gauze over the entirety of the wound and fastens it with a few safety pins. To speed up the healing process she sings a song in Greek hovering her glowing hands over the wound.

“Skylar?” Her voice croaks looking at the blonde with glassy eyes.

“Hm? What is it?” Skylar ceases the healing and retrieves a spare shirt for her to replace the tattered one she was currently wearing. After she helps her change Clarisse slowly lies back resting her head on the pillow.

“Is it going to be a noticeable scar?” She seemed almost saddened at the thought that it would. The question sounded odd coming from Clarisse’s mouth. Normally she took scars with pride seeing as they were a reminder of all the foes she’s beaten. With a small smile Skylar shakes her head.

“If there is one it won’t be too large. We’ll have to get you healed up first to see for ourselves.” Skylar felt like she was talking to a little kid and not a girl who killed a Drakon and dragged its corpse around Manhattan. Clarisse nods allowing her eyes to fall closed. Skylar waits until she’s in a deep sleep before walking to the door. She opens the door and steps out into the hall. It was surprisingly empty save for Nico and a few other demigods.

“Clarisse is going to be fine so don’t worry. She’ll have to stay here a day or two under our care just to make sure.” Skylar relays to Chris Rodriguez who was leaning against the wall opposite of Nico. 

“Thanks Solace.” Chris gives her a small grateful smile.

“It’s my job.” She shrugs. “Now I need a favor if you don’t mind. As I’m sure you know Clarisse trashed the room and I need help getting all the broken furniture out.”

“Sure, I’ll go gather some people and meet you back here.” Chris agrees and walks down the hall.

A hand reaches up to Skylar’s head causing her to flinch out of reflex. Her blue eyes fall on Nico whose hand was frozen in mid air. “You’re bleeding.” He points out with a frown moving her hair from the side of her face.

“Clarisse was scared so she threw a glass canister at me. It’s alright though, just stings a bit.” Skylar half smiles reaching up to hold his hand in her own.

“Never thought I’d hear her name and scared in the same sentence. Come with me, we can’t have you ending up in one of those beds.” With a sigh Nico leads her toward the front of the infirmary and makes her sit on a stool.

He searches through the cabinets for the correct supplies going through almost every drawer. Skylar almost speaks up to tell him exactly where but doesn’t as Nico started making cute irritated faces when he finds the opposite of what he searched for. Finally he finds a first aid kit in the cabinet under the sink and crawls in to get it. Climbing back out of the cupboard he bangs his head on the top and swears profusely in Italian. Even though Skylar knew the words had to be foul she loved how his accent enunciated each word.

“You alright sweetheart?” She asks as he gets to his feet and rubs the sore spot on his head.

“Yeah, what is it with you and pet names?” The son of Hades ponders as he opens the first aid kit. Grabbing an antiseptic wipe he rips open the package and presses it against the shallow cut on Skylar’s tempel. When she visibly winces he mutters an apology.

“I find them quite endearing. It makes me feel closer to a person when I can call them cute names like kitten, darlin’, you know stuff like that. Though Will kind of took the darlin’ one for Isaac.” Nico rolls his eyes at her explanation but the ghost of a smile played on his lips. He wiped away and dried blood and placed a bandage with ointment over the cut.

“There, I’m not as adept as an Apollo kid but I know how to put on a bandaid.”

“It’s perfect Neeks thank you.” She glances around the room before planting a kiss on his forehead. “My own little dark knight.”

“You’re so sappy, why am I dating you?” Nico sighs running a hand over his face.

“Cause we’re both weird enough to understand each other?” Skylar grins.

“Something like that.” He smirks making her giggle. They were indeed a strange couple. Perhaps that’s why it worked out so well in the first place. It payed to be different.

After about three hours of cleaning and multiple breaks the previously trashed room was almost back to normal. Chris enlisted the help of Clarisse’s siblings to remove all the heavier broken furniture. It took longer than expected due to all the medicine and glass that was spilled everywhere. Thankfully the daughter of Ares was in such a deep sleep she couldn’t hear any of the commotion. Skylar let out an impressed whistle walking back into the room to see the end result.

“Nice job guys. Sure everything will have to be replaced later on but thanks a lot for helping.” She says.

“Ehh, we kind of owe you after all the smack we talked earlier. We just wanted her to be healed.” One of the older boys tells her shrugging it off as nothing.

“Well as you can see she’s medicated and fast asleep so no worries. Once you guys finish would you mind shutting the door behind you?” Earning a nod in response Skylar exits the room and goes to the back door leading outside for some fresh air.

Taking a deep breath Skylar allows the cold air to flow right through her clothes sending a chill down her back. Sitting on the ground she criss-crosses her legs and closes her blue eyes revelling in the silence. She allowed her mind to wander, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. The hustle and bustle of camp never seemed to cease. Everyday was a new experience. She didn’t mind it one bit. Actually it made everything that much more exciting. However part of her wondered if this truly was the only place in the country for demigods such as herself. Then again if there was they would of noticed it by now so Skylar chalked it up as just a silly thought.

Time escaped her and when she opens her eyes once more someone is calling her to head to dinner. Getting on her feet she sees Isaac waving her over from across the way. She hadn’t seen him since their game of capture the flag. He seemed rather cheerful and it made Skylar feel more upbeat. Surprisingly enough Nico joined him though it seemed he wished to be anywhere else. Jogging over to the brunet she reaches up and steals his glasses.

“Hey Isaac, you gonna eat with us tonight?” She inquires placing the frames on her face.

“Against my better judgement I invited him.” Nico admits.

“I guess you’ll have to do since the better Solace twin is still gone.” Isaac teases earning a playful jab in the side by Skylar.

“Ha ha you’re a riot.” The trio walk into the dining pavilion and each grab a plate. After scraping their offerings into the fire they gather at the Hades table. It looked like it would just be them tonight seeing as Kayla was sitting with some of her other friends and Austin was doing the same.

“So a little bird told me Clarisse was acting like a bull in a china shop earlier. What was that about?” Isaac asks stabbing his fork into his macaroni and cheese.

“In her defense she didn’t have control of her actions. Then again if she did she’d probably still deck whoever sticks her with a needle. I even got clocked in the head by a glass container.” Skylar moves her hair over to reveal the bright blue bandaid.

“Ouch, I’m glad I wasn’t there.” Isaac grimaces.

“You would of just gotten in the way.” Nico remarks pushing around the food on his plate.

“Excuse me? And just what did you do that was so important?” Isaac counters.

“Kept the Ares kids from barging in and messing up Skylar’s work.” He fires back with a hint of smugness in his voice. Skylar snickers to herself eating her pizza quietly as the boys talked.

“You’re so scrawny, they could snap you like a toothpick.” The brunet huffs taking a drink from his goblet.

“Really? Which of us is able to take out monsters single handedly? Oh that’s right, it’s me.” Nico challenges shooting Isaac a glare. He sends the son of Hades one of his own from across the table.

“That’s enough you two. Stop arguing about which of you is better and eat your food like good boys.” Skylar scolds hitting them both lightly on the head.

“He started it.” Isaac mumbles and goes back to eating his food.

“You need to respect your elders .”

“My elders? You’re younger than me!”

“In appearance maybe but I was born in the forties.” Skylar lets out an unladylike snort as Isaac just gapes at Nico. She covers her face with her hands as laughter spills from her lips.

“Skylar! You’re dating an old man in a child’s body!” He exclaims throwing his hands into the air in exasperation. A few campers from surrounding tables stop their conversations to stare at him. Nico flushes beside Skylar and almost shadow travels out of the room.

“N-no I’m not Isaac, Nico really is only around thirteen. He was taken to a hotel where time freezes when he was just ten years old. Percy found him on a quest and brought him here. So yes, he really is from an earlier era but still around our age.” She explains . 

“Dude that’s just...wow. So what’s it like? Do you need to hold people’s hands when crossing the street?” Isaac smirks and Nico almost stabs him with his fork to shut him up. Skylar wasn’t helping any, silently giggling to herself from beside him. 

This goes on for a while until a fellow camper runs up to their table. Their hair was windblown and stuck up in every direction. “Skylar! They need your help in the infirmary. I-it’s bad.”

“I dealt with a rampaging daughter of Ares. What could possibly be worse?” She questions furrowing her brows. Getting to her feet she goes to follow the camper back to the infirmary. Austin and Kayla also leave their respective tables and dash off. Nico reaches out and grabs her shirt sleeve.

“Do you want us to come with you?” He asks quietly.

“Yeah I mean we don’t know much about medicine but give us instructions and we’ll carry them out.” Isaac pipes up already standing from his seat.

Skylar contemplates for a moment then nods. “With us being short staffed I’ll take whoever I can get.” The three of them follow the camper into the direction of the infirmary. When they walk inside they’re greeted by Chiron talking to Katie Gardner and Cecil Markowitz. Kayla and Austin were nearby gathering supplies to heal their wounds. Katie had a nice sized cut on her head while Cecil’s wrist appeared to be broken. Where was Will?

Skylar speeds past the group to search the rooms before Chiron can stop her. She assumed he was instantly going back to work and tending to the patient she was told about. Will always was one to fret if he was away from the infirmary for too long. After finding most of the rooms empty they stop by one two doors down from Clarisse. Nico reaches out for her hand and grabs it sensing something was wrong but remains silent. Isaac stood behind them trying to peer into the room through the window but couldn’t see anything. Opening the door Skylar leads the boys inside.

“William what have I told you about working too h-” Skylar freezes in place her blue eyes widening in horror. Bile rises in her throat and a rush of anxiety hammers against her chest. Isaac gasps in shock his green eyes fixed straight ahead. If it weren’t for Nico’s hand tightly squeezing her own Skylar would of collapsed on the spot. The last thing she expected to see was _him._


	9. The Love of a Father

“A-Apollo?” Nico was the first to break the silence. Apollo stood before them with his sun-kissed skin, flowing golden hair and striking blue eyes. Currently he was dressed like a mortal in baggy jeans, a fitted yellow t-shirt and flip flops.

“Why are you here?” Isaac’s hunter green eyes stared in disbelief before falling on the person in the bed. “Will? Oh gods.” The son of Aphrodite runs to the blond’s side. “Don’t just stand there gawking! Help him!” He cries grabbing onto Will’s hand and looking up at the god of the sun.

Will Solace was placed on one of the cots. His body was covered head to toe in hastily wiped soot. Blood completely soaked one of his pant legs. What was normally sunkissed skin turned an ashy white. His body was constantly shivering yet sweat collected on his forehead. Short rapid breaths came from his parted lips. His eyes were closed but he seemed almost awake. Teetering in and out of consciousness. Skylar felt ill seeing her brother in this state.

“I wish I could help him. The big guy in the sky forbid me from directly healing him. He’s keeping us gods on a tight leash lately.” Apollo frowns gazing down at his son. With a slight wave of his hand he makes a small glowing bottle appear on the counter behind the teens. None of them notice due to the events unfolding before them.

“So you’re just going to sit by and watch him die because Zeus says so?! That’s bullshit!” Isaac snaps, his eyes welling with tears. Thunder rumbled from outside after Isaac’s words. He couldn’t lose Will now. Not when they had finally found something stable.

“He doesn’t have a choice.” Nico asserted trying to excuse Isaac’s rudeness to the god. “Isaac I understand you’re worried about him but picking a fight with a god isn’t the way. Calm down so we can think of a plan.”

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down when Will is dying right in front of us.” Isaac seethes glaring at Nico.

“The longer we bicker the less time Solace has so just be quiet.” Nico growls giving him a glare of his own.

“I’m not able to help you but there is already someone who can. She just hasn’t become aware of it yet due to shock.” Apollo shifts his gaze onto Skylar who had been silently standing beside Nico staring at the floor. “Well kiddo what are you waiting for? A royal invitation?”

Skylar couldn’t breathe. She could feel her head spinning and all the words she wanted to say died off in her throat. If her dad was here and it wasn’t just to pop in and say hi. Will was in danger. Her brother was going to die and Apollo wasn’t going to do anything about it. Now he was passing the pressure onto her. It was her choice to save him or to let him perish. Anger welled up inside of her.

She swallows hard. “Will’s...a good person. I should’ve known the gods wouldn’t help save one lonely boy that’s saved countless of their children.” She looks up eyes filled with a burning flame setting her gaze on Apollo and Isaac. All kindness and respect was being thrown out the window so she could counter the shock. “All of you get the hell out of my infirmary.” She would worry about apologizing to the crestfallen boys and her dad later. Right now all that mattered was Will.

Instead of being angry like Nico had presumed, Apollo merely smiled ushering him and Isaac from the room. “We best listen to the little lady and skedaddle.” He pushes them into the hallway and slowly closes the door behind him. “Let’s go for a walk I’d like to have a talk with you boys regarding your relationships with my children.”

Grabbing a pair of scissors Skylar cuts open the tattered pant leg of Will’s jeans to fully reveal the hastily wrapped bandage. It was soaked in blood. Removing it carefully she tries hard to ignore the blood beginning to stain her hands. Biting her lip, she assesses the damage. From the corner of her eye she sees Nico tense up. The skin was torn around the initial bite wound as if he jerked around while in the monster’s grasp. Dark purple blotches surrounded the affected area. Poison. Blood continued to seep from the area. Isaac nearly vomits at the sight averting his eyes elsewhere. If she didn’t stop it soon Will would bleed out before they had a chance to stitch him up.

Grabbing a bottle of Nectar she pours the right amount into a glass. Gently propping Will up she trickles the liquid into his mouth and watches him swallow. When the last drop is gone she puts the glass aside. Pouring all her energy into her hands she hovers them over the injury. Singing a hymn she manages to stop the bleeding and counter most of the poison.

“Y-you ordered around a god.” A pained voice tells her with a small chuckle. Skylar’s eyes quickly snap up to see Will’s half-lidded ones looking back at her.

“He did it on purpose. Riled me up so I’d find the courage to help you. Now hush before you overexert yourself.” She murmured focusing back onto her work. There was still quite a bit of poison to worry about. Shaking off the dizziness she gathers more healing energy into her palms pulling the shredded pieces of skin back together. Stitches would still need to be done but this would save time. _So far so good. Just stay awake Will._

Skylar maneuvers around the room gathering all the materials she’ll need. Various wash rags, a bowl of water, a suture kit, some antivenom, gauze and the glowing bottle she discovered on the counter. What was in the bottle was a mystery but she brought it over to Will’s side nonetheless.

She pops open the suture kit. Her hands were shaking and glowing from her emotions going haywire. After a few tries she manages and begins sewing up the first large gash. Will jerks when the needle pierces his skin and his blue eyes open wider. He was awake which was both good and bad at the same time. Good seeing as he was coherent. Bad as in he’d surely feel everything she was doing.

“S-Sky? It burns.” His voice croaks tilting his head weakly to look at his sister.

“Shh, I know it does bubby just bear with me okay?” Skylar soothes as she continues to work. He whimpers in pain and she could feel her heart aching seeing as she was doing this to him. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she forces them back. 

“I must...really be in trouble. You haven’t called me that in years.” Will wheezes with a pained smile. His hands gripped tightly onto the sheets.

“You’re going to be fine.” She states firmly, ceasing any conversation closing up the second wound and tying off the end. Will groans allowing his eyes to fall shut once again. Keeping them open alone must of been exhausting for him. Taking one of the washcloths Skylar dips it into the water and wipes away most of the dried blood. Right after she wraps it in fluffy gauze and carefully props his leg atop a pillow. Seeing all the soot still on his face she sets to work cleaning his face and arms of dirt and grime. She’d have Austin come in and change out his clothes when she was done.

Placing a hand to his forehead she frowns at how hot it is. Her eyes look at the glowing bottle on the table beside her. _Not allowed to help huh? Thanks anyway dad. _She thinks to herself taking off the top and sniffing the contents. It smelled strongly of ginger, chamomile and lemon balm. All components used to reduce fevers. Skylar uncorks the bottle of antivenom and combines the two. She tips the contents into Will’s mouth making sure he swallows and doesn’t choke.

Running a clean cloth under cold water she places it gently on his forehead._ I’ve done all I can, now comes the waiting game. _The daughter of Apollo curls up in a plastic chair beside Will’s bed and closes her eyes. Sleep wouldn’t come to her but it gave her a chance to gather her thoughts. If a few tears happened to slip out she wouldn’t stop them. 

Isaac Mackenzie stood on the beach beside Nico di Angelo. They were left alone by Apollo after enduring various questions regarding the Solace twins. He never seemed like the doting father type but looks tended to be decieving. After receiving enough answers he left them with a warning and disappeared in shimmering glitter. Now here they were two hours later still standing outside. Neither knew where to go at the moment.

“He’s going to be alright. Will’s strong, he has to be.” Isaac all but whimpers rubbing harshly at his eyes. He mainly said it to convince himself.

“Skylar wouldn’t let him go that easily. Knowing her she’s cursing at the wind and vowing to end him herself.” Nico tries to joke but is greeted with silence. “Let’s um...get you back to your cabin. In the morning the situation should change and you might be able to see him.” Isaac nods slightly walking toward the cabins with the son of Hades.

When they come to a stop in front of the Aphrodite cabin Nico raises his hand to wave goodbye. Much to his surprise the lanky teen engulfs him in a tight hug. His hands grip tightly onto the back of Nico’s jacket and his face is buried in his neck. Nico stiffens holding his hands out awkwardly in the air. His eyes soften and he brings down his hands to gently rest on Isaac’s back.

“Thank you Nico.” Isaac whispers pulling away and wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

“N-no problem.” Nico replies quietly and steps back. With a tiny smile Isaac walks into the Aphrodite cabin letting the door close behind him. The son of Hades lets out a tired sigh and looks over at his cabin in the distance. Instead he slinks into the shadows and appears in Will’s room at the infirmary.

Skylar looks away from her book and up to the new arrival. She’s been reading the same paragraph for a while now, her mind elsewhere. Will was fast asleep now and in fresh clothes thanks to Austin changing them. They even changed out the bloodied bed sheets too. Wordlessly Nico stands in front of her opening his arms. That was all the invitation Skylar needed to bury her face into his chest and fling her arms around him. Choked sobs shook her body as all her emotions came spilling out. She stuttered out apologies to which he quietly shushes her.

They remain in that position for a while until Skylar calms down. Nico even wipes away a few tears of his own before she could see. “I doubt you’ll leave his side so I’ll stay here with you.” He whispers placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and releasing her to retrieve another chair. She goes to protest only to be shushed once more. Placing his chair beside Skylar’s he sits down and takes her hand in his own. Placing a kiss to it he tries to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night.


	10. It's Too Late To Apollogize

The next morning Nico left Skylar’s side to stretch his legs. Sitting in that chair all night left him stiff. Walking out the infirmary door he stretches out his arms feeling the cold air hit his cheeks. Making his way to the arena he planned on loosening his body up with some training. As he walks through the entrance his brown eyes harden falling on a girl hacking away at a training dummy. Her hair and clothes may of been different but it was her nonetheless. Avery was at Camp Half-Blood and Nico was furious.

_Skylar felt herself falling. Deeper and deeper into the darkness that surrounded her body. When she finally touched solid ground a woman emerged from the shadows an ethereal glow surrounding her. She had long, chocolate brown hair braided into plaits with golden ribbons. Her arms were adorned with golden jewelry and her tall figure wore a glowing white gown. Clutched in one of her hands was a staff with a lotus on top. No doubt the goddess Hera. Judging by the look she was receiving from the woman she wasn’t that enthused to see her._

_“As much as I’d hate to use a child of that musician you have made yourself indispensable. The bonds you have formed shall prove useful to my plan in the future.” Hera speaks to Skylar as if she was a lowly servant._

_“I beg your pardon? Is there something happening on Olympus that we aren’t aware of? My dad mentioned something about Zeus keeping the gods from wandering off too much.” Skylar tells the goddess holding her head high._

_“That is none of your concern. When the time is right I shall come for you.” Hera waves her staff in front of Skylar before she can protest. The image of the goddess fades and the blonde finds herself being shaken awake._

Bleary ocean eyes open to see Connor Stoll shaking her shoulder. Shaking off the strange dream she had she sits up and rubs her eyes. “Connor? What’re you doing here?”

Connor gives her a grin holding out a paper bag and coffee mug. “Chiron told the rest of us what happened to Will at breakfast this morning. Travis came to see Katie and I wanted to check on Cecil. Thought you could use a pick-me-up too after the day you had. First Clarisse then Will, yikes.”

“Thanks Connor, that’s actually really sweet of you.” Skylar takes the items with a small smile. It made her feel a bit better given all that she’s been dealing with. “Katie and Cecil should be free to go today we just kept them overnight as a precaution.” She sips at the coffee mug.

“I am a nice person! Just because I like pranks doesn’t make me a bad person.” Connor pouts crossing his arms. “So how’s our residential ray of sunshine doing anyway?” He sits down in the chair beside her and nods at Will.

“He’s not in danger anymore which is a relief. All we can do now is wait for him to wake up.” Skylar sighs and bites into the breakfast sandwich Connor brought her. Normally she would of been wary to consume anything given to her by the Stoll brother. Right now she just didn’t care and the son of Hermes seemed to have good intentions.

“It sure is something though, Will Solace picking a fight with a Chimera. Never thought I’d hear someone say that.” Connor chuckles to himself.

“Did they tell you what happened exactly? I actually never got the chance to ask someone and I sort of banned visitors.” Skylar looks over at Connor with a look of curiosity. “Speaking of which, how did you get past Austin? He’s been turning people away for me.”

“Yeah, I found out from Cecil. I’m a son of Hermes Skylar, I have my ways of getting into places.” He grins mischievously.

“You broke in through the window didn’t you?”

“...Maybe.”

“Connor!” Skylar scolds hitting him lightly on the head.

“Hey! I was doing you a favor so be nice to me!” He huffs swatting at her hand.

She finishes eating and drinks more of her coffee. “Alright so tell me what Cecil told you. Please? I’ve got my own theory but I wanted to fill some gaps.”

Connor breaks out into an elaborate explanation about what transpired in New Orleans. Apparently Will had gone off on his own which was very unlike him. When he met back up with Cecil and Katie it was almost an hour later and he was being chased by the Chimera. Connor mentioned how they fought the beast and how it grabbed Will and tossed him around like a ragdoll. Skylar’s coffee didn’t seem as appetizing now and she sets the mug down. He said Katie and Cecil worked to get him down by using Greek Fire. At the mention of that her eyes widen in alarm.

“Cecil used Greek fire?! He could’ve seriously hurt someone!” She exclaims grabbing onto Connor’s shoulders and shaking him.

“Whoa! Hey chill! That’s how they got rid of the Chimera. Will stabbed Katie’s sword into its back and Cecil knocked it into the flames. After that Will collapsed and they contacted camp for emergency extraction.” He finishes feeling Skylar release him.

She sits back in her chair mulling over the information. Even with the knowledge on how it happened no one knew what Will was doing before the attack. They would have to wait until he wakes up to learn more. Her and Connor continue to talk for a while with the son of Hermes begging her to do a prank with him and Travis sometime. She assures she’ll have to think about it but doesn’t say it is completely off the table. They were beginning to talk about new campers when there’s a commotion out in the hall.

“Why can’t we just have one day of peace?” Skylar groans and leaves the room with Connor following behind her. Travis and Katie must of heard as well because they poked their heads from the room across from them. Cecil was also seen looking out from his room.

Down toward the entrance of the infirmary was Isaac Mackenzie. His hair was windblown and he was out of breath like he ran all the way here. He and Austin seemed to be in an argument with the son of Apollo blocking him from walking down the hall. Skylar ushers the others back to their rooms.

“You don’t understand man! I need to see Skylar before he kills somebody!” This grabbed Skylar’s attention. She and Connor walk down the hall stopping behind Austin.

“Bud? What’s happening?” She questions looking up at the taller teen.

“I-I don’t know how she got here but Avery’s out in the arena fighting Nico and it’s getting bad. If someone doesn’t stop them they’ll kill each other!” Isaac exclaims throwing his hands into the air impatiently.

“Avery? Isn’t she that new demigod you were just telling me about?” Connor raises a brow at Skylar. “What beef would the new girl have with Nico?”

“What? Skylar you _knew_ she was here?! Why didn’t you tell me?” Isaac gives her a hurt look after finding out she hid it from her. He thought they were friends.

“It never came up in conversation. Wait, Nico?!” Skylar pushes past both Isaac and Austin making a run for the door. “Come on we have to stop them!” She yells behind her and leaves the room. Connor is the first to follow her followed by Austin and a reluctant Isaac. Even if she did hide the truth from him she would need help to separate the two.

Skylar was already halfway to the arena, her hair whipping past her face as she ran toward the commotion. Connor and Isaac trailed behind her. The closer she came to the fight the more she realized why no one dared to stop it. Fissures were beginning to open up in the ground as Skylar pushed her way through the small crowd of onlookers. Some watched in awe, others in fear. A select few even encouraged the fighting but soon stopped after the daughter of Apollo sent them a glare.

Bursts of magical energy filled the arena as Avery and Nico duked it out. They weren’t just sparring this was a life or death situation. Nico’s fury came off of him in waves. He never cared for Avery back when they thought she was mortal and now? Now he wanted to give her a one way ticket to Tartarus.

“You two need to stop before you destroy the arena!” Skylar yells finally making her way to the front. Her words fell on deaf ears as the two continue to fight. Nico slashes his Stygian Iron sword at Avery managing to knick her in the side. Wincing the daughter of Hecate cuts into his upper arm with her dagger.

“I’ll kill you for coming here.” Nico growls placing a hand over his wound. “You’ll pay for the things you’ve done.”

“Get over yourself! I was invited by Skylar!” Avery yells.

“Enough with your lies!” Nico glares hitting her dagger with his sword repeatedly. At this point he was just blinded by rage. Avery chose not to back down attacking whenever she saw fit.

Skylar’s running toward the pair before she fully realizes the danger. Nico’s sword draws back. Lunging forward her palms are aglow. His blade slashes down, chocolate brown eyes widening at the sight of Skylar in front of him. The sword smashes into the rock hard surface of her shield and flies from his grasp clattering across the ground. Avery’s dagger also ricochets off the barrier and flies into the air sticking into a training dummy.

“I told you both to stop.” Skylar grunts. Two shields made of raw sunlight emitted from her open palms. Something crackles and before she can dissolve the shields they explode sending all three demigods backwards. Avery to the left. Nico to the right. Skylar back the way she came, down the middle.

The blonde’s head connects with the hard floor. Letting out a groan the room begins to spin but she shakes it off as best she can. First she needed to deal with a son of Hades and daughter of Hecate. Isaac tries to tell her to stay down but she brushes him aside and all but crawls over to where Nico is. He seemed alright save for the cuts he received from Avery. Speaking of, the dark-haired girl was now sitting up and being looked over by Austin. Her amber eyes glared across the room at Nico.

“Nico di Angelo what the fuck are you doing?” Skylar rounds on the boy who shifted his deadly glare from Avery onto his girlfriend.

“When were you going to tell me you brought a killer into the camp?” He glares getting to his feet and looking down at her. His hands shook at his sides.

“Everyone deserves a second chance Nico, including her.” The blonde narrows her eyes.

“How can you just be fine with this? There’s a thin line between stupidity and cluelessness. You’re leaning more toward the former at the moment.” Skylar is on her feet now their faces dangerously close. Under normal circumstances they’d be flustered. Nothing about this argument was normal for them. In fact it was almost scary seeing them fight given how well they got along. Some campers dispersed leaving the pair to argue while others watched on with interest.

“Should we intervene?” Connor whispers to Isaac. His eyes flickered back and forth from Nico to Skylar. “As much as I’m digging the suspense this could get ugly.”

“I don’t know. I want to but I’m not sure if either would appreciate it. As much as I hate to say it she brought this on herself by inviting Avery.” Isaac bites his bottom lip watching the couple argue. He wasn’t heartless by any means. His friend tended to rely on optimism a little heavily sometimes and it was now coming back to bite her.

“She’s changed Nico! Avery’s a camper just like the rest of us!” Skylar shouts.

“Not all of us! In case you’ve forgotten I’m only here temporarily. I refuse to accept that she’s any different.” He growls digging his nails into his palms.

“Why can’t you just trust me on this?!” Skylar’s hands are thrown into the air in frustration. “Let go of your grudge against her for one minute!”

“Because the last time I trusted you, you threw yourself off a building and lead everyone to believe you were dead for over a week. Everytime I’m lead to trust you something backfires and bites me in the ass so I’m done! I’m done with all of this. We're over.” Nico turns his back on the blonde.

Skylar tenses. Her blue eyes slowly turn from angry to upset. Was he serious? He honestly wanted to leave Camp Half-Blood behind. To leave _her_. All the previous rage she was feeling completely left her body as dread set in. She didn’t want him to go. To fall back into his old habits and build up walls again to keep people out.

“W-what? Nico wait you can’t.” Skylar croaks reaching out to touch his shoulder. Instantly her hand is smacked away only further adding to the heartbreak.

“You brought this on yourself.” The son of Hades storms off and disappears in the shadows. He left behind not only the camp but his now ex-girlfriend.

Skylar doesn’t remember how long she stood there or when she ended up on the floor. All she can recall is picking herself up of the floor and ignoring the calls of her friends as she walked off. Somehow through the tears pouring from her eyes she found her way into Will’s hospital room and settled back into that same plastic chair. Placing her head in her hands strangled sobs shake her body.

The only thoughts on her mind of how she could of handled everything differently. Maybe if she'd just come out and admitted that Avery was at camp and talked it out instead of this. Was this meant to happen despite everything they built together? Perhaps it was just her kidding herself in the end. Trying to force the son of Hades to be happy when in reality she did more harm to him than good. The infirmary would be where she remained until her brother wakes refusing to sleep in fear of her dreams showing her ex-lover.


	11. Recollection

Coughing filled the late afternoon air. Half-lidded dull blue eyes stared up at the ceiling. Warmth covered Will’s left side and he looks over to see Isaac fast asleep beside him on the bed. His glasses were off and his brown hair was sprawled out on the pillow. Soft puffs of air escaped his parted lips blowing against Will’s neck. The son of Aphrodite also had one arm draped over the blond’s chest. The sight warmed his heart.

Will shifts his gaze slightly to fall upon the room's other inhabitant. Next to the bed crammed in a plastic chair was Skylar. Her body was curled up in the piece of furniture with her legs hanging off the armrest. Dark circles were forming under her eyes from lack of sleep. She was beginning to resemble Nico and not in a good way. Guilt washed over Will as he realizes she must of been watching over his condition the entire time. Her head lulled to the side smacking against the plastic snapping her awake once again. This went on for a few minutes. Each time Skylar began to drift off she'd end up hitting her head and jolting awake. It was a pitiful sight given the puffiness of her eyes as if she’d been crying. Her skeleton cat Reaper was clutched tightly to her chest. Shifting from his comfortable position on the bed, Will reaches a hand out to his sister placing it gently on her arm. Jumping at the sudden contact Skylar rubs at her eyes looking over at him in relief.  
  
"You're...awake. Thank goodness." Skylar yawns and sits up. "So am I." Another yawn. Will laughs quietly at her only to bring on a coughing fit. His throat felt as dry as a desert. Skylar releases Reaper from her hold to hand him a glass of water sitting on the table beside her. The cat climbs atop her shoulder nuzzling his head against her. Drinking the cool liquid gratefully Will relaxes back into the pillows.

“How long have I been out?” Will asks running a gentle hand down Isaac’s back. The brunet mumbles in his sleep and snuggles closer.

“About two days. Isaac’s been here since last night.” Skylar informs shifting her eyes on the brunet. A sad smile appears on her lips.

The son of Aphrodite hadn’t spoken a word to her in two days. Ever since the events that unfolded at the arena he’s been tight lipped. Yesterday Skylar began allowing visitors into Will’s room deeming him healthy enough. Isaac was the first inside and still here the next day. Everyone else who came to visit gave her looks of sympathy and left small gifts for Will on the counter. She was beginning to hate the small smiles and flashes of concern directed toward her.

“Sorry to keep you both waiting. Have you slept at all?” Will frowns.

“I’m more concerned about you right now.” Skylar scoots her chair over to his leg and begins removing the old bandages. The son of Apollo sits up straighter disrupting Isaac from his slumber.

Isaac rubs at his eyes and looks up at Will. “Will? You’re awake!” He beams showering the blond boy in kisses. “Gods you scared me you buffoon!” Isaac scolds lightly hitting Will in the chest.

“Hey there darlin’ I see you missed me.” Will gives him a lopsided grin. The son of Apollo wraps both arms around his boyfriend and nuzzles his face in his neck. Skylar shifts her gaze from the couple and goes back to changing the bandages.

“The good news is I can remove the stitches soon. You’ll still have to spend a day here though.” Skylar relays after applying some ointment and tying off the fresh bandages.

“Where’s Nico? I thought you two would be attached at the hip.” Will says not knowing the weight of his words. Her face instantly falls and her gaze shifts to stare at the floor. The son of Apollo sits up straighter looking at her with concern and Isaac averts his eyes. “What happened?”

“Yeah Skylar, go ahead and tell him.” Isaac narrows his eyes. He wasn’t exactly angry about Avery anymore. Now he was just upset at how she’s been treating herself. Everyone’s pleas fell on deaf ears as she continued with sleepless nights.

“Oh so now you’re speaking to me?” Skylar counters rolling her eyes.

“Um, guys?” Will tilts his head in confusion.

“Never mind that. What did you do on that quest? Cecil and Katie said you broke away from them and went off on your own. What were you doing?” Isaac shifts the conversation to Will.

Will lets out a long sigh and runs a hand through his golden hair. He sensed the tension between his sister and boyfriend and it disturbed him.

“We had just finished gathering all the plants that were required of us. As we were walking I started to see this glowing string. I told Cecil and Katie to wait for me in the park because only I could see it. So I followed it to the end and ended up in this old rundown shop. When I got inside the door slammed shut behind me and wouldn’t open. Whatever lead me there didn’t want me leaving until I found whatever I was sent there for. As it turns out the shop ended up being much larger on the inside. I wandered through the dark using the walls to guide me and fell through a secret entrance behind an old painting. There were these...containers filled with body parts.” Will swallows hard and closes his eyes tightly. Isaac hugs him closer and Skylar places a hand on his arm for comfort. He gives them a weak smile and continues.

“It was strange because all of them were from monsters. Claws from Drakons, eyes of cyclops, you name it. I kept walking through the rows and rows until I came across the glowing again acting as my guide. Walking over to it I found a strange plant and weirdly enough it called out to me. Like it didn’t belong there. I didn’t want to steal so I looked around for an owner of some sort. When I couldn’t find one I picked up the jar and stuffed it into my bag wrapping it in some extra shirts. That’s when the Chimera found me and due to fear I stabbed it in the eye where it chased me from the building and through the town until I met up with Cecil and Katie.” Will finishes.

“What is it with you twins and your curiosity?” Isaac grumbles resting his head on Will’s chest.

Skylar gets to her feet ignoring the dizziness and walks over to a cabinet in the corner of the room. Pulling on the handle she opens the door and removes a beat up backpack from the bottom. Turning around she shows it to the boys but her normal glint of curiosity was missing from her eyes.

“I made sure they didn’t accidentally throw it out. Seems like that was the right call.” Setting the bag on the counter she unzips it and digs through it. Grabbing onto a ball of shirts she removes the pile and takes out the medium sized glass container. Instantly her eyes widen in surprise at the flower. It’s bio luminescent pink petals glowed vibrantly even in the harsh fluorescent light of the room. The dark blue stem was almost black and housed large sharp thorns the color of blood. She’d seen this plant before and the fact that Will had found it was alarming. _Act natural. Pretend you have no idea._

“For how peculiar it is there’s something strangely beautiful about it. We can ask Pollux or the Demeter kids to take a look and see if they recognize it.” She assures studying the plant through the glass. Reaper cowers at the plant hiding his head in her hair.

“Skylar.” Will calls her name with a frown. He really wanted her to just sit back and rest.

“That being said it could excrete poison and after our run in with that it would be best to keep this jar sealed.”

“Skylar!” Said girl winces at the loud tone Will gives her. Turning around slowly she sees her brother whispering to Isaac. He nods and climbs out of the bed. Placing a kiss to Will’s lips he walks out of the room shooting a sad smile at Skylar on the way out.

“I-I was just...Isaac didn’t have to leave I could’ve ju-”

“Take a deep breath and come sit with me. Something’s eating away at you and we need to talk about it.” Will pats the empty space on his bed. “A little brother and sister time since I can’t climb onto a roof right now.”

Skylar hesitantly sits on the bed beside her brother. She plays with the ring on her finger and takes a few deep breaths. He places a warm hand on her back encouraging her to talk to him. To get to the bottom of what was wrong. Maybe then she’d finally get some rest.

“Avery’s at camp now. I didn’t think to tell anyone right away and never found the right time to say anything. Isaac’s still upset with me. Nico saw her and practically destroyed the arena by fighting her. They didn’t stop until I intervened. W-we got into a fight and…” Skylar rubs harshly at her eyes.

Will pulls her head to his chest and she speaks but in a much more softer voice. “He’s gone. Nico left camp, said he couldn’t trust me anymore and took off into the shadows. I’m just...so stupid! I actually thought this was a good idea. That everyone deserves a second chance but it blew up in my face. I lost my boyfriend, my best friend, and you’re probably disappointed in me now too.” Skylar sniffles. Even after two days of crying it seemed she still wasn’t done. 

“Shh...I could never be disappointed in you Sky.” Will hummed quietly, gently stroking his sister’s hair. He knew Nico could have a temper but didn’t anticipate him breaking things off with Skylar. It was possible Nico would return after having time to cool off. Even that seemed unlikely given his history with grudges. Part of him wanted to give the son of Hades a piece of his mind for being unreasonable. The other part couldn’t blame Nico for how he acted against Avery. All that girl seemed to bring was trouble but it did seem like she wants to start over. Isaac would also come around he just needed some time to process things. At least Will had hoped so.

“I think it’s time you get some rest, bubby’s orders.” Will teases pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Skylar nods into his shirt now stained with tears.

“Y-you’re not going to let that go are you?” She gives him a soft smile.

“Nope, now go to sleep.” He pulls her backwards and rubs her back soothingly.

“You know…” Skylar yawns, her eyes falling closed. “I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you, yet here...we are…” She drifts off clutching the front of his t-shirt.

Will chuckles quietly to himself. “Oh Skylar, what am I ever going to do with you?” His eyes gaze out the window to the campers doing activities outside. Later he’d tell her about the weird light power he had while on his quest. For now he’d act as the emotional support she needed to get back on her feet and be the strong girl he knows she is.


	12. Time to Heal

_Skylar found herself in another strange dream. Her body was floating through regal stone archways. Everywhere you turned the buildings were made of crisp white marble. She began to move forward against her will toward a large structure fazing right through the wall. The inside she recognized to be the throne room on mount Olympus. Only a few of the seats were occupied at the moment._

_Zeus sat atop his throne made of platinum that also had lightning bolts patterned across it. It was located in the center of the room. Hera occupied her ivory throne with the depiction of willows and a peacock, sat on the left hand side of Zeus’s. Skylar’s father Apollo, sat atop his glimmering gold throne. He had an unusually intense look on his face and Skylar was glad she wasn’t physically in the room. Aphrodite sat across from Apollo painting her nails atop her throne made of silver that’s inlaid with various gemstones. The last goddess in the room was Hestia. She remained by the fire but still seemed to be included in the discussion. Her features were the same as Skylar had last saw her only her expression was troubled._

_From what Skylar could gather the gods seemed to be arguing which was never a good thing. Yet she couldn’t make out any of the words as if someone pressed the mute button. One way or another their fighting fell on the world below them whether it be from thunderstorms, a rapid change in temperature, etc. Hestia was acting as a mediator and for good reason seeing as Skylar’s laid back father was beginning to lose his cool with Hera. The Queen of Olympus was speaking to Aphrodite who looked up from her nails with a look of interest. She taps her cheek in thought for a moment before nodding with a look of approval._

_“Dad I’m sure you can’t hear me just like I can’t hear you but everything’s falling apart and I don’t know what to do. I just...feel lost.” She gazes up at her father who’s angry expression falters._

_Frustration began to build up in Skylar. What was the point in seeing this if she couldn’t hear anything? She just wanted a peaceful sleep free of dreams for once. It seems she would get her wish for once because her blue eyes locked with Apollo’s gold orbs his lips moved. She was whisked from the throne room and thrown into the darkness that is her mind._

_Curly black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin, an elfish physique and an impish grin that could rival The Stolls. That’s how Skylar described the boy standing before her. Her body stood to the side watching him in confusion. This wasn’t anybody she recognized. His footsteps thundered past her in the dingy alleyway. His brown eyes frantically searched for a hiding place choosing to take cover behind a filthy dumpster. Light flooded the backstreet stopping dangerously close to the boy’s hiding place. Two police officers stood at the entrance holding flashlights._

_“There’s nowhere to run Valdez just come out so we can take you home.” One addresses the boy walking into the alley cautiously. As he passes she gets a glimpse at his uniform. Houston police department. Skylar bit her lip watching the exchange. Valdez? Must be his last name. Did he run away? She frowns when he darts out of his hiding spot and tries scaling the brick wall in a last ditch effort to get away. The police officers rush forward restraining the struggling curly haired boy._

_“I don’t want to go back there! It’s not my home!” He shouts with pleading eyes. She can’t stop herself from yelling out as they start shoving him in the back of the police cruiser._

_“Wait please! Leave him alone!” Skylar attempts to run after them only to find her boots sinking into the ground. Her struggles end in vain as the scene starts to fade. Before it does she notices something off putting. The boy’s dark brown eyes are staring right at her._

“WAKE UP!”

Skylar jolts awake and sits up quickly. Clutching at her chest she looks around the room in alarm. A small gathering of demigods stood before her. Isaac, Elliot, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Kayla, Austin and Pollux. Connor, who was previously standing beside the bed was now on the ground a camera clutched in his hands.

“Whoa easy there Skylar!” The son of Hermes yelps. It was then she realized she had her dagger in her hand. Will rubs at his eyes and looks at the demigods. He didn’t seem surprised to see them.

“W-what are you all doing here?” Skylar tilts her head in confusion and placing her dagger back into its sheath. Just what was going on?

“It was all mister Isaac’s idea!” Elliot chimes in from his place on a stool.

“Wha- no it wasn’t! I just thought they would want some food. You all came on your own.” Isaac looks away flustered. The tips of his ears turned red.

“He does have a point. Austin and I overheard and decided to pop in. Before we knew it there was a group.” Kayla chuckles. “Seems you two are popular.”

“I just wanted to get some blackmail which turned out just to be nothing.” Connor holds up the camera with a shrug. Skylar rolls her eyes and requests copies of whatever photos he’s taken.

Getting off of the bed Skylar steals one of the empty chair for herself.She couldn’t fight the smile on her face nor the warmth in her chest. Elliot instantly hops off his stool and onto her lap. Her face is buried into his fluffy hair as she whispers a hello. He grins instantly telling the daughter of Apollo on what he’s been up to. Much to her surprise he was able to coax Avery out of the Hecate cabin. Turns out he forgave her for what she did a long time ago and they ate dinner together. _This boy always has ways of amazing me. _Reaper nuzzles the boy on the cheek affectionately causing him to giggle.

Skylar grins sheepishly as her stomach growls. “I heard there was food. Mind if I have some?” Laughter fills the room as Will’s growls as well, only louder. Kayla passes them each a plate and they both eat greedily having been without it for a couple of days.

Bellies now full the twins continue to talk to their friends until late into the night. Elliot had fallen asleep in Skylar’s lap with his head against her shoulder. Pollux was the first to leave claiming he was working in the strawberry field tomorrow. Austin and Kayla are next to go. They tell the twins to behave and retire to the Apollo cabin for the night. Cecil gives Will a fist bump promising to hang out and leaves. Lou Ellen was next ruffling the twins’ hair before walking out. Connor let out a yawn waving to the remaining demigods and leaving through the window. Unconventional? Yes but this was Connor after all. This just left Isaac, Will, Skylar and a sleeping Elliot.

“I’m going to take him to his cabin then maybe sleep in my bed.” Skylar stands to her feet and positions Elliot carefully in her arms. Reaper jumps from the bed to settle atop her head ready to go with her.

“I’m gonna hit the hay too.” Will yawns leaning back into his pillows. “I can’t wait to get out of here.”

“Good night little bro.” Skylar smiles walking toward the door. Isaac presses a kiss to Will’s cheek and whispers a goodnight.

“G’night you two.” The son of Apollo says turning on his side and shutting his eyes.

Isaac shuts the lights off on his way out and closes the door with a quiet click. He sees Skylar already at the end of the hall. “Mind if I walk with you?” He calls to her retreating back. She pauses her stride and looks over her shoulder at him.

“So does that mean we’re on speaking terms again bud?” It didn’t hurt to ask.

“Yeah...we are.” He nods. Skylar hums in acknowledgement and leaves the infirmary with the son of Apollo. After they drop Elliot off at the Hebe cabin the duo find themselves sitting under a large tree. Neither of them felt like leaving for their cabins yet. There were words still left unsaid.

“I’m not mad about Avery anymore ya know. I was upset because you just stopped caring about yourself Sky. We all were. Will was worried too and asked me to try getting you back on your feet. Like I’d say no to helping my best friend.” Isaac ruffles her hair. She swats playfully at his hand moving away from him.

“So you’ll give her a chance then?” Skylar raises a brow at him. “Don’t make me use the puppy eyes.”

“No please don’t. I’ll tolerate her but the second she steps out of line I’ll cut her arm off.” He scowls.

“Noted.” The daughter of Apollo nudges his leg with her foot.

“I’m...sorry about Nico. You guys have argued before right? Maybe once he cools down he’ll come back.” Isaac wasn’t sure if he was convincing her or himself. He really just wanted the blonde to smile more.

A hand plops down on his shoulder and squeezes gently. “I’ll be alright bud. Maybe not right now but in time.”

They sat in a comfortable silence drinking in the cool night air. It was times like these that Skylar greatly appreciated those around her. The ones that cared enough to fight for her regardless of the mistakes. Tomorrow would be a new day. A world of possibilities were before her. As much as her heart and head were at war she had to focus on the present not the past. No matter how much she longed for a certain son of Hades.


	13. A Day in the City

Humming a pleasant tune a young girl with golden hair travels down the sidewalk of a busy city. The cold November air blew through the streets.Two silver beads glistened in the sunlight as two small braids of discolored hair hidden in her curly locks are brushed back. As the temperature dropped with the change in seasons she was forced to bundle up. Her attire consisted of an orange shirt, long-sleeved yellow flannel, a fleece-lined jacket, dark jeans and black boots. A knitted yellow scarf shielded part of her face from the cold. The head of a skeleton cat poked out from the zipper of her backpack. The post office she was previously in grew further away with each step. A checklist was clutched in between her fingers.

Beside her walked two boys. One was a slightly taller than the blonde girl with windswept brown hair hidden partially by a black beanie. His green eyes glimmered in the sunlight from underneath his thick-rimmed glasses. A mint green sweater, leather jacket, jeans and sneakers adorned his body. Swaying lightly in the air as he walked was a silver locket around his neck. Two shopping bags were clasped in one hand.

The other had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes as he traversed down the sidewalk. His curly brown hair swayed in the breeze. He opted for a more relaxed look. A warm navy blue jacket thrown over an orange camp shirt, light colored jeans, sneakers and a red scarf. He only wore the scarf because his female companion had insisted.

Previously the trio had been sent into the city to run errands for the camp. One of them being to return the flower Will Solace found in New Orleans back to its rightful owner. A certain Queen of the Underworld. Skylar had explained this fact to Chiron and Mr. D both of them agreeing it should be returned. Which lead to the blonde to being roped into errands along with her two friends. One with a passion for shopping and another that had sticky fingers.

“We delivered the flower to the Post Office as promised. Wanna take a break inside?” She asks looking over to her companions.

“Skylar you know I’m broke.” Isaac grumbles adjusting his glasses.

“I normally don’t carry money.” Connor shrugs with a lopsided grin.

“You need to manage your money better Isaac. Connor I know it’s in your blood but come on man. I’ll treat you both this time.” Skylar sighs leading the boys inside. Warmth immediately washes over them upon entry. The enticing aroma of ground coffee and baked goods wafted through the room. Isaac and Connor leave her side to snag a table. 

Stepping up to the counter Skylar orders three large hot chocolates with whipped cream, a chocolate croissant and two creme-filled donuts. She was still on a caffeine restriction per orders of her brother. Only being allowed two cups of coffee a day. You stay up one night teaching Mythomagic to a nine year old and it’s as if the world is ending again. Then again she did end up having about seven cups that night so Will probably had a point. Paying the proper amount to the cashier the blonde grabs the tray and retreats into the corner where the boys are.

“Oh you are such a saint.” Isaac dramatically states taking his steaming cup from the tray as she sets it down. He takes a drink and whip cream sticks to his upper lip in the form of a moustache. Skylar rolls her eyes handing him a napkin and sitting in the seat beside Connor.

“So how much do we have left to do?” Connor inquires snagging a donut from the paper bag on the table.

“We just have a few more things on the list and then we can head on back. Gotta return before dinner or Mr. D will flip.” Skylar states pulling apart the pastry and sticking a piece in her mouth. The taste of bitter cocoa and butter hits her tongue. She had to admit this little shop could make a fantastic croissant.

“Gotta admit, you’ve been a lot more chill these past few days. Since the whole...ya know.” Isaac points out and retrieves his own donut. The powdered sugar coating falls onto his sweater when he takes a bite.

“Really?” Skylar tilts her head at his words. Did she seem that way to everyone? Not that she was complaining. It didn’t do anyone any good if she just hid in her cabin all day and moped.

“I’m kind of on the fence about it at this point. Honestly I just want him to return to camp where it’s safe. Seems kind of selfish huh? Seeing as I’m aware about how much of an outcast he feels and how I made him leave.” She frowns and takes a sip from her paper cup.

“It’s not selfish to want someone you care about to have a permanent home. He probably just needs time.” Isaac smiles reassuringly.

“He needs to return so Travis and I have someone to play pranks on.” Connor huffs after finishing the last of his donut.

“Because playing pranks on the son of Hades of all people is a brilliant idea.” Sarcasm laced Isaac’s voice.

“It’s all part of the challenge my friend. Especially if you don’t get caught.” The son of Hermes gloats and lounges back in his chair. Isaac rolls his eyes at the brunet and checks his watch.

“We better get a move on if we want to complete the list and make it back in time.” Standing from their seats they gather their belongings and set out once more into the cold streets of Manhattan.

Together they begin crossing items off the long list. Thankfully most of the items were small enough to just be put into their backpacks. Those that weren’t were carried in the shopping bags that Isaac had in one hand. Isaac didn’t mind all the shopping but his female companion wanted to return to camp. She longed for the days where she could fall asleep in the sun on the Apollo cabin roof. Connor was perfectly content with staying out longer seeing as he began swiping wallets and items of interest from various stores. If Skylar happened to catch him she gave him a stern look and he placed it back.

By the time they reach the final stop on their list it’s around two o’clock. The store itself was hidden away down a back alley off Park Avenue. Its windows had metal bars running across it. A metal sign with blinking red letters surrounded by symbol was over the glass door. _Murray’s Mythical Musical Hideaway._

“Could it be in a shadier area? I feel like we could be mugged any minute.” Isaac tells her his fingers instinctively moving up to his locket. Something about the shop felt off to him.

“Let’s just pick up the order and get out. I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Skylar pats his back and walks through the entrance. Her finger gently touches the ring on her finger just as a precaution.

Upon entering the shop Skylar’s blue eyes instantly brighten at all the instruments. Although it seemed small from the outside the shop expanded into various sections. It housed everything from Egyptian designs to top of the line sound boards. An ancient Greek symbol was etched into each instrument they passed. The same one on the store’s sign. She wanders off down the aisles making comments about different instruments. Connor goes off on his own with the promise of just browsing.

“They have everything here . Percussions, windwood, string, and even sound synthesizers.” Skylar gushes running her fingers across a violin.

Isaac followed behind her chuckling quietly at her awestruck expression. “You’re like a kid in a candy store right now. Who knew you’d get so excited about instruments?”

“It’s in my blood I can’t help it.” She grins walking with him to the shop counter.

“Customers! Welcome to my humble shop, how may I be of service to you children?” The store owner smiles at them. He was a wrinkled old man with salt and pepper hair. His tall stature loomed over the glass countertop. His cleanly pressed blouse shirt had a name tagged pinned to the front. _Murray. _He seemed normal enough if it weren’t for the glowing orange eyes peering at them through wire framed glasses.

A particular instrument behind the man catches Skylar’s eye for a moment. The design being eerily familiar to the blonde. A big not for sale sign was underneath it written in bold black letters. _I know I’ve seen this somewhere before but where?_

“Good afternoon sir, we’ve come to pickup an order for Delphi Strawberry Service.” Skylar smiles sweetly shifting her gaze from the instrument to the owner.

“Ah yes I’ve heard. I shall gather your order in the back wait here a moment.” Murray informs and shuffles into the back room. The door slams shut behind him leaving the teens alone.

“Hey bud? That instrument behind the counter, you recognize it from somewhere?” Skylar decided to voice her thoughts to the son of Aphrodite. It was on the tip of her tongue but couldn’t quite place it. Isaac sets the reed pipes in his hand back down and walks over to her.

“Hmm...wait that’s a lyre right? There’s a few of them around here.” He informs pointing to an aisle filled with the stringed instrument.

“I am aware of that but doesn’t that one seem special to you? Like it doesn’t belong.” A feeling in the blonde’s gut was urging her to take it. Like it belonged to someone important that she’s read about.

“Uh not really, it just looks normal. I think you may be overwh-”

“Orpheus.” Skylar breathes the name cutting Isaac’s sentence off. It had to be his lyre. The energy she felt coming from it was overwhelming. Similar to that of a god and identical to the craftsmanship of her bow forged by her father. Glancing over at the back door she checks for any sign of Murray returning.

“What would Orpheus’s lyre be doing in a place like this? It should of returned to Olympus right?” Isaac’s brows furrow in thought. He heard of the legend from Skylar once before. How Orpheus travelled into the Underworld to reunite with his lost love Eurydice. In the end he lost her forever and in time was killed by the Maenads under Dionysus’s orders.

“His instrument was rumored to of been lost to the world. The one I own at camp was actually modeled after it but alas it is still only a copy. For years my dad sent out various muses to locate it only to come up empty.” She explains her eyes fixated on the faintly glowing lyre.

“Sky where are you going with this? Don’t tell me you’re thinking of taking it.” His green eyes looked at her in disbelief. He’s seen the daughter of Apollo do a lot of things but stealing was not one of them. She was always the one to pay for everything. If there came a time where she didn’t have enough money she would do without.

Instead of answering Skylar walks off in search of Connor. After looking down a few aisles she finds the son of Hermes near a rack of horns. Currently he was trying to figure out how to rig one to a stink bomb.

“Connor?” At the sound of his name he quickly hides the stink bomb behind him.

“H-hey Skylar! Done already?” He questions with a nervous chuckle.

“Stop looking like a kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar and follow me. I’ve got a job that’s right up your alley.” She waves at him to follow leading him back toward the front where Isaac was waiting.

“We’re not leaving without it are we?” Isaac groans dejectedly. “Please tell me you at least have a plan that might not get us killed. He may look old but I don’t doubt that Murray could do us both in.”

“What’s this job you’re talking about?” Connor asks his blue eyes shifting between Isaac and Skylar.

“See that lyre hung up behind the counter? The one with the do not touch sign?” He nods at Skylar’s words.

“Yeah? Wait, are you asking me to steal it? Skylar you naughty girl! Welcome to the dark side my friend.” Connor grins messing up her hair. “Alright, what’s the plan?”

“Isaac and I will distract Murray when he comes back. You sneak over and grab the lyre replacing it with one of the various ones over there.” She points to a rack full of said instrument. “Then we get the heck outta here and back to where the van is picking us up.”

“Sky in a perfect world that might work but we’re demigods. Things never go our way.” He warns watching the back door worriedly. Skylar could make out footsteps gradually growing closer.

“Just act natural bud.” Skylar whispers in his ear as Murray emerges from the back room.

“I have to say I haven’t the foggiest idea what a strawberry company would want with magical strings, a woodwind cleaning kit and a few replacement parts.” Murray states ringing up the items at the register. He tells them the total and Skylar hands over the correct amount of payment. A mixture of mortal money and gold drachmas.

“The boss likes to host live entertainment sometimes. It entices folks to keep coming back to pick strawberries. Gives them nice memories to look back on and all.” Skylar takes the bag from Murray. Isaac, who was casually leaning on a shelf behind her shifts his weight and brings down the entire display. With a loud crash various instruments fall to the ground.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Isaac exclaims and begins to pick up the instruments. His face flushed red in embarrassment. Skylar averts her eyes to Connor and goes to assist Isaac. 

“Our apologies sir my friend here can be a tad on the clumsy side.” Skylar smiles apologetically to Murray who had walked out from behind the counter to help.

“No harm done let’s just get these beauties back on the display where they belong.” Murray tells the teens and picks up the boards. While Isaac and Skylar are helping the shop owner Connor ducks down behind the counter with the replacement lyre. Opening up his pack he carefully removes Orpheus’s lyre and places it in his bag zipping it shut. Setting the fake on the display he slips from behind the counter just as his friends finish fixing the display.

“That should do it.” Skylar smiles placing down the final trumpet. “We’ll be off now sir, thank you.” Waving the blonde leads the two boys to the door. The trio manages to make it around the corner before a howl breeches the air. It’s followed right after by two more.

“Let’s go!” Connor yells running ahead of the group. Skylar follows quickly after him with Isaac right on her heels. Her bow is drawn with an arrow ready to fire as three hellhounds round the corner. Riding on top of one of them was Murray the shop owner.

“You thieves! I’ll kill you wretched kids!” He bellows as the hellhounds run after them.

“I told you this was a bad idea! I told you and you just wouldn’t listen!” Isaac yelps as a glowing arrow flies past his face hitting one of the hellhounds in the eye. It’s followed after one more that makes it combust into dust. One down, two to go.

“Save the I told you so for when we’re not being chased by hellhounds!” Skylar yells as they make their way down a back street. She didn’t want to involve civilians in their conflict. Even if all they saw were rabid dogs. Chancing a glance in front of her, the blonde tries to make out where she is. From what she could gather they were now running through the Upper East Side of Manhattan. _We could go there...but we have to get rid of the hounds first._

“Skylar we could really use a plan of action!” Connor calls back to her down toward the end of this street was a dead end. Gritting her teeth Skylar readies another arrow and holds the string. Isaac had brought out his axe and Connor gripped his sword on one hand.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” The foul word leaves her mouth from pure disbelief. The hellhound that housed Murray began running along the brick walls. Leaving the other to do the same on the opposite side.

“Could they always do that?!” Isaac practically shrieks as he turns his head around.

“We have no other choice but to fight.” Gripping her bow tighter Skylar’s feet skid across the ground as she stops. Grabbing another arrow she adds it to the one already on the bowstring. Isaac, Connor and herself stand with their back to each other as the monster’s advance.

“Thought you could get away with my property huh? I’ll be sure to make your deaths as painful as possible.” Murray hisses with a sickening grin.

“It belongs to Apollo not a scoundrel like you!” Skylar seethes infusing light into her arrows. Her comments angered Murray even more and one of his hounds lunge in Isaac’s direction. She releases the arrows from the bowstring as Isaac slashes with his axe. The hound whimpers but bites down on Isaac’s blade with its razor sharp teeth. Connor breaks the formation to run at Murray while Skylar assists the son of Aphrodite. Gripping her bow in two hands she slides under the beast and slices across its stomach. Dust covers her form and a whistle rings out through the alley. Two more hellhounds emerge from the shadows.

Not wanting them to get too close Skylar fires two arrows that completely miss their targets much to Murray’s delight. He lets out a cackle his orange eyes falling on Skylar as the beast he rode fought with Connor. A smirk appears on her lips as the arrows ricochet off the wall and stab into the butt of one of the hounds. Skylar and Isaac break off from one another to quickly dispatch the two hellhounds. Every time they take one down another pops up in its place.

“We need to take out Murray or he’ll just keep calling more hounds to his aid.” Isaac glares over at the grinning shop owner who’s mount was fighting off Connor. With a swing of a paw the son of Hermes is knocked back into a trash can.

“Connor!” Skylar swiftly kills another monster and runs toward him. Making a forcefield with one hand she helps the brunet sit up. He places a hand to his head and winces when it touches a certain spot. The hellhound he was fighting began slashing at Skylar’s barrier. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Isaac beginning to retreat with a hellhound advancing on him. His swings were becoming slow from all the exertion. 

“First I’ll have my dogs rip that boy to pieces while you watch. Then I’ll kill the other one and save you for last, daughter of Apollo.” Murray cackles as small cracks begin to form in her protective field. Throwing out her other hand in the direction of Isaac she envelops him in a safe bubble of concentrated light. A sudden gurgling sound comes from in front of her and she tears her gaze from Isaac to see the tip of a sword sticking out from Murray’s chest. Black blood pours from the wound as the weapon is wrenched out. As his body falls over the hellhound is also defeated vanishing into dust.

“Thought you guys could use a hand.” A familiar voice chuckles. Skylar wanted to cry. Standing before her in an old hoodie, baggy jeans and sneakers was someone she hasn’t seen for a while.

“Percy!” The trio shouts in a mixture of shock and relief. Removing the field around her and Connor Skylar gets to her feet. Isaac wanders over to them brushing off the gold dust from his body. He managed to get rid of the last hellhound thanks to Percy.

“What are you doing here?” Connor asks as Skylar treats the bump on his head.

“My apartment is right over there.” Percy informs pointing to a fire escape nearby. “One of you already seemed to know that.” He gives Skylar a knowing look. 

Isaac gives the son of Poseidon a fist bump. “Thanks for the save anyway we were in a tight spot.”

“Why don’t you guys come up? My mom’s home and we were just about to order some pizza. You can also tell me why you were being chased by a crazy man and a pack of hellhounds.” Percy turns his back on the trio and waves for them to follow. Not wanting to stay in the alley the trio scramble after him and to his apartment.

Once inside it wasn’t much to look at but the way Percy smiled when he greeted his mom was all it needed to make it home. At first his mother was alarmed to see three awkward teenagers standing in her doorway covered in dirt and gold dust from a monster fight. Soon the shock was gone and she ushered them inside with a sweet smile.

“Mom these are some of my friends from camp Skylar, Isaac and Connor. Guys this is my mom, Sally Jackson.” Percy introduces.

“Oh right, I’ve heard so much about you from Percy.” She smiles.

“Good things I would hope. Sorry for intruding ma’am your son just saved us from a tight spot and invited us in.” Skylar brushes a hand through her hair to make herself presentable.

“Please call me Sally. Calling me ma’am makes me seem so old.” Sally jokes with a smile. “I’ll show you to the bathroom dear so you can get cleaned up.” Skylar nods in thanks and follows her down the hall. Isaac and Connor plop down onto the sofa along with Percy.

“So what brings you guys to my neck of the woods?” The dark-haired boy raises an eyebrow in question.

“The camp sent us out to run a few errands. We were fulfilling our last one before things went south. Skylar found the lost lyre of Orpheus and insisted we take it. Which lead up to us being hunted down by the shop owner until you saved us.” Isaac summarizes.

“It all worked out in the end though.” Connor hums shifting through a wallet. Percy lets out a cough and holds out his hand. Giving him a pout the son of Hermes drops it back into his awaiting palm. Percy places it back into his hoodie pocket with a roll of his eyes.

Skylar and Sally Jackson return from down the hall. The blonde now completely cleaned of any monster dust. Both of them were laughing and sharing smiles. The blonde instantly loved Percy's mother. She was easy to talk to and very kind. It made her miss her own mom that was currently on tour. The woman turns her gaze onto the boys on her couch.

“You both are free to use the bathroom to freshen up if you like.” At her invitation both Connor and Isaac bolt from their seats and to the bathroom.

“Jeez...they never know when to behave.” Skylar sighs and looks over at Percy. He was standing up with a pout on his face and his arms held open. Letting out a laugh the blonde walks over to him and he engulfs her in a hug. Burying her face into his chest she lets out a long sigh. It was good to see him after all the craziness.

Releasing her from his hold Percy sets his seafoam green eyes on her. “How are things at camp? Is Blackjack behaving? How’s Grover been? You and Nico still going strong?” He fired questions at her one after the other. Skylar takes a seat on one of the dining room chairs and holds her bag to her chest.

“Percy give the poor girl time to answer.” Percy’s mom giggles from the kitchen area. 

“Camp is doing well. We’ve got a bunch of new campers that are settling in. I haven’t had any problems with Blackjack and I make sure to limit his donut consumption. Grover’s alright from what I can tell. I actually haven’t seen him around much with neither of our schedules meeting up. Nico is…” Skylar trails off and hugs her bag tighter. Reaper pokes his head out to nuzzle her cheek.

“Sky? Did something happen? You can tell me.” Percy frowns his eyes filled with concern. He chose to ignore the strange cat for the time being.

“We got into this huge fight which was my fault. He left me, the camp, everything. None of us have seen him since.” She tells him softly. Her hands reach up to rub at her eyes. “I-It’s alright though. Everyone said we wouldn’t blend well together anyway. Turns out they were right.” A laugh void of humor passes through her lips.

“I-I’m sorry Skylar I-”

“Don’t apologize waterboy, you did nothing wrong. Has Annie gotten sick of your butt yet?” Skylar smirks steering the conversation onto him.

“Nah, she can’t get enough of me.” Percy jokes with a wink. “I talked to her yesterday actually. She’s really enjoying her classes which I should of expected. I mean this is Annabeth we’re talking about.”

There's a loud thump down the hall and Isaac emerges rubbing his arm. Connor walks after him holding his cheek. They were bickering about tripping one another in the hallway. Sally and Percy both press their hands to their ears as Skylar whistles grabbing the boys’ attention.

“Alright you two it would probably be best if we get going or we’ll be late. Do you mind if we use the fire escape to call our ride?” The daughter of Apollo looks over at Sally Jackson as she puts on her backpack.

“Hey it’s outside my room shouldn’t you be asking me?” Percy exclaims throwing his hands up.

“Assuming you don’t pay the bills? Nope.” Skylar elicits a snicker from Isaac and Connor.

“Go right ahead Skylar. Be careful getting home.” Sally wraps the blonde in a hug which she quickly returns. She moves on to give one to the other boys while Skylar says goodbye to Percy.

“I’ll see you when summer rolls around waterboy.” She smiles reaching up to mess up his hair.

“Definitely.” He brings her in for a brotherly hug. His voice drops to a whisper. “I’m sure Nico will come around. Don’t give up on him.”

“I won’t.” Skylar promises earning a nod. Percy leads the trio through the apartment and to the window in his room leading out onto the fire escape. Placing her fingers to her lips Skylar signals their transportation back to Camp Half-Blood.

Two pegasi drop down from the clouds and hover near the metal structure. With a wave Skylar climbs onto the railing and drops off onto Ortus’s back. Holding out a hand she helps Isaac on behind her and Connor climbs onto the other awaiting pegasus. With a click of her tongue Skylar signals for both horses to take off into the sky and back to Camp Half-blood.

“Man...all I ask for is one normal day.” Percy sighs slumping down onto the couch and closes his eyes. Keys jingle outside the door before Paul Blofis enters the room.

“I’m home! Did I miss anything?”

Camp soon came into view and the pegasi descend to allow the demigods off in front of the Big House. Nuzzling Skylar with his nose, Ortus trots off back to the stables with his friend. Isaac checks the time on his watch and comments that they made it with barely two minutes to spare. Mr. D who was walking out of the house calls out to them.

“Looks like you just made it. What a shame, I was looking forward to making you clean the stables. Just leave everything inside.” Mr. D commands walking away and drinking from his Diet Coke can. Isaac, Connor and Skylar quickly put everything inside the Big House. Connor hands over the lyre to Skylar who puts it in her own. Reaper climbs out to rest on her head and she slings the bag over her shoulder. She walks with the boys to the dining Pavilion. They were looking forward to seeing their friends and eating a warm meal after such a long day.


	14. Newest Revelation

A hum echoed through the empty Apollo cabin. Water droplets trickled gently from a watering can coating the planter boxes evenly. At first glance anyone would believe the person was truly happy this sunny day. However looks can be deceiving and this girl was scarily good at hiding her true feelings. Placing the watering can down she closes the window and departs to her room. Blue eyes fall upon the glow escaping from a backpack atop her trunk. It kept calling out to her beckoning her to play but she refused. Skylar lets out a sigh and turns away from the object. They were keeping it in the Apollo cabin for the time being until they could deliver it back to their father. Grabbing her quiver she departs from the cabin and to the archery field.

Coincidentally archery practice had also become a place for magic users like the Hecate cabin to hone their skills. They practiced alongside the archers using the targets spread across the field. Lou Ellen was an exceptional shot which was to be expected seeing how adept she was in the mystical arts. Avery wasn’t that far behind her. Their other siblings could still use some work. One of them accidentally shot a ball of fire into the sky nearly hitting another camper on a pegasus. This was beginning to become a regular occurance. Obviously it was going great.

“Clear your mind. You’re thinking about it too much. Just imagine the element, how it feels in your hand, aim and fire!” Avery demonstrates holding her hand out and releasing a large shard of ice into a target. Even with her instructions a camper’s attack goes off course heading for Kayla. This marked the fifth time a shot had gone astray.

“Kayla look out!” Avery shouts a warning. Kayla turns her blue eyes widening at the sight. Raising her arms she tries to deflect them with her bow.

Arrow after arrow was fired rapidly through the air. Each of them clash with the stray ice successfully shattering it. Kayla blinks rapidly lowering her bow and looking around. A girl with hair the color of gold hung upside down from a tree branch not too far away. Kayla looks over to the her and waves.

“Thanks Skylar!” She calls earning a mock salute in reply.

“To prevent more accidents you girls wanna call it for now?” Skylar raises her voice for them to hear.

Kayla and Lou Ellen both exchange looks then nod. “Yes!” They say in unison and disperse the two groups.

Skylar shakes her head and swings her body around to sit properly on the tree. She had previously stationed herself in the tree to monitor the practice and prevent injuries. The remaining of her arrows are shot from behind the leaves and nail into the targets. All her pent up anger and frustration from the last few days was being released with each pull of the string. Pulling the last arrow from her quiver she notches it and prepares to fire.

“I thought I’d find you here.” A boy’s voice chuckles from below her. Removing her last arrow from the string she places it back into her quiver and drops to the ground. Landing on her feet she stands to look into familiar eyes of Will Solace.

“Figured I’d let off a bit of steam before our training session together.” Skylar shrugs. “Just give me a second and we can go.” She walks away from her brother and collects her arrows.

Coming back a few minutes later the twins walk through the forest and to a familiar cliffside. Ever since Skylar found out Will made a rope out of light back in New Orleans she insisted on trying to teach him other things. So far he hadn’t managed to conjure anything but she wasn’t about to give up on him. Sitting on a large rock Skylar criss-crosses her legs. Will does the same across from her and shuts his eyes. He rests his hands palms up on his knees.

“Concentrate. Feel the sunlight against your skin. The way it warms your body and provides a sense of comfort. Envision the light as an extension of yourself. Bend it to your will until it becomes as thin as a thread.” Skylar calmly instructs feeling the light slowly swirl around her. The power came off of her in waves. Cracking an eye open she checks on Will.

His eyes remained closed but his brows were furrowed in thought. He muttered her instructions to himself. A slight golden sheen bounced off his hair due to the sunlight. Five minutes tick by in the same position. Then ten. Will lets out a sigh and ruffles his hair.

“It had to be a fluke. We’ve been trying this for a few days now and still nothing has changed. You make it seem so easy too.” He stretches his legs out in front of him and lounges under the warm sun. It was one of those rare days as it inched closer to winter where the sun wasn’t covered by clouds.

Skylar chews on her bottom lip thinking of a scenario that might put his ability to use. _He said it happened when Cecil and Katie were in danger so… _Snapping her fingers she gets to her feet and walks to the cliff. _Crazy? Of course but what do I have to lose? Someone’s already on standby. _Glancing up toward the clouds she nods.

“When you're out of other options it becomes an instinct to protect others.” Will didn’t like where she was going with this or the fact that she placed Reaper onto the ground. The skeletal feline watches the girl tilting his head at her.

“Sis? What are you doing?” The son of Apollo is on his feet now. His hand reaches out in front of him as his eyes follow her footsteps.

“If I fall from this height I may break a few bones or die right?” A pebble is kicked out of the way by her boot. Turning her back to the ledge she holds her arms out wide.

“Skylar this isn’t funny!” Will shouts running toward her.

Ocean blue eyes close and her body falls backwards. Will lets out a scream. The wind whistles past her ears and batters against her jacket. Something wraps around her waist and Skylar is momentarily yanked upwards like a bungee cord. When she’s stationary again her eyes open. Gazing down at her waist she sees a familiar golden glow. The same one that coats the items she creates from manipulating the light. A thin but sturdy line. Following it upward she sees the end grasped in both of Will’s hands. Her brother could be seen standing at the top or the cliff his chest heaving up and down. His sky blue eyes were panicked and staring down at her form.

Pressing two fingers to her lips she blows out a celebratory whistle. “Holy Hera it worked Will! You finally did it!” Skylar cheers and throws her hands in the air. Small fireworks leave her fingers and explode in the air.

“Stop moving before I deliberately drop your crazy ass!” Will yells down at her and slowly begins to pull her back up. He almost had a heart attack when she allowed herself to fall off the ledge. Pressing her shoes into the rock wall Skylar walks along it to help Will. When she nears the top he grabs onto her hands and yanks her back onto solid ground. Instantly his arms are pulling her firmly into his chest.

“You...you moron!” He grumbles into her ear and squeezes her before holding her at arm's length.

“Alright, I know you’re mad but if it makes you feel any better I had a back up plan in case it didn’t work.” As she points to the sky Will looks up and squints. Descending from the clouds was Ortus, his sister’s pegasus. His white flank shined in the sunlight.

“When did he get there?” Will gapes.

“Been there the whole time. He’s been leaving the stables a lot lately to just fly around.” Skylar shrugs.

“Never mind that.” Will flicks her forehead with a scowl. “Stop doing stunts like that even if it’s for a good reason!” He scolds.

“Yes sir. Hey on the bright side we made some progress.” She smiles although a little unsurely.

“Okay I’ll admit that was pretty cool, like me.” Will smirks as Skylar rolls her eyes. She links arms with him and they begin walking toward the cabins. Ortus takes off into the sky once more and Reaper slinks in and out of the shadows after the pair.

“Pfft whatever floats your boat dear brother.” Her hand playfully messes up his wavy hair. Will pouts and pushes her hand away.

“Come on Sky not the hair! I’m meeting up with Isaac after this. We’re...going on a date.” He can’t fight the smile on his face. A faint blush tinged his cheeks.

“You two are still such a cheesy couple. Getting flustered even after going on countless dates hm?” Skylar feels a pang in her chest but smiles nonetheless. Seeing them together made her miss Nico even more. The way they used to be. She would never be selfish and ruin their happiness with her depressing thoughts. So she sends her brother off with a teasing grin as they reach the cabins telling him not to get into trouble. Will gives her a carefree wave and jogs off toward the Aphrodite cabin. Pawing at her leg reminds the blonde that Reaper was still with her.

“Hey little guy, at least I still have you huh?” With a small smile she lifts the cat into her arms and walks past the Zeus cabin. Halfway past the cabin designated for Hera, her legs stop. Turning her head she gazes up at the building. The outside was made completely out of the finest marble. It was garlanded in strings of flowers and pomegranates. A peacock was painted on the door giving it a bit of color. _Just a quick look inside shouldn’t hurt. She already invaded my dreams anyway. _Glancing around Skylar walks up to the door and eases it open.

The cold instantly hit her when she walked inside. There wasn’t much to the room. No beds or any sign of demigods living inside. Which made sense seeing as Hera does not have mortal children and is married to Zeus. A large statue stood in the very center of the room surrounded by six stone pillars. Wrapped around each pillar was more pomegranates, flowers and peacock feathers. The faint scent the fruit gave off reminded her of the son of Hades. Shaking her head Skylar walks toward the blazing fire pit in front of Hera’s statue. Sitting on her knees before the fire Skylar’s blue eyes gaze up at the stern faced statue.

“Please pardon the intrusion goddess. I only wish to understand what it is you want from me. The reason for the dreams or why I would be of use to you eventhough you despise all of Zeus’s children. My own father, Apollo included.” Her voice came out firm but her hands shook from nerves. Silence greets the young girl but the temperature of the room seemed to drop another ten degrees. Shutting her eyes Skylar hangs her head in defeat.

“You shouldn’t be in here.” A voice booms eliciting a yelp from the blonde. She whirls around toward the door to see a figure standing just inside. As they walked closer to the blonde she recognized the girl before her. Fiery, curly hair held back by a headband and striking green eyes. Her clothes were splattered with paint and her cheeks were peppered with freckles. Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood in front of her.

“I hadn’t meant to trespass it’s just... I’ll leave right away.” Skylar flushes picking up Reaper and hurrying past the redhead. Rachel’s hand reaches out and grips her arm before she can leave.

“You’re that Apollo girl, Skylar right?” Rachel questions fixing her green eyes on the blood curiously.

“Yeah, and you’re Rachel the camp’s new Oracle. I was introduced to you once before but you were sort of...indisposed at the moment.” Skylar smiles as Rachel rubs her neck sheepishly.

“So much for first impressions right?” She chuckles. “Hey you’re with th-” Rachel suddenly freezes in mid sentence. Her eyes glow green and mist circles around the girls. Her hands latch onto Skylar’s shoulders with an iron grip. Alarmed the blonde tries to take a step back but finds herself stuck.

Rachel recited the New Great Prophecy however some of the terms were different. Instead of seven there were now eight. As she got to the end she voiced a phrase that wasn’t in the original. It sent a cold chill down Skylar’s spine.

_“Forge a bond between fire and gold bringing salvation or desolation to the king.” _Rachel’s voice changes into that of an older woman. “_Soon child. Tell no one.”_

Like flicking a switch Rachel crumples and Skylar barely catches her in her arms. Reaper lets out a hiss and lands on his feet. She had to drop him to get Rachel in time. Slinging Rachel’s arm over her shoulders the blonde hoists the Oracle up holding her waist. Essentially dragging the redhead from the room Skylar pulls the door shut and walks toward the Apollo cabin.

Kicking the door open with her boot Skylar enters the golden cabin and lays Rachel on the couch to rest. She hadn’t realized how much reciting prophecies took out of the girl. Her thoughts were coming and going a mile a minute. There was a new line to the prophecy and on top of that it added another demigod to the mix. Pacing the floor she isn’t aware of Kayla walking into the cabin.

“You sure look antsy.” The girl comments walking over to her half-sister.

Skylar jumps in surprise holding a hand to her chest. “Gods, I didn’t hear you come in. Rachel collapsed and I didn’t want her to just lie in the cold.”

“She only ever does that for prophecies. Don’t...don’t tell me there’s another one.” Kayla looks at Skylar in alarm. A few choice words echoed in the back of her mind. _Tell no one._

“I-It wasn’t new, which I found peculiar. She recited the Great Prophecy to me while we were talking.” She frowns looking over at the girl sleeping on the couch.

Kayla lets out a sigh of relief. “Good, for a second there I thought we’d have some trouble. Just let her rest for now, she’ll be up in no time.” Skylar nods at her sister’s words and watches as she heads into the room filled with beds and shuts the door.

Laying a blanket over Rachel, Skylar walks into the next room that was empty save for a large piano and a bench. The piano was something the Apollo cabin had saved up for and had delivered by the Hermes cabin. Unpacking it was fairly easy just cut open the large box it came in and take cover. Within minutes the piano had magically assembled itself. It had quickly become a way for Skylar to release her emotions that didn’t involve shooting a training dummy until it was riddled with holes.

Sitting on the cushioned bench seat she thinks of a song. Resting her fingers on the keys she begins to play ‘Dreams’ by Imagine Dragons. It was a band Isaac had introduced her to after branching out her taste in music. The lyrics of this particular song just seemed to fit her mindset at the moment. Getting caught up in the music the lyrics flow from her lips and she doesn’t realize there’s an audience outside the window. Reaper, however, does and jumps out the open window and into the person’s arms.

_“In the dark, and I’m right on the middle mark_

_I’m just in the tier of everything that rides below the surface_

_And I watch from a distance seventeen_

_And I’m short of the others dreams of being golden and on top_

_It’s not what you painted in my head_

_There’s so much there instead of all the colors that I saw_

_We all are living in a dream_

_But life ain’t what it seems_

_Oh everything’s a mess_

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

_They lead me to believe_

_That everything’s a mess_

_But I wanna dream_

_I wanna dream_

_Leave me to dream._

Skylar’s eyes flicker from her hands to one of the windows in the room. Only one of them were open allowing the cold air inside. Shaking her head she moves on to the next verse.

_“In the eyes of a teenage crystallized_

_Oh, the prettiest of lights that hang the hallways of the home_

_And the cries from the strangers out at night_

_They don’t keep us up at night_

_We have the curtains drawn and closed_

_We all are living in a dream_

_But life ain’t what it seems_

_Oh everything’s a mess_

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

_They lead me to believe_

_That everything’s a mess”_

Skylar recalls the fight between Nico and Avery. The one she indirectly caused. Something she could of prevented but was held back by a voice in her head. The betrayal on his face. Being hurt by the one person he started to trust.

_“But I wanna dream_

_I wanna dream_

_Leave me to dream_

_I know all your reasons_

_To keep me from seeing_

_Everything is actually a mess_

_But now I am leaving_

_All of us were only dreaming_

_Everything is actually a mess”_

She could feel all the past dreams she’s been having resurfacing. Seeing the elfish boy and locking eyes with him. Hera wanting to use her for some plan. Olympus during a meeting of the gods. All things she’s had to keep hidden from everyone.

_“We all are living in a dream_

_But life ain’t what it seems_

_Oh everything’s a mess_

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

_They lead me to believe_

_That everything’s a mess_

_But I wanna dream_

_I wanna dream_

_Leave me to dream_

_But I wanna dream_

_I wanna dream_

_Leave me to dream”_

As the final note rings out Skylar closes the lid over the keyboard and rests her head against it. A long sigh passes through her lips and she closes her eyes. The figure that had been standing outside the Apollo cabin hesitates before making themselves scarce. Her beloved cat had been placed back onto the window sill with his head tilted in confusion.

Knocking on the open door draws her attention to Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing in the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt but I wanted to ask you what happened back in Hera’s cabin.” She shifted unsurely on her feet. Skylar sits up straight and beckons her over. The redhead complies taking the open spot beside the daughter of Apollo.

“Well, we were talking when all of a sudden the area was shrouded in green mist and you were grabbing onto my shoulders. You recited the prophecy of the seven again. I didn’t understand why you were saying it to _me _of all people.” Skylar informs, spinning the ring on her finger.

“I see...that’s strange.” Rachel furrowed her brows at her explanation.

“You’re telling me.” She laughs quietly. “Everything about our lives is strange. Maybe the Spirit of Delphi just wanted to remind you of the prophecy so you don’t forget?”

“Maybe. I know one thing for sure though. I’m staying away from that cabin for a while. Something about it rubs me the wrong way. It was colder in there than it was outside.” Rachel shivers and rubs up and down her arms. Skylar wholeheartedly agrees and offers to walk the girl out. They part ways on the front porch with Rachel waving and walking in the direction of the Big House. Skylar could only hope that if Rachel does recall what she truly spoke she’d keep it under wraps until the time was right. The last thing they needed was a panic.


	15. Pawns of a Plan

As the sun began to set Skylar made her way into the forest a flashlight in her hand. Ortus clopped along beside her nipping affectionately at her hair. Reaper let out a quiet hiss when the pegasus got too close. A bunch of demigods were attending a party on the beach. Fireworks could be heard booming in the distance. While normally she would be right alongside them she opted for a more quiet evening with her animal companions. If only she had realized at the time that attending the party may of prevented her fate.

Weaving through the trees the blonde adjusts the strap on her back attached to her lyre. After around ten minutes of walking she comes to the cliffside overlooking the water. This one sight housed so many memories both good and bad. Skylar sits on the rocky surface setting Reaper on her lap. Ortus let out a soft neigh and lays down beside her.

“It’s been tiring having to act happy. I wish I could see Nico, even if only for a moment to apologize.” She whispers gently stroking Reaper’s head with her finger. “It was foolish of me to just let things play out. I still don’t know why I wouldn’t just tell him.” Letting out a groan the golden-haired girl falls sideways and rests her head on Ortus. That thought bugged her the most. All words died off in her throat about Avery before the fight. A voice whispered in the back of her mind convincing her to keep quiet.

“Sacrifices are just a way of life child. Yours seem to affect many more in the end.” A voice carries on the wind and surrounds her.

Grabbing her dagger Skylar leaps to her feet. Ortus lets out an angry snort stomping his foot on the ground. The misty form of a woman appears before the blonde and places a finger to her forehead. In an instant her body slumps to the ground. Eyes feeling heavy Skylar struggles to stay awake. The last thing she sees is Ortus collapsing to the ground and Reaper escaping into the shadows.

_Chocolate brown eyes darted around the empty, dimly lit room in search of why he was there. Shackles lined one wall and the stench of copper assaulted his nose. A fierce wind surrounds his body lifting it high above the dirt caked stone below him. Appearing in a blinding light is a woman with dark brown hair braided with gold ribbons. Her dress flowed with her movements as she circled the boy. He recognized her to be the goddess Hera, goddess of marriage and the Queen of Olympus. What she of all people wanted with him he didn't know_

_“Son of Hades I have done as I must to ensure our survival. I suggest you do the same and do not dawdle or you may regret it.” Her voice is calm yet forceful. With a push to his back he finds himself falling. Further and further to the hard ground below. Closing his eyes tightly he collides with the earth._

Nico di Angelo jolts from his slumber. Sitting up he places a hand to his chest to steady his rapidly beating heart. Gripping his hair in his hands he presses his head into his knees and takes a few breaths. Memories of his past begin to resurface and he tries hard to bury them once more. Tears prick at his muddled brown orbs as he steadies his breathing. It was the first time he’s slept in days and it had to be a nightmare.

He faintly senses something entering the room and grabs his sword from under his pillow. Without looking up he throws it across the room and hears the clattering of bones. _Bones? _Looking up slowly from his knees the son of Hades sees the pieces slowly merge back together. With a few clacks and a sickening crack the creature is back to normal. It leaps into his arms and begins letting out a strange purring noise.

“R-Reaper?”

Will woke up and performed his morning routine. After showering and getting dressed he grabbed two mugs. Climbing out the window and onto the roof he expected to see Skylar already up there and still half asleep. Her bed was empty after all and the window he closed before bed was opened when he awoke. So when his blue eyes didn’t find her he was puzzled.

When lunch rolled around and Skylar was late for her shift at the infirmary Will was becoming worried. This was so unlike his sister. He had Austin cover for him so he could go looking for the blonde. Beginning with asking various campers if they caught a glimpse of his elusive sister. His first stop, the Hermes kids. They seem to get around more than anyone else. With any luck she just fell asleep somewhere and lost track of time. At least, he hoped that would be the case.

“Mackenzie have you seen Solace?” Jake Mason questions the son of Aphrodite who was seated on a log by the extinguished bonfire. Hunter green eyes focus on the shorter male. His hands ceased the act of polishing his axe. 

“Will’s over there talking to Sonia.” Isaac gestures with his hand a bitter tone in his voice. The daughter of Hermes was new to Camp Half-blood and rubbed him the wrong way. Apparently the feeling was mutual as she wasn’t fond of Isaac either. He got along pretty well with everyone in the Hermes cabin except for her. All Sonia was ever worried about was who she could steal from next. His morals prevented him from liking the blonde or her actions. Seeing her flirt shamelessly with his boyfriend certainly didn’t help matters.

“I can see that. I meant Skylar.” Jake sighs placing a hand to his head where a bandage was wrapped around it. “She was supposed to drop off another supply of painkillers at the Hephaestus cabin.”

“Skylar?” Frowning Isaac ponders for a moment. When was the last time he saw Skylar? Surely she wouldn’t just leave camp without telling anyone. Then again the blonde had been acting different lately. More secretive and full of fake smiles. Lacy, who couldn’t help but overhear comes bouncing over.

“I saw her go into the woods last night! When I asked where she was going she mentioned wanting to be alone. Come to think of it I haven’t seen her since then.” The pigtailed girl mumbles the last part but Isaac still manages to hear. Changing his axe back into a locket the brunet gets to his feet.

“Seriously? Ugh this headache will do me in before I have a chance to finish our project.” Jake grumbles walking off to lay down.

“No one thought to go looking for her? Jeez even after she busts her ass around here.” Slipping the silver chain around his neck Isaac hurries up to Will. He didn’t even care if he was interrupting Sonia as she talked. “Will we need to talk.”

“Um excuse you but we’re talking here.” Sonia scoffs with a stomp of her foot. “Just how rude can you be?”

“Listen primadonna I’m not in the mood for your whining.” Isaac glares placing a hand on Will’s arm.

“Isaac be nice.” Will scolds the brunet. He gives Sonia an apologetic smile. “Don’t mind him he’s just not good with people.”

“Hmph, seems to me that a certain pup needs to be leashed.” Sonia returns the brunet’s glare with one of her own.

“What did you call me?”

“Oh, would you prefer peasant instead?”

“I don’t have time to deal with a _salope_.” Isaac counters, speaking his last word in French.

“Go away you insufferable boy! I was having a pleasant conversation with Will before you showed up. It’s not like he’s your boyfriend or anything.” Sonia snaps believing she had won.

“Um...actually he is.” Will’s voice chimes in. Taking ahold of Isaac’s hand he presses a kiss to the brunet’s cheek. Leading him away he waves goodbye to a flabbergasted Sonia. Isaac follows behind silently his cheeks aflame stopping by a window the blonde turns to the son of Aphrodite his arms crossed.

“Now what is it that is so important?” Will questions and crosses his arms.

“You called me your boyfriend…” Isaac mutters in a daze. It was the first time Will had actually introduced him as such. Most around camp just assumed so he never needed to say it. 

“Focus Mackenzie!”

“Huh? Oh sorry! What was I getting you for…? That’s right, Skylar! Dude your sister went off on her own again. Lacy said she went into the woods and hasn’t come back.” Sky blue eyes widen at the new information. Will mentally swears at his sister.

“That explains why she wasn’t on the roof or at breakfast this morning. I’ve been looking for her too. Let’s start in the forest and go from there.” Running a hand through his golden locks Will sets course for the camp’s woods.

“With any luck she hasn’t been eaten.” Isaac shrugs and follows after the blond.

After hours of searching Isaac suggests a break. It was nearing dinner time and the sun would go down leaving them with no light to search. Not to mention the monsters that came out to play after dark. They went to every spot they could think of that Skylar would be. Upon searching the stables they took note of Ortus missing from his stall. Sitting down at their usual table the boys try to form a search party.

Stepping out of the shadows a boy with dark hair made a beeline for the dining hall. After finding the Apollo cabin empty he assumed they were all gathered to eat. He hasn’t seen this camp in a week and it seemed nothing had changed. Campers stopped and stared as he walked by and whispered to one another. Trying to ignore them he hastens his stride and walks up the stone stairs. The soft clicking of bones on his shoulder reminded him of why he returned. _I’ll return Reaper and that’s it. Skylar wouldn’t want to speak to me._

Walking up the stairs he looks around for any sign of golden hair. Once his brown eyes land on Will he hesitates. The son of Apollo looked much better than he’d last seen him in the infirmary. He had no doubt that Skylar told him what happened. Trying not to be seen he inches toward the table where Chiron sat beside the camp’s Oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He almost made it but it would seem the gods weren’t on his side tonight.

“Nico?” Will Solace calls out to him and stands from his seat. Nico curses to himself as he feels all eyes focus on him. The son of Apollo walks over to him with an unreadable expression. Chiron clears his throat and most of the campers go back to their business. Except for the table that housed most of Skylar’s friends. He could feel Isaac glaring a hole into his back. From the corner of his eye he makes out the form of Avery. Looking away he makes a ‘tsk’ noise.

“Solace.” Nico nods in greeting. “I’m not staying I just came to give Reaper back to Skylar.” He tells the taller teen and points at the cat purring on his shoulder.

“What? Wait, Reaper never leaves Skylar’s side. Nobody’s been able to find her since last night. Ortus is gone too.” Will’s brows furrow in concern. He had mixed emotions about the son of Hades showing up out of the blue. Yet they paled in comparison to locating his sister.

“She’s missing?” The son of Hades’s frown deepens as he gazes down at his wrist where his bracelet was hidden by his jacket.

“Ahem, if I may interrupt. Rachel has given me some alarming news that may help us locate young Skylar.” Chiron chimes in from his seat. Two sets of eyes fall on the redhead sitting beside the centaur. One blue and one brown.

“Yesterday I found Skylar inside Hera’s cabin. She was acting like something was bothering her. I believe I recited the Great Prophecy to her but there some changes in it.” She lowered her voice so others wouldn’t overhear and places a piece of parchment onto the table. The lines came back to her and she wrote them down just in case. “Maybe she left the camp? You did say her pegasus is missing right?”

“Skylar wouldn’t just up and leave. She isn’t like that.” Will instantly denies with a shake of his head. Nico on the other hand was staring down at the paper and trying to piece together the facts. He didn’t know what Skylar would want with Hera but he had a feeling it was the other way around. He knew where to get the answers he seeked. Anger begin to flare up within him. If that goddess did something to her… Shaking his head Nico heads into the shadow of a pillar feeling the pull of its cold embrace.

“I have a lead. I’ll let you know if I find anything.” He spouts to Will and disappears before anyone can stop him.

Nico storms up the marble steps leading to the throne room of Mount Olympus. Wisps of black smoke emitted from his body due to his fury. Any plants that crossed his path wilted and died. He was aware that what he was about to do could very well get him killed. All caution was thrown to the wind. _She _knew where Skylar was. It was _her_ fault, he could feel it with every fiber of his being. Using all his might, Nico pushes open the door and stomps up to the gods gathered inside. Even his father was present sat atop an obsidian throne. All eyes fall onto the son of Hades as he stops in the center of the room.

“Where is she?!” He screamed up at the Queen of Olympus. His chocolate brown eyes glared up at her with barely contained rage. Hera attempted to keep a neutral expression but her eyes gave her away. She was beginning to fear the son of Hades before her.

“I’m afraid I am unaware of who you mean.” Hera replies not meeting the boy’s gaze.

“Don’t play games with me! Skylar was last seen in your cabin before she disappeared. Where. Is. She.” Nico’s body began to shake and cracks began to form from under his feet.

“Son, stop this.” Hades tried to reason.

“No! I want her returned home where she belongs. Skylar practically gave her life in the last war fighting for you. She shouldn’t have to fight in another!” His glare hardens and the goddess flinches.

“We cannot bring her back. It is imperative that she is in place to perform her role in the future.” Zeus cuts in.

“Why is it that you care son of Hades?” Aphrodite spoke up next though her voice did waver. “Was it not you that tossed her aside, that you could no longer trust her? Left her to wallow in self pity?”

Nico takes a deep breath trying to calm himself. “I don’t know what role she plays nor do I care. I’ll find her and until I do I will not help you.” Turning around the son of Hades takes his leave having said what he came to say.

“I did that poor girl a favor.” Hera chides trying to drive the imaginary knife deeper into Nico’s heart. “I gave her a purpose, saved her from the likes of _you._” The way she said ‘you’ was filled with so much malice it made Nico feel ill.

He remains silent not wanting to give the goddess the satisfaction of snapping back. Digging his nails deep into his palms he departs from the throne room, his footsteps echoing. The goddesses words stayed in the back of his mind haunting him as the doors slam closed behind him. _I’ll find you Skylar, I promise._

“You...manipulated them both. Toyed with their emotions so that she would be vulnerable enough to listen. Broke them apart to further your resolve.” Apollo speaks up from his golden throne. “Is there any line you won’t cross to have your way?” His gaze hardens shifting from Hera to Aphrodite. Not wanting any part in this the god departs in a flash of light.

Hades watched Nico vanish with a look of poorly hidden concern. Shifting his cold eyes to Hera he speaks with a voice laced with venom.

“I hope for your sake you know what it is you are doing. My son has suffered plenty already.”

Every part of her felt heavy, as if someone had attached weights to hold her down. Sleep-laced blue eyes tried to make sense of the area she was in. There wasn’t much light in the area and it smelt of musky wood. No sound reached her ears, the entire area blanketed in silence. She wasn’t sure how long she lied there nor did she truly care. Her mind was foggy. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t remember how she got there or who she was. Pretty much just dead in the water.

A howl alerts her to something standing behind her. Using all her willpower she forces herself into a seated position. Ocean eyes widen in amazement at the animal standing before her. It was almost as tall as a house. Beautiful chocolate red fur and the purest silver eyes stared back at her. The wolf wasn’t eyeing her in hunger but with a hint of curiosity. Oddly enough the girl didn’t feel scared. Perhaps she had seen something more frightening than an abnormally tall wolf.

Picking herself up off the muddy ground the girl takes slow steps toward the wolf. She was regaining the feeling in each of her limbs. Stopping in front of the large beast her eyes look up at its silver eyes.

“You have finally arrived.” The wolf speaks directly to her mind.

“May I ask what your name is?” The girl inquires with a tilt of her head.

“Quite peculiar to ask of my name before knowing your own. I am Lupa the wolf goddess and trainer of Roman demigods. Enough talk, you shall understand all in due time. Come along...Skylar Solace.” With a swish of her tail the red-furred wolf leads the young girl away, deeper into the darkness.


	16. Newcomers

One month and three days. That’s how long it’s been since both Skylar Solace and Percy Jackson have been missing. News had quickly spread of the son of Poseidon’s disappearance three days ago. Those who were already searching for Skylar added Percy to their list. Nico was constantly traveling to and from camp stopping in with any news he managed to find. Sometimes it was just to check in on Will but he wouldn’t let the blond know that. Annabeth had returned to camp after hearing of Percy’s disappearance from his mother and thus learned about Skylar.

The daughter of Athena was contacted by Hera informing her to search for a boy with one shoe. He would have the information she needed to locate her missing boyfriend. However upon finding said boy she was only greeted with more questions. Out of any other options she brought the trio she encountered back to camp. Where she promptly destroyed the Apollo cabin’s golden chariot.

“Annabeth! I told you you could borrow the chariot not destroy it!” A blonde boy fumes walking over to the group as they wash up on the beach. A bow was slung across his back and his sneakers crunched the sand as he walked. Staggering behind him was a lanky brunet boy with thick-framed glasses. Behind them a group of demigods gathered to hear of any good news.

“That sure was some entrance.” Isaac comments leaning on Will’s shoulder as they stop in front of Annabeth.

“Sorry Will.” Annabeth apologizes wringing the water from her hair. “I’ll make sure to get it fixed later.”

“Anyway, did you find them?” Will questions looking past her and at the new arrivals.

There was a Latino Santa’s elf. A boy with close-cropped blonde hair and blue eyes with a strange tattoo on his arm. Then a beautiful Native American girl with choppy and uneven brown hair. All three of them looked like they went through a tornado. No sign of a golden haired girl or scruffy dark-haired boy. Annabeth’s face falls and that’s all the confirmation Will needed. He was surprised to see new demigods but disheartened to learn both his sister and Percy were still missing. Those that had gathered on the beach in anticipation now left going about their business with troubled expressions.

“This is Jason, Piper and Leo.” Annabeth motions with her hand as she voices each name.

“So um someone wanna explain where we are?” Leo pipes up and all eyes turn to him. All introductions suddenly cease. More specifically to something above him. A faint glow filled the area and a holographic hammer floated above his head.

“Why is everyone looking at me? Do I have something in my hair?” His hands ruffles his curly locks. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t see what everyone was in awe about.

“It’s the symbol of Vulcan.” Jason blurts out the Roman name.

“Hephaestus.” Annabeth corrects. “Greek god of the forge.” She eyed Jason up and down wondering how he knew but keeps the comments to herself.

“He wasn’t claimed before coming here? I guess it makes sense given how clueless they are about our world right now.” Isaac crosses his arms over his chest.

“Alright, back to the introductions. I’m Will Solace co-counselor of the Apollo cabin.” Will introduces with a pleasant smile.

“That just leaves me I guess. Isaac Mackenzie, son of Aphrodite and former head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin.” The brunet waves in greeting.

“Jason, Piper you two follow me and I’ll give you the tour. Will can you take Leo around and show him the Hephaestus cabin?” Annabeth asks the blond who gives her a nod.

“Sure thing. Come on Leo.” Will turns and begins walking away from the beach. Isaac and Leo follow after falling into the same pace as the blond.

To Leo, Will looked like one of those guys who spent all his time surfing. From his sun kissed skin to the beachy waves in his golden hair. Instead of being a brainless guy he was glad to find the blond to be pretty intelligent. Will relayed the rules to him and pointed out areas of interest like the dining hall, arena and armory. Everywhere they walked campers would wave in greeting and the son of Apollo would do the same with a bright smile. _I’m going to need sunglasses if this guy glows any brighter._ Leo thought with a smirk.

Overall Will seemed like a cool guy. Easy to get along with and just goes with the flow. In the back of his mind Leo wondered if they have met before. He instantly pushes the thought aside seeing as it was impossible. Until a few hours ago he didn’t even know any of this existed. The talk of gods, monsters and demigods was a lot for him to wrap his head around.

The other boy he was introduced to on the beach walked closely beside Will. His hands swung carelessly by his sides occasionally brushing against the blonde’s. Leo recalled his name to be Isaac, a child of...Aphrodite? From the short history lesson he received about the gods she was the goddess of love. Isaac wasn’t exactly the embodiment of what he would of assumed an Aphrodite kid would look like. Less stuck up than Drew Tanaka that was for sure. Glancing between the two boys he wondered if they were a thing. Leo assumed so seeing how touchy they were.

Isaac and Will both took turns informing him about Percy Jackson, Charles Beckendorf and the events of the Second Titan War. The way they described the events were so vivid it’s like Leo was actually there. What he gathered was a previous camper ended up betraying the camp and resurrected the Titan King. However after a battles between good and evil the traitor ended up being a hero in the end. He didn’t miss the way Will’s eyes saddened or how Isaac’s hand clenched when they talked about those that lost their lives. Just the sheer fact that all this transpired and Leo hadn’t heard anything about it was mind blowing.

As they neared the cabins Leo decided to voice a question that was weighing on his mind. “Back on the beach you said you were a co-counselor. Who’s the other?” Judging by how quiet the two boys had gotten he wanted to take back his words.

Will’s eyes filled with a sense of longing as he looked over at the Latino. “About a month ago my twin sister went missing. She and I agreed to run the cabin together when we were forced to take the roll.” Leo’s brows furrowed in thought. They were forced to?

“We’re assuming that the same person that took her from camp also got our friend Percy Jackson. Everyone around here has been doing all they can to try finding them. With any luck we can locate him at least given it’s only been three days.” Isaac explains and places a gentle hand on Will’s shoulder. Both of them knew there wasn’t much they could do other than hope Nico brings back some good news.

“I thought this camp was supposed to be protected or something.” Leo comments.

“It protects against threats yes but if the person is welcomed inside or seems to pose no ill will it is allowed through the barrier.” Will tells him.

“Not to mention this place if far from perfect but we make it work. Gotta admit the morale around here is lacking.” Isaac sighs earning a smack on the head from Will. “Ow!”

“Stop being such a downer we’re supposed to be warm and inviting.” The son of Apollo huffs.

Leo nods at the boys and falls silent. Not having any real family of his own he could only imagine what Will was going through. Maybe he didn’t have to, after all this camp had a cabin full of half siblings he’s never even met. The three of them continue walking and stand in front of a cabin made entirely out of bricks. A tall smokestack was billowing at the top. The son of Apollo knocked on the large metal door three times and waits for it to open. With a series of hisses the large vault door swings open.

Stepping inside Leo could make out a body laying on one of the bunks in the room. His entire body was covered in a cast. “Ouch, what happened to him?” Leo whispers to Isaac standing beside him. “He looks like he got into a fight with a bear and lost.”

“Well I gotta admit you’re not entirely wrong there.” The brunet sighs but doesn’t say any more.

“Leo this is Jake Mason.” Will informs waving Leo over. The Latino walks over and stands beside the bed. His brown eyes unintentionally follow along the full body cast.

“Well I guess you can have Charles’s old bed. Hope you aren’t afraid of ghosts.” Jake presses a button on a panel beside his hand a bed raises from the wall in the back of the cabin.

“Ghosts?” Leo gulps and shakes his head. “No way I love ghosts!” He rubs the back of his neck nervously. Surely the bunk couldn’t be haunted. Right?

Isaac snickers from behind Leo as Will leads him in the direction of the forges. Descending the winding staircase the blonde grabs the attention of a girl with coco-brown skin and a red bandanna in her hair. She walks toward the son of Apollo and Leo notices the smiley-face bandaid on her chin.

“Leo this is Nyssa. With Jake indisposed she’s the acting counselor for your cabin. She’ll fill you in on things from here on out. If you’re ever injured or just want to chat I’ll either be in cabin seven or the infirmary.” Will waves and begins to leave with Isaac.

“Thanks guys!” Leo calls out with a small wave of his own.

“See ya around Valdez.” Isaac tells the Latino leaving the forges with Will. As they walk away from the Hephaestus cabin he suddenly stops walking. His green eyes were furrowed in thought.

“Hm? Something up?” Blue eyes fall onto the son of Aphrodite.

“I just remembered something. Come with me.” Taking Will’s hand Isaac bolts to the Aphrodite cabin. Pushing open the cabin door he ignores the shriek from Drew Tanaka and makes his way through his dresser.

“Mind telling me why you’re ripping apart your dresser?” Will questions taking a seat on Isaac’s bed. His boyfriend began throwing articles of clothing at him covering him head to toe in sweaters and cheesy cartoon t-shirts. Popping his head out from the clothing pile he sees Isaac clutching an object wrapped in purple fabric.

“I can’t believe I didn’t think of this before! I’m so stupid.” Isaac groans hitting his palm against his forehead.

“Look at the mess you made! Clean this up now!” Drew demands pouring charmspeak into her voice. Isaac flinches setting the item atop his dresser and putting his clothes away. Will frowns and helps his boyfriend clean up his clothes. He despised the way Drew treated her half siblings. Ever since she arrived the rest of the Aphrodite has been made to do her bidding. All of them were too afraid to speak up. When Isaac tried to confront her she had the rest of the cabin vote him out of his spot as head counselor. Then she prominently elected herself in his place.

“Let’s just go, I got what we came for.” Isaac mumbles swiping the object from the desk and leaving before Drew could force them to do anything else. Why was it always the jerks that received the gift of charmspeak? For once he would like to meet one person who uses it for the greater good and not to make other people’s lives miserable.

“Hey, don’t let her get to you darlin’.” Will presses a kiss to Isaac’s cheek and they retreat to the Apollo cabin. “Now mind filling me in? You’re leaving me in the dark here.”

“Last Christmas I was given a mirror. I never realized it could do anything more than show your reflection until I started to miss my dad. As soon as I started to imagine him he appeared in the mirror. It wasn’t a stilled image either the mirror shows real time.”

This grabbed Will’s attention. He sits up straighter on the couch with a curious glint in his eye. “So what you’re saying is-”

“We might be able to find Skylar!” Isaac grins and is almost knocked over when Will showers him in kisses.

“Isaac you absolute goof how could you forget about something like this?!” He laughs squeezing the brunet in his arms. Finally they were taking a step in the right direction.

Later that night at the bonfire the surprises never seemed to end. Jason summoned lightning from the sky using his spear and confirmed he was a son of Zeus/Jupiter. Rachel Elizabeth Dare recited a new prophecy with Jason instantly accepting the responsibility to free Hera from her prison. The only catch is he has to accomplish this task by the Winter Solstice in four days. There is a demand for children from both Hephaestus and Aphrodite to accompany Jason on his quest. Nyssa originally volunteers but Leo butts in claiming it had to be him. With the promise of transportation Jason agrees to having him come along. Which just left the matter of choosing a child of Aphrodite.

One boy raises his hand with an unreadable expression on his face. “I’ll volunteer. I’ve got a bone to pick with that goddess anyway.”

“Put your hand down. Nobody wants a boy that dresses like a homeless person on their quest.” Drew flips her hair over her shoulder. “Which is why I’ll be the one to go.” Isaac glares at her from his place on the log. Will sets a hand on his thigh to calm him down. He couldn’t allow her insults to get to him. After yet another failed attempt at locating Skylar Isaac wanted his chance to speak with Hera. Even if it meant going on a dangerous quest with two new half bloods.

“Wait! I-I think it’s meant to be me.” Piper speaks up rising from her seat.

“Sit down would you? Unclaimed campers can’t go on quests. It’s in the rules.” Drew reminds the campers trying to sway them into her favor. Piper wasn’t about to give up easily. She unknowingly pushes against Drew’s charmspeak with her own trying to convince them to allow her on the quest.

Their argument is cut short when a pink aura surrounds Piper’s body. Her clothes change into a Greek chiton and her hair is curled perfectly falling over her shoulders. Makeup appeared on her face accentuating her appearance. A sign that she received the blessing of Aphrodite. Isaac smirks to himself at the angry expression on Drew’s face as the realization dawns on her.

“Wow Piper...you’re a knockout.” Jason comments with an awestruck expression.

Piper twirls a strand of hair with her finger and looks hopefully over to Chiron. “This means I can go on the quest right?”

“If that is what Jason chooses then yes.” The centaur nods.

Jason locks eyes with Piper. “I choose Piper McLean to accompany me on this quest.”

After all the formalities pass Isaac offers to escort Piper to the Aphrodite cabin for the night. They became fast friends due to their mutual agreement that Drew was unbearable. She was also introduced to Lacy and Mitchell learning of the way Drew runs the cabin. It made her sick to her stomach.

Leo on the other hand sneaks off into the forest in search of the fabled bronze dragon that has been terrorizing the woods. A small flame in his palm lights the way. Previously he had learned from Alyssa that it wasn't normal to be able to wield fire so he kept it to himself. He had a lot of work to do if he was going to provide transportation as promised. Jason retires to the Zeus cabin for the night finding it empty save for a sleeping bag and a few pictures. One of the girls he faintly recognizes and pockets the picture. The trio would be departing in the morning. Each of them housed mixed feelings on what lies ahead.

Nico gazed up at the sky from his position atop the roof of a residential complex somewhere in Nevada. His hand gently pet the undead feline purring on his lap. He’s searched coast to coast over the past month in search of his friends. Sleep would not come to him. Hera’s parting words weighed heavy on his mind and Olympus has been closed since his last visit. Every time he feels there’s a lead it is ripped out from under him and the trail goes cold. His chocolate brown eyes fall onto the bracelet on his wrist. Not once has it heated up showing if Skylar was in danger. He hoped it was from their blocked connection or that she really was safe and sound. Releasing a long sigh the son of Hades lays down on his back allowing the sounds of the night to surround him.


	17. A Link is Forged

Leo hadn’t expected to be whisked into a rundown living room. Especially not when he just finished his dangerous quest. He stood by the tv playing an old black and white cartoon. The windows showing the outside world had been completely boarded up. Paint chipped off the walls and the furniture was riddled with holes. Some of them were made by something sharp like a knife. None of it was familiar to him in the slightest and he’s slept in some peculiar places while on the run.

A startled yelp ellicites from his throat as his torso is forced against the wall. Dark brown eyes catch a glimmer of metal. The white button-up shirt he wore was pinned with two arrows. They were made of the same celestial bronze they use at Camp Half-blood. _Arrows? Someone shot at me?! _Alarmed Leo looks around the room and catches the gaze of the one responsible for his rude welcome.

The first thing he noticed was how her body practically glowed without any sunlight. It was if the light naturally radiated from her skin giving her a golden sheen. Her unruly blonde hair was gathered into a ponytail and her clothes were a little worse for wear. She seemed drowsy but her bright blue eyes looked at him with intensity. A golden bow was clutched between her fingers. Another bronze arrow was drawn and aimed at his chest daring him to make one wrong move. He had the feeling he’s seen her once before but the memory just wouldn’t come to him.

Skylar on the other hand was wary of the boy now pinned against the wall. Especially since she’s never seen him before in her life. Her blue eyes drank in his appearance secretly hoping she didn’t seem creepy. From his curly brown hair to the warm chocolate eyes and tool belt wrapped around his waist.

“Whoa hey easy lady I’m not here to hurt you. I’m not even sure where ‘here’ is exactly.” Leo tries to reason with the blonde. When he goes to move another arrow imbeds itself into his left pant leg.

“Don’t move.” She narrows her eyes suspiciously at the Latino. For all she knew he could be a monster in disguise. Biding his time to catch her off guard and kill her when the time was right. Wow, training with Lupa had made her a tad paranoid.

“Okay okay I won’t move! Just hear me out. I have no clue where I am or what’s going on. All I remember is going to sleep and Bam! Here I am.” Leo’s words come out fast but she seems to grasp what he said.

“Sounds a bit far fetched but I’ll believe you for now. Are you...on fire?” Lowering her bow Skylar tilts her head at the peculiar boy nailed against the wall. His clothes were smoldering as small flames licked at his body. None of it seemed to hurt or bother him in the slightest. As if he was completely fireproof. It was...intriguing.

“Huh? Oh yeah that happens sometimes when I think too much.” Leo chuckles nervously and the flames diminish. Skylar waits a few minutes then steps forward to remove the arrows from his clothes. Placing them inside her quiver she gives him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about that. I’ve been dealing with uninvited guests for a while now so it was kind of a reflex.” The bow in her hand changes back into a ring and his eyes shine with wonder.

“It’s cool I get shot at all the time.” Leo gives her a grin after brushing off his clothes. “So what’s your story? Have any idea where we are?”

“Well this is my temporary home. It isn’t much but it serves the purpose. I sort of lost my memory too so things have been kind of rough.” Skylar sighs sitting back down on the couch.

“Man, that sucks.” Came his simple reply followed by a slouche of his shoulders.

“Well, allow me to officially welcome you to my humble abode repair boy.” She rests her head against the armrest of the sofa. A teasing smile danced upon her lips.

“How did you-”

“Toolbelt. I may have a fogged up memory but I have enough sense to know that a toolbelt means you’re some kind of mechanic.” She tells him with a smirk.

He walks over to her and offers his hand. “Leo Valdez Bad Boy Supreme at your service miss.”

“Bad Boy Supreme huh? Why do I doubt that anyone calls you that?” Skylar accepts his handshake. “I hope you don’t mind but I’d rather not give you my name at the moment.”

“Fair enough, I’ll just have to come up with one for you. I know you have amnesia but is there anything you do remember?” He questions taking a seat beside her.

“Not much just that I’m good with a bow, one of my parents is a god and I miss the taste of coffee. I think there was someone close to me that always made me coffee every morning. Lupa said my memory would return but it would take time.” Skylar sighs resting her head on her arms.

“Maybe you’re secretly Robin Hood jacked up on caffeine? Ya know, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor.” The son of Hephaestus wanted to comfort her but wasn’t exactly sure how. He settles for cracking a joke and placing a hand atop her shoulder. It seemed to help when Skylar giggles in response. It sounded like music to his ears. 

“As funny as that sounds I highly doubt it.” She gives him a half smile and fiddles with the necklace around her neck. Something about the cool metal always gave her a sense of comfort and nostalgia.

A thought suddenly clicks in Leo’s brain. He had heard Jason mention a Lupa once before back at The Wolf House. His friend didn’t go into specifics but if they both knew the same person there had to be a connection somewhere. Maybe she knew who Jason really was?

“Funny, I feel like I should be the one giving you a pep talk and not the other way around.” The blonde spins the ring on her finger with a soft hum.

“What makes you say that?” Leo looks over at her.

“Something about you seems sad underneath the smile and playful banter.” A strange noise escapes Leo like someone punched him in the stomach. Skylar began to feel sleepy and she was fighting to stay awake. “Keep this between us, okay repair boy? Something tells me this won’t be the last time we see one another.” Her body slumps sideways and Leo feels himself awaken.

Rubbing at his eyes Leo sits up from his hunched over position on his work desk. Pulling the piece of paper from his cheek he looks around. He was back in Bunker 9. There was no sign of the blonde girl anywhere further confirming it was just a dream. Leo had to admit, it was nice not having a nightmare for once in his life. Ruffling his brown hair he lets out a yawn and gets to his feet. His friends would be looking for him soon and as the Hephaestus cabin’s new leader he had to attend the War Council meeting.

“If I’m here then Percy must be there, at Camp Jupiter.” Jason informs standing before the gathered camp counselors. The son of Jupiter had gotten most of his memory back and informed the council of another camp for demigods. It housed Romans much like Jason though he said most of them despise the Greeks and aren’t exactly pleasant.

“Basically what you’re saying is Hera devised a plan in secret trying to bring together two camps by switching each of our most powerful demigods for the other?” Connor seemed skeptical at Jason Grace’s explanation.

“Then let me come with you.” Annabeth cuts in. Her gray eyes were filled with determination.

Jason nods at her agreeing that she can come along. Now they had a total of four demigods. Exactly half of the amount listed in the updated prophecy. He assumes that when they get to Camp Jupiter on the Argo II that the remaining four will be there.

“Then Hera had to of taken my sister there as well right? It’s the only logical explanation since we’ve checked everywhere else.” Will inputs. His fingers were playing with an Ace bandage on his arm. Wrapping and unwrapping it from his spot leaning against the wall.

Leo rises from his seat and places the bolts he was fiddling with back into his toolbelt. “Jason? What can you tell me about someone named Lupa?” He hoped the girl from his dream wouldn’t mind if he did a little digging without disclosing too much.

The blonde’s blue eyes look at the Latino in confusion. “How do you know that name?”

“U-uh you mentioned it once before on our quest. I was just wondering who it was.” Leo makes up a quick excuse.

Although skeptical Jason answers to inform the entire council as well. “Lupa is the Roman wolf goddess. She’s responsible for training Roman demigods and testing out whether or not they have what it takes to reach Camp Jupiter. Hera brought me to her when I was taken from my mom and sister.”

Nodding at his explanation a playful smile appears on Leo’s face. “Well then let’s stop standing around and build us a ship!” 

A faint golden glow from the bow Oxýthymos is the only source of light in the area. One lone demigod cautiously walked through the training ground. Her trainer confined her to the darkness claiming she needed to see with more than her eyes. Skylar was relying solely on her ears and sense of smell to be her guide. Up above she could feel the stern silver eyes of Lupa watching her every move. Judging her performance after training for four months. Unknown to the girl this would be her final test then it would be onto the next step.

A sudden noise from her left causes an arrow to leave her hold and become lodged in her pursuer. Jumping backwards Skylar releases another arrow hearing the sound of the dracaenae shrieking followed by the soft touch of monster dust on her skin. Brushing it off she sifts through the dust and retrieves what feels like a leather cord. Slipping it around her neck she adds to the six charms already there.

Lupa’s voice speaks to her. “Be warned, these final three are not for the faint of heart.”

“Thank you for the words of caution Lupa.” Skylar murmurs pulling another arrow from her quiver.

“Such a polite pup even in the face of danger.” The wolf goddess muses. One thing Skylar learned being around her was she had a soft side under her harsh exterior.

“You’ve done nothing but help me so why wouldn’t I show you respect?” She tells her and halts her advancement. An abnormal hissing sound reached her ears. Leaping to the side something heavy slams into the ground where she was previously standing. Firing an arrow in that direction it bounces off the armor of the beast clattering onto the floor. The putrid stench of poison reached her nose causing her to scrunch up her nose.

_Stay calm and focus. You’ve been through countless battles and read various amounts of text. Decipher what it is and find a weak point. _Skylar grits her teeth searching her brain for the right monster. What has a tough exterior and carries the smell of poison? Judging by the way it moved it had about eight legs. Rolling forward a large mass slams into the ground once more. A tail? Suddenly all the pieces click together.

“A giant scorpion.” The blonde breathes gripping her bow tighter. Taking off into a sprint Skylar runs in a circle around the monster. Utilizing what light she had she dives underneath the scorpion and jabs the end of her bow directly into its underbelly. A screech pieces her eardrums. Wincing she twists the bow and drives it deeper into the monster’s flesh. Her face and clothes are splattered with its blood as it corrodes into a pile of ash. Spitting onto the ground she wipes of her face the best she can and retrieves the charm from the pile of dust.

Skylar’s limbs felt heavy but she still had two more amulets to retrieve. Fatigue was beginning to set in. Shaking off the feeling she retrieves her bow from the ground. Blue eyes harden and her feet once more shuffle across the dust covered floor. Looking forward to a well deserved rest Skylar jogs in the direction of a distant howl.


	18. One Step Behind

Ocean blue eyes gazed up at the crumbling ceiling. Large cracks broke apart the concrete dropping large masses of debri. Light from the afternoon sun flooded through the new opening. White hot pain flared through the right side of Skylar’s body as she laid among the wreckage. One hand clutched the final amulet she needed to acquire for her test holding it above her face. The gold finish gleamed in the light as did the encrusted jewels. Despite the growing pain a tired laugh escapes her lips. It was finally over.

“Congratulations are in order my little pup. This was your final trial before releasing you back into the world.” Lupa’s voice comes from Skylar’s left and she turns her head to see the large wolf walking forward. A few smaller wolves followed behind her swarming around the blonde. They weren’t threatening her at all merely acting as onlookers. One in particular stepped forward to lick the girl’s cheek. It was the runt of the pack but still held its own around the larger wolves.

Forcing herself into a seated position the blonde looks over at the wolf with a soft hearted smile. Her hand pets the silver wolf sitting beside her obediently. “I figured as much seeing how closely you monitored this last session. My memory still hasn’t fully recovered like you said it would.” She shifted her gaze to Lupa who seemed to nod at her words.

“For now it would be wise to bathe and lick your wounds. We shall talk more when you are done.” Lifting up her massive paw Lupa brings it down and smashing a large boulder in front of one of the doors to the stadium they were currently in. The faded letters on the sign lead her to believe it was the locker room.

With a small push up from the wolf beside her Skylar drags her body over to the door and enters. Moving past the rows of beaten up lockers she walks to the stalls in the back. All of the showers except one were out of service. Whether it be from broken faucets or weeds growing up from the pipes. A new outfit was folded neatly on the bench along with a towel and messenger bag. Turning on the water she allows it warm up. Honestly she didn’t know how Lupa had managed hot water in a place like this but she was grateful.

Removing the amulets Skylar drops all ten of them onto the bench in a pile and sets down her weapons as well. Peeling off her clothes she is mindful of her broken arm. She chose to keep her necklace on not wanting it to leave her person. Allowing her hair to flow free from the hair tie she undoes the two braids in her hair and sets the beads safely on the bench. They held initials on each of them and she didn’t want to lose them feeling they were important. The skull clip that previously held back her bangs was missing. _Must’ve fallen out earlier._

The water felt like heaven against her skin as she washed away all the sweat, blood and grime. It eased the tension in her muscles and soothed the injuries she sustained. Pouring a gracious amount of shampoo in her hair she massages her scalp. Hovering a hand over her right arm she concentrates light into her palm gritting her teeth as the bones mend themselves back together. Her eyes passed over the werewolf marks that were a part of her flesh. A permanent reminder of something in her past. Rinsing the soap out she repeats the whole process scrubbing her body and hair once more to ensure all of the gunk is gone for good.

Shutting off the water Skylar steps out and dries off with the towel tying it around her hair for the time being. After dressing in the maroon t-shirt, gray cardigan and black jeans she tugs on fuzzy socks. The new hiking boots fit perfectly as she wiggled her toes around happily. Taking her hair out of the towel Skylar brushes it out and places the beads back into the braids. Picking up her old clothes she trashes everything but the worn out sweater placing it in the messenger bag. Something about it made her feel safe. The ten amulets also get put inside. Clipping both her dagger and quiver onto her person she leaves the locker room to meet back up with Lupa.

Upon returning to Lupa Skylar notices a snow white pegasus with black speckles on its wings standing beside her. The girl’s eyes flash with recognition and her memories of the animal come flooding back. She runs toward him with her arms out wide. A loud neigh fills the air accompanied by the clopping of hooves. The duo collide with the horse almost knocking her over in the process. Happy tears fell from her eyes at reuniting with her noble steed.

“Oh Ortus you dashing boy.” Skylar sniffles as the pegasus affectionately nips at her hair.

“It would seem now is the perfect time to reintroduce you two. Juno had me hide him until the time came for you to leave my side.” Lupa explains watching the young girl and her pegasus.

Skylar nods in understanding running her hands along Ortus’s mane. “Thank you Lupa.”

“Thank me with your actions rather than words. Your journey is just beginning. Hone the skills I’ve taught you to reveal your next course of action.” The wolf goddess fixates her silver eyes onto Skylar.

“Will the rest of my memory ever return? It’s as if the fog just won’t clear no matter how hard I try.” Skylar frowns.

“It will when the right moment has presented itself. Now it would seem there are others out there that will need your help. Off with you before those monsters you’ve slain resurrect.” A sudden force collides with Lupa’s chest and her steely gaze softens at the sight of Skylar burying her face into her red fur. Normally she would of tossed the girl aside but just this once the goddess would make an exception. This may very well be the last time she sees the daughter of Apollo. Giving the wolf one final hug Skylar climbs onto Ortus’s back and the two leave through the hole in the ceiling.

“Nico!” Startled from his thoughts the son of Hades looks to the one who called his name. She had skin as brown as a roasted coffee bean. Her curly cinnamon-brown hair blew gently in the breeze. Concern golden eyes watched him and a hand rested upon his knee.

“I’m fine Hazel, just thinking.” Nico reassures placing his hand on hers. Reaper poked his head out from his jacket and nuzzles his jaw.

“You can talk to me.” Hazel tells him. “Let me help you.” Her voice is so soft and soothing that Nico almost spills everything. About how he’s been searching for the ones he cared about. How they were thrown into the turmoil of a prophecy to do the bidding of the gods once more. The fear and anger he housed for a certain blonde girl as his emotions were in disarray. But he doesn’t. Keeping the knowledge of both camps a secret was his role to play. Acting as an ambassador between the two unknown to everyone but himself.

Standing to his feet he brushes his pants free of grass. “I have to go but I’ll return as soon as I can.” Bending down Nico places a kiss upon Hazel’s forehead and makes his way down the hill. Retreating into the shadows of a marble pillar he vanishes from view.

Hazel lets out a soft sigh and lays down in the grass. The scent of wildflowers offered some comfort to ease the worries she housed for her brother. Ever since she first met Nico he wasn’t one to blurt out his emotions. However over time they grew significantly closer and thus he began opening up to her. Yet there was still some things he kept to himself. On more than one occasion she’s caught him staring off into space with a forlorn expression. Closing her golden eyes Hazel lets herself drift off.

Sneakers crunched against the gravel of an abandoned arena. With a flashlight in one hand and sword in the other the demigod examines the wreckage. Gold dust swirled in the air as the monsters began to reform. None of them were staying dead for long and he already killed them countless times since walking into the establishment.

“You were here I can feel it.” Mumbling to himself the son of Hades slashes at a pouncing giant spider and continues walking. Various arrows littered the ground. All of them made of celestial bronze.

“_Late again it would seem. What a pity.” _A voice taunts him in the back of his mind.

Growling to himself Nico shines his flashlight around the area. It would seem the ghosts haunting him relished in bringing him misery. They were nothing more than offhand comments so he tried to ignore them. That didn’t make it any easier to shoulder the fact that they were right. He was always one step behind Skylar and by the time he believes she’s stationary she’s moved on. This time seemed different somehow. As if the daughter of Apollo was given a more permanent objective.

Dirt, blood and black speckled pegasus feathers covered the floor. _I know those feathers...Ortus? _Broken stadium seats had been throw across the arena with some smashed to pieces. Large masses of concrete from the caved in ceiling blocked most of the exit doors. It would be wise to hurry the search along before whatever went on a rampage managed to reform.

Reaper jumps from his jacket and scurries off into the darkness. Raising a brow Nico follows swiftly after the skeleton cat tearing through a rabid hellhound in the process. Fighting his way through monsters the son of Hades kept a close eye on the wandering cat. The feline slides underneath an old stadium seat. When he returns to Nico’s side there is an item clutched between his jaw. Lifting the cat from the ground Nico hold out his hand and it is dropped into his palm. A broken hair clip. The skull shape had a large crack going down the middle and one of its ruby eyes were missing. On the back the fastener had also snapped off rendering it useless. It was the clip Skylar received from Hades and Persephone during her last visit in the Underworld.

“Good find Reaper now we’re getting somewhere.” Nico places the clip in his jacket pocket and slips into the shadows. It wasn’t much but the object had proved his suspicions. Skylar had been in that arena and was now on the move once more. If he hurried then maybe he’d catch up to the daughter of Apollo. He only hoped his assumption would be correct on where it is she was heading.


	19. Detective Valdez is on the Case

It’s been a week since Leo had last seen the girl with the golden hair. He’d taken it upon himself to call her Sunflower in place of her actual name. Her presence just reminded him of the cheery flower. It wasn’t as if she was going to divulge her real name even in the months that they have been communicating. Despite his absolute certainty of her being Roman he didn’t let that stop their growing friendship. Jason was and he was still Leo’s best friend. That being said Sunflower was still a mystery to him as was a certain daughter of Apollo. Rumor was that she’d be at Camper Jupiter along with the fabled Percy Jackson. At least there was someone he could ask about the blonde archer.

“Solace! Hey Solace wait up!” Will Solace stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder to see Leo Valdez jogging over to him with one hand in the air. Welding goggles hung around his neck and grease was smeared across the bridge of his nose. Over the past few months he and the son of Hephaestus have had their fair share of conversations in passing.

“I told you Will is just fine.” The son of Apollo crosses his arms over his chest. “Anyway, what can I do for ya?”

“You got time for a chat? I wanted to pick your brain about something.” Leo tell the blond. He was taking a break from working on the Argo II.

“Um sure we can sit down over there. I’ve got some time to spare before meeting up with Chiron.” He leads the son of Hephaestus over to a log close to the fire pit. Sitting down he gestures for Leo to do the same.

“I was wondering if...would you mind telling me more about your sister? The one that went missing.”

“Why do you want to know about her?” Sky blue eyes fill with confusion looking over at the now fidgeting boy.

“Well to be prepared ya know? In case we see her at the Roman camp I want to know who we’re dealing with.” In truth Leo just wanted more information on the fabled Apollo girl. He figured the best person to ask in all of Camp Half-Blood would be her twin brother. After all not one person allowed her name to slip or described her in detail. It was almost like her very being had become taboo over time. Yet when he discusses Percy he’s greeted with tales of the boy’s achievements and prowess.

“I see...well where should I start? My sister is a bit of a handful to say the least. Always finding herself in some form of trouble. Unlike myself she’s the most adapted to fighting in all of the Apollo cabin. Couple that with her medical knowledge and she isn’t to be taken lightly. Yet inside there’s this loving girl that always wishes for those around her to be happy. It’s in her nature to always help people even those that do not wish to be saved.” A pleasant smile appears on Will’s face as he talks. Leo couldn’t help but crack one as well. What could he say? The guy had a way of making you feel serene.

“She’s traveled through the Underworld twice. Faked her own death and took out a crime syndicate of hostile demigods.” Will continues with an excited look. It’s been a while since he talked about Skylar with someone new. It gave him a chance to exaggerate like she’s done to him in the past.

“She sounds like a badass.” Leo states in awe. Now he really wanted to meet her. Maybe she’d be swayed by his devilish good looks or the fact that he could control fire. Then again she could just brush him aside as a joke just as most have done.

“You think so? In reality Sky’s just a dork underneath it all.” Will muses. “Always singing and making the most awful puns. Maybe that’s why those two worked so well together...” The last part is muttered to himself.

This perked Leo’s interest even more. Someone who likes puns? Now that was something he could work with. Being a master of jokes and all. “Sky? Is that her name?”

“Short for Skylar.” The son of Apollo gets to his feet. It was almost time for him to show around the new campers. “If I give you a message can you make sure she gets it?”

“Sure man, what is it?” Leo didn’t mind passing it along. He expected some sort of heartfelt saying. Maybe even a simple ‘I miss you’ or ‘come home soon.’ So when Will started reciting the healing incantation from the movie Tangled Leo had his doubts. Ceasing his writing he looks into the amused eyes of Will Solace.

“Just messing with you man.” He chides and Leo groans crumbling up the paper and throwing it at the blonde.

“Come on I really thought you had something!”

Will chuckles and holds his hands up in surrender. “Sorry I just wanted to see if you’d actually do it. I’ll give you the real message now.” Leo pulls out another piece of paper and nods for him to go ahead. “Sunflowers always find the light even in the darkest moments.” The son of Apollo recites gazing up at the sky.

“Is that some kind of secret message between you two?” The Latino asks while writing down the last few words.

“Something like that. I’ve got to get going but maybe we can talk again sometime.” The blond smiles pleasantly.

“Stop by Bunker 9 anytime. I’ll probably be stuck there for a while building so it’d be nice to see a friendly face.” Leo offers tossing the pen and slip of paper into his toolbelt for safe keeping. He’d make sure Skylar got her brother’s message.

“I have a feeling she’d like you Leo, you’re a good guy.” Will waves lazily over his shoulder and departs leaving the son of Hephaestus behind.

On his way back to Bunker 9 Leo’s mind began to wander. The deadline for them to be heading off to Camp Jupiter was coming up quickly. He’d have to leave behind the first semi-permanent home that he’s had in a long time. That was including all the new family that came with it. Especially when knowing that not all of them may make it back. It was all a tough pill to swallow but this was the task they were all given. Each of them understood the risks and would do all they could to prevent the awakening of Gaea.

That night Will Solace positioned himself on the Apollo cabin roof. Headphones rested over his ears playing a ukulele cover. A leatherbound notebook laid open on his lap. His blue eyes scanned over the pages with an intrigued expression. While tidying up his sister’s desk he found the book wedged behind one of the drawers. Turns out what he found was Skylar’s diary. Was it an invasion of privacy? Most definitely. Was he going to stop reading? Absolutely not. She never has to find out he found it in the first place. Besides it could help him learn of the incident that lead up to her disappearance.

Inside held events dating back to their very first day at camp. Skimming through the pages he lets out a chuckle. From the day Skylar had met Nico her words had turned into those of absolute adoration of her new friend. It was both heartwarming and saddening given their current status.

Skipping ahead he bypasses the events of the Labyrinth and the death of their brothers Lee and Michael. He took note of the water marks upon the pages for them and flips toward the back to the most recent additions. The small smile slips from his face. Tear stains littered the parchment smudging some of the ink. She spoke of recurring nightmares and the emotions she felt. Skylar described them in such detail that he felt as if he was envisioning them himself. 

All the sadness and literal heartbreak she felt was scrawled upon the pages. The way she put on a happy and carefree facade so that he and others would not worry. Trying her best to make others around feel safe and happy while she herself was falling apart on the inside. Turning to the final entry Will’s grip on the book tightens significantly. It was the same date as the night Skylar first went missing all those months ago.

What caught Will’s eye the most was the page was addressed to him. Reading the sentence carefully his heart tightened in his chest. _Stand firm and seek out the tiniest spark to fill the world in your joyful radiance._ It was the other half to the phrase he uttered to Leo a few hours prior. Their own form of code they developed. Tears pooled from his muddled blue eyes falling in a steady stream down his cheeks and onto the page. Countless times he’s reminded himself not to cry over Skylar. Yet he always found himself losing the battle. Yanking the paper from the book he folds it and places it inside his pocket.

Wiping at his eyes with his shirt sleeve he slides down from the roof and slips back through the window. Placing his belongings on his desk, Will crawls into bed feeling the arms of his sleeping boyfriend circle around him. A kiss is given to Isaac’s cheek before Will begins to drift off himself. In the morning he’d be questioned about the redness of his eyes. For now he’d enjoy the comfort he’s presented with. The warmth from the other boy doing wonders to ease his thoughts lulling him into a state of calm.


	20. Angel Cloaked in Shadows

It’s been three days since Skylar’s departure from the wolf goddess Lupa and her wolf companions. Now the plan was to travel south following her instincts. A thin stream of light also aided in the task and she directed Ortus accordingly. She estimated it to be around midnight and exhaustion had taken its toll. Ocean eyes struggled to stay open as they gazed at the blurring ground below. They passed by another large city and were flying over a wooded area. 

Crisp cold air nipped at Skylar’s exposed cheeks as Ortus flew her through the night sky. The pegasus was in high spirits. Spreading his wings wide and relishing in the strong gusts of wind keeping him airborne. He must of been cooped up for a long time so Skylar allowed him to show off to his heart's content. Just as long as he didn’t drop her of course. Something about falling from massive heights left a nauseous feeling in her stomach. Almost as if she'd done it a handful of times before.

“Ortus let’s find a safe place to get some rest.” Skylar yawns patting the pegasus’s neck gently. He needed some time to rest his wings and she was running low on energy. The path of light was wearing thin in the late hour of the night anyway. Ortus whines in agreement descending into a dark mass of trees. She presumed it to be a National Forest of some kind due to the signs they passed not too long ago. The perfect place to camp away from prying eyes. All she was really concerned about were monsters. Better to sleep with an arrow notched ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

Touching down on the ground Ortus folds in his wings and stomps at the ground to soften it. Tucking up his legs he lays under a tall oak tree. In the distance she could hear the sound of running water. Skylar slides from his back and pulls the sweater from her bag. Fluffing up the piece of clothing she places it on the pegasus’s stomach to use as a pillow. Turning back to her bag to close it a golden sheen catches her eye. One that she could of sworn was not previously there

“What the-” Reaching inside the blonde pulls out the item. “A lyre?” Even in the dark night the metal glistened a brilliant gold. Settling down onto the ground she examines the object closely. Whoever crafted it had a keen eye for detail. Swirls of vines and Laurel leaves decorated the outer edge of the instrument. It pulsed with the same energy as her bow Oxýthymos. _Made by the same person I’d imagine. A god? _Upon strumming the strings she finds it perfectly tuned. On the base were three knobs the size of nickels. They caused the output noise to switch through various instruments such as a guitar, piano, even a trumpet.

“Magnificent…” Skylar trails off as her slender fingers pluck at the strings allowing a song to fill the quiet night. It was completely by instinct allowing the music to consume her body. She knew of lyrics to accompany the tune but they were not ones she could recite in English. Only in Italian which she could loosely translate having some knowledge on the language.

The lullaby gave her an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. A hazy image of a boy wearing an aviator jacket comes to mind. A skull ring adorned on of his fingers and a beaded bracelet poked out from beneath his sleeve. He was important to her, that much she could sense. Yet she couldn’t pinpoint his defining features or his name. Each time she tried to remember something prevented her from finding the truth. Whoever he was Skylar wondered if she would meet him again in the future. Blue eyes flutter closed as the last string is plucked. With the song at an end demigod and pegasus alike have succumbed to the pull of slumber.

A blade made of pure Stygian Iron slashed through yet another monster. That marked the fifth monster Nico had encountered that night. Thankfully the last one he disposed of seemed to make the others take a hint. Any remaining stragglers had run off not pressing their luck with the angered son of Hades. Leaning against the trunk of a tree the dark-haired boy keeps one hand on his sword as his eyes fall closed. Acting as a guardian has been taking its toll on him. He wasn’t entirely sure how much longer he could keep it up without being seen.

In the distance a calming tune plays on the winds enveloping him and his traveling companion. The skeletal feline, Reaper, crawls out from his jacket to curl up upon his lap. Nico recognize the song all too well. His chest panged with a sense of longing. It was the same one his deceased sister Bianca would sing to him on nights he couldn’t sleep. The very one written inside the journal she left behind. One of the only possessions of hers that he has. Only two people of the living world knew of its existence. Skylar Solace, whom he received the book from, and himself. Skylar had a way of bringing up unwanted memories even if she didn't realize it.

_Out of all the songs you know it had to be that one. _Grumbling to himself Nico pulls his knees to his chest. The purple glow from his sword provided enough light for him to see the immediate area around him. His fingers played with the bracelet on his wrist. Turning the charm around over and over as Reaper rubbed his head against his leg. Pulling his sleeve back over the bracelet he tugs his jacket closer around his body as a chilling wind blows through the trees.

Nico yearned to leave the shadows and escort her to Camp Jupiter personally where she would be safe. Yet there were a variety of things stopping him. His father had warned him not to get too involved until the time was right. It was imperative that Skylar arrived on her own or the prophecy could be at risk. Then there were his own feelings to consider. They’ve been at war inside his heart ever since he first learned of her disappearance. Whether or not she’d be glad to see him or if the blonde held resentment toward him. Neither of them were exactly on speaking terms the last time they saw one another. For now he’d just do what was required of him.

"Looks like we're spending another night in the woods."


	21. Not Just His Imagination

Finding herself swept away into a familiar room Skylar lets out a pleased sound. The warmth of the area placed her into a state of calm and recognition.. _It’s sure been a while since I’ve been here. _Humming to herself the blonde runs a hand along the bronze work table. Different blueprints had been laid across the top. Above tacked to the wall was the drawing of a ship. The detailing was immaculate compared to the crayon drawing beside it.

Hammers struck against pieces of metal causing a ringing noise to fill the room. Demigods, who she assumed to be Leo’s siblings, worked diligently to piece together an engine. Moving further into the bunker she searches for a trace of her elfish friend. Open crates filled with machine parts were scattered around. Stepping over what seemed to be a half built ballista she hears two arguing voices over the noise from the builders. From what she could make out they were fighting over which materials to use for inside the pegasus stables.

Walking in the direction of the pair Skylar sees Leo with his arms crossed over his chest. Across from him stood a girl with curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her gray eyes were stern and her demeanor exhibited that she wasn’t getting her way. Another boy had now joined them. A lanky young teen dressed in a cartoon dinosaur t-shirt with wavy brown hair and thick-framed glasses stood in between the pair. His face was a mixture of annoyance and exasperation. _They look so familiar. _Skylar thinks looking between the blonde and brunet.

“Seriously guys just make them the same as the stables we have here at camp. They aren’t extravagant but they serve the purpose they were made for.” The brunet sighs wanting the argument to be over already.

“Come on Isaac it’s not like I haven’t been trying to reason with her this whole time.” Leo groans.

“Well Annabeth what exactly do you have in mind?” Isaac questions looking over at the girl.

“That design doesn’t deserve to be in a masterpiece like the Argo II.” The blonde, Annabeth, counters unrolling a blueprint she had stashed under her arm. “This on the other hand has functionality and is structurally sound.” Both boys gaze down at the design she smoothed out across the table.

Skylar moved in closer to peak at the drawing. She had to admit the design was flawless to say the least. It had all the proper necessities a pegasus would need. However all three of them were missing a major point.

“Pegasi are free-spirited creatures. It’s likely they’ll barely use the stables in the end so building them is kind of pointless.”

Leo freezes at the new voice and looks to his left to see Skylar poking her head out from behind a crate. He internally begins to panic and gestures for her to hide. Rolling her eyes she complies and ducks out of sight. Annabeth who was looking over her design raises a brow at him as he turns back to her.

“Alright we’ll go with your design if it’ll stop you from biting my head off.” Leo begrudgingly agrees. Annabeth rolls up the paper with a satisfied hum and walks off to deliver the news to his siblings. Now he had to hide a certain golden-haired girl before someone finds her. He wondered, was he the only one that could see and hear her? Neither Isaac or Annabeth had paid any mind to her speaking earlier.

“You alright man? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Isaac states waving a hand in front of his dazed face.

The Latino blinks rapidly and nods with a grin. “Y-Yeah just thinking. I wonder if Annabeth realizes the stables will rarely get used.”

“Skylar used to say the same thing. Something about pegasi spending most of their time flying instead of being penned up. Just let her have it, it's just easier on everyone that way.” Isaac shrugs and retrieves his sketchbook. Before Annabeth and Leo started arguing he was going over the design for the cabins. After begging for a week the son of Hephaestus had finally allowed him to add a personal touch to Skylar’s cabin. Just as long as Leo had the final say in the design. It was his ship after all.

Leo mumbles to himself and walks to the crate he had seen the golden-haired girl. Looking behind it he finds no trace of her. _Oh come on sunflower. _Nyssa calls out to him to bring over some replacement parts. _Of all the...just stay out of trouble for once will you? _Calling out that he’d retrieve them Leo halts his pursuit to assist his half-sibling.

Skylar had since slipped out of her hiding spot and wandered off. A massive ship was being built before her by kids varying in age. The same one from the crayon drawing over the desk. The hull was made of polished bronze. In the center was a giant mast with the sail rolled up and tied off. Two large crossbows were positioned on either side of the boat. Oars jutted out the sides and Skylar wondered if they were retractable. Walking toward the front she climbs up the ladder beside the masthead. It was a bronze dragon head. What caught her off guard was that the head moved. Letting out a squeal she steadies her balance on the ladder. Giant ruby eyes fixated on her with a sense of interest.

“You’re Festus…” Skylar murmurs. Steam blows from its nostrils blowing her hair back. “I heard from Leo what happened to you. You’ve been through a lot huh? Me too.” Festus lowers his head allowing her to touch the warm metal of his head. A whirring sound fills the air as the gears in his head move. Pulling back her hand she sees smudged oil across it. Wiping it on her jeans she gives the dragon a soft smile.

“I’m glad he found a way to keep you with him. Whatever lies ahead won’t be easy so keep an eye on him for me will you?” Festus releases a low grumble which Skylar takes as a yes.

A loud clatter underneath her followed by a yelp draws her attention back to the ground. Leo gazed up at her in surprise causing her to chuckle. _Looks like I’ve been caught._

“S-sunflower?!” He could feels the eyes of his siblings on him as he looked up at the masthead. Thankfully she was shielded from view by both Festus and the ship so he didn’t have to explain himself.

“Leo?” A voice calls from a nearby work station. Lifting himself out of a metal chair was the tall brunet from earlier. Skylar gripped her head as she gazed down at the boy. _Do I know him from somewhere?_

Leo began to panic his mind going haywire and his body flared up. Literally. Small flames sprouted up the length of his arms. He curses to himself willing his body to cool off as he pats out the fire.

“Everything’s fine just got a case of the butter fingers.” He tries to laugh it off and scrambles to pick up the parts.

“You sure? I can go get Will and have him take a look at you.” Green eyes watch him before looking up at the moving masthead. He could of sworn there was a golden gleam beside it but chalked it up to be the light bouncing off of Festus’s metal head. The son of Aphrodite kneels down to grab a metal cylinder that rolled underneath a table.

“Nah no need to bother him he’s probably busy. Maybe it’s the heat getting to me.” Leo chuckles.

“Dude, you’re fireproof.” Isaac deadpans and crawls under the table.

“R-right.”

Silently Skylar slides down from the ladder and walks over to the pair. At this point Leo thought he was going to have a panic attack. Isaac’s back was turned as the blonde approached so he couldn’t see her right away. He gestures wildly for her to hide before the brunet caught her. Neither of them knew that only they could see one another but the blonde did have a small hunch. Skylar was practically invisible to the world save for Leo. Waving off his concern she walks closer to examine the boy further. He seemed painfully familiar to her and she was trying to place the name with the face in her mind.

“Just calm down.” Skylar whispers loud enough for Leo to hear. Isaac finally grasps the item from under the table and stands up. As he turns to return it to Leo both the Latino and his companion freeze in place.

“So...are you gonna just stand there and stare at me or are you going to take this from me?” Isaac shakes around the engine part.

“Wha- oh yeah sorry.” Leo takes the part from his hand and dumps everything atop a nearby work station.

“Maybe you should take a break, you’re acting more squirrely than usual.” Isaac advises

“That is a great idea! Everyone take a lunch break!” Leo announces drawing the attention of the other demigods inside the bunker. There’s murmurs of confusion before a door slams shut leaving the trio behind. Skylar watches as the boy called Isaac walks to the exit.

“See you around bud.” She wasn’t sure what made her blurt out the words but when she does Isaac halts in his tracks.

Turning around Isaac questions Leo with an unreadable expression. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Leo glances over at him as he busies his hands with the parts in front of him on the work table. His brown eyes flicker to Skylar and back to his hands.

“I-I could’ve sworn that was…nevermind I’ll see you around.” With a small wave he leaves Bunker 9. Both Skylar and Leo watch him go each with confused expressions.

As soon as the door shuts behind him Isaac runs through the forest to the Aphrodite cabin. Giving Piper a quick greeting he grabs his magic mirror and sets a course for Canoe Lake. The voice he heard was bothering him. It sounded so much like his missing friend. _As crazy as it sounds I need to know if she was there. _Shaking his head the brunet clutches the mirror to his chest and mutters the name of the person he wishes to see.

Looking into the glass face it doesn’t shift in the slightest. His own reflection stared back at him and a grumble escapes his lips. “Nothing. The same as always. This thing never helps me when I need it to.”

Dropping the mirror in the sand Isaac pulls his knees to his chest and looks out across the water. For once he just wanted things to be normal. No missing campers or impending doom caused by Gaea’s awakening. Back to the days where he could sneak off with Will for midnight walks on the beach and share fleeting kisses under the moonlight without a care in the world. The times he shared with Skylar, singing love songs and having a mini competition on who could be the cheesiest. She seemed to win most of the time but he still did it just to see the smile that would light up on her face. Even the presence of Nico would suffice for the moment. To supply a sense of normalcy to his crazed lifestyle. The son of Hades would deny it but he was a welcomed friend in their group regardless of whether he and Skylar were still an item or not. 

Burying his face into his knees he misses the flickering image that appears on the glass surface. Two demigods chatting away on a beat up couch. One being a girl with vibrant blue eyes and curly golden hair. A calm smile is evident upon her lips as she gazed at the boy across from her. The scene fades showing the clouds in the sky above once more leaving no evidence behind.


	22. Is it Hot in Here?

Leo lets out a long sigh and collapses on a beat up couch. He’s had enough excitement for the time being. Something nagged at the back of his mind. Especially the way Isaac froze up when Sunflower called out to him. He shouldn’t of been able to hear her but he did. She also seemed to know him but he couldn’t imagine from where.

“That was...interesting. He couldn’t see me but he did hear me. None of the others could though. I’m solid right?” To test it she reaches out and pokes a freckle on Leo’s tan cheek.

“You seem to know him. How in the world is that possible?” He questions the blonde as she sits beside him. “Aren’t you a Roman demigod?”

“Roman, Greek, I have no idea at this point. What I do know is that I’ve seen that boy before. In a dream similar to how we converse maybe?” Skylar’s brows furrow in thought.

Over the past months Leo and Skylar had been connecting with one another. They’ve become close friends in a short time due to their similar natures. Sometimes she’d show up while he was awake and vice versa. Although Leo preferred it when she came to him. Her whereabouts always seem to be the least ideal locations. One time he found her hunkered down under a bridge in the pouring rain. Most of the time they found each one another while both of them were asleep but this was the first time they were able to make a connection in over a week.

At first they were forced together by the power of Hera. A boy with a tragic past that hides behind a smile. A girl who only wished to find the true role she was meant to play. Leo told her all about the Argo II and Skylar in turn telling him her latest bit of news on a given day. The training she did with Lupa seemed to be a popular subject. Sure he should be wary seeing as it was likely she was Roman but something about her made him trust her wholeheartedly. Even if he still had yet to learn her real name.

Deciding not to dwell too much on where she’s seen Isaac, Skylar gives Leo a smile. “It sure seems like you guys have been busy around here.” She comments waving her hand at the ship taking up most of the area.

“Yeah, we’ve all pretty much been going nonstop. Gotta get everything done soon with the time limit and all.” His hand ran through his curly hair and an exasperated sigh escapes his lips. “You seem different somehow. Not including the fact that you may of taken a shower since we last talked.”

“Do I? Maybe it’s just because I was reunited with my pegasus.” The blonde shrugs. “My memories have been slowly returning too but not the way I’d like them too. Mainly just small things like a favorite color or foods that I like.”

“This is progress right? You’re recalling things from your past. So we must be doing something right.” He tries to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“I gotta say I work better with machines than animals. What’s your pegasus’s name?” Leo tilts his head at her.“As for your memories I’m sure they’ll all come back before you know it.”

“Ortus. He’s a proud steed as white as the purest snow with black speckled wings. When I first encountered him he was on the verge of death. After nursing him back to health we’ve been inseparable ever since. We have a mutual understanding of one another through means other than speech alone.” Skylar smiles to herself. Something in the back of her mind told her someone else helped her take care of Ortus but she couldn’t pinpoint who. The thought made her chest ache.

“I feel like I’ve heard that name before.” Leo mumbles to himself before shrugging. It had to of been just a strange coincidence. Unless...it really wasn’t.

“I welcome the company he supplies given that I’ve been sent off on my own.” Skylar’s words draw Leo back to the conversation.

Leo slings one arm over the back of the couch.“Off on your own? You left that wolf lady?” He raises a brow at the blonde. He never thought she would just up and leave. Especially given with how highly Sunflower spoke of the goddess despite her tendency to be a strict life or death teacher.

“More like I was told to leave the pack to form one of my own. I’ve taken to sleeping in forests and scavenging for food. Ortus and I are set on a path. Neither of us certain as to where it leads but anything is better than fighting monsters over and over.” Skylar sighs and leans back into the couch. Even in her dreams she felt exhausted. That could be because her existence in dreams was just an extension of herself in the real world. At least that’s how she assumed this whole bond between her and Leo worked. The months of relentless training and learning took its toll on the blonde.

Leo gave her a look of sympathy squeezing her shoulder. “One the bright side you get to see a hot guy like me in your dreams.” He smirks summoning a ball of fire before her eyes. The shape of it morphed into a sloppily made heart. Skylar’s blue eyes light up at the sight. She’s seen Leo spontaneously combust when he’s nervous but never summoning the fire on purpose. This was a whole new experience.

“This is so awesome Leo.” She tells him in awe. “The way you’re able to summon it and control it is remarkable.”

“You think so? I’ve always seen it as something that causes more harm than good.” The Latino murmurs watching the firelight dance across his palm.

“What may seem like a curse to some is a gift to others.” Skylar recites holding out her own hand and producing a small ball of energy. Closing her first over the ball she tosses it into the air showering them in tiny colorful sparks.

“Whoa, where’d ya learn to do that?” Leo’s eyes widen in awe.

“I dunno really, it just sort of happens sometimes. I’ll begin to randomly glow as if there’s this power that surges through me wanting to be released.” The blonde reaches out to hold his wrist in her hand. “You sure seem to have more control over your powers than I do though.”

Skylar draws closer to the light in Leo’s palm. Her blue eyes admiring the dancing flame with a sentimental expression. A light blush coated her freckled cheeks and a pleasant smile was sent to him. The flame flickers between their faces with no intention of burning out. Leo’s cheeks are dusted in a rose-colored hue from the sudden closeness. His skin heated up from the contact causing the fire to burn hotter. Skylar hisses in pain dropping his wrist and pulling her hand to her chest. Looking down at the damage she could see the skin blistering. It wouldn’t be a big deal to heal it herself but Leo began to freak out on her.

“Holy Hephaestus! Sunflower I’m so sorry!” Leo begins to panic backing away and pulling at his curls. “Gods I-I lost control and now you’re hurt!” His whole body was beginning to release smoke at this point.

“Leo just calm down!” Skylar yelps as his whole body bursts into red hot flames as he continued to ramble. Thankfully the couch was fireproof but she couldn’t say the same for herself if this keeps up. She had to do something or the boy standing before her would set the whole bunker ablaze.

Biting her lip Skylar gazes down at her hands. They were glowing and the burn she previously housed was now fully healed. No trace of the injury was left behind. _If I can contain him maybe he’ll calm down long enough to listen. Here goes nothing. _Placing her hands together the blonde concentrates the power flowing through her into her palms. Throwing them outward two pulses of light leave her hands and encase around Leo. A bubble-like barrier kept the son of Hephaestus contained and forced his attention onto the golden-haired girl.

“What the- Sunflower what is this?” Leo places his hands on the wall feeling his body begin to calm down. The blonde across from him lets out a relieved sigh dropping her hands to her side and allowing the forcefield to disperse. A pain rips through her skull and Skylar’s knees give out from under her. Faintly she hears Leo call out to her before she’s met with a memory of her past.

_She saw herself in an arena-type setting with a sword in her hand. Across from her stood the brunet boy, Isaac. He was taunting her while twirling a silver axe around. The sparring had commenced shortly after. Metal clashing upon metal. Playful banter was tossed around between strikes showing that they were good friends. Pulses of light similar to the one she used on Leo seeping into the ground with each back handspring or somersault she performed. Her body was thrown backward as her weapon clattered out of reach. Isaac was convinced he had won as a triumphant_ _smirk adorned his face._

_The brunet’s attacks became more frequent as Skylar was forced onto the defensive. The more intense the fight got the more attention they received. A crowd formed around them as they placed bets on who would win. Someone lets out a shout and Skylar goes off balance. Her wrist bends in the wrong direction and at the same time her foot connects with Isaac’s stomach knocking him away. The blonde’s uninjured hand is placed on the ground activating the trap she placed. Pillars of light encased the brunet in a cage successfully winning her the match._

“Bud!” A loud gasp escapes Skylar as she jolts upward from where she was leaning against the couch. _I remember him now. Isaac was one of my best friends. _Looking around she found herself still inside Bunker 9. Leo sat on the ground beside her both of his hands gripping onto her shoulders.

“Sunflower? You okay?” Her blue eyes meet his concerned brown ones.

“Y-yeah, I’m just...a little rusty when it comes to using my powers. It sort of took a lot out of me is all.” She smiles reassuringly and hears the door to the bunker open. Glancing at Leo it would seem she was the only one that heard it. _Must be his siblings returning from lunch, or friends perhaps?_

“How’s your hand?” He murmurs gingerly reaching for it to inspect the damage. Imagine his surprise in not finding a trace of the previous wound.

“It’s all healed? So you can control light and heal? That’s so cool!” The Latino’s brown eyes sparked with interest.

“Leo...you can’t tell anyone about this do you understand? No one can know about what I can do.” Skylar’s normally kind tone hardened. Her bright blue eyes gazed at him sternly boring a hole right through him. The look reminded him of the wolves that corned him and his friends in the mountain cave months ago. Intense and full of the promise that he’d be monster chow if he made the wrong move.

“Whoa hey my lips are sealed that’s a Leo promise.” He raises one hand and hold the other to his chest. “What we discuss always stays between us unless said otherwise.” Much to his relief her demeanor goes back to normal after that.

“Sorry it’s just being able to manipulate light isn’t exactly a common thing according to what Lupa told me.” She sighs allowing her shoulders to relax.

“Same for me. There hasn’t been a fire-wielding Hephaustus kid in decades.” Leo confesses sitting on a small metal cooler. Skylar raises a brow at this. So it really wasn’t a common thing like she previously assumed.

“That makes me feel a bit better I guess.” The blonde gives him a side smile and looks up at Festus. The dragon was releasing steam through his nose, ruby eyes scanning over the room. A thin trail of oil leaked from one of his ears and Skylar points it out to Leo.

“Oh man, not again I just fixed you.” With a groan the mechanic makes his way to the ladder leaning against the Argo II. “Got any other surprise talents you wanna tell me?” Leo chuckles gripping the ladder.

“I don’t know if it counts as a talent but I have great hearing.” The blonde draws closer to him and lowers her voice. “Someone entered the bunker a few minutes ago. Judging by the footsteps I’m guessing two people?”

“Hey Leo! You in here?” The voice of a male calls drawing closer to their location. He sounded older than Skylar, by a year or two maybe?

“We brought some food if you want it!” A soothing female voice called out.

“That’s Jason and Piper, I can’t believe I didn’t hear them come in.” Leo runs a hand through his curly locks. “You want to meet them? Then again holding a conversation with them might be difficult.”

Skylar remembered the two names almost immediately. They were Leo’s best friends and the two that helped him on the quest to free Hera. From what the son of Hephaestus had told her Jason had lost his memory much like herself. Only he seemed to remember everything since returning from releasing the goddess. Leo liked to jokingly call the boy a ‘blonde Superman’ but the joke always seemed to go over Skylar’s head much to his amusement. She wasn’t aware that the son of Zeus/Jupiter could fly after all.

Then there was Piper. A spunky Aphrodite girl with the ability to talk the pants off of you. Literally. Apparently she had the gift of Charmspeak, when used in the right way could convince others to do your bidding. According to Leo she only ever uses it when necessary and doesn’t use it for selfish reasons. That being said Skylar still didn’t like the idea of someone having that power. Maybe because in the past she had seen it used for malicious intent. 

“Leo I’d love to but maybe another time.” As much as Skylar would’ve enjoyed meeting Leo’s friends she just couldn’t. Her time was running out as light particles drifted from her clothing. A sure sign that she’d be waking up soon. She also doubted they’d be able to see or hear her anyway.

The Latino nods in understanding giving her his signature impish grin. Leo’s hands phased right through her shoulders as her body became transparent. “Oh, guess you need to go.”

“Seems like it, best of luck with the Argo II. Do try not to get into too many fights with Annabeth okay? She just wants everything to run smoothly even if she has a funny way of showing it.”

“Yeah I kn- wait how do you know Annabeth?” His eyes widen to the size of saucers. Skylar gave him a sheepish smile and held a finger to her lips. The last of her body faded and his friends rounded the corner.

“Talking to yourself again?” Piper teases walking over to the awestruck brunet and ruffling his hair.

Jason raised a brow at his friend’s face. “What’s with that face? You look like someone just told you a big secret.”

“A secret? Alright Leo spill!” Piper’s eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Sorry Pipes no can do. These lips are sealed.” Leo zips his lips with his fingers and climbs up the ladder to work on stopping Festus’s oil leak. All the pieces were clicking together in his mind. The golden hair. The blue eyes. The ability to bend light and to heal. Then there was the name of her pegasus. He was drawing up a conclusion on to Sunflower’s true identity. However there were still some facts he wanted to learn before jumping the gun. It wasn’t like he could talk to anyone about her anyway. 

Jason and Piper looked up at their friend in confusion before shifting their gaze to one another. They’d rarely seen Leo become so serious so suddenly. He seemed to forget they were even there as he muttered to himself while tightening a few bolts. On top of that they could of sworn there was a girl’s voice drifting through the room when they rounded the corner.


	23. Safe But At What Cost?

Following the stream of light south had been surprisingly easy for Skylar. Too easy given how she was a demigod and that word wasn't in their vocabulary. Ever since she departed from Lupa not once has she encountered a monster. There was the occasional howl or distant hiss but it always vanished as quick as it appeared. As odd as it was she decided not to question it. After all the fighting she's done previously it was refreshing not having to kill anything. That is, until the thunderstorm hit.

They’d been flying through the storm for quite some time. The rain pelted against her body like ice cold needles. Normally Skylar would of insisted on waiting out the storm somewhere. Her gut told her it would be a bad idea. That traveling on foot just wasn’t safe at the moment. So they braced the elements battling the constant gusts of wind and risk of falling ill.

Ortus let out a strangled cry as white hot lightning struck his right wing. A startled shriek escapes Skylar’s lips as they began to plummet to the ground. The pegasus flaps desperately trying to slow their descent. It helps but isn’t enough and they crash atop the slippery grass-covered hill. Skylar is launched off of Ortus’s back and slides across the muddy ground. Pain shoots down her back as a groan passes through her lips.

Slowly rising to her feet, the blonde makes her way over to Ortus who was breathing heavily through his nostrils. He tucked his injured wing close to his body as she drew near. Despite the mixed smell of rain and wet grass the stench of burnt flesh was apparent. Blue eyes scan over the wound as delicate hands assess the damage. Skylar’s mind went into autopilot, all the medical training and terminology she learned in the past coming back to her.

“The primary remiges of your wing are damaged. A few of your secondary ones are missing as well. It seems they took the brunt of the blow. You have a torn tendon near the humerus which was likely caused from trying to slow our fall. The lightning seared through the hair and skin directly to your flesh leaving it charred. I can speed up the healing process but we won’t be flying again anytime soon.”

Skylar focuses light into her palms and runs them down the length of Ortus’s wing. He stretches it out slowly allowing her to go from one end to the other turning the unbearable burning into a dull throb. A chill swept through them as the wind seeped through her wet clothes and Ortus’s soaked flank. He tucks his wing back to his body and nips affectionately at her soaked golden hair.

“That wasn’t just a random streak of lightning. It was too precise. We were deliberately shot out of the sky. I’m not sure why but Zeus isn’t happy with us.” Skylar grumbles to herself.

The ground shook as monsters stormed toward their location. In the distance she could make out a cyclops in the field below and closing in fast. A leashed hellhound walked obediently at its side. Large yellowing teeth snapped hungrily at the thought of making a meal out of the young demigod and pegasus. A sizable piece of earth was hoisted above the cyclops’s head. It would seem the trouble was just beginning.

“We need to get moving are you fit enough to run?” Ortus gives her a nod accompanied by a neigh. “Then we’d better make tracks they’re closing in.”

Ortus kneels allowing her to climb on. Skylar just manages to position herself when the cyclops appears from over the hill. The boulder in its hand is thrown at them and Ortus performs evasive maneuvers. His hooves sunk into the earth if he stayed stationary for too long egging the pegasus to stay mobile. Gritting her teeth, Skylar readies an arrow narrowing her eyes at the cyclops. Taking a deep breath she releases it watching as it sinks into the monster’s bulbous green flesh. The cyclops grumbles at the arrow lodged in its arm and snaps it off like a toothpick.

A sharp needle-like object whizzes past her face and grazes her cheek. Right after there is the distinct sound of many wings beating in unison over the sound of pelting rain. Snapping her head at the noise a lump is caught in Skylar’s throat. _Stymphalian Birds._ A whole flock of them were heading their way. Why there were in pursuit during a thunderstorm she would never know. As if the cyclops and hellhound weren’t enough to deal with. Razor sharp bronze feathers were launched their way. Deflecting most of them with her bow she feels one of them stab into her shoulder. Ortus almost bucks her off when another pierces his hindquarter.

Ripping the feather from her shoulder, Skylar fires one arrow after another. She manages to down a few birds and turn the hound into dust. Almost instantly they began to reform causing multiple red flags to shoot up in the blonde’s mind. Monsters weren’t staying dead for long at all that was plain as day. It would seem Skylar would need to take a different approach on the matter. At this rate she’d just be wasting arrows and prolonging the inevitable. Her shoulder was beginning to ache and the elements were against her. The feeling in her fingers was disappearing the longer they stayed out in the rain. Ortus couldn’t run forever either and when they did finally have to stop the monsters would surely kill them. Out of the corner of her eye she spots the trail they’d been following all this time. The light was stronger now, calling out to her and leading into the cliffside.

“Alright boy, I’m gonna need you to give it everything you got. Put as much distance between us and them as you can.” She reaches up and rubs his neck. Flaring his nostrils, Ortus’s hooves dig deep into the earth and push off at breathtaking speed. Wrapping the reins around her wrist Skylar keeps her other hand on her bow. If any birds got too close she’d swat them out of the sky like a pesky insect.

The duo was on the outskirts of a city. Car horns blared and stretches of industrial roads were just on the other side of the grassy terrain Ortus ran across. Each of them led into three separate underground tunnels. One of them being the main entrance to Caldecott Tunnel. However the path they were following steered them in the direction of a service tunnel. It was tucked into the cliffside and seemed to disappear into the hills. Ortus speeds up at the sight sensing a familiar presence coming from the area.

Much to Skylar’s surprise the pegasus takes a slight detour leaping off the hill and onto the congested highway. He sped alongside stopped vehicles widening the gap between the monsters and themselves. The monsters attempted to follow by shoving cars to the side but the further they traveled the less space they had to maneuver. Thank you afternoon traffic. Ortus jumps over the hood of a car and books it to a trench where the service tunnel entrance door was located. Skylar shouts out a ‘sorry’ to the driver who stared at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

Hanging her bow over her shoulder, the blonde slides off of Ortus’s back when he arrives at the entrance door. After pressing the button to open the large door Skylar ushers Ortus inside. Once he’s clear she hits the button again walking in as it slams shut behind them. This added a layer of defense between her and the monsters. Wringing out her clothing of excess water Skylar ties up her hair and checks the injury she sustained on her shoulder by removing her cardigan. It wasn’t too deep and a simple healing incantation should do the trick. Skylar gathers light into her palm and presses it against her shoulder. Singing a quiet hymn in Ancient Greek she feels the pain recede until it’s just a minor sense of discomfort. Now, if only she could change out of her wet clothing.

_I wish Leo was here, he could start a fire to warm us up in a snap. I’d even take Isaac with one of his sweaters. Wait, that’s it. _A sneeze escapes her as she places her bag down on a small patch of dry ground. Digging around she produces the sweater she’s saved for months. It wasn’t one of Isaac’s that she could recall, possibly belonging to someone else she knows. Slipping her arms through it Skylar smiles at the faint smell still clinging to it. Hints of sage and citrus. The sweater provided a bit more warmth much to her relief. Stuffing her damp cardigan inside she zips the bag back up and slings the strap over her shoulder.

Ortus stood a few feet away shaking his body to rid himself of the rain and to not accidentally soak her. Once he finished he rejoined her side and they continued to press on. Skylar kept a hand on his neck humming a calming tune to ease any tension. As she walked puddles of water splashed at her feet. It would seem the area wasn’t as waterproof as she had originally hoped.

Thankfully they didn’t come across any workers. It would’ve been hard to explain what a girl and her horse were doing in an underground tunnel. The area smelt strongly of wet earth and concrete. Hanging from the ceiling were floodlights that provided an ample amount of light. Large pipes and wiring lined the ceiling stretching off further down the tunnel. A service vehicle powered off for the day was parked near the entrance.

Skylar’s fingers subconsciously brush against the blade attached to her thigh. She hadn’t once used the dagger since waking up in front of Lupa. It just never seemed like the right time to use it. According to the wolf goddess it was made from Stygian Iron and was forged in the Underworld. Having it on her person gave her a strange sense of comfort similar to her necklace. It left a fuzzy feeling in her stomach and a small smile on her lips. She assumed that was because of the person who gave them to her.

Even with the entrance to the tunnel disappearing behind them Skylar still kept her guard up. There was no telling what could be down there with them. Anything from sewer rats to mythical monsters lying in wait to gobble them whole. She only hoped that whatever lies at the end of the tunnel would be more welcoming than what she’s been facing.

A loud crash from behind alerts her that the monsters had yet to give up. Thankfully the birds seemed to of staved off their pursuit. That just left the fuming cyclops and hellhound to deal with. Irritation and hints of anger boiled inside Skylar. First Ortus is shot out of the sky, then she’s stabbed in the shoulder by a bronze bird feather. Now, when she’s so close to her goal, these monsters were keeping her from it by refusing to stay down.

She orders Ortus to stay back while she dealt with the ruffians. Using her sweater she ties it around his eyes snuggly to act as a blindfold. A necessary precaution to reassure he wouldn’t be harmed by her. Power coursed through her veins as she turned back the way she came. Bow in hand and palms aglow, Skylar regarded the hellhound running toward her with a scowl.

“Alright assholes you wanna dance? Then let’s dance!”

The hellhound leaps at the blonde with its yellow teeth aimed for her throat. Skylar rolls out of the way firing an arrow made of light. It sinks into the hound’s side only angering it further. Dodging the pouncing hound once more, Skylar whips her bow around sweeping its hind legs out from under it. Not wasting a second she leaps off of the ground and slams both feet into its skull to send it further into the pavement.

“Sorry but I’ve had just about enough of you for the moment!” Taking an arrow from her quiver she drives it into the beast’s skull. A howl of pain reaches her ears which she ignores. She forces it in further until it combusts into a cloud of dust. Scooping up a handful Skylar contains it in a ball filled with highly concentrated light. The adrenaline she was feeling would wear out soon so she needed to make her next attack count.

Loud footsteps reminded her of the cyclops approaching. His body was partially hunched over due to the tunnel’s low ceiling. The light hanging from the ceiling falls and shatters on the ground. One large bloodshot eye fixated on her. The putrid smell wafting from him was enough to make Skylar gag. A mixture of sewage and wet fur from the pelts he wore draped across his bottom half.

Holding the orb in both hands she notices the hellhound trying to begin reforming. Only it couldn’t fully as long as she contained the small part of it. When it’s head reforms by her foot she kicks it like a soccer ball to the cyclops. To her surprise her catches it in his hands. Counting down in her head she lobs the orb into the air when the monster is stopped under a large section of piping. Turning around she begins to sprint back toward Ortus with her eyes closed.

There’s the shattering of glass followed by an explosion. From behind her eyelids Skylar could sense a massive surge of light travel from behind her. An alarmed noise comes from Ortus as he runs blindly in her direction. Pursing her lips she whistles to him. Not a minute later the back of her shirt is grabbed and she’s flung into the air. With an ‘oomph’ Skylar lands on her trusty pegasus’s back.

An enraged growl fills the air as a large force slams into the concrete wall of the tunnel. A sure sign that the cyclops’s sight was failing him. Another slam and the unmistaken creak of metal. With one more Skylar hears the pipes finally give way falling atop everything in their path. Wails escape the monsters for a few minutes until the only sound left is the pounding of hooves. _That should deal with them for now. _With a tired sigh Skylar opens her eyes and removes Ortus’s blindfold as he flees the scene.

After travelling for about ten minutes the blonde notices a gate at the end of the tunnel. Two guards were stationed outside, each with weapons at their sides. Torches of blazing fire illuminated their faces. They readied their weapons as Ortus slowed to a stop in front of them. By the way they looked at the blonde they thought of her to be an enemy. Skylar didn’t think she had the energy to get into another fight at the moment.

"State your business here." One demands coming dangerously close to stabbing the pegasus with his spear. His face was fixated in a permanent scowl. Ortus lets out a disgruntled snort and backs away.

“I’ve traveled far to find a safe haven for demigods such as myself. Is this the correct place? My pegasus and I have been running from monsters for miles. We managed to bury them under a pile of rubble back that way.” Skylar slides off of the pegasus’s back and jabs a thumb over her shoulder.

“Do you have a letter of recommendation?” The guy standing in front of her completely disregards the fact that monsters were in the tunnel. He had a snarky air about him that made Skylar sick.

“Come on Alan you could lighten up a little I mean look at her.” The other guard walks over to include himself in the conversation. Skylar subconsciously runs a hand through her hair at the boy’s comment. She could only imagine how she looked about now.

“Back off James, it’s my job to ask, besides a country bum like her probably doesn’t have one anyway. Looks like another fifth cohort probatio to me.” The one named Alan snickers shifting his beady black eyes onto Skylar. She only understood a few of the words he said but let them slide. There was no point in getting into another fight.

“Actually I do have a letter.” Skylar gives him a sickening sweet smile and produces a folded letter from a plastic bag that was stashed in a hidden pocket of her messenger bag.

One night while searching for the remains of food in her messenger bag she came across the piece of parchment. Intrigued on how it could of ended up there she opened it. Imagine her surprise to find her name on it commending her past endeavors. Along with recommendation to locate the fabled Camp Jupiter signed by the Ambassador of Pluto. Whoever that was. At first Skylar chalked it up to be a prank or a trap. After all it was too convenient given she’s been on a set path leading to the camp all along. So suddenly receiving a letter that held some answers was too good to be true. That is, until now.

The two guards begin to whisper amongst themselves trying to determine whether or not to allow the blonde inside. James seemed to lean more toward letting her in while Alan was convinced the letter was a fake and she should be killed on the spot. Skylar shifted her weight from one foot to the other, keeping Ortus’s reins clasped in her hand. After a bit more deliberation James calls for someone to open up the gates. Alan grumbles to himself and walks back to his post. Giving them a nod the blonde retrieves her letter and stashes it safely back inside a zipped pouch.

“Step inside, someone will arrive shortly to escort you so don’t wander off.” James informs gesturing to the entrance.

“You two have a good night now.” Skylar hums leading Ortus inside by his reins. As she crossed over the first bridge she couldn’t believe her eyes. It all seemed from a dream, too surreal to be true. Sections broke up most of the facilities. One resembled a war camp while the other housed shops, residential buildings and other amenities. On top of the hill farthest in the distance were the peaks of temples. All around her people varying in age walked around. Some decked out in gold armor, others in regular clothing.

As magnificent as it all was Skylar could feel anxiety building inside her. Everyone here was a stranger to her. Full of varying personalities and possibilities of both the good and bad variety. Ortus nudged closer to her side to offer a small form of comfort. She gives him a weak smile choosing not to venture too far heeding James’s words.

The longer Skylar and Ortus stood on the bridge the more whispers she heard passing on the wind. Most were in regards to her appearance. Others geared toward her tired companion who dragged a hoof across the ground out of boredom. She must of had a frightening look in her eyes because the minute she looked at any onlookers they steered clear and ceased any previous statements. _They said someone was supposed to meet me but we’ve been standing around for awhile and the sun would be going down soon._

Just as she was about to nod off from her seat on the ground a young girl dressed in a purple shirt ran over. Her golden eyes shimmered in the setting sun and contrasted against her darker skin tone. Curly cinnamon-brown hair framed her face. A golden sword hung at her side clipped to the belt of her jeans. On her arm was a tattoo with the letters SPQR and a black glyph type cross. One solid black line was also inked underneath it. There was a good height difference between Skylar and the younger girl. With the former being a good six feet tall and the latter around five feet, three inches. Ortus seemed interested in the girl. His nose sniffed the air around her as if she had a familiar scent about her. He didn’t seem the least bit shy to a complete stranger.

“Hello, I’m Hazel Lavesque. I’ve been instructed to bring you to the Fifth Cohort where you’ll sleep for the night. Then in the morning we’ll meet with the praetor to discuss where you’ll be assigned.” Hazel informs as his golden eyes flicker from Skylar then to Ortus.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Skylar Solace and this tired boy here is Ortus.” Skylar introduces and strokes the pegasus’s neck.

“He’s injured, the poor thing. I can have the stableman on duty take a look at him.” Hazel points out with a small frown. She raises a careful hand to Ortus’s nose waiting for him to make the next move. With a nod from Skylar he eases into the young girl’s touch releasing a soft neigh as she pets him.

“If it isn’t too much trouble I’d like to oversee his care myself. I would just need the proper medicine and some bandages.” Skylar insists.

“As long as we don’t take more than we need I don’t see why not. Come on, I’ll show you the way.” Hazel removes her hand from petting Ortus to act as their guide much to the pegasus’s disapproval.

“Come on boy, you can have all the grooming your heart desires after you’re healed.” Skylar clicks her tongue and follows after Hazel who had already began walking away. The young girl seemed kind enough but she couldn’t figure out why Ortus wasn’t cautious with her like he was with everyone else. Shrugging it off for now the blonde falls into step with Hazel setting her gaze on the scenery ahead.


	24. A Memorable Experience

Skylar was an enigma, Hazel knew that for certain. Appearance wise, the blonde was beautiful in her own way. With her perfectly tanned skin, sparkling ocean eyes and wavy golden hair with a single stripe of brown running through it. She always seemed to have a gentle smile on her face. A sense of calm just radiated from the girl and Hazel could feel herself relax while in her presence.

From the moment they stepped into the stables a large grin spread across the blonde's face. Even with the overwhelming smell of animal feces she seemed right at home. She followed the older teen as she lead Ortus to an empty stall. They let themselves in seeing as the demigod that was on duty was nowhere to be found. Hazel giggled to herself when Skylar's blue eyes lit up at the sight of the camp's war elephants.  
  
"Instead of horses and pegasi you guys have elephants? That's so cool!" Skylar gushes much to Ortus's disapproval. He proceeds to let out an angry huff turning his head away from the blonde in a pout. There's always been a jealous streak in the proud horse.  
  
"They don't hold a candle to you Ortus. You're on another level." Hazel praises patting his side gently. "Isn't that right Skylar?" Her golden eyes fall on the girl.  
  
"Of course! You're my trusty steed and darling companion after all." Skylar coos as she readies the supplies Hazel had gathered per her request. To the untrained eye they didn't look like much. Just a bunch of random herbs and a glass of water. As she mashed the ingredients together in a bowl the girls made small talk.  
  
"Where is it that you're from?" Hazel questions from her seat beside Ortus. She began to brush his mane free of any knots.  
  
"I wish I could answer that. You see I lost my memory and can only remember things from a few months ago." Skylar sighs walking over to Ortus's damaged wing and applying the dark green paste to the targeted areas.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." There was a tinge of sympathy in Hazel's voice.  
  
"I've been dealing with it. Every once and a while I'll remember something simple like my love for coffee. Sometimes it'll be something big like a person I knew in the past. Other times its medical knowledge I didn't know I originally had." Skylar lists off while wrapping bandages around Ortus's wing. She made sure they would be comfortable yet firm enough to not unravel if he moved. There was also a small hole on his hindquarter which she made sure to patch up as well.  
  
"If you're allowed to stay I bet you would fit right in with the other medics. Though I don't see a reason for them to turn you away anyway. You do have a letter of recommendation."  
  
"Yeah but one of the guards seemed to think it was a fake." Skylar rolls her eyes. As if she’d do something as petty as forgery.

“Must’ve been Alan, that guy really gets my goat. He’s always making fun of us in the fifth cohort. Do you mind me asking who gave you the letter?” Hazel asks as she fed Ortus a carrot. Skylar laughed quietly to herself. She noticed how Hazel had a certain way of speaking. Almost like she was born in another time. It was quite charming to say the least. 

“Sure, I don’t mind at all. It was the-” A faint noise catches her attention cutting off her sentence. Before Hazel could blink Skylar had her bow out and was pulling back the string with an arrow at the ready. When the noise comes closer she releases it into the air. The arrow glints under the torchlight and hits its mark with a loud 'thunk' followed by someone grunting.  
  
Hazel looks wide-eyed at Skylar as she walks past to see who was sneaking around. The cinnamon-haired girl follows after with one hand on her Spatha. When the taller of the two comes to a stop she tilts her head at the stocky boy before her. He wore a purple shirt identical to Hazel's. A bow and quiver were strapped to his back. He had squishy cheeks that reminded Skylar of a baby, dark brown eyes and close-shaved black hair. She had pinned him to the wooden post by his shirt. The two watched each other waiting for the other to make a sudden move.  


"Frank?" Hazel pokes her curly head out from behind Skylar. “He’s a friend Skylar not a threat.” She walks over to the boy and pulls the arrow out to set him free.  
  
"H-Hazel? What are you doing here?" Frank questions in surprise.

“Skylar is new here, she’ll be bunking with us tonight. I was helping her treat her pegasus that got injured during their travel.” Hazel explains handing the arrow back to Skylar who places it back into her quiver.

“Do you always shoot first and ask questions later?” Frank raises a brow at the blonde. His fingers itched to reach for his bow. After all she wasn't exactly making a good first impression on him.

“Sorry about that. Being on the run sort of does that to you ya know?” Skylar smiles sheepishly bowing her head in apology.

Frank seemed to understand as he nods at her. “Other than my shirt there isn’t any harm done. Just be careful who you shoot at. Not everyone around here is nice.”

“Trust me, I won’t be picking fights in a crowd of strangers anytime soon.” She reassures. _Me and crowds don’t exactly mix anyway. _Frank’s eyes fall on the weapon as it peaks his interest. Smiling softly Skylar holds it up. “It’s a beauty huh?” Deep down she felt a sense of pride as the two demigods admired the craftsmanship.

“This came from the ring you were wearing didn’t it?” Hazel asks running her hand down the golden metal.

“Very perceptive of you. How’d you know?” Skylar tilts her head at the shorter girl.

“I know my way around different metals.” Hazel had a knowing look in her eyes. 

“It’s made from the finest gold I’ve ever seen. The string seems like it would be worn down from excessive use but there isn’t a decline in quality at all. As much as I hate to admit it, no Roman forged this bow.” He seemed almost disappointed.

“Well I don’t know everything about it but I do have some knowledge.” Skylar smiles despite the rising suspicion Frank was feeling. She turns the bow back into a ring and slips it onto her finger.

The blonde proceeds to tell the two demigods how the bow was forged by the gods for her Apollo. Frank’s eyes flashed with interest at this factor before returning to normal. She then described how it was stolen and hidden away but kept out who the thief was. Then came the part where the thief had turned the other cheek and gifted the bow to her after hiding it away for so many years. It was his dying wish to right some of the wrongdoings he’s done in his life.

Skylar wasn’t sure why she was being so open with these two. She did just meet Hazel a few hours prior and Frank around fifteen minutes ago. Perhaps it was to give her a sense of reassurance that she was no longer alone. They may not exactly be friends but they did take the time to talk with her. It was a refreshing experience despite being in an entire camp full of strangers. At least she had two fellow demigods that she knew by name.

The trio are interrupted by the clopping of hooves. A mouth nips at Skylar’s hair and she turns to face Ortus. He seemed to be doing better even in such a short time. She would of preferred to use her healing powers but decided against it. Something told her that it wasn’t exactly a common thing to have in the Roman camp.

Frank makes a comment about how late it had become. Skylar leads Ortus back to his stall for the night with the promise to come see him tomorrow morning. With a final pet from Hazel they latch the door and depart from the stables. When they arrived at the barracks she was thankful to see the majority of the room was fast asleep in their bunks. It may of been a temporary arrangement for the night but Skylar took over the bunk above Hazel’s. It was unoccupied and she felt more comfortable bunking with her seeing as she at least knew Hazel’s name. She hops up onto the mattress and tucks her bag and dagger under her pillow. As soon as her blonde head hit the pillow she was out like a light. The sweater she carried was clutched tightly to her chest offering the warmth she so desired.

_A feeling of weightlessness consumed Skylar’s body as a buried memory resurfaced in her mind. She found herself in a cabin with high wooden ceilings and white plaster walls. The back wall was lined with bookshelves stopping beside the door leading to a storeroom. Two doors were located on either end of the cabin leading to what she assumed to be bedrooms._

_Moving to the open door Skylar finds a younger version of herself sat on a bed. A scowl was prominent on her face and a smiley-face bandaid covered the bridge of her nose. Beside her was a boy that held a startling resemblance to herself. His wavy golden hair was falling into his face and his sky blue eyes held a sense of irritation. A large purple bruise discolored the left side of his face. A half-melted ice pack rested on his lap. They held onto each other’s hands as they watched the figure before them._

_Across from them paced an older boy with shaggy blonde hair. The back of his orange shirt read ‘Apollo cabin head counselor’. He had a certain air about him that closely resembled that of an older sibling. Ceasing his pacing the boy points a scolding finger at the two younger kids._

_“I’ve told you both countless times to not get into fights with your fellow campers. ” The older teen reprimands._

_“It wasn’t our fault Lee! We were just reading on the beach when Mark and Sherman showed up. Those two are always bullying us. They took Will’s book and when he tried to get it back he accidentally stepped on Mark’s foot and the jerk punched him. It wasn’t Will’s fault so I retaliated and pushed him into the water for hitting my brother.” Young Skylar explains, squeezing said boy’s hand._

_“Then Sherman got angry and went after Skylar. She fought against him but he held her down by her hair. Mark got back up as Sherman held down Skylar and he threatened to cut her with his dagger. I got mad and jumped onto his back but she ended up getting nicked on her face by the blade. The four of us got into a fight. That’s when you and Luke showed up to separate us.” The boy Skylar assumed to be Will summarized._

_Lee sat on the bed across from them and folded his arms over his chest. He mulled over the kids’ explanation. That would explain the injuries he found on them once they were all separated. “You two should of came and told me or Chiron and we would’ve handled it. Stooping to their levels and fighting isn’t the answer.”_

_“We know you can that’s not the point! One day you’ll leave camp for school and you won’t be around to protect us so I need to learn to do it!” The younger version of Skylar had tears in her eyes as she let out her emotions. Her brother wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. Lee stood up from his seat and knelt in front of the children._

_“Is that what this is about? You wanting to be able to protect others?” A nod followed by a sniffle from the young girl as she rubs her eyes. “I see...then we better get started if you’re going to fill my shoes eh?”_

_“R-really? You really mean it? If you do you gotta pinky swear to seal the deal.” She holds out her pinky to Lee. He chuckles softly at her and links his pinky with her own._

_“Don’t leave me out. If you’re going to learn then I want to do it alongside you. I’ll take time out of my studies.” Will chimes in linking his finger with the other two._

_“Then it’s settled first thing tomorrow morning the three of us are going to start archery training.” Lee finalizes wiping the tears from young Skylar’s face. “Oh and Skylar, even if I do leave one day I’ll always be in here.” He points to where her heart is with a kind smile._

_“Yeah! Me too, though you’re not gonna get rid of me anytime soon. We come as a set afterall.” Will teases ruffling his sister’s hair. The two kids are pulled into a big hug by Lee with the three of them beaming from ear to ear._

Skylar watched the scene with a melancholy smile. Tears streamed down her face as she turns her back on them. She remembered that moment vividly. It marked the day she decided to become a fighter. Vowing to protect those that could not protect themselves. Even from a younger age she had a sense of justice. Seeing Lee again brought back a flood of emotions. He looked younger than the day she last saw him during the Battle of the Labyrinth. As bittersweet as it was Skylar was glad to see him in a memory. He truly would forever be in her heart.

Then there was Will. Her twin brother and the best medic she knows. The one person that knew her better than anyone else in the world. Someone she would sacrifice anything and everything for if it came down to it. The tears falling from her eyes increased as she thought about him. His bright smile could light up any room. She recalled the rooftop talks they would have when either of them had a problem. The coffee he made for her every morning before joining to watch the sunrise. He’d roll his eyes but give her a soft smile upon finding her in one of his sweaters. She did have a habit on stealing comfortable clothing. The twins became co-counselors of their cabin. They were thick as thieves and Skylar missed Will terribly. The scene around her fades to black and she feels herself being shaken awake.


	25. Bunk Bed Vs. Skylar

The morning had started out with Hazel shaking her awake. Alarmed at waking up in a new place she rolled off of the top bunk and fell to the ground. The fall left a nice red mark on the side of her face. When the younger girl pointed out that she had been crying in her sleep, Skylar reassured that she was fine and forced a smile. Hazel had let the subject go for the time being handing over a change of clothes. Following the girl’s directions she went to the baths to get ready. When she returned she retrieved her items from under her pillow walking outside of the barracks with Hazel.

Frank was going to meet them at the _principia. _Otherwise known as camp headquarters. It is there that she will consult with the Senate. Basically the leaders of the five Cohorts that answered to the Praetor. They wanted to ask her a few questions before being sent to the Augur, or Oracle who ultimately determined whether she could stay or not. When Hazel spoke of him Skylar noticed a sense of contemptment from her. Those two didn’t get along very well it would seem.

“Legionnaires are the leaders of the cohorts but the Praetor is higher up than them?” Skylar questions gripping tightly onto the strap of her bag. Hazel had been trying to explain how things were run at Camp Jupiter. For the most part she understood the structure having compared it to a government of sorts. What really bothered her about Camp Jupiter was how the demigods and legacies, the children of demigods, were sorted into their Cohorts. It was all based on the kind of recommendation letter you have upon arrival. Those with the most pristine go to the first. Anyone without a letter is instantly sent to the fifth. Then there were the second, third and fourth Cohorts which were basically the inbetweeners.

“Yes, normally there are two Praetors but one of them disappeared last September. We’re supposed to elect a new one in place of him but...we’re still hoping he’ll show up again.” Hazel informs pushing a piece of her curly hair from her face.

“I see, if it is any consolation I’d like to believe you’ll see him again. Sometimes all you really need is a little optimism.” Skylar places a gentle hand on her shoulder. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions but she had a feeling that the missing Praetor could be Leo’s friend Jason. He did say the blond was Roman and he did mention Camp Jupiter. Judging by how sensitive the subject was she chose not to dwell on the subject for too long.

The two demigods walked down the path leading into the large residential area Skylar had seen the day before. Unlike the barracks, weapons were not permitted inside. There was some form of protective barrier around it along with a talking statue. Hazel placed her Spatha in a plastic bin similar to those they use in an airport. Following her example Skylar relinquishes her ring and dagger dropping them in the same bin. From the corner of her eye she saw Hazel freeze at the sight of the dagger. Almost as if she recognized the blade. Skylar could tell she wanted to ask questions but held herself back.

It was then that she was introduced to the the city guard Terminus. He is the Roman god of boundaries hence the barrier that surrounded the city. Due to being a talking statue with no arms the girls handed over their weapons to his assistant Julia. Thankfully Skylar was able to keep the rest of her belongings as they were deemed not weapons by the god. They were an odd duo but the blonde liked speaking to them. Before Terminus could get into a long drawn out story about the history of a lyre, Hazel had dragged her through the barrier and away from him.

Skylar wanted to believe that she handled her crowd anxiety pretty well. In fact, she managed to make it halfway to the _principia_ already. Maybe it was the cup of coffee and chocolate muffin Hazel was nice enough to buy for her. Caffeine did wonders for her in these trying times. The blonde chose to concentrate on the shorter girl talking to her rather than the strangers around her. Everything was going great, until Skylar was shoved by another individual's shoulder.  
  
Her body bumps into Hazel's who stumbles forward. Hot coffee splashes onto Sylar's shirt and arm. A hiss of pain leaves her lips and the cup falls from her hand. She whips around to scold the individual only to find they vanished amongst the passerbys. _What a jerk._ Rolling her eyes she checks on Hazel.  
  
"Are you alright? I almost knocked you over." Skylar smiles apologetically as she looks down at Hazel.  
  
"You're worried about me? I wasn't the one who was burned by hot coffee." Hazel frowns looking at the dark liquid sinking into Skylar's shirt. It would no doubt leave a stain. Her arm is taken into the other girl’s hands as she inspects the burn.  


The golden-haired girl shakes her head with a small smile. "I'm alright, just a little sticky. Is that the _principia_ up there?" Changing the subject Skylar points to building atop the hill. Tossing away the empty cup into a trash can, she wipes her hands on her jeans. Sure she wasn't exactly the most presentable but appearance alone shouldn't matter.

Hazel nods giving her one last look before continuing up the hill. Skylar pulls down her rolled up sleeve over the reddened skin of her arm. She’d treat it properly later after the impending questions she was in for. As they came closer to the _principia,_ Skylar could feel her thoughts running wild. She was trying to imagine who the ambassador of Pluto could be. The reason why he gave her a recommendation letter and if she knew him by name. Then there was Leo and his friends. She wondered if they had been here before, it was the only thing resembling a camp for demigods that she could think of after all. Yet, even that thought seemed odd in its own way.

Out of nowhere something darts out from the shadows of a nearby alley. It leaps into the air and at Skylar. Although startled the blonde catches the creature with wide blue eyes. She held it at arms length and examined it carefully. The body was made completely out of bone. There was a black collar around its neck with a bronze name tag that read _Reaper. _A strange yet oddly familiar purring came from it. She was holding a purring, skeleton cat. How she wasn’t freaking out she’d never know.

“That’s my brother’s cat. I wonder what he’s doing here.” Hazel scratches the cat’s skull with her finger.

“He is quite intriguing isn’t he? A completely reanimated skeleton of a cat.” Skylar nestles Reaper into her arms with a smile.

“It is a little strange though, Reaper normally doesn’t leave his side. He’s not too fond of strangers either.” The cinnamon-haired girl ponders.

“Maybe I just have a demeanor that animals just naturally gravitate toward?” Skylar shrugs hugging Reaper closer to her body. Having the feline close just felt right. Hazel’s gold eyes flicker between the blonde and the cat in her arms. If there was something on her mind she chose not to address it. _Alright Skylar you can do this. Just be honest with them during the questioning and you’ll be fine. _Skylar takes a deep breath calming her nerves as she gazes up at the door.

Tired chocolate brown eyes swept across the walls of the _principia. _With one hand propping up his cheek a boy stuck out amongst the rest. The ambassador of Pluto, a secret mediator of two camps. Nico tapped the armrest of his chair out of sheer boredom. Reaper had left his side a few minutes prior, fleeing the room before he could catch him. _Some loyalty that cat has._ Nico thinks to himself with a scowl.

The son of Hades was summoned by the Praetor this morning to evaluate a demigod that had arrived last night. He couldn’t understand why they needed him of all people. They allow new demigods in all the time without consulting him so why should this one be any different? On top of it all the so called ‘new kid’ was late. So now Nico sat here becoming ever more irritated with each passing minute. He had better things to do with his life. Like checking in at Camp Half-Blood or continuing his search for the missing demigods. Then there was the matter of monsters not staying dead like they normally would. That was another mess entirely.

Nico sits up straighter where the doors leading into the _principia_ open. _It’s about time they got here. _His eyes fall onto the people who enter. His sister Hazel was the first walking straight into the center of the room. She shared a short glance with him before turning her attention onto the Praetor. Following behind her was someone he hadn’t planned on seeing.

Perfectly tanned skin that seemed to glow under any source of lighting. Ocean blue eyes that held a sense of kindness among muddled confusion. Freckles peppered her rosy cheeks forming their own constellations upon her skin. Her golden locks fell over her shoulder in waves with the distinct brunette streak braided with two silver beads. Carried in her arms was his traitor of a cat, Reaper. Even in the stained clothes she wore, Nico could recognize her anywhere. A sick feeling tugged at his stomach when their eyes happen to meet from across the room. The blonde gazed at him with the utmost confusion. The son of Hades’s heart sank to the pits of Tartarus. Skylar Solace was in Camp Jupiter and she couldn’t remember him.


	26. The Pain of a Forgotten Love

_“What a pity. All the effort you put in to protect her and she doesn’t even remember you.” _A chilling voice breaches the back of Nico’s mind. The son of Hades wanted to strangle whoever it belonged to. They’ve been tormenting him for months now. Ever since Skylar was first announced as missing. It always appeared at his most vulnerable moments to pour salt into his wounds. Putting on a blank expression, Nico cuts away from his shared gaze with Skylar. The blonde blinked at him a few times then shifted her eyes onto his sister who was introducing her.

“I’ve brought Skylar Solace as you asked.” Hazel announces stepping aside and motioning Skylar forward. She gives the blonde a tiny smile then retreats to stand beside Frank. The stocky boy stood against the wall overseeing the questioning. He was brought in to speak about the incident last night in the stables. It seems they wouldn’t be able to keep it between the three of them after all. Skylar was completely at the Senate’s mercy now.

“I am Reyna a praetor of the twelfth legion.” The girl sitting in the center of the room introduces herself while rising to her feet.

She was older than Skylar, about sixteen, and had a commanding air about her. Glossy black hair was woven into a single braid that fell over one shoulder. She had a regal and beautiful face appearing to be of Hispanic descent. A tattoo was branded on her forearm but Skylar couldn’t make much of it out. Behind her flowed a purple toga that was worn over golden armor. Piercing black eyes stared deep into her as if searching for something. Standing loyally on either side of Reyna’s seat were two metal dogs. One made of gold, the other silver. They stared at Skylar with their mouths curled up in snarls.

“Thank you for taking the time to meet with me.” Skylar bowed her head in respect at the other inhabitants of the room.

“The Augur has already determined last night that you shall be allowed to live. Our questions are to ensure that you can be trusted. You will plead your case to all that stand before you. It would be wise not to lie to us. My hounds will not hesitate to strike if you do.” Reyna’s commanding voice sent a shiver down Skylar’s spine. It was a time like this that she was glad to have Reaper to hold onto. Having the cat in her arms prevented the other demigods from seeing the shaking of her hands. She found her blue eyes naturally gravitating toward the most captivating person in the room.

The boy wore a black toga over his dark t-shirt and jeans. Shaggy black hair fell into his eyes signifying that a haircut was long overdue. His chocolate brown eyes held a sense of sadness in them leaving a strange pang in her heart. Something about him radiated a sense of power. Despite his small stature she could tell he was a force to be reckoned with. Skylar didn’t know why but she wished to see the boy smile.

Previously the pair had caught the other’s eye and shared a lasting look. His eyes seemed pained when they settled onto her. There was a brief fall in his mood before he quickly changed to a blank expression in a matter of seconds. A pain blossomed in her chest as she held Reaper closer. Skylar couldn’t fathom why she was feeling sad all of a sudden. As far as she could recall this boy was a stranger. _Stranger. _That word itself left the impression in her mind it shouldn’t be used to describe the boy. Shaking her head free of the thought Skylar begins to explain her story. 

“I awoke in a dark and desolate place with no memory prior to this. The wolf goddess Lupa found me and took me in. We trained every day honing my skills and filling my head with knowledge on the gods. She gave me a set of trials to complete before releasing me off on my own. I traveled without worry up until yesterday.” Skylar places Reaper onto her shoulder listening to the soft clicking of his bones. As strange as the noise was it was oddly comforting.

“My pegasus and I were struck down from the sky by lightning. Monsters pursued us for miles even following us far into the tunnel leading to your doorstep. I buried them under a pile of rubble and pipes. I’m sure the wreckage is still there if you want to check.” Her blue eyes look up at the ceiling with a small amount of spite. She left out the part where the lightning was intentional choosing to keep that bit to herself.

“We shall in order to corroborate your story. You do not bare a mark signifying ever being a part of the legion. Just how did you survive this long on your own?” Reyna sits up straighter in her seat, placing her folded hands on the table in front of her.

“From the moment I left Lupa up until being shot down from the sky, Ortus and I haven’t encountered any monsters. I found it odd at the time but I wasn’t about to start complaining.” Skylar notices the dark-haired boy shift in his seat at her words. Maybe he knew the reason behind it. Reyna raises a brow as muttered words pass along the senate. Her story would sound a little far fetched if she hadn’t endured it herself. Reyna had instructed to tell the truth and that is what she intended to do.

“These trials you speak of, did you receive anything from them?” A member of the senate calls out. _You mean other than an ever growing dislike for monsters?_ Skylar thinks to herself.

“Oh yes, I held onto them in case they were required in the future. Also as a spoil of war if you will.” Skylar flips open the flap on her bag and digs around inside. Moving her hand past her lyre she retrieves the correct items.

An audible gasp comes from the room as she raises a bundle of amulets in the air. The various types of metals encrusted with jewels glimmers underneath the light. She could vividly recall all she went through to retrieve them. Even the broken arm at the end of it all. Just the thought made Skylar cringe. Walking forward she lays the objects down onto the table for the Senate to inspect.

“You passed the Ten Trials of Jupiter! No one has accomplished this since Jason.” One of the leaders of a cohort gapes.

“She’s just a girl this cannot be right.” Skylar felt annoyed at that remark.

“The proof is before our eyes. Lupa would only allow the task if a demigod has the potential to succeed. Skylar has proven that she was capable.” Reyna cuts in. She had her fingers pressed to her temple in mild irritation.

“Is it too farfetched to say that she could of stolen them? We know next to nothing about her and all we have is her word to go on. Perhaps it is a lie that she lost her memory.” Snapping her head in the direction of the one who spoke Skylar narrows her eyes. There they go accusing her of lying again. It was becoming rather annoying.

He was almost as pale as the toga he wore over his blue shirt and jeans. Crazed blue eyes bore into Skylar. His head was held high with a snobbish look. There was a belt around his waist holding various stuffed animals. A tattoo was apparent on his forearm similar to that of Hazel’s. However the symbol was different. It was one she recognized all too well. A lyre. Beneath it were seven lines. Due to Hazel’s reaction from the corner of her eye Skylar assumed him to be the Augur she was told about. _Octavian._

“I can vouch for her. I saw the arena where the trials were held. The ceiling was caved in and golden dust littered the floors. It could be plainly seen that there were signs of a battle.” Much to Skylar’s surprise the dark haired boy in the black toga spoke up for her.

Reyna looks down at her dogs who sat obediently at her side. They were no longer snarling at Skylar like before. “It would seem both di Angelo and Solace are speaking the truth. Now there is the matter of the recommendation letter you presented at the gate. Do you still have it in your possession?”

_Di Angelo huh? Last name, of Italian descent maybe. That would explain his accent. _Unzipping the hidden pouch in her bag Skylar pulls out the plastic bag containing the note. “This letter is key for me being placed into a cohort correct?”

The Praetor raises a brow and nods. “Yes, it seems Hazel has done well to fill you in.”

“She’s good at explaining and I’m a fast learner.” Skylar smiles bashfully glancing over to the golden-eyed girl. She hands the note over to Reyna who examines it then passes it around the table.

“That boy is too close to this girl’s case. Why would he just happen to come upon the very same spot unless he knew her? Do not forget he is still someone who came out of nowhere claiming to be the ambassador of Pluto.” The Augur announces crumbling the letter in his fist. Skylar narrows her eyes at the action. _That was a little uncalled for._ There were some murmurs of agreement following his words. Like a flip of a coin the rest of the senate was turning on its fellow member. It was almost comical how quickly people could turn on each other.

“Who are you to question this boy’s actions? You are both ranked the same are you not? Equal members of the same senate. Sure you may be gunning for the Praetor position but that spot is still vacant for the time being. A proper leader is someone who has the voice of the people at heart. Not a demigod who is hellbent on bending people to their will and refusing to listen to reason.” Skylar stood tall with her hands behind her back. She noticed her hands began to glow in response to her emotions and tried her best to subtly hide it. Her ocean blue eyes stared fiercely at Octavian.

She hadn’t meant to speak out of turn but she was glad she did. The look on Octavian’s face gave her a sense of satisfaction. He was ready to blow a gasket. Hazel was hiding her face behind her hand and Frank’s eyes were wide. The di Angelo boy turned his head to the side and Skylar could’ve sworn he was smiling. Even Reyna held a sense of amusement even if it didn’t show on her face. The Skylar wasn’t sure if she knew this di Angelo kid or not. That wouldn’t stop her from putting some self righteous punk in his place. What right did he have to second guess the dark-haired boy anyway. It ticked her off even more seeing as she and Octavian were possibly related. Both demigod children of the god Apollo. Just thinking about it made Skylar sick to her stomach. That boy was the total opposite of her twin brother.

“How dare you! I am a legacy and a centurion that outranks a _probatio_ like you. You will never be welcomed in the first cohort!” Octavian seethes leaping from his seat. Skylar had officially made an enemy out of him. The other members of the senate slowly agreed with him except for one boy. He seemed to be too busy drinking from a goblet. They each mumbled something about not wanting to be on the Augur’s bad side.

“All due respect, that is fine by me. I do not agree with sorting people into different cohorts based on something as simple as a recommendation letter.” Skylar fires back.

“You dare to question how we’ve been running things for years? We should lock you up for insubordination.” Octavian grumbles.

“It would be wise not to make an enemy of everyone you meet Solace. Even if you have made a valid point.” Reyna speaks up raising a hand to cease the fighting between the two blondes.

“I’ll welcome her into the fifth cohort.” Frank volunteers and steps forward.

“You forget Frank Zhang, you are still only a _probatio_. Only centurions can accept another into their ranks.” Reyna reminds and Frank gives Skylar a bashful yet apologetic look. “Did she or did she not also threaten to run you through with her bow?”

“That wasn’t...” Frank trails off.

“I was caught off guard and did pin him to a post in the stables.” Skylar admits. “It would seem my instincts have yet to mesh with the new environment I have found myself in.”

“Then allow me. I will invite her into the fifth cohort.” Hazel steps up. The blonde couldn’t help the small smile that played on her lips. She really owed these two for sticking by her side. They barely knew her but yet here they were speaking up on her behalf.

“You have the potential to be placed in any of the cohorts despite what some of us may think. Someone who conquers the Trials of Jupiter is not to be taken lightly. You’ve peaked the interest of our ambassador enough for him to give you a letter. What will you choose?” The Praetor’s eyes watched Skylar with interest as she bestowed the information to the blonde. To her, there was only one decision to make.

“As inviting as the other cohorts sound I would rather stick with what I know.” Skylar turns to give the dark-haired boy in the toga a kind smile. “Thank you for the recommendation I do appreciate it. If there is any way I can repay you in the future please let me know.”

Nico’s heart thumped against his ribcage at the smile Skylar directed his way. No matter how much it pained him that she couldn’t remember he’d burn her warm smile into his brain. Maybe this was a possibility for them to start over. That is, if his guilt didn’t eat away at him first.

_“How touching to receive the same smile she gave you before you chose to leave her behind. All out of one spiteful action on your behalf. She’ll never accept you again son of Hades.” _The voice hissed at him once more and what small shred of happiness he was feeling was instantly squashed. They were right after all. Skylar only became a part of this due to his actions. If they never fought, if he never hurt her the way he did then maybe she would of been safe from being used by Hera. Now the two of them were permanently entangled in whatever scheme the goddess had conjured.

“Dakota.” The boy drinking from the goblet stands at attention when Reyna calls his name. “From this day forth Skylar Solace will reside with the Fifth Cohort. I will leave her in your care. You are all dismissed.”

Demigods filed out from the room one by one. Skylar was going to follow after Frank and Hazel when Reyna calls her back. Giving her friends a smile she promises to meet up at the stables later. She had yet to be able to check on Ortus and was certain the pegasus must be revolting about now. The blonde turns back to the Praetor taking notice that she had sent her dogs away. _The ambassador has departed as well. _She glances over at the seat where he previously resided.

“Is there something I may help you with?” Skylar removes her hands from behind her back. Internally sighing in relief when they are no longer glowing. The last thing she needed was to raise even more suspicion about her weird powers.

“You have passed the Trials of Jupiter. It is imperative that you are rewarded for this feat. Meet me at Bacchus’s Garden after dinner. I shall discuss more with you there.” Reyna’s tone left no room for Skylar to refuse. Giving her a smile Skylar excuses herself and leaves the _principia. _Her mind was reeling with so many questions. No matter how hard she tried the stabbing pain in her heart just wouldn’t cease. There was one thing she knew for certain. The di Angelo boy was the cause and she was going to find out why.


	27. Outcasts

It’s been seven days since Skylar’s meeting with the cohort leaders. In that time she has managed to lie low on most occasions. Her medical knowledge quickly landed her a position in the infirmary. She kept her healing powers a secret relying solely on Camp Jupiter’s version of medical treatments. When not working she brings Ortus out for a walk with Hazel or practices Archery alongside Frank. He was an exceptional shot and would be her rival if he wasn’t such a sweetheart. That was high praise coming from her of all people. She had a few other friends here and there but those two had managed to win her over in very little time.

Then there was the frequent run-ins she had with the ambassador of Pluto. For the first couple of days Skylar hadn’t seen a trace of the boy. Just when she thought there was a glimpse of the boy he vanished in the blink of an eye. It was only when the blonde had asked Hazel about him that she learned his full name, Nico di Angelo. You can imagine her surprise when the girl further informed of him being her brother. The pair were complete opposites. Hazel was a bright and outgoing girl with a soft spot for horses. Nico on the other hand was a brooding teenager that always left a lingering pain in Skylar’s chest whenever he was around.

As Skylar lay awake her mind began to wander to her other friends. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Leo, Isaac, Will and company were not at Camp Jupiter. That only left one other option. Camp Half-Blood. Another camp for demigods only less war-like and more akin to a summer camp. _The same place I used to call home. _She recalled it late one night while listening to two girls discussing their home life before arriving here.

Leo had mentioned on countless occasions that he and a group of demigods would be setting a course for Camp Jupiter. It was all to fulfill some sort of prophecy but she didn’t get many details out of him. Skylar couldn’t help but think it was a bad idea. They were Greek demigods and the Romans here didn’t bother to hide their obvious distaste for those of Greek lineage. There were a few acceptions, her friends for example but most weren’t so open-minded. Disaster was bound to happen the moment they touched down.

Snores and the occasional creaking of a mattress met Skylar’s ears as she tossed and turned on her bunk. Sleep didn’t come to her as easily as it did the nights before. Underneath her she could hear the steady breathing of Hazel as she slept peacefully. The blonde held her forearm to her face studying the mark inked upon her skin. Bold letters spelling out SPQR and a lyre with one line underneath. A symbol of her heroics as Reyna had called it when she engraved it into her flesh just days before. It also marked the day Skylar officially became a Legionnaire. A factor that Octavian wasn’t too happy about.

Speaking of Octavian, Skylar had seen more of the Augur than she would of liked. With how massive Camp Jupiter was she hoping never to see him unless it was absolutely necessary. He always seemed to be poking his nose into her business waiting for the moment she steps out of line. When he wasn’t bothering the daughter of Apollo then he set his sights elsewhere. Much to her displeasure that was ridiculing Hazel any chance he got. She mentioned him blackmailing her but never went into full detail. Skylar took it upon herself to direct Octavian’s insults away from Hazel and onto herself any chance she got. It wasn’t as if the daughter of Pluto couldn’t handle him or anything. No, she was certain Octavian would lose in a fight between the two. There was just something about Hazel that made Skylar want to stand up for her, to be an older sister. 

“I won’t sleep at this rate.” Lifting the covers from her body, Skylar throws on her sweater. Reaper, who had yet to return to Hazel’s brother jumps onto her shoulder. Sliding off the bed she retrieves her Lyre and boots from her trunk. Glancing around the room she slips out the door and into the cool night. Maybe some air would help to clear her head.

The wind gently blew through Skylar’s hair as she sat alone on the grass of Bacchus’s Garden. Reyna had mentioned it was her favorite place in all of Camp Jupiter. She could see why, not only were the flowers beautiful but the area had a certain calmness to it. The atmosphere helped to soothe the thoughts plaquing her mind.

Sighing dejectedly Skylar falls backwards, using her arm as a pillow. Her fingers reach up to clutch her necklace the thin metal offering some added assurance. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly who gave it to her but she knew it was a boy. A friend or maybe a past lover. Someone who wasn’t her brother or Isaac. That just left a world of other possibilities. Regardless, the piece of jewelry was important and she wouldn't dare take it off. _It’s no use. Every time I feel I’m getting close the fog starts up again and the memory escapes my grasp._

In an attempt to deter her mind from the current ordeal Skylar thinks of her friends. Well, those that she could remember. There was Isaac, a son of aphrodite and one of her closest friends. The day the two met had been eventful from the brunet’s house being set aflame to the Chimera Skylar fought to save him. She couldn’t help but wonder if he was out looking for her now.

Then there was Annabeth. A girl with a brilliant mind that had a fascination with Architecture. She had been one of her close friends before meeting Isaac. The two shared a collected interest in books and Skylar would always come to her for any translations she didn’t understand. There’s a boy Annabeth is dating, a mutual friend of theirs, however Skylar couldn’t put a name to his face. He was quite the looker with his perfectly disheveled jet-black hair and bright sea green eyes. A sarcastic smile always rested upon his lips without even meaning to. For some reason the boy always smelt like the salt-filled sea.

In the back of her mind Skylar remembered a few others. There was a stocky boy with blonde hair and violet eyes named Pollux. He acted as a voice of reason around camp. Elliot, who lost his mother and suffered from schizophrenia. Lou Ellen and Avery both daughters of Hecate who could wield the elements. With the latter girl being a peculiar case in itself. Connor Stoll, a prankster at the camp and someone who she was proud to call a close friend. She was always closer to him than his brother Travis. Her siblings Will, Austin and Kayla who Skylar loved dearly. Leo, the newest of her ring of friends who was brought to her in a dream and is now someone she could confide in. One last boy came to mind but his defining features escaped her. He did wear a bracelet around his wrist made of black and white beads with a bronze sun charm.

The crunching of grass draws her away from her thoughts. She doesn’t move from her position as they draw closer. Instead she chooses to continue gazing up at the stars. If they wanted to harm her they would’ve done it without alerting the blonde of their presence. Besides, Skylar recognized the footsteps. Quiet and careful but with a slight scrape of the heel with every third step. Memorizing people’s patterns was something she had grown accustomed to since arriving here. It also helped to differentiate between friend and foe.

“Hello ambassador, have you come to gaze at the stars as well?” With a hum her curious eyes settle on the dark-haired boy that now stood beside her.

“I have a name.” The boy grumbles stuffing his hands further into his jacket pockets. The wind blew his bangs into his eyes as he looked down at her.

“Which would be what exactly?” A teasing smile graced Skylar’s lips. “Nicholas? Or was it Nigel? No, it was definitely Nathan right? Oh wait I got it! Nirvana!”

“Solace.” The ambassador of Pluto glares down at her. She gestures for him to take a seat beside her which he begrudgingly accepts. Reaper lifts his head from Skylar’s stomach to nod his head in greeting.

“Please, I’ve told you to call me Skylar. Everyone is so serious here that it is a tad suffocating. You can’t really blame me for teasing you every now and then.” Skylar sends him a playful wink.

Nico rolls his eyes at her antics and lays down on the grass beside the blonde. The duo had grown accustomed to one another during her stay at Camp Jupiter. At first he did all he could to avoid her. Hazel seemed to take notice of his actions and practically forced him to give the blonde a chance. It was an innocent enough push seeing as the girl didn’t know of their past but that didn’t make the pain go away.

“Is it wise for a Greek demigod like yourself to wander the camp at night?” He inquires with his eyes fixated on the stars. If Skylar was surprised to see that he knew of her origin she didn’t show it.

“You should worry about yourself ambassador, afterall, I am not the only one that doesn’t belong.” A knowing smile graced her lips as she spins the ring on her finger. The fact that she was indeed Greek came to her in a dream. Then again the fact that she had more knowledge on Ancient Greek than Latin kind of gave that away. Hiding it had been a challenge in the beginning but Lupa’s teaching allowed her to fit in for the most part.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Nico’s words come out strained. No one was supposed to know he wasn’t from this camp. Not even her. It was one of the conditions his father left him in order to mingle between both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. 

“Do you know the constellations?” Skylar changes the subject instantly. Her hand raises above her head as she points to a specific cluster of stars. “I remember teaching someone very dear to me of them. Their meanings, shapes and names in the Ancient Greek tongue. Funny, I can’t recall any of them in Latin though. Most of my knowledge on the language is swear words.”

Nico’s stomach twisted in knots. He remembered that night vividly. The pair had been surrounded by their fellow campers for a small celebration. They sang, danced, drank hot chocolate and launched fireworks. Skylar showed him constellations while he in turn taught her Italian phrases. It was also the first and only time he ever told her ‘I love you.’ That day was one of his most cherished memories of course he wouldn’t forget. It warmed his heart to know she also did not forget. Even if she could not make the connection that it was actually him.

_“So close to remembering yet the peacock and dove prevent it. What a shame.”_ Nico growls to himself at the voice. Skylar, upon hearing the noise raises herself onto her elbows to gaze down at him.

“Did you just...growl?” A snicker escapes the blonde as she looks over in amusement. Nico’s ears turn red as he buries his nose into the fur collar of his jacket.

“You must be hearing things.” He denies instantly.

“Hm, that must of been the case.” Laying back down Skylar allows her eyes to fall closed. “Nico, would you mind if I told you a secret?”

The son of Hades turns his head to look at her. One of his eyebrows were cocked in skepticism. “You barely know me but you want to tell me a secret? Who is to say I won’t tell the first person I see?”

Skylar merely hums in response to the dark-haired boy. She herself wasn't sure as to why she wanted to be so open with the son of Hades. He did have a point after all, they were essentially strangers. Still, there was something deep down that made Skylar want to put her trust in him. Tilting her head to the side the blonde opens her eyes to meet Nico’s. A mutual blush blossomed across both their faces at the close proximity.

“Octavian has given me a quest to retrieve some lost ancient texts. Now, coming from the weasel himself there must be more than meets the eye. Knowing him he hasn’t even told Praetor Reyna about it. As much as the whole ordeal seems like a setup to get me killed I still want to go. ” Skylar’s voice was barely above a whisper but Nico hung onto every word. His blood ran cold at the probability of her being sent to her death.

“It’s an obvious trap yet you still wish to go? You’re an idiot Skylar Solace.” The familiarity of those words struck a chord in each of them. A weird sense of deja vu.

“Maybe, I’m due to set out with two others in the morning. I just...felt that I had to tell someone in case it all goes wrong.” Skylar left out the sinking feeling in her stomach about the whole thing. Something was going to happen on this quest she knew that for certain. All she could really do was face it head on. Besides, no one knew the true reason as to why Octavian was sending her of all people anyway.

“Why me? Why not Hazel, Frank or even Reyna?” Nico’s mouth felt like he was eating sawdust. Just when he gets to be around Skylar again she was leaving. Only this time he wouldn’t be able to follow her to ensure her safety.

Skylar wished she had an answer for him. Originally she hadn’t planned on telling anyone anything about the quest. Now here she was in the dead of night laying beside a boy she met a week ago spilling everything. They weren’t friends or even more than a casual acquaintance. _What is going on with me?_

“You don’t even know yourself.” Nico lets out an exasperated sigh. He sits up and Skylar follows suit. Reaching beside him, the son of Hades picks up Reaper. Not meeting her gaze he offers to cat to the blonde. “Take him with you. If anything does happen give Reaper a note and he’ll handle the rest.”

Taking Reaper from his hands, the feline snuggles into her sweater-clad arms. “Thank you Nico.” Skylar smiles rising to her feet. Her body felt warm despite the cool night air. Being around Nico just felt right. At first he was difficult to get along with and they clashed on multiple occasions. He was someone she was going to miss dearly.

“Don’t thank me until you make it back here alive.”


	28. Friends in Unexpected Places

Nico was ready to go to sleep and never wake up. He was coping with Skylar’s absence fairly well at first. Reaper would show up on occasion with a note tied to his neck from the blonde girl. Enclosed would be an update on her whereabouts and that she was still breathing. One note in particular raised an alarm. Skylar wasn’t very specific but she did mention not trusting the demigods she left camp with. Something in her gut wasn’t sitting well. If he’s ever learned one thing in the years he’s known the blonde it’s that her bad feelings usually lead to something worse. When he prompted her for more information as to why they felt off the subject was immediately dropped and never mentioned by her again.

As for his letters, he would inform her on Ortus’s condition or how Frank and Hazel were faring. Skylar had insisted on checking in on them. She even asked about his well being when she had the chance. His answers were always rather vague or short but Skylar claimed to appreciate the effort anyway. Yes their system worked efficiently, until the letters suddenly stopped.

Which all lead to Nico’s current situation. To add insult to injury, on the day he was going to depart Camp Jupiter another very familiar face appeared. As he’s visiting with his sister Hazel, Nico was joined by Frank Zhang and none other than the infamous missing boy, Percy Jackson. For someone who was missing for so long he seemed to be well. With his windswept black hair, seafoam green eyes and brows knitted in mild confusion. The orange t-shirt he wore was torn in several places with traces of cheese stuck to it.

“I-I know you.” Percy says, more to himself than Nico.

“Do you?” Nico raises a brow. At first he internally panicked seeing the son of Poseidon again. Then, upon realizing he too lost his memory seized this new opportunity. He could have a fresh start with Percy, put everything between them into the past. _If I can start over with Skylar why can’t I do the same with him?_

“Yeah I just…” Percy winces to himself in pain as he struggles to remember the boy before him. He pauses when a pale hand is outstretched toward him. “I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Nico. Nico di Angelo.” Nico feels Percy’s calloused hand wrap around his fingers and give a firm shake before pulling away. “You’re Percy Jackson, word is getting around about you.”

“Seems that way, can’t say I like it.” Percy shrugs nonchalantly.

Nico takes the initiative to fill Percy in about past events. He tells of the return and defeat of Kronos during the Battle of Manhattan. Everything from the lives that were lost for the cause to the gods imprisoning Typhon once more. Moving on he speaks of the newest threat to arise, Gaea. To his knowledge she was still slumbering but it was just a matter of time until she awakened to wreak havoc on the world. Seeing as the prophecy was already being set in motion Nico could see why Juno also devised her own plan. That being said he was still bitter about some of the people said plan involved.

Not long after the son of Hades’s explanation Frank and Percy depart. Hazel waves them off and turns to face her brother. Golden eyes look at him with an underlying questioning gaze. “Another one that’s arrived here with amnesia. Do you think he and Skylar know one another?”

A soft sigh leaves Nico’s lips as he gazes off in the distance. He could fill her in now, after all he did trust Hazel more than most. “We know each other prior to this. Jackson needs to regain his memory on his own, I can’t interfere.” He admits settling his dark eyes onto his sister.

The gears were beginning to turn in Hazel’s head. “So then you know Skylar as well. Who she was before losing her memory and arriving here. That’s why you took such an interest in a so called stranger.”

Nico nods at her words. “A daughter of Apollo and a son of Hades an odd duo but it worked for awhile at least. We were...close. Then I pushed her away, thought that she wasn’t being honest with me. Skylar vanished before I could set things right. Now that she was here I thought maybe we could start over since she had amnesia. What a joke.”

Hazel immediately notices her brother’s change in mood. His eyes held something she’s never seen from him. Heartache. He truly cared for Skylar whether or not he fully realized it. A soft smile forms on her lips as she places a hand gently on Nico’s arm. “I may not of known Skylar as long as you have but I can tell she’s a strong and caring girl. You two will patch things up when the time is right, I just know it.”

When Nico chooses to stay silent Hazel takes this as her cue to continue. “Weren’t you planning on leaving Camp Jupiter? Don’t just sit around here sulking! Go after Skylar!” Hazel urges pulling him to his feet. Nico complies but lets her know how against it he is by grumbling.

“I’ll stay until after the war games. It’ll look suspicious if I suddenly leave right after Jackson’s arrival.” He tells the cinnamon-haired girl. His chocolate brown eyes gaze up at the sky. All he needed was for Skylar to hold out a little longer. Wherever she is.

Blood. It covered the ocean-eyed girl’s hands and stained her clothing. Her boots smeared the crimson liquid across the concrete as she backed further underneath the bridge. She had to stay hidden from prying eyes. The blonde’s stomach twisted in knots as her body shivered. All of the previous contents inside her stomach had been released onto the pavement. A tightness began to build within her chest the longer she sat. Reaper nudges against her cheek, shoves his face into her coat pocket and runs off into the shadows. _Reaper no! _Skylar wanted to scream but her voice wouldn’t cooperate.

Skylar tried to recall the breathing exercises that Will taught her. Taking a few deep breaths she feels a bit calmer but her heart was still pounding against her ribcage. She wasn’t aware of it at the time but her back had hit the wall. Absentmindedly she reaches to spin the golden ring on her finger for comfort. Only she realizes that her hands are indeed still covered with blood and she desperately tried to wipe it off on her jeans which does little to help.

She pressed her face firmly into her knees and closed her eyes tightly as tears poured from them. There wasn't exactly anyone around at the moment that could help. She was completely on her own. Skylar could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate hearing the hustle and bustle of the street despite the rain. Just the thought of going back out there left her paranoid. She hated being like this. Becoming so weak and vulnerable. Oh how she wished for Will to be here. He was always the one to talk her through the anxiety attacks. Hell, she’d even take Nico at this point. Anyone even remotely familiar would suffice.

Black spots danced across her vision the harder it became to breathe. There was no doubt that she was on the verge of blacking out. Warm hands settle atop her shoulders squeezing them gently. Hesitantly Skylar raises her head and meets warm brown eyes. Tears pooled in her eyes which the boy gently wipes away. She wanted to dance with joy at who sat in front of her. His timing couldn’t of been planned any better.

"Easy there Sunflower. Take a few deep breaths you're okay." Leo coaxes her quietly. His brows were knitted together as he gave her a concerned look. At first he was stoked to see the golden-haired girl again. Until he found himself under a bridge in the pouring rain and said girl covered in blood. The hard thing was he couldn’t even tell whether or not it was hers.

“O-oh my gods Leo.” When her arms are flung around his neck Leo is left in stunned silence. As water droplets soak into the collar of his shirt he take the initiative to wrap her in a warm hug. He ignores that his clothes will most likely stain with the sticky red substance. His Sunflower was always smiling and showering him with optimism so it was alarming to find her hyperventilating i under a bridge in gods knows where. _Wait, when did she become my Sunflower?_ Leo shakes away the thought and scolds himself for the blush that spreads on his cheeks.

The pair sits in silence for a spell as Leo waited for Sunflower to calm down enough to talk. He bit back all the burning questions on his mind. Leo’s eyes scan her appearance. Dried blood stuck to the blonde’s split lip. A fresh bruise discolored the skin of her cheek an ugly purple. One of the sleeves of her cardigan were torn offering little protection against the elements. There was a sizable slash in her right arm equivalent to a sword wound. Not nearly enough blood came from the injuries to account for the amount on Sunflower. Which raised the question on where it came from.

Scanning the area they were in Leo’s stomach dropped. Sunflower had tucked herself underneath a concrete bridge. At the bottom was a river that was being churned up from the storm. Whatever may of happened to the female must of forced her to seek the closest shelter she could find. _I need to do something. She can’t stay like this._

An idea began to form in Leo’s mind. He was invisible to everyone except the blonde girl before him. He could hear cars on the road above him and there had to be some sort of store nearby. Compiling a list in his head Leo carefully removes himself from the blonde’s hold. With a promise to return shortly he kisses the top of her head and darts off into the rain. All while patting the tip of his nose as a fire blossoms.

Steam wafted into the air as Skylar took a drink from the paper cup of in her hand. Caffeine flooded into her body both waking her up and calming her nerves. Her body was now cleansed of blood and she had a fresh set of warm clothes. A bandage was wrapped snugly around her arm. She just couldn’t find the willpower to heal herself at the moment. Sliding her hand in the pocket of her discarded cardigan she notices the slip of paper she previously stored inside was gone. _Reaper you little sneak._

Beside her sat a Latino elf munching on a muffin. His curls stuck to his forehead as did his white shirt plainly showing the orange t-shirt underneath. Parts of the collar were stained with red from Skylar’s touch. A towel was draped over his shoulders. Neither of them had spoken since Leo returned from a shop nearby with new clothes, coffee and muffins. Skylar didn’t condone the fact that he most likely stole these items. However he did it all to help her so she wasn’t about to reprimand him. It was actually quite sweet and made her feel a little better.

“You shouldn’t be here repair boy. From what I’ve heard it’s dangerous for demigods to be out and about.” Skylar’s voice comes out soft but Leo still manages to hear her.

“Don’t sweat it_. _I’m invisible remember? Besides I could take them.” Leo ignites a small flame in his palm for emphasis. The son of Hephaestus offers her a muffin which Skylar politely declines. She doubted she’d be able to keep solid food down right now. The coffee alone was enough for now.

“Right, this sure is some out of body experience for you huh?” Skylar mumbles. There’s a slight bitterness to her voice despite the small smile she displays. Her knee knocks gently against his own.

“You...want to talk about what happened?” As hesitant as he was to ask Leo figured he’d give it a shot.

Instantly Skylar shakes her head. There was no way she could discuss the events now. Not when it was still fresh on her mind. The images flash in her head and she tries to push them away. “I-I can’t Leo, not now at least.” Her fingers tighten around the now paper cup in her hand feeling it crinkle in her hold.

“Okay...well do you know where we are?” He decides to ask instead of digging.

Ocean eyes look out at the water flowing under the bridge. It still moved quickly but had calmed significantly compared to earlier. “Somewhere in Northern California last time I checked.” Her head nods in the direction of a messenger bag shoved in the corner out of the rain. “I was given a quest to retrieve some ancient texts. It...wasn’t easy.”

The son of Hephaestus runs a hand through his curly locks. He assumed that retrieving the books hadn’t gone as planned given the state he found her in. Back at Camp Half-Blood it was customary to go on quests in groups of three. Sunflower mentioned she was given the task so he instantly thought she finally made it to Camp Jupiter. If that were the case then where were the other two demigods? _Did they ditch her?_

“What’s your big plan now? You can’t exactly walk all the way back to turn them over.” Leo points out.

“I’ll find a way, I always do one way or another.”

In the shadows under the bridge a small figure darts out. It leaps off of the ground and lands directly atop Skylar’s head. Leo lets out a yell crawling backwards on the concrete. He points a shaking finger at the specimen.

“What in Hades is that thing?!”

“Don’t worry, he’s a friend. Reaper, this is Leo. Leo, meet Reaper my traveling companion and messenger of the shadows.” Skylar rises to her feet reaching a hand up to pet the feline atop her hair. Reaper emits a series of clicks followed by his special purring noise.

Leo stared wide-eyed up at the blonde. He shakes his head in disbelief. “You are a strange one Skylar Solace.” Immediately his hands fly to cover his mouth. He didn’t mean to let her actual name slip.

Skylar merely gives the Latino a warm smile. He was beginning to vanish piece by piece, a sign that he would awaken soon. She retrieves her bag and slips it over her shoulders. “So what was it that gave me away?”

“I started piecing it all together a while ago. You have blonde hair, blue eyes, can heal and wield a bow. There’s someone at Camp Half-Blood that also matches that description. A twin boy. I had my suspicions when you mentioned knowing Annabeth and Isaac back at camp. The icing on the cake was just now when that...cat jumped on you and you didn’t even flinch.” Leo chuckles his body fading more by the minute.

“I see, oh well now is as good a time as any.” Skylar gives a small shrug.

A sudden realization dawns on Leo. “Oh wait I was supposed to give you a message! It’s from your brother.” He begins to frantically dig around in bis tool belt.

“From Will?” Her eyes brightened at the thought of her brother. However, she knew Leo didn’t have much time left. “Leo, it can wait until another time. Both of us are departing soon anyway.”

“No wait I can find it I just- ugh, fine. Try to stay out of trouble until we meet on the Argo II.” He gives her a smirk.

Skylar gives him a mock salute. “Aye sir, say hello to everyone for me will ya?” Leo gives her a firm nod as the last of his body fades into the wind.

Pulling up the hood of her coat to shield herself and Reaper, Skylar steps out into the light rain shower. She climbs up the stairs leading back onto the street and continues down the sidewalk. Talking with Leo had helped her gather her bearings but there was still unfinished business to take care of. Pressing two fingers to her lips she lets out a shrill whistle. It echoes around her and carries on the wind. Now all she needed to do was wait.


	29. Flight for One

If there was one thing Nico hadn’t counted on happening during the Roman War Games it was Mars appearing on the field once it was over. He claimed one of his demigod children, Frank Zhang, shocking almost everyone. The god of war also gave the baby-faced boy a quest. One that stated he needs to find the captured Thanatos and free him. Mars urges that he must go forth with Percy Jackson and one other demigod of his choosing. Frank is proclaimed as a centurion by Reyna and the Senators. The newly claimed son of Mars of course picks his friend Hazel to accompany himself and Percy.

A sense of unease filled the son of Hades’s stomach as the god mentions that people will no longer be bound to death. Which further explained how one of the demigods were able to come back to life after being impaled by a pilum from behind. It also confirmed his original suspicions since before Skylar arrived that monsters were no longer being confined to Tartarus. Nico also didn’t miss the glare Mars threw his way as if he knew what he’d done to bring Hazel here.

Once the god has said all that is needed, he vanishes. The crowd is dispersed and a meeting is held to make preparations for the trio that is set to disembark almost immediately. All the Senators are present including the Ambassador of Pluto. Nico does his best to fill them in on certain matters. The Gigantomachy of course being the first struggle between gods and giants. Alcyoneus, the giant created by Gaea herself and the equivalent to Hades/Pluto. Then there was Thanatos. The Greek god of peaceful death and Lieutenant of Hades.

Nico receives a few suspicious looks from Reyna but ignores them. It wasn’t as if he would be sticking around Camp Jupiter for much longer. Not with the new problems that have arisen. He needed to see if he could locate the Doors of Death. His fingers scratched at the bracelet on his wrist. There was also a certain daughter of Apollo that needed to be tracked down.

Octavian begins to make a fuss when it comes to giving Frank, Percy and Hazel resources. Evene with as much distaste as Nico felt toward the teen he remains silent. It wasn’t his place to interfere on their behalf. Ultimately it does not take much for the Augur to win the argument. The trio is left with the bare minimal of assistance and the meeting is brought to a close. Nico makes it a point to say goodbye to Hazel before he departs. What Nico didn’t expect was to be interrupted by a very insistent pegasus.

“Take care of yourself Nico and if you do meet up with Skylar try not to argue too much.” Hazel smiles softly at her half-sibling.

“No promises. Be careful on your quest and watch each other’s backs. Jackson might be a handful.” Nico advises.

As the son of Hades gives his sister a small hug a large gust of wind blows past them. He could of sworn he heard a whistle carrying on the wind. Shielding his eyes from the dirt kicked up Nico tries to find the sound. A loud neigh fills the air followed by the beating of wings. _Ortus? Why is he so riled?_ His brows furrow looking up into the sky. Chocolate brown eyes widen at the sight. The pegasus was diving right for them.

“Ortus don’t!” Nico tries to stop the horse from approaching.

“W-whoa Ortus you can’t come!” Hazel yelps falling onto her side as the pegasus lands abruptly in front of them. Her words falls on deaf ears as a surprised yelp escapes Nico’s lips. Ortus had grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. Without missing a beat Ortus flips him into the air allowing the son of Hades to sit on his back. The pegasus nuzzles is nose against Hazel’s cheek and takes off once more before Nico has a chance to gather his bearings.

With his head reeling he grips tightly onto Ortus’s reigns. “I don’t know what has gotten into you but I don’t have time for your games.” Nico growls.

From below he could hear Hazel shouting his name out of concern. Nico gives her a small wave to try and ease her mind as he’s practically kidnapped by Skylar Solace’s steed. Ortus makes a noise resembling a scoff and shakes out his mane. Instead of flying back toward the ground he climbs higher into the air and leaves Camp Jupiter behind. Nico couldn’t do anything but hold on tight. He was now along for the ride toward whatever destination the pegasus had in mind.

In an attempt to hide from the rain Skylar ducked inside a nearby phonebooth. Closing the door firmly behind her she leans against it. Taking a deep breath her finger reaches up to scratch Reaper’s head. They still had some time to kill before their ride would arrive. Until then she needed to decide her next best course of action. Blue eyes drifted to the phone directly across from her.

Going to Camp Half-Blood was out of the question. She couldn’t remember the exact location and there wasn’t anyone around she could ask for directions. Returning to Camp Jupiter also didn’t feel right. Especially not after the quest given to her by Octavian had taken a drastic turn. There was no doubt in her mind that the Augur would spread lies to anyone who would listen in regards to what happened. Sure she has a few that would listen to her story such as Frank, Hazel, Nico and possibly Reyna but it wasn’t exactly a tale the blonde was willing to blurt out. Staying put to wait for Leo and those on the Argo II to pick her up was not the answer either. For once in her life since waking up at the Wolf House, Skylar didn’t feel as if she had a home.

A sudden idea comes to the blonde’s mind. What Skylar was about to do could be classified as a form of suicide. Everyone knew that phones essentially acted as a homing beacon for attracting monsters. The daughter of Apollo was always against the idea and yet this was something she had to do. Slipping inside the phone booth she closes the glass door behind her. There was only one person on Skylar's mind to call. After inserting the correct amount of change her fingers slowly press the numbers. Ocean eyes glance around as she waits for someone to pick up.

The rain had now calmed to nothing more than a sprinkle but the streets and sidewalks remained fairly empty. There was the occasional passerby but none of them gave the young girl more than a glance. To them she must of seemed like just another runaway kid on the street. From underneath her hood she could hear Reaper purring in her ear. His presence alone offered a small sense of comfort.

There's a click on the line followed by a woman's voice answering the phone. _"This is Naomi Solace."_


	30. Mother Knows Best

Skylar feels a wave of emotion wash over her. Just hearing her mother's voice brought tears to her blue eyes. In that moment she realized just how much she craved to be with her family. However the golden-haired girl knew at the moment that isn’t possible. There were a few things still left for her to investigate. Such as why she was ripped away from Camp Half-Blood in the first place or why monsters were no longer bound by death. Skylar had her suspicions on the latter. She wouldn’t dare subject her mother, Will or her friends to any more danger if it was preventable. For now she’d settle for a brief phone conversation with her mother. That is, if she could find her voice long enough to speak a full sentence.

"M-mom? It's me, Skylar. How's work been for you?" She attempts to come off nonchalant and fails instantly.

_"Skylar? Where in the world have you disappeared to young lady?! Do you realize how worried I’ve been about you? You and your brother just stopped contacting me. Then I get a phone call out of the blue from Mr. Mackenzie a few weeks ago. He was asked by his son if he had seen any trace of you and decided to call me. After pressing the poor man for answers I learn that you haven’t been attending camp! Honey have you gotten yourself into trouble?"_ Skylar could hear the sheer worry in her mother's voice despite the evident anger overlapping it.

Skylar mentally curses Isaac in her head. She knew her friend was only worried and trying his best to help locate her but he should of known Mr. Mackenzie would call Naomi. Her mother was beginning to ramble on the line and not a lot of what she had to say was pleasant. However Skylar was on borrowed time and she needed her mom to be quiet.

“Mom please be quiet!” Naomi makes a shocked noise from her daughter interrupting her but falls silent. “I don’t have a lot of time I just...I really needed to hear your voice and to ease your mind with knowing that I’m still alive.” Blue eyes scanned outside the slightly clouded window as her fingers twirled the phone cord.

_"Sweetheart you sound troubled. Are you with your brother now or Isaac? What about that sweet boy with the Italian accent, Nico?"_

Hearing her mother mention Nico peaked Skylar’s interest. _Just how did she know about Nico?_ Skylar herself had met him only a week or so ago. So the fact that Naomi Solace knew of the son of Hades threw up a red flag. Something just didn't add up. A gradually growing sense of discomfort came from her head. Placing one hand to her forehead she questions her mom.

"I’m...actually away by myself but I have Reaper with me and we’ll be meeting up with my pegasus Ortus soon. So...how is it that you know Nico again?" She presses her mother for answers despite running low on time.

Naomi's voice filled with confusion. Skylar could practically see her mother's equally bewildered face. _"Are you playing a joke on your mother? You're the one that introduced him to me. He is still your boyfriend isn't he? If that boy hurt you I swear I will make hi-"_

“Right sorry that completely slipped my mind!” Skylar quickly cuts her mother off. So many thoughts were now swirling in her head. The pain in her skull was intensifying and she hears the warning that she only had a minute or so left to talk. “Mom, there’s something I need you to know.”

“_What is it dear?”_

“Even if you aren’t always around because of work you are the best mom I could ever ask for. You’ve always been so understanding and patient with us despite us being demigods. Will and I appreciate everything you’ve done to raise us. I...I love you so much and I hope all of three us can be together again in the future.” Choking back the sobs in her throat, Skylar forces back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She presses one hand to the fogged up glass of the phone booth.

Ms. Solace’s voice takes on a softer tone and Skylar wondered if she was fighting off tears as well. _“Oh you’re going to make me cry.”_ She sniffles._ “Don’t make it sound like this is goodbye sweetheart. The first chance I get the three of us will spend a vacation together. I love you so much Sky-”_ _Click. _The sound of the dial tone reaches the blonde’s ears. Wordlessly she places the phone back on the hook and exits the phone booth. She assumed speaking to her mother would lift some of the weight off her shoulders when in reality it just left Skylar feeling worse.

Looking both ways, the golden-haired girl crosses the street with her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jeans. Reaper nudges his head gently against her cheek upon hearing a distressed noise leave her lips. He began to purr as a form of consolation. Having allowed the dam to break, tears poured from Skylar’s eyes and blurred her vision. She made no move to wipe them away even as she entered the gateway to a park. It was an ideal location for Ortus to land when he located her whereabouts. The park had long since been cleared out from the rainstorm leaving the blonde as the only visitor. The croaking of frogs filled the air as they came out to play in the watered down aftermath as the sun peeked out behind the clouds.

A shaky sigh came from Skylar’s slightly chapped pink lips. She relished in the streams of sunlight that slipped through soaking up the warm rays. One of her hands remained in her jean pocket while the other rested against her side, one finger spinning the ring on her finger. There was no telling how quickly monsters could zero in on her location. The sooner Ortus arrived and they fled the area the better. 

“Come on Ortus what is keeping you?” Ocean eyes search the cloud filled sky for any sign of the speckled-wing pegasus. Bringing her fingers to her lips she releases a distinct whistle used for said pegasus. _“_I hope he hasn’t ran into any trouble.” Skylar remarks reaching up to wipe her eyes on her sleeve. 

“What do you think you’re doing out here alone little lady?” A stern voice comes from behind her.

Skylar whips around in alarm. Reaper suddenly releases a threatening hiss that was very unlike the undead feline. She reaches a hand up to brush against him but made it look as if she was adjusting her hood. Both of them warily eye the stranger that managed to sneak up on them. Her ears didn’t even pick up on the man’s footsteps as he approached.

A man stood before her dressed in a police uniform. His eyes were akin to cold steel as they sized her up. One of his hands rested on his hip near his handcuffs and baton. Skylar could only assume he thought of her as some runaway kid. Then again, she faintly recalled the officers that detained Leo in her dream a while ago weren’t exactly pleasant. Either way, being caught and taken to the police station wasn’t on her agenda.

“My apologies officer I ducked into one of the stores nearby to wait out the storm and must of lost track of time. I just called my mother using the phone booth and we agreed to meet here.” Skylar attempts to concoct a story.

“A young lady like yourself shouldn’t be out alone. Especially not after what happened to those two teens a few blocks away at the library. Poor children, it was inhumane what someone did to them. Both of were found with clouded eyes, each robbed of their sight. Not to mention the amount of blood on scene from the severed limbs. What kind of monster could do that to children? Come with me, I’ll escort you home.” The police officer draws closer and Skylar takes a few timid steps back.

Her hands were visibly shaking as she backed away from the man. They itched to draw the blade on her thigh out of reflex. It took all of her willpower not to start running. Ocean eyes wavered with emotion at the words spouting from his lips. _I-I didn’t! You don’t understand the circumstance! _She wanted to scream but shook her head to drive the thoughts away and tried to keep her voice level.

“I overheard some adults talking about it at the store. It sounds awful sir but should you really be telling a young teenager this?” Skylar replies hearing Reaper begin to grow restless. “My mom will be here any minute I should be fine until then. I wouldn’t want to keep you from finding the person responsible for those murders officer.”

A sickening grin suddenly spreads across the police officer’s lips. “I wouldn’t worry to much about that. I’ve already found her.” A cold chill runs down Skylar’s spine when the strange man begins to transform.

Bones crack and clothes tear to accommodate for the new body modifications. Fur sprouted from various places on his form. His unpleasant face shifts more into that of a wolf and he releases a loud howl. Yellow, bloodshot eyes zero in on the girl eyeing her up as if she was a meal.

“You’ve been following me for a while. It’s the only way you could know about _that.” _ Something about this situation gave Skylar a strong sense of deja vu. Just seeing the monster made Skylar’s side ache and her head throb.

Flashes of repressed memories begin to surface. She saw herself standing among four other people in a park. Two of them she recognized instantly as Will and Isaac. There was also a woman with mocha skin and auburn hair present. Obviously not her mother but someone who may of been close to her and her friends. The woman stood protectively in front of Skylar and...was that Nico? The ambassador of Pluto stood next to her holding a sword made of the same material as her dagger.

Skylar staggers backwards trying to shake away the memories as they come back to her. There was the warning she received from a strange man back in Sal’s diner. The ambush at the park and the fight for survival that quickly ensued. The blonde’s side being ripped open by a werewolf. Nico coming to her rescue. Poppy's untimely death. As confused as she was about these returning memories she’d save the questions for later. A sudden burst of rage bubbled from within Skylar. She glared at the lycanthrope with such intensity that even Reaper gave a shudder.

“That look in your eyes, the hatred. You remember me now don’t you?” The werewolf smirks. His claws elongate extending past his fingertips. “Excellent, it will be much more satisfying when when I kill you.”

“I remember you clearly as the bastard that scarred me and murdered my friend Poppy. Having your head separated from your body and sending you to Tartarus was an improvement.” Skylar hisses. Her palms began to glow as her emotions fluctuate.

The lycanthrope didn’t appreciate her comment. “You need to learn to watch that mouth little lady.” He growls stepping forward to try and intimidate the blonde. Skylar stood her ground removing her backpack and throwing it to the side. Reaper jumps down from her shoulder and scurries after it. She couldn’t run away now. Not with _him _on the loose.

“What’s the matter? You didn’t enjoy the time you spent down under? News flash sugar, you’ll be returning sooner than you think.” Lifting up the strap holding down her dagger, Skylar grips the weapon in her hand. The purple light pulsated from the midnight blade. Her posture shifts into a fighting stance as the werewolf releases an enraged snarl. The fear she previously felt had diminished and was replaced with anger. _Bring it on._


	31. It's Not Polite to Lie

Snarls and grunts filled the night air as two opposing forces fought in a city park. The street lamps had since been destroyed during the altercation. Some were used in place of a bat while others had been destroyed to diminish the light. In fact, the only true light in the area came from the setting sun and occasional burst from one of the combatants.

Skidding across the wet grass Skylar struggles to maintain her balance. The werewolf wasn’t giving her much breathing room and once night time was in full swing she would have to use her powers sparingly. Even knowing this fact the daughter of Apollo was relentless with her own attacks. Her dagger hacked, slashed and stabbed at the beast with no remorse. Each time he dodged her blade the monster would move in to attack. Skylar would then be forced to either block with a shield or dodge.

“Only one of us are going to survive little lady. You’d best give in now and let me decorate the ground with your blood.” The werewolf practically growls as he rushes toward Skylar. She had just barely managed to catch her breath before performing a back handspring. Claws just barely graze the skin of her neck. Conjuring a small ball of light Skylar throws it to the ground bathing the area in harsh lighting. It was just the distraction she needed to devise a plan.

Sweat dripped off of the boy’s brow as his axe sliced cleanly through the training dummy. Hay flew into the air from the impact. All around him he could hear the noise of fellow demigods. While they were here for training Isaac was taking all his pent up frustration and anger out on mannequins. The brunet has already gone through three of them leaving nothing but the metal pole behind. He kept to himself and others left him alone. It was unlike the son of Aphrodite to be emitting such hostility and no one dared to approach. Except for one lanky teenager. 

Walking to a nearby pillar Isaac leans his axe against it. After wiping his face off on his shirt he slides to sit on the floor. Footsteps approach from in front of him. Looking up he is greeted with the face of his loving boyfriend. His sky blue eyes held a sense of concern as he offered the brunet a water bottle. The normal carefree smile he always displayed was missing. Isaac takes it with a nod of gratitude unscrewing the cap and downing most of the bottle.

“So are we going to talk about why you’re acting so…” Will trails off waving his hand loosely in the air.

“I’m fine Will, just letting off some steam.” Isaac replies pushing his sweaty bangs from his face.

“Cut the act Mackenzie I’m not falling for it. Something has had you riled up all afternoon. Now either you’re going to tell me or I’ll have Piper charmspeak you into telling me.” The son of Apollo scowls. He places his hands on his hips and bends over to look Isaac in the eyes.

The brunet looks at his boyfriend in surprise that is quickly covered up by hurt. He knew those with the last name Solace could be stubborn but to resort to charmspeak? That was in poor taste and Will knew it. Especially given his history with those granted the gift. The son of Aphrodite vividly remembers the actions of his half sibling that was lead astray by jealousy and rage. The son of Apollo realizes his mistake almost immediately.

“Isaac I didn’t mean to-”

Isaac’s green eyes bored into Will with a certain harshness that made the son of Apollo shudder. So much emotion was turmoiling inside his boyfriend itching to be released. Will could only watch as Isaac got to his feet and stormed over. His finger jabbed into the blond’s chest with so much force he stumbled back a step.

“You want to know why I’m angry? The reason why I chose to massacre training dummies instead of socking the nearest person in the face?” Isaac fumes poking Will in the chest even more. “I saw them together, Skylar and Leo. This whole time we’ve been looking for her and that liar knew where she was this whole time!” His voice rises an octave from his anger.

Will’s brows furrow at his words. His face was a mixture of confusion and sadness. “That..can’t be possible.”

Isaac grips at his head in frustration. “I-I don’t know how but it is! but I saw them in my mirror Will. It shows people in real time remember? I’m positive it was Leo and Skylar. Skylar, she was...” He trails off glancing at Will before looking away.

Growing increasingly worried Will steps closer and takes Isaac’s hands into his own. He gave them a reassuring squeeze to help calm his shaking. “What about her? Darlin’ is she alright?” He presses not bothering to hide the overwhelming concern for his sister.

“Sky was covered in blood. I-I don’t think it was hers. She was injured but the amount of blood was too much for the gash on her arm to be the cause. At first she was distraught but Leo managed to calm her down I guess.” The son of Aphrodite informs squeezing Will’s hands. “I don’t know what happened after that. I’m just...so furious that he didn’t tell us about talking to Skylar.”

Will falls silent. He mulled over the new information with a troubled look. Why was his sister covered in blood? Where in the world was she and how come only Leo could contact her? He couldn’t fathom why the son of Hephaestus would keep it a secret. Unless there was more to this than they realized. Chewing on his lip he meets Isaac’s green gaze.

“I guess we’ll just have to ask him ourselves.” With those words Will turns on his heel and descends the stairs of the training hall.

“Wha- wait for me!” Isaac calls scrambling to return his axe into locket form and runs after the blond. He wasn’t going to miss his chance to smack Leo for lying. Especially given that it was something this serious.

He falls into the same pace as Will and takes a glance at the boy’s face. The son of Aphrodite releases a surprised noise. It was rare for Will to show any sign of anger. Sure he got irritated from time to time but never angry. So seeing his lips forming a scowl and his blue eyes becoming cloudy was a change. An unwelcomed one. Isaac preferred for his boyfriend to be cheerful and smiling not as if he was ready to cut someone with his scalpel. Even if he himself was part of the cause for Will’s change in mood.

As if feeling Isaac’s stare Will turns to look at him. His scowl lessens into a frown. “I know what you’re thinking and no you aren’t going to hit Leo. Ya’ll are going to act civil awhile I ask a few questions. We need to hear his side of the story before going any further.”

A pout forms on Isaac’s lips. “Oh come on I can’t even give him a good punch to the jaw?”

“No.”

“How about a kick to the shin?”

“No Isaac.”

“Just a small flick on the ear?”

“....Alright.”

“Yes!”

Will releases a sigh at his boyfriend's expense as they arrive at the door of Bunker 9. He brings his fist up and pounds on the door. A loud metallic clang fills the air followed by a hiss as the large dial on the door spins around. Moving to the side both teens are greeted by Rory, one of the younger Hephaestus kids. Her welding goggles were hanging around her neck and a pair of gloves stuck out the front pocket of her overalls.

“Wasn’t expectin’ to see you two today. Ya got business with someone inside?” Rory questions fixing the bandana holding back her frizzy brown hair.

“We came to see Valdez. The Apollo cabin is preparing medical supplies for the Argo II and we need to sort out where to put them when we’re done.” Will quickly comes up with an excuse. The daughter of Hephaestus seemed to accept this as a valid reason and gestures for them to come inside. After the boys walk in Rory closes the door giving the valve a hard spin.

Rory waves for the duo to follow after her and reminds them to keep an eye out. Even with construction nearing completion there was still a need for caution. They bypass a group of kids testing the retractable oars from on deck. Rory simply duck her head when one shoots out toward them and Will just manages to pull Isaac out of the way. The son of Aphrodite yells up at the kids to be more careful then they progress onward.

Stopping at the entrance to a small work area Rory faces the older teens. A string of curses could be heard from behind her before the curly head of Leo Valdez appeared from under a table. One of his hands rubbed the back of his head while the other tosses a wrench onto the work table. He seemed to be muttering to himself completely oblivious to their presence as he searches through his toolbelt. Standing off to the side and leaning against the wall was Jason Grace. He struggled to fight a smile as Leo sent him a glare for laughing at his expense.

“Well you guys are welcome to head on in. See ya.” With a small wave Rory pulls her gloves back on and heads in the direction of a welding station.

“Well here goes nothing.” Isaac shares a look with Will and the boys approach the unsuspecting Latino. Jason raises a brow at them but still nods in greeting. “Hey Valdez!” His hand clamps down onto the shorter boy’s shoulder successfully causing him to jump in shock.

“Hephaestus hand-grenades!” Leo drops the items in his hands back into his toolbelt and up at the new arrivals. “Isaac? Will? What are you two doing here?” He questions crossing his arms over his chest. His brown eyes looked over the boys curiously with one eyebrow raised.

“About that...we need to have a chat with you.” Will informs. Isaac’s previously playful expression morphs into a more serious one.

Jason pushes off the wall to walk over to them. “Why do I get the feeling this isn’t just a normal talk? Leo what did you do now?” He sighs looking over at his friend.

Leo takes a step back looking nervously between them. “I-I didn’t do anything!” Deep down he knew the boys wouldn’t harm him. Right? They may not be best friends but they were still well acquainted. However the look in Will’s eyes as he drew closer did nothing to put his mind at ease. He’s rarely seen the son of Apollo so serious and it made his stomach churn.

Isaac narrows his eyes at Leo. “Cut the bullshit Valdez. “Why didn’t you tell us about Skylar?” The son of Aphrodite gets right to the point. There was no sense in beating around the bush.

The elfish boy’s heartbeat quickened upon hearing the blonde’s name. They couldn’t know that he’s spoken to her. He looked away from Isaac fearing his eyes would of gave him away. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve never even met her!” Despite the slight stutter in his voice Leo denied everything. He had to. There was the promise between himself and Skylar that was still in effect. Neither of them could let slip that they’ve been communicating.

Jason’s brows furrow. “That isn’t possible. Leo hasn’t left camp since our quest and Skylar hasn’t been here since we arrived.”

“Don’t lie to us. I have proof! There was no way that wasn’t Skylar with you!” Isaac gave an irritated grunt and Will placed a hand on his shoulder before he could advance further.

“What Isaac is trying to say is he was using his mirror to try and locate Skylar when he saw you two together. We didn’t come here to fight we just need some answers and hoped that you could help us.” Will gives Isaac’s shoulder a firm squeeze. A gesture to tell him to calm down.

“You have a funny way of showing it.” Leo mumbles despite the anxiety seeping into his veins. “Look man you must of been seeing things. Jason’s right, I’ve never left camp so there’s no way your sister and I were together.”

Isaac’s brows furrowed. “I-I don’t know how to explain it but you two were together. Even after all these months I’d recognize her anywhere. Skylar she...she was covered in blood and you were consoling her under some bridge.”

Leo’s blood ran cold. Suddenly his mouth felt as dry as a desert. _How did they know? _Smoke began to seep from his arms followed by small flickering flames. Once again he backed away from the two boys whose stern expressions now melted into concern. Whether is was concern for him or his amnesiac companion he wasn’t sure. If they kept pressing him he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to keep his composure.

“Leo you...you know something don’t you?” Jason questions cautiously approaching the son of Hephaestus.

“Leo please I just...I need to know if she’s alright. She’s my sister for gods sake.” Something in Will’s voice causes Leo to cave. The normally calm blond sounded so defeated. Diminishing the flames on his body he mentally apologizes to Skylar.

_I’m sorry Sunflower. _Leo starts by explaining how he and Skylar met by chance in a dream world of sorts. Sometimes they visited each other while one was asleep and the other awake. Neither of them fully understood the concept themselves but managed to make the most of it. He speaks about Skylar’s memory loss and how she was traveling with a pegasus. Will perks up at this information and further confirms his assumptions of the pegasus being Ortus. Leo then proceeds to inform them on how she was once inside Bunker 9. It was then that she recalled her subdued memories of Isaac and Annabeth. He also thought it was safe to assume she remembered the majority of her friends now as well.

“Wait...so when I thought I heard Skylar call out to me in the bunker it really was her?” Isaac’s green eyes stared at Leo with surprise. “No way...how is this even possible?”

“She was the secret you’ve been keeping from Piper and I.” Jason chimes in to which Leo nods.

Will tapped his chin in thought. “A god or goddess has to have a hand in this. Most likely Hera since she seemed interested in using Skylar from the beginning. Leo where was the last time you saw my sister?”

“Under a bridge in...Northern California I think is what she said. When I found her she was having a panic attack. I calmed her down, got her some coffee and a change of clothes but she wouldn’t tell me why she was covered in blood. It wasn’t hers though and from what I could tell she was alone. Skylar let slip that she was on a quest to retrieve some ancient books for Camp Jupiter. We were right in assuming that she’d end up there.” Leo informs wracking his brain for all the details.

“If they’re giving her quests then she must of been there for a while. With any luck we’ll meet up with her and Percy in Camp Jupiter.” Jason’s electrifying blue eyes fall on Will. “That is if your sister stays put.”

A small sense of relief washes over Will. There was still a chance of his sister being in the area. If she stayed in Camp Jupiter long enough those set to leave on the Argo II could meet up with her. “Sky isn’t one to stay still when someone tells her to. Which is what worries me.”

“I dunno about that. From what I understood Skylar had to of been at that camp for only a week or so. Judging from the time spaced between our talks anyway.” Leo butts in. “Her pegasus was missing too and I know for a fact she was reunited with him previously.”

“Ortus follows Skylar’s orders down to the letter. If he wasn’t with her when Leo found her then Skylar must of left him at Camp Jupiter. It isn’t like her to go anywhere without him so maybe he was injured? We know that Sky’s lost her memories then it isn’t too far off to believe Ortus could of as well.” Will explains.

“Why didn’t you tell us any of this before Leo?” Isaac frowns running a hand through his hair.

Leo’s fingers fiddle with a nut and bolt he retrieved from his belt. “Back before I even knew it was Skylar she made me promise to keep our talks between us. She’ll probably have my head for telling you guys.” He groans knowing first hand how dangerous Skylar was with a bow.

A hand is placed on his shoulder and Leo looks up into the eyes of Will Solace. They were filled with a mixture of emotions including sympathy, thankfulness and a touch of hope. “Thank you for telling us even if we did sort of force it out of you.” Will releases a quiet chuckle.

The son of Hephaestus waves off the apology. “It’s cool! I mean you were just worried about your sister. I’ll be sure to let you know if she gets in touch with me again.” A sudden pain blossoms from his ear and he yelps in pain. Dropping the bolt in his hand he clutches his ear and looks to the scowling face of Isaac.

“That’s payback for hiding this from us. Be grateful Will made me promise not to do more.” The son of Aphrodite tells Leo as he makes his way to the door. Shoving his hands in his pockets Will follows after. As Leo is muttering to himself while rubbing his now sore ear the son of Apollo suddenly calls out to him.

“By the way, there didn’t happen to be a weird skeleton of a cat with her was there?”

Chocolate brown eyes gaze at Will in surprise. “Uh yeah actually there was, how’d you know?”

Will gives a nonchalant shrug. “Just a hunch I had, see ya around Valdez.” With a parting wave the couple departs from the room leaving the door wide open. Leo releases a sigh ruffling his hair and turning to try and focus back on his work. Then again, who was he kidding? After that he doubted he’d be able to get anything done.

Jason leaves Leo’s side to follow after the couple. He tells them he’ll walk them out making sure to steer clear of the working demigods. As they exit Bunker 9 and walk through the woods Jason informs them that he’ll talk to Chiron. The sooner they send word to those still out searching the better. That included Avery, who was last heard heading to the west coast, the Hunters of Artemis and Nico if they managed to get ahold of him. Will thanks Jason for the help and departs from the son of Jupiter walking with Isaac to the Apollo cabin.

Hunter green eyes meet ocean blue. Their loosely intertwined hands swung gently between them. “Last time we saw Reaper he was with death breath.” Isaac plainly states. “He also hasn’t returned to Camp Half-Blood in a while.”

Will rolls his eyes at the nickname but finds his head turning in the direction of cabin thirteen. “If Reaper is now with Skylar then Nico had to of interacted with her at some point. At the moment she may not remember him but I doubt he’ll let my sister get hurt.”

“Yeah I mean sure they were on bad terms before her disappearance but no matter how much Nico tries to hide it he cares about her. He just needs to learn to let go sometimes.” Isaac shrugs.

“Maybe, but Sky needs to learn how to reel it in. They...really do balance each other out.” A bittersweet smile forms on Will’s lips. He opens the door to his cabin and allows Isaac to enter then follows suit.

Will feels a slight tug on his fingers before his body is drawn closer to Isaac’s. His chin rests upon the brunet’s shoulder as their arms embrace one another. The hug is firm yet full of emotion. Isaac’s face buries into Will’s golden locks as he mutters out apologies. He was mainly apologizing for his earlier actions but also couldn’t help but feel sorry that he wasn’t able to bring Skylar back himself. The son of Apollo’s hands latched tightly to the back of his green sweater. He relished in the feeling of his boyfriend’s warm arms wrapped around him. Will appreciated the gesture whispering ‘it’s okay’ or ‘I know you didn’t mean it.’ All at once the pair sinks to the wooden floor of the Apollo cabin neither of them caring that they were still in front of the doorway. What mattered was that they were still together and as long as that remained a factor they could get through anything.


	32. I Won't Leave You Alone in the Dark

A sneeze escapes Nico as the cool night air brushes past his cheeks. He’s been travelling for quite some time on the back of Ortus. His knuckles have turned white from gripping the reins from fear of falling. Chocolate brown eyes sneak a glance at the ground below and a wave of instant regret washes over the son of Hades. Holding back the bile rising in his throat Nico tries to focus on locating Skylar. _I swear when I find Solace she’s going to get an earful._ He mentally groans allowing his head to fall forward and rest against Ortus’s neck. A faint whistle carries on the wind then vanishes as quick as it came.

Ortus releases a neigh suddenly picking up speed. Nico is forced to sit up once again gripping onto the horse’s saddle. He wondered if this pegasus ever became tired judging by the seemingly unlimited stamina he exerted. Before Ortus just seemed to be flying in a general direction with no set instructions. Now he was set on a specific course. His wings beat along with the wind as he banked to the left slowly descending closer to the ground. The pegasus stops the descent flying just above the tops of buildings.

Nico braved a chance to look down once more now that they were closer to the ground. There was still a bit of nausea but not enough to stop him from searching. A random burst of light catches the corner of his eye. _What was that? _It was faint but in the distance there was another burst. At first it could of been passed off as a blown street lamp or a flashlight but he recognized the pattern.

“Found you.” Nico tugs at the reins leading Ortus in the direction he saw the lights. He could only imagine what kind of trouble the daughter of Apollo had gotten herself into.

Blood trickled from a fresh wound on Skylar’s neck as she puts distance between herself and the enemy. It was just one of the many injuries she already sustained during their fight. None of them were life threatening just shallow grazes from a claw here and there. Most were the direct cause of the blonde being too hellbent on getting revenge. Her reckless actions resulted in the monster being able to nick her numerous times.

Skylar’s mind ran wild as she conjured a plan in her mind. Her eyes scanned the sky for any sign of Ortus. There weren’t many options for her to work with. The sun had now set and the last rays of light had now vanished. A nauseous feeling began to well up in her stomach. One of the signs of her beginning to overuse her powers. Shaking away the dizziness the blonde kneels placing one hand on the grass and adjusting the grip she had on her blade. A soft golden light seeped from her fingers and into the soil.

The beast standing before the daughter of Apollo wasn’t completely unscathed. One of his eyes were forced closed now sporting a fresh vertical slash from her dagger. It stopped bleeding however he wouldn’t be using that eye any time soon. There was also a patch of fur missing from the lycanthrope’s back right shoulder blade. Skylar had managed to mount his back for a brief moment during their struggle before being thrown off. Thus yanking out a huge chunk of hair in the process.

“I won’t allow you to go free even if it means chaining you to the confines of Tartarus myself. Too many have been hurt from your actions!” Rushing forward Skylar forms a shield in one hand and swings her dagger with the other. The dagger is stopped by the werewolf’s clawed hand but he still elicits a howl of pain. His other hand lunges for her neck smashing right through her makeshift shield. A gasp full of alarm leaves her lips as as her body is lifted off the ground.

“You have the audacity to speak of my actions little lady? What of you then? Your recent endeavors haven’t exactly been very heroic.” He retorts with a snarl.

Skylar spits in the beast’s face. “Screw you.”

“What a foolish move. My employer may need you alive but she said nothing about a few missing limbs.” The beast’s putrid breath blew in Skylar’s face as he spoke.

“I can see it now. You’ll be the perfect bait for that son of Hades. I’ll finally have the revenge I’ve waited for.” He cackles ripping away her quiver and tossing it to the ground.

“N-nobody is coming f-for me.” The daughter of Apollo denies grabbing at the hand holding her by the neck. She was forced to drop her dagger onto the ground earlier rendering her weaponless. As far as the monster knew.

The life was slowly being squeezed out of Skylar. A burning sensation engulfed her lungs as she struggled to breathe. Kicking her legs the blonde struggles to free herself from the werewolf’s grip. The hand only tightens around her throat due to her efforts and she’s pulled to look in the eyes of the monster.

“Ah, there it is. That fear that you try so desperately to hide.” A smirk is plastered across the werewolf’s muzzle. “It’s a beautiful sight.”

A gargled sound comes from Skylar as her kicks start to become weaker. She wanted to yell. To hold her dagger to his throat and demand answers. Such as who this employer was and what she was needed alive for. _I still have so many unanswered questions._ Skylar growls weakly in a small show of defiance. Her vision was beginning to darken. Black dots danced across her eyes. Unconsciousness began to blanket her like a cocoon. It would be so easy to just...let go. All the struggling could end. The pain both internal and external she was forced to endure could just vanish. So, Skylar finally lets go. Her arms fall slack to her sides. Blue eyes close surrendering to the mercy of the attacker. That is...until she hears a sickening crack from in front of her.

In a last ditch effort to free herself she brought out Spitfire and swung upward connecting with the werewolf’s nose. She also hears the slicing of a blade through the air followed by a sound that would make most people squeamish. The combined attack sent both demigod and monster to the ground. Rolling across the grass, Skylar rubs her neck as she struggles to take in lungfuls of air. Sitting motionless nearby was the werewolf. It’s head was now missing lying a little ways away from the body.

A weird sense of deja vu washes over Skylar as she stared at the slumped figure. Releasing a cough the blonde forces herself to sit up. Faintly Skylar registers footsteps approaching her through the blood pounding in her ears. Something nips at her hair causing her to lift her head. In all his glory there stood her noble steed Ortus. The pegasus neighed softly nuzzling against her cheek. Reaching up to pet him she shifts her attention elsewhere. Skylar’s eyes widen at the figure that now stood protectively in front of her. She counted on Ortus being there but not him.

Nico di Angelo had come to her aid. Wisps of black smoke swirled around his visibly shaking body. Not a trace of fear was displayed in his physique showing that it was from pure anger. A Stygian Iron sword emitting a purple glow was drawn at his side. Skylar couldn’t see his face clearly but she’s certain it was an expression that could make any monster cower.

“N-Neeks.” She breathes. The nickname felt foreign on her tongue as it spilled from her lips.

The boy visibly tenses but does not shift his gaze away from the enemy. The werewolf’s body was back on its feet wandering around in search of its head. Nico tightens his grip on his sword running toward the monster. Skylar watches helplessly as they begin to clash. Nico is fluid with his movements despite the apparent rage he displayed. He hacked and slashed at the monster not giving it the chance to touch him. It was a sight to behold until the werewolf managed to retrieve its head. The pieces are sewed back on as if by magic.

Despite the impending exhaustion gripping her body Skylar needed to keep moving. She wanted to assist Nico even if she knew he could handle himself. If the werewolf managed to get his hands on either of them she wasn’t certain they’d be able to escape like before. Skylar curses to herself as she tries to stand once more only to fall again. _I’m not just some damsel in distress!_ Skylar internally grumbles then feels Ortus grip her by the back of her jacket and hoist her up.

Summoning her bow, Skylar places it over her shoulder. With Ortus’s help she walks to her quiver retrieving two bronze arrows. Drawing light into her palms she forms a sturdy rope-like material out of light and ties each end to an arrow. Notching them to the bowstring the daughter of Apollo waits for an opening. All that was left was for Nico to get clear and she could immobilize the enemy. At least she hoped so.

“Resisting me is futile! The doors of death are open and I will remain here until otherwise!” The werewolf snarls snapping his teeth at Nico.

“I’ll kill you as many times as it takes.” Nico counters. He was forced to use both of his hands to push his sword against the monster’s claws. “You made the mistake of going after _her_.” With one last shove he manages to free his blade and roll behind the werewolf. The son of Hades slashes at its calves watching as blood oozes from the cuts.

Releasing a howl of pain the werewolf falters onto one knee. Nico aims for the head once more. With breakneck speed its arm swings around catching the son of Hades in the chest. His body is knocked backwards sending him tumbling along the grassy terrain. Nico releases a loud cough sitting up on all fours. A small string of saliva drips from his mouth which he then spits onto the earth.

“Nico!”

Something in Skylar snaps upon seeing Nico take a hit. Her body begins to shine brightly in the night bathing the area in a harsh glow. Blue eyes narrow in concentration seeking out the target. Slender fingers pull back the golden string. Nico was staggering back onto his feet. The werewolf began stalking toward him with its sickening yellow teeth on display. She watches as he retrieved his blade taking a defensive stance. His eyes flicker to Skylar catching onto her plan. Once the monster is close enough Nico leaps to the side avoiding another attack.

Skylar takes a deep breath and releases the string swiftly hearing a loud snap from the sudden force. The two arrows soar through the air at an alarming rate. The rope she previously tied to them winds around the monster’s body. The daughter of Apollo snaps her fingers watching the rope begin to constrict. To add insult to injury the bronze arrows pierce the lycanthropes flesh as it tightened its hold. Tripping backwards the werewolf rolls down the small hill rendering him defenseless.

Retrieving the last silver arrow from her quiver, Skylar drags her feet across the grass and over to the downed monster. She stands over the monster ignoring his vicious growls and threats to have her head. An icy gaze bared down at him as she brings up the arrow with both hands. The silver gleaned from the glow of her hands. Pure fear now flashed in the werewolf’s eyes. With each struggle the rope squeezed him further immobilizing his movement. A smile spread across Skylar’s lips at the sight. It was a twisted grin, full of satisfaction for being the one causing the fear for once.

“Skylar don’t!” Nico calls out from behind her. She could hear his footsteps hastening toward them. Why should she stop now? This monster needs to be dealt with once and for all. It will die by her hand and she’ll finally get peace for those who were killed.

“This is justice for Poppy.” With a wave of her finger the rope moves aside making a small hole just over the beast’s chest. Skylar brings down the silver arrow piercing the chest of the lycanthrope. A gurgling noise comes from the beast’s mouth as his mouth and chest bubble with black oozing blood. She watches as its body convulses underneath her then falls completely still breathing its final breath.

Nico watched the scene silently, his lips were turned downward into a frown. The blonde before him rises to her feet releasing her hold on the arrow in the monster’s chest. It would prevent the werewolf from regenerating. The harsh light that came from her body began to flicker then completely dies out. Slowly Skylar turns around, her blue eyes locking onto his own chocolate orbs. A small gasp leaves his lips at her expression.

Tears silently streamed down her face despite the emotionless look she gave off. Her normally inviting blue eyes were clouded over. The equivalence of a churning storm raging in them. Staining her fingertips was the blood of the beast behind her. For a second Nico felt a cold chill go down his spine. The girl standing before him wasn’t the Skylar he knew before her disappearance, not entirely. Whatever she was doing all those months had changed her. Whether it was for better or worse he couldn’t be sure. The daughter of Apollo had honed her instincts to an almost animalistic level. For once in his life, for as long as he’s known Skylar, Nico was afraid of her.


	33. Next To Me

_“What a pity. The young girl is turning to the darkness. She’ll become a lost soul at this rate.” _A voice whispers from the back of Nico’s mind. He growls at their words.

“She isn’t lost, not yet. The tears are proof of that. She still holds regret inside.” Nico whispers arguing against the voice.

“Why did you try to stop me Nico? Just a minute ago you yourself were trying to end his pathetic life.” Skylar tells the son of Hades. Her foot nudges the werewolf’s body for emphasis. 

“I didn’t want you to have to finish it yourself.” He replies taking a step toward the blonde.

Skylar holds a hand up making him stop in his tracks. Her eyes locked onto his. She didn’t want him to come any closer. Not when she couldn’t trust herself not to cause him harm. Getting justice for Poppy was supposed to put her at ease. So why is it that her heart ached and tears spilled from her eyes? Why did it hurt so much seeing him look at her with fear?

“Are you….afraid of me?” There was evident pain in her voice. “Please, don’t be. I may be a killer but you are no enemy of mine Nico di Angelo.”

Nico shakes his head at her words. He fought the fear he previously held burying it deep down inside. His fists clench at his side. “You’ve only done these things to survive. I wouldn’t call you a killer, only a survivor.”

“Even if surviving means that I killed two demigods?” She challenges narrowing her eyes at Nico. Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. “What about if I told you I sat there and watched as the life drained out of them in my arms? That their blood stained my clothes as it pooled around their corpses?”

“Yes.” The son of Hades’ voice is firm despite his previous reaction. There was a certain intensity to his gaze. “You’ve never killed without a probable cause. I want to believe this isn’t any different.”

Skylar makes a noise resembling a scoff. Her attention shifts from the son of Hades to the body at her feet. “How would you know that? We barely know each other. For all you know I could of been slaughtering everything up to this point.”

“Because I was the one watching over you!” Nico practically explodes. He was beginning to grow agitated and it was being shown. “I’ve been following one step behind you this whole time!” There was a pang in his chest from her words followed by a rush of anger. It was plain to see that Skylar was hurting. The remorse she felt inside was eating away at her. Why else would she push him away? On top of that she’s overused her powers and it was beginning to show. He knew it was only a matter of time before the effects really hit her.

In the distance there were sirens approaching the park. Someone must of heard the commotion and called in a disturbance in the area. Whether it was monsters in disguise or actual authorities Nico wasn’t sure. They’d probably be detained and thrown into juvenile detention. Especially given the fact that both of them looked like hell. So it would be in both of their best interest if they got a move on now.

“Skylar snap out of it. This isn’t you.” Nico steps forward once more and holds a hand out. “Come over to me, let’s get out of here together.”

Mud began to rise from the ground behind the daughter of Apollo. It slowly began to consume the werewolf’s body sucking it down into the earth. Looking down at her feet Skylar’s eyes widen in horror. Her boots were being covered as well. The slimy muck latched onto her like a leech pulling her in. No matter how much she tried to free herself the blonde only sunk deeper. There is a sudden change in her demeanor due to the panic.

“W-what is this?!” Skylar yelps feeling a hand grab onto her own. Snapping her gaze upward she meets the concerned eyes on Nico.

“I’ve got you.” He places his other hand on her forearm and begins to pull. His sneakers squelched in the mud as it lapped at his feet. Skylar feels her body shift but even with Nico’s help it isn’t enough to free her.

The substance slowly began consuming her calves moving up to her thighs. In a matter of minutes her entire body will be pulled underground. Nico may very well suffer the same fate if he didn’t let go. A blur of white rushes past Nico. _Ortus_. The pegasus’s teeth latch tightly to the hood of Skylar’s jacket. He pulls upward while the son of Hades walks backwards. His feet dig into the dirt trying to keep from staying stationary for too long. Inch by inch Skylar’s legs begin to leave the earth. There is a great resistance but the combination of both boy and pegasus is just enough. With a hard yank from both parties she is freed from the gunk and tumbles across the ground with Nico. Looking back toward the area where Skylar previously stood, they watch as the ground swallows up the remains of the monster leaving no trace behind. _What in Hades just happened?_

A groan from beneath Skylar draws her attention. Looking down she is face to face with Nico, their noses almost touching. A rose-colored blush coats both of their cheeks upon realizing their position. Nico’s arms were pinned on either side of his head. His hips were being straddled by the blonde as her hands gripped onto his jacket sleeves. Neither made an attempt to move, merely staring at one another.

Nico couldn’t breathe. His eyes were fixated on Skylar’s watching and waiting for her to move. Inside his chest he could feel his heart speed up. He should push her away. He _needed_ to but couldn’t find the will. After all the effort in hiding their history Nico was tired. They were finally together again even it was under unpleasant circumstances. The least he could do is revel in the now. Especially given that once Skylar regained her memories she’d want nothing to do with the son of Hades. She’d know the truth and he’d be left all alone once more.

“W-we need to go.” Nico curses himself for stuttering. The police sirens were almost on top of them now.

“Just...give me a minute.” Skylar mumbles as a reply. “Please.” She adds almost inaudibly.

Her eyes drank in the appearance of the boy under her. Everything from the messy strands of hair in his face to the lightly flushed cheeks and dark brown eyes that held so much turmoil it made her heart ache. Even going as far as to take notice in the very faint freckles forming around his nose. Something around his wrist catches her eye. Pulling down his sleeve slightly Skylar reveals a beaded bracelet made of black and white beads with a bronze sun charm. An audible gasp escaped her lips.

“Y-you!”

Nico finally gathers the nerve to push Skylar off of him. He gets up off the ground and brushes himself off. Leaving Skylar’s side he retrieves all of her discarded items. Reaper, who was previously dragging a backpack with his teeth, is picked up and placed on the son of Hades’ shoulder. The cat gives him a noise of gratitude nuzzling against his cheek.

Meanwhile Skylar continued to sit there even as Ortus kneeled to beckon her onto his back. Her face felt flushed and her body was weary. A searing pain attacked her head causing her to lean against the pegasus. It was as if someone removed a veil allowing everything to come flooding back. She _knew_ him. Long before Camp Jupiter and even before the park incident with Poppy. Nico di Angelo was so much more than just another demigod to her. However, as she sat there now and snuck a glance at the boy, she knew this was neither the time or place for such revelations.

Biting her bottom lip Skylar finally climbs onto Ortus’s back. Nico had now returned taking a seat behind her. On his back was her bag that now contained both her quiver and dagger. His hands hesitate to grip her waist until the blonde forces him to. She couldn’t afford to have him fall off now. With a click of her tongue Ortus rises to his feet and breaks into a gallop. His strong wings beat against the wind carrying them high into the air and away from the park.

Silence soon covered them like a blanket. The sirens were now left far behind cancelled out by the whistling wind. Skylar gripped tightly onto the reins as tired eyes stared ahead. If it wasn’t for Nico’s grip on her waist she was certain she would of fallen off by now. The son of Hades had a firm yet careful hold. Reaper, who had settled inside his jacket for the trip, nuzzled against his jaw releasing a purring noise.

“We need to talk.” Nico is the first one to breach the quiet atmosphere.

Skylar releases a yawn but nods at his words. “This is about The Doors of Death.” It was a statement rather than a question.

“They need to be closed or events like this will continue to happen. I’m planning on investigating them myself.” Is his immediate reply. This was something he had to do. Nobody, not even Skylar would change his mind.

Skylar produces a hum at his words. “Seems dangerous for just one person but I should've expected that from you. The son of Hades I knew never likes to ask for help” She smirks glancing at him from over his shoulder.

“Neither does a certain daughter of Apollo. She managed to vanish for more than six months and get herself bound to a prophecy.” Nico instantly snaps back. He suddenly freezes. That wasn’t supposed to come out like it did.

The daughter of Apollo raises a brow at his response. “I vanished for six months? Well that explains why mom was so peeved.” Her hands suddenly jerk the reins to the left causing Ortus to make a sudden turn. “Alright, change of plans.”

Nico yelps at the sudden movement gripping tighter to Skylar. “What do you think you’re doing?”

A side smile is directed at the dark-haired boy. “Isn’t it obvious? To get to the doors you’ll need to go through the Underworld right? Lucky for us there’s an entrance not too far from here.” She disregards the fact that he mentioned a prophecy. They’d have to take things one step at a time.

“What’s obvious is that you’re in no position to go to the Underworld. You’re not coming with me.” Nico instantly refuses. “Just go back to Camp Jupiter.”

With a shake of her head the daughter of Apollo releases a sigh. “That’s...no longer an option for me. Octavian set me up from the beginning and I can’t allow him to get these books. Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

The son of Hades releases a disgruntled noise. His hands leave Skylar’s sides to bury into his hair. He was weighing his options and all the outcomes seemed to result in the daughter of Apollo coming along. Either he went with Skylar in tow now or the blonde would sneak in after him. She could definitely be stubborn when she wanted to. A sudden thought comes to him and his eyes focus back on Skylar. _Wait, did she call me a son of Hades?_

“I never told you I was a son of Hades, only the Ambassador of Pluto.” His statement earns a sigh from the daughter of Apollo. “H-how much do you remember?” He wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. Dread was beginning to settle in his stomach.

“I remember enough.” Skylar fibs fighting the pounding in her skull. Her vision was unfocused and she was beginning to feel nauseous. “Around six months ago I was taken from Camp Half-Blood and ended up training with Lupa. I spoke with my mom on the phone. She mentioned that you and I are close. Well we used to be. Isaac and Will too. The four of us fought that werewolf together.” Skylar nods.

Nico swallowed hard and fought the rising panic within him. "T-That's right." He confirms. 

Releasing the reins from her hold Skylar turns around on the saddle to face him. Her movements are sluggish and Nico has to quickly grab ahold of her before she falls. Pulling her to his chest her head immediately falls upon his shoulder. The blonde released ragged puffs of warm air from her slightly parted lips. Skylar’s fingers clutched desperately at his jacket. Half-lidded blue eyes gazed up at him from behind the strands of hair that fell in her face. Reaching a hand to her forehead Nico feels the warmth of her skin. It was unusually hot even for an Apollo kid. The side effects of abusing her power were kicking in.

“Take it easy, you should've known better than to abuse your powers.” The son of Hades grumbles.

“You smell like smoke and honeysuckle. It’s...nice.” Skylar’s voice is soft and a cough soon follows her words.

“Shh, just rest. We can talk later.” Nico tries to stop her from speaking. His cheeks heat up slightly at her compliment.

The blonde slowly shakes her head. “No, I need to get this off my chest.” A small whimper escapes her lips as she tries to sit up. Nico protests forcing her to lean back against him. It was clear the fever was getting to her.

“...Alright but make it quick.” The son of Hades gives in. All of his attention was on her. He blocked out the noises coming from Reaper and Ortus as they flew through the night sky.

Skylar’s fingers reach up to caress his cheek. There was a slight tremble to them as they brushed along his skin. “I’m scared Nico.” She whispers. “What if I close my eyes and you vanish again?” Tears pooled in her eyes threatening to spill down her cheeks.

_What is she- oh. _Nico’s brows furrowed but then his gaze softens. Ducking down he presses his lips to Skylar’s forehead. It was a featherlight kiss and he had his doubts that she would remember it later. Running his fingers gently through Skylar’s hair he notices one of the beads were missing. He speaks quietly to the girl in his arms pulling her closer to his body.

“I’m not the one you need to worry about disappearing. Get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Nico reassures.

Giving him a light nod Skylar’s head falls against his shoulder. Her eyes fully close and he hears her breathing even out. He needed to get Skylar somewhere where she could rest and recuperate. Nico grabs hold of the reins and guides Ortus in the right direction. He only hoped that his choice of location wouldn’t harm the girl any further.

Staying in the shadows a girl watches as police forces scatter around a local park. Their large flashlights illuminated every inch of the area. It was akin to a war zone. Every street lamp was destroyed and the earth was upturned. She spied one officer picking up a broken arrow and examining it. The head was snapped off leaving behind just a thin bronze rod. A sigh escapes Avery’s lips at the sight. There wasn’t any way she could just sneak in. She needed to clear out the cops first.

Previously Avery had received an Iris message from Chiron back at Camp Half-Blood. The centaur informed her that Skylar was sighted in the northern part of California. How he knew this information she wasn’t certain and the instructor wasn’t giving away and hints. Seeing as she was already on the hunt for the blonde Avery went to her last known location. Coming up empty she searched the surrounding area for any trace of the daughter of Apollo. It was then she heard police sirens and curiosity got the best of her.

Frowning to herself the girl tucks a piece of yellow-dyed hair behind her ear. All hopes of arriving here in time had now dwindled. Those that previously resided in the park were long gone. Gazing at the scene with irritation she swirls a bit of pink magic in her palm. Stepping out of the shadows she draws closer to the park. With a flick of her wrist she showers the area in pink mist. One by one the police officers stop what they’re doing. As if in a trance each of them begin to march off back to their vehicles. Once the coast is clear the amber-eyed girl carefully searches the ground.

_Come on there has to be something of use around here. _The pink magic in her palm illuminates the area as she walks. Out of the corner of her eye she spots a faint glimmer. Changing her direction Avery walks over to the object and scoops it off the ground. Brushing off a small bit of dirt she gets a good look at it. Laying in her palm was a silver bead with initials in black scripture. Something she knew the owner would be upset to discover is missing.

Encasing the small bead in magic the daughter of Hecate mutters a small chant in the ancient tongue. The object levitates over her palm for a moment then begins to float away. Shoving her hand in the pocket of her sweatshirt she pulls out a piece of gum and pops it inside her mouth. Avery begins to follow the floating bead, her combat boots producing very little noise on the grass. Something told her it was going to be a long walk.


	34. We Go Down Together

Nico held his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. His hair was disheveled from how often his hands had run through the strands. Behind him he could hear the ragged breathing of his companion, Skylar Solace. He removed her coat and shoes in an attempt to make her more comfortable. Against his better judgement he brought the blonde to his room in the Underworld. It was a decision he made in the spur of the moment upon seeing her condition worsen. He knew the risk of bringing her here. Being around death itself could do more harm than good to a feverish daughter of Apollo.

However there wasn’t anywhere else he could go. It wasn’t safe for either of them with Gaea on the prowl. Nico knew all too well that what happened to that werewolf had to be her handiwork. If she set her sights on Skylar there had to be a reason. The daughter of Apollo is already part of the prophecy making her a target. He will do all he can to make sure that she stays out of Gaea’s clutches.

Anxiety tugged at the son of Hades’ heart as he turned to look at the sleeping girl. Skylar’s condition had slightly improved but she was becoming fitful in her sleep. The wet cloth he placed on her forehead to lower her fever has thankfully stayed put. Mounted on the wall above the bed was a lantern burning with green fire. The eerie glow illuminated Skylar’s face. Being in the light was supposed to rejuvenate the daughter of Apollo. Nico would of preferred for it to be sunlight so she could heal faster but the sun wouldn’t rise for hours and they couldn’t risk being above ground at the moment. If Skylar didn’t awaken soon he would have to track down the Doors of Death without her. Something he essentially promised her he wouldn’t do.

Rising from his seat on the bed Nico walks to where he discarded Skylar’s backpack. Lifting it by the strap he unzips the compartments and dumps out the contents. Various items spill out onto the floor. A folded sweater, some books tied together by string, a smaller white bag with a red cross and a few other miscellaneous things. Sifting through the food wrappers Nico retrieves the first aid bag and rifles through its contents.

_There has to be something in here that can help._ The son of Hades pulls out a roll of bandages and comes across a couple of plastic bottles hidden underneath. He removes both and reads the instructions. One contained sleeping pills while the other was for pain and fever. Furrowing his brows he puts down the sleeping pills. Nico made a mental note to question Skylar about the sleeping pills another time.

The son of Hades reads the instructions carefully then unacrews the cap. Inside were medium sized white pills. Shaking two out into his palm he closes the bottle and grabs the halfway filled water bottle from the floor. Making room on the bedside table Nico sets to work crushing the pills to dust and funneling it into the opening of the water bottle. After shaking up the contents he sits beside Skylar on the bed and props her up with the pillows. With slightly shaking hands he guides the bottle to her slightly parted lips.

“Come on Sky, you need to drink this and wake up for me.” He whispers trying to coax the girl. She seemed to unconsciously listen to him as her eyes open halfway and she drinks all of what remains in the bottle. However just as quick as she woke up her eyes are once again closed and her head slumps back against the headboard. Nico can’t help the disgruntled sigh that leaves him as he adjusts the girl into a more comfortable position.

Brushing a few strands of hair from her face he presses a light kiss to her temple. “There’s something I need to get. Focus on getting your strength back so we can leave when I return.” He tells her quietly and leaves her side. Retrieving his sword from the dresser he walks out of the room. In his place, Reaper curls up on the bed beside Skylar. Her fingers twitch just slightly beside the cat.

"..ylar."

"S..lar ans..r me."

_Who’s talking? _Skylar looks among the darkness searching for the voice calling out to her. She has been floating in the abyss for a while now. Each of her limbs felt heavy as if lead weights were tied to them. The voice that spoke was faint but it sounded familiar. She knew this person. It was her brother Will. He had found a way to connect with her. Her brother was trying to tell her something by entering her dreams. Most likely with the help of a Hypnos kid back home.

"Sis if you can hear me I need you to stay where you are. Leo and the others aboard the Argo will be departing. They’ll need you on their quest." Will's voice faded in and out. “For once listen to your younger brother will you?”

In her disoriented state Skylar could barely follow along. She wanted to reply to him, to inform him of her and Nico's plan. They wouldn't be able to obey his wishes and wait around for those coming from Camp Half-Blood. There were pressing matters to attend to. No matter how hard she tried the words just wouldn't come. _I’m sorry Will. _A small amount of frustration built up within her. All she was capable of doing was lying there as Will's voice disappeared and her consciousness returned.

The subtle scent of smoke wafted up her nose. It mingled with the sweetness of pomegranates and roused her from her slumber. Reaching up to rub her eyes Skylar's fingers brush against a piece of cloth. Removing it from her forehead she finds it to be a damp washcloth. _Did Nico do this?_ Despite the stiffness in her body she no longer felt lethargic. The unusual warmth she felt prior to passing out had also subsided. Beside her Reaper was rising to his feet and tilting his head at her. Her hand slowly reaches out to pet his skull.

“H-hey there boy…” Skylar’s voice was raspy as she addressed the skeleton cat.

Rising into a seated position Skylar props herself up with the pillows. Almost immediately a wave of intense nausea passes over her. She leans over the side of the bed just barely managing to grab the waste bin before emptying what remained in her stomach. Coughing, she wipes her mouth on her sleeve. Half of her body hung off the side of the bed. Slowly she lifts her head away from the waste bin and looks around at her surroundings.

It takes a moment but Skylar slowly recognized the room she currently resided in. Just from the decor alone she could tell it was Nico’s room in the Underworld. She may of only ever visited it one time but the memory was still fresh. Sleep-laced blue eyes wander around the room before focusing on the boy standing in the doorway of the dimly lit room. He hesitated on walking in placing one foot in then sliding it back out. Skylar pushes away the bin and pulls herself back onto the bed. Her limbs felt heavy and now her stomach growled in protest.

Mustering the nerve Nico finally walks back inside the room. “You look like hell.” He comments while stepping around the items that still littered the floor.

“We are literally in hell you smartass.” Skylar groans much to Nico’s amusement. 

“If you have the ability to insult me then you must be doing better.” In reality Nico was relieved to see her up and talking. That wouldn’t stop him from teasing the blonde given the scare she gave him. It was her own stupidity that put her in this position after all. She knew her limits but still insisted on overdoing it.

Skylar, much to his confusion, begins to sniff his jacket when he helps her sit up. “I thought I was imagining it but you do smell like pomegranates. Nico, what did you do while I was out?” She narrows her eyes at the boy. It was common knowledge to her just what the seeds of the sweet fruit could do for children of Hades. They could enter a sort of death-trance keeping themselves sustained for one day per seed they consume.

“Save the lecture. You just woke up and I only have them as a precaution.” The son of Hades grumbles taking a seat beside her on the bed. Skylar crosses her arms over her chest but allows the matter to slide. For now at least.

“How long was I out for?” The blonde questions reaching up to hold a hand against her head. “I remember us fleeing on the back of Ortus then waking up here. Everything in between is one big blur.” A sudden realization hits her and Skylar reached out to grab Nico’s arm.

“Speaking of Ortus, where is he? Nico he didn’t follow us down here right?!” Her grip on Nico tightens as she began to panic.

The son of Hades pries her hand from his arm and squeezes her fingers. “Ortus is fine Sky I wouldn’t let him follow us. It took some convincing but he let me leave with you and went off on his own. He should be on his way home now.”

“That’s a relief. So he did know the way home all along huh?” Skylar murmurs just loud enough to be audible.

“Ortus has a connection with you. He could of sensed that you weren’t ready to return so he chose to stay on course.” Nico tells her.

Visibly relaxing at his words the daughter of Apollo gazes down at their hands. At some point they must of laced their fingers together. A small smile adorns her face at the sight. It just felt...nice. Nico, upon noticing what she was looking at swiftly removes his hand. Skylar is barely able to make out a faint blush before he gets to his feet and turns his back toward her.

“If you’re feeling up to it we should get ready to go. The longer we wait the more chaos will happen up above.” Nico tells her and begins cleaning up the room. He gathers all of Skylar’s belongings that he previously dropped in his pursuit to find medicine. The son of Hades began to talk to himself muttering about the copious amounts of food wrappers she kept in her backpack.

Skylar stifled a giggle and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her arms stretch up over her head resulting in a crack from her stiff joints. She knew her body wasn’t back at a hundred percent but it would have to do for now. The blonde slips her feet into her boots, laces them up and walks over to Nico. Something on the dresser catches her eye causing her to wander over. Reaching out, her hand runs over the soft woven fabric.

“This is...one of my flannel shirts. Why do you have it?” Skylar inquires. She unfolds the button up shirt and slips her arms through the sleeves. Instantly a combination of coffee and fresh linen enters her nose. Finally she had something familiar from home.

Nico glances up at the blonde then shyly looks away. “I found it in the backpack you gave me in Texas and just...never got around to giving it back.” In truth he purposely never returned the shirt for a more personal reason. As cheesy as it sounds the faint smell clinging to the fabric reminded him of Skylar when she wasn’t around. When he first found out she disappeared he tried so hard to burn the shirt but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Now he was glad he didn’t and it has been returned to its rightful owner. The content smile Skylar currently wore was worth it.

“I see. Well I’m glad you still have it.” The daughter of Apollo flashes him a smile. She glances between the pile of her belongings and the now empty backpack. Lugging all of that through the Underworld would be pointless. Skylar retrieves her quiver and fastens it around her waist. Next she reattaches her dagger to her thigh and clips the small med pack to the strap of her quiver. Looking at the remaining items she tries to think of what to do with them.

Nico’s finger fiddled impatiently with the strap holding his sword. “Just leave it you can always come back for it later.”

She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but Skylar didn’t think she’d be seeing this room anytime soon. Maybe it was because she was borderline trespassing? “Do you think if I made a makeshift bag that Reaper would be able to take it somewhere?”

At first Nico just simply stared at her. As if he didn’t quite hear her right. Then his face took on a thoughtful expression. “He’s never carried anything larger than a letter when shadow traveling. It might be possible but his destination may take him longer to get to.” 

“That’ll be fine.” Is all Skylar says before setting to work. She sits on the floor next to where Nico gathered her things. Her hands pick up the worn out sweater she’s managed to keep throughout her travels. Unfolding it she reveals the golden lyre she’s been holding. Laying the article of clothing on the floor she places the small stack of books and instrument on top of it. “Alright, now all I need is something I can write a note with.”

Nico’s eyes sweep the room spying a napkin and ink pen discarded on the floor. He picks up the items and hands them over to Skylar. The blonde thanks him briefly, uncaps the pen and begins writing. He watches from over her shoulder as her hand glides along the coffee-stained surface. Upon noticing he was watching Skylar quickly finishes the note and folds it up before he can make sense of it. Placing it atop the lyre she folds the sweater making sure to tie the sleeves so nothing can fall out. Reaper trots over upon her request tilting his head questionably. She whispers instructions to the skeleton cat who simply gazes at her. When Skylar finishes the cat gives a nod, sinks his teeth into the fabric of the sweater and vanishes. All that was left in his wake were wisps of black smoke. Rising to her feet and dusting off her pants Skylar departs the room with Nico.

Despite traversing through the Underworld on two separate occasions, Skylar was still very capable of being lost. Which is why she was glad to have Nico there as a guide. He told her he knew the general location of the doors and lead the way. She followed right behind him with her bow drawn. The golden glow it emitted helped illuminate the dark tunnels they walked through. Somewhere around the fifth turn Skylar had lost the sound of running water. Now the only noise she could hear was the sound of their feet scuffling across the floor and their breathing. She didn’t have the faintest clue how long they’d been walking. All of the scenery began to look the same and the temperature felt as if it dropped with every step. Getting sick of the silence Skylar decides to break it.

“So when we do finally find the Doors of Death how will we close them? I mean something with a name like that can’t possibly be as easy as just pulling them close right?” She ponders falling into step with Nico.

“We’ll figure it out when we get there. Now be quiet we should be nearing the area now.” Nico grumbles keeping his eyes straight ahead.

Skylar’s mouth twists into a bitter scowl. “That’s how it always is with you isn’t it? You never want to speak about anything until it’s either too late or when it’s convenient for you. We still haven’t spoken a word on what’s happened between us!” She didn’t mean to snap at Nico but frustration was beginning to bubble within her. Skylar was confused beyond measure. About her memories being taken away, her role in this prophecy and why Nico chose to hide their past relationships.

Nico’s breath hitched in his throat. Chocolate brown eyes widen the size of saucers and his body tenses up. This is what he was dreading. The impending talk that would ensue following the messy breakup. This wasn’t something he wanted to talk about, ever. He’d honestly hoped it would of been long forgotten. That he and Skylar would bury it and move on without speaking a word of it. Only he isn’t aware that this isn’t what his blonde companion wants to discuss.

“You remember everything not just what happened with the werewolf.” His legs stop moving causing Skylar to walk past him. “I thought it was the fever talking but you...actually remembered.”

“I might have fibbed at the time.” Skylar admits. She doesn’t look back at him instead staring ahead at the end of the tunnel. “Just forget I said anything and let’s get this over with.”

Nico makes a disgruntled noise from behind her. His hands reached up to his hair tugging harshly on the strands. “For how long?! Were you just toying with me this whole time? Did you enjoy watching me suffer in the background as I watched you pretend like we never happened?!” Betrayal was evident in his tone as he glared at her.

Skylar spins around so fast her hair smacks her in the face. Her blue eyes held sadness as her lips pressed into a thin line. She walks back toward Nico stopping right in front of him. Without thinking Skylar brushes his hair aside and dips her head down. With the utmost care her forehead presses against Nico’s. An action that she’s done so often in the past.

“Shh calm down and listen to me. I would never toy with those close to me. My memory didn’t fully return until after the werewolf encounter. Up until then I had no idea what you were going through.” Skylar keeps her voice low as she slowly runs her fingers through Nico’s hair. “If I had we would of been discussing this a lot sooner and not down in the pits of the Underworld.”

“I...I was looking for you for so long. When I first saw you at Camp Jupiter I thought that maybe we could start everything over. You had no clue who I was, no idea of the things I did. Deep down part of me knew it was wrong. I-I didn’t want you to forget _me._ To just forget everything we’ve been through _together._” Nico’s fingers trembled at his side as he struggled to meet her gaze.

Reaching out she places her hand over Nico’s now trembling fingers. He remained silent but his body language gave him away. “I think I never truly forgot about you. Not entirely anyway. There was always some part of me that remembered but the final missing piece of the puzzle was always out of reach.”

“I have a feeling I know why.” Nico angrily mumbles. His anger wasn’t directed at her. No, he wanted to curse at the two goddesses that took her from him in the first place. Sure his actions may of spurred them to act but they had no right to meddle in their affairs.

Skylar raises a brow at him but doesn’t question what he means. Instead she slowly releases her hold on him and turns around. “Well, what’s in the past should stay there. Maybe in time we could start again if you want. Right now we have other business.” Without sparing a glance back at Nico the blonde begins marching forth down the damp dark tunnel to the swirling green mist that seemed to beckon them closer.

Nico stood rooted to the ground as the light of Skylar’s bow drifted further away. He couldn’t help but just stare as the voice in the back of his mind continued to gnaw at him. It taunted him, playing off of his doubts and muddled feelings. Shaking his head he jogs to catch up with Skylar. The daughter of Apollo had reached the exit now. She had a point, they would speak again about their thoughts and feelings but not now. They would only get in the way.

A sudden drop in temperature causes Skylar to begin rubbing at her arms. Every breath she took became visible before her eyes. The tunnel opened up into a cavern. Fear gripped at her heart with every step she took. Nico fell into step beside her but his expression became troubled. Something definitely wasn’t right. His hand reaches out to grab her wrist ceasing her movement. A few feet or so in front of them the ground cut off into a steep cliff. From the bottom Skylar could swear there were wails of agony. Mist swirled along the ground around her feet. It brushed along her legs feeling like a million tiny hands each trying to drag her forward.

“They should be here.” Nico utters staring ahead at the jagged cliff. “I can sense them but…” He trails off and Skylar knew why. The doors of death were indeed located in the Underworld. However none of them, not even Nico himself had counted on them being _here_.

“Tartarus.” Just saying that single word was enough for chills to dance down their spines. The duo were standing a stone throw away from the entrance of the most feared place in the Underworld.

The grip Nico had on Skylar’s wrist tightens but not enough to cause harm. “Come on, there has to be another way. We’ll find one.”

“What if there isn’t? We’re running out of time and options Nico.” Swallowing the bile in her throat Skylar looks between the son of Hades and the cliff. Her stomach was beginning to to somersaults. Nico plants his feet into the ground to stop her as she steps forward. They were now playing a game of tug-of-war as Skylar struggled to remove her arm from his grasp.

“Will you knock it off? Get too close and you’ll be sucked in!” Nico seethes shooting a glare at the taller girl.

“I’m not going to!” Skylar returns the glare finally managing to wrench her wrist free. During their little quarrel both had failed to notice how thick the fog around their feet had become. Tendrils of the green mist snaked around their ankles. With a harsh tug Skylar yelps crashing to the ground. She’s pulled backwards toward the jagged cliff as her hands desperately claw at the rock.

“Skylar!

Nico scrambles to catch up to her. His sneakers pounded against the ground competing with the beating of his heart in his chest. In a desperate attempt to grab her the son of Hades lunges forward. He slides across the rock feeling it dig into his arms. Skylar’s body begins to fall. The pounding of blood in his ears does little to drown out her scream. Nico is quick to follow after her. Their hands join together. Grabbing desperately at the other’s limbs to slow their descent. Releasing a grunt Nico’s hand connects with a small jut-out under the cliff. There’s a sharp pain in his shoulder from the sudden jerk. It took all his strength to keep ahold of both Skylar and the ledge. There was no way he could pull them both up.

Skylar’s frantic voice called out to him drawing his attention. “Nico you need to let me go. If you don’t then they’ll take us both!” The wails she heard before were deafening now. They assaulted her ears and if Nico didn’t release her soon they would be joining their ranks. At the very least he could save himself and get far away from here. She wasn’t certain she’d fare well given all the stories she’s heard about Tartarus but as long as Nico was safe she’d suffer through anything.

“Shut up! I’m never letting go of you again you hear me?!” The desperation in Nico’s voice brought tears to her eyes. His fingers tighten around hers putting all his emotion into the hold. This was his decision. They were staying together even if it meant bracing whatever horrors were awaiting them. The mist around Skylar’s ankle seemed to solidify into a hand. It tugged persistently causing Nico’s grip to loosen. Their eyes lock onto one another. Brown meets blue.

Skylar gives him a small nod. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be ready but it was only a matter of time anyway. “Together?”

“Together.” Nico’s firm reply offers just a small bit of reassurance. His eyes never leave Skylar’s. Not even as his hand releases the ledge and they begin to descend. Immediately he brings the blonde into a crushing embrace. Their foreheads are brought together and he feels Skylar’s hands clutch so tightly to the back of his jacket her knuckles must be white. It didn’t matter what lied in wait for them. Nico knew one thing for sure. They were stronger together.


	35. Phantom Pains

A sharp pain pierces the blond’s chest. With a gasp his fingers release their hold on the beaker in his hand allowing it to hit the floor with a loud crash. Shards of glass scatter around his feet. Some pieces even cut his toes from his poor choice of footwear but at the moment that is the last thing on his mind. Something was wrong, he could sense it. With a hand placed over where his heart is he turned to the other inhabitant in the room. Their eyes gazed worriedly at the startled teenager.

“You alright Will?” It’s his fellow cabin mate Austin that utters the question. His dark eyes held concern for his half-sibling.

Forcing a smile onto his face Will steps over the glass to retrieve a broom. “Uh yeah I’m fine, just sort of zoned out.” He attempts to laugh off the event. Austin raises a brow at the obvious lie but doesn’t push further.

Will seemed to daydream a lot these past few days. It didn’t hinder his work in the infirmary much but he has broken a few glass objects. Any attempts at questioning just get laughed off. It could be his imagination but Austin could of sworn that this time Will had a sense of fear in his sky blue eyes. However the look was gone in an instant. Shaking his head the dark-skinned boy resumes his task of retrieving a bundle of bandages from the cabinet. Sparing Will one last look he departs from the room leaving the blond to clean up his mess.

Shaky breaths filled the darkened room. A young boy around nine years old sat in his cabin. All of his siblings were out doing camp activities leaving him to his own devices. Tiny hands tangled themselves within his fluffy hair as his body rocked back and forth. He muttered to himself trying to block out the whispers in his mind. He knew they weren’t real but that didn’t stop the voices from gradually growing louder. With each passing minute the whispers became screams. They roared inside his head causing him to yell out as well. Not even the steps Nico di Angelo taught him were enough to block them. Elliot just couldn’t take much more.

Rock music blared through the speakers of Isaac Mackenzie’s headphones. The noise-cancelling aspect did wonders to cut him off from the rest of the world. His fingers drummed against his thigh in time with the beat. The brunet just started to daydream about donuts when there is a tap on his shoulder. Turning around and pulling his headphones off Isaac allows his eyes to settle on the individual. Her fiery hair was being contained by a purple headband. Clutched underneath one arm was a small canvas and a paint brush was tucked behind one ear. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Camp Half-Blood’s resident Oracle and one of his newer friends.

“You know, if you keep listening to music like that you’ll ruin your hearing.” Rachel comments gesturing her free hand to Isaac’s headphones. She could clearly hear the song lyrics blaring from the speakers.

“Will tells me the same thing all the time.” Isaac sighs. “Having a boyfriend that doubles as a medic means I get twice the nagging.” He turns down the volume of his music until it’s almost inaudible. Together the pair begin walking toward the cabins.

Rachel shoots Isaac a smug look. “Complain all you want but you and I both know you wouldn’t trade Solace out for anyone. You’re smitten.” She chides, jabbing her elbow playfully into his side.

The brunet scoffs in reply but cannot hide his flushed cheeks from view. This only adds to the red-headed girl’s amusement. Which then leads to quiet giggles spilling from her lips.

“Can we please not talk about my love life and instead focus on what we’re painting next?” Isaac groans looking away from Rachel and up to the sky. Various campers flew about on pegasus. They ranged from seasoned flyers to beginners. One of the pegasi dive bomb toward the ground. At the last second its wings unfurl and catch the wind, slowing the horse to land perfectly. It was a feat that he’d seen his close friend pull off a multitude of times before. _Flying was never my strong suit but watching them together always inspired me._

Another jab to his side pulls Isaac away from his thoughts. Rachel’s eyes bore into him as she placed a hand on her hip. She didn’t miss the way his lips tugged down into a frown. “Quit spacing out on me Mackenzie! I swear you’re worse than Percy.”

“Oh...sorry I was just sort of...reminiscing.” Isaac chuckles sheepishly.

“It’s fine, just give me a little warning next time. I mean I just talked to myself for a good three minutes while you daydreamed.” The Oracle dismisses his excuse with a wave of her hand.

Having artistic abilities wasn’t exactly something Isaac chose to hide. Around Camp Half-blood all that really mattered was how well you could use a weapon. It wasn’t until one day Will found him painting the same saturated sunset that he was introduced to Rachel. The pair instantly clicked and soon enough were meeting up regularly to trade tips and discuss their latest projects. Somewhere along the way they had Elliot of the Hebe cabin join in. He wasn’t as skilled as the other two but he was taking lessons. Which is why both Isaac and Rachel met up to retrieve said boy for their routine meet up.

“Anyway, what should our subject be for this week? I’m leaning toward the subject of ‘Fear’ myself. Since we did ‘Dreams’ last week.” Isaac offers looking over at Rachel as they neared the Hebe cabin. The redhead's eyes were focused ahead but she gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

“It is a concept we haven’t really touched on. Let’s ask Elliot what he th-” Rachel’s words are cut off by a shrill scream coming from ahead of them. Before she could utter another word Isaac was already running in the direction of the noise. She soon follows after seeing the son of Apollo heading right for the Hebe cabin.

“No no no! You aren’t real! GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Elliot shrieks tugging out strands of his hair. A few pieces come off in his hands, tangled around his fingers.

Suddenly the lights turn on bathing the room in harsh lighting. Hands come to rest on the young boy’s shoulders as someone calls out to him. Their words are muffled by the voices in his head. Elliot tries desperately to push them away. He was convinced they were there to harm him. To take him away just like they did his friends.

“Don’t take me away too!” The young boy yelps scurrying away from the figure to press his back against his headboard. As his fingernails begin to dig into his scalp, Elliot feels hands on him once again. He faintly registers being lifted into the air and wrapped up in something warm. His ears are covered by what he assumes are headphones when a soothing melody begins to play from them. The female’s voice is soft and familiar. It drowns out the screaming in his head bringing him back to earth.

Cracking his hazel eyes open the son of Hebe is greeted by the distressed face of Isaac Mackenzie. A jacket that wasn’t his own was wrapped around his smaller form. The familiar scent of oil paints mixed with faint lingering cologne. A music player was clutched between Isaac’s fingers. Elliot also noticed he was no longer on the bed but sitting on the other boy’s lap. Kneeling beside them was his half sibling Ricardo. A caramel-skinned sixteen year old with a soft spot for younger campers. Standing off to the side was Paolo, his cabin counselor, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The only girl of the group looked at him with troubled green eyes. His screams must of caused quite a scene for them to gather around him like this.

Elliot watches them silently but soon began to space out. He allowed the music to wash over him. It kept his mind at bay while the others talked amongst themselves. Ricardo turns and says something to the trio. Paolo’s brows furrow as he and Isaac share a few words as well. The son of Aphrodite gives him a firm nod then rises to his feet taking Elliot with him. In the next instant the young boy is passed into Ricardo’s tone arms and taken from his room. Isaac is soon to follow after swiping a bottle from the end table. His face was full of poorly hidden concern and a little anger as he checks the contents.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is quick to follow after the boys. “He hasn’t had an episode like this since…” The redhead trails off her green eyes gazing at Elliot in sadness. She had no need to continue due to the nod she received from her companion. Both of the teens knew exactly what she meant.

For a time Elliot acted like a completely different person. He became more isolated and skittish. Choosing to avoid not only his siblings but all of his friends as well. Most of all he stayed far away from Will Solace. The blond didn’t have the faintest clue what he may of done to Elliot until his sibling Ricardo came to the infirmary for a chat. He confided in the son of Apollo about the younger boy’s wellbeing. It was then that Will learned Elliot needed an alteration in his medicine. Also, the fact that Will resembled his sister so much that Elliot could no longer handle being around the Solace without feeling remorseful. Thankfully, with help from his friends the boy got the help he needed and even took to speaking with Will again. That is, until now.

“He’ll be fine once we get to the infirmary.” Ricardo reassures her. His hand took to rubbing gentle circles on Elliot’s back. A soft smile forms on Ricardo’s lips feeling him slowly relax into his touch. “Solace knows about his condition and the headphones Isaac brought help to block out the voices.”

The Oracle chews on her lip taking a lasting look at the dazed boy being held in his half-sibling’s arms. She recalls the previous events leading up to their discovery. Isaac hadn’t wasted any time in running inside the Hebe cabin to locate the source. Rachel soon followed suit concerned for the safety on those inside. They soon found Elliot in a fetal position on his bed muttering to himself. Isaac reached out to help the younger child only for his efforts to be in vain. Elliot, blinded by fear, shoved the brunet away and backed away like a cornered animal. He retrieved a knife from under his pillow and threatened Isaac. Around that time both Paolo and Ricardo barreled into the room out of breath. Word of Elliot’s episode seemed to of traveled fast. Rachel’s heart ached from the fact that someone as young as Elliot had to deal with such trauma.

“He knows to come get one of the older campers if he’s running low on meds. So why didn’t he this time?” Isaac asks, snapping Rachel from her thoughts.

“Elliot is still a child no matter how well behaved he is. Refusing to take medicine is common. You’d get tired of taking it after the same old routine every single day.” Ricardo reminds. Elliot releases a sniffle and plays with the sleeves of Isaac’s jacket. His eyes drift over to the brunet but swiftly look away upon seeing his indignant expression.

Isaac’s brows furrow even more and Rachel is concerned his face may stay that way. The red-head gives him a firm nudge in the side followed by a pointed look. “Hey, stop looking so menacing. You’ll only make him feel worse if you stay mad at him.”

“Sorry it’s just...dealing with little kids has never been my strong suit. All of my siblings are either older or around the same age as me.” The brunet releases a sigh while holding the door to the infirmary open for them to pass through. Isaac tries his best to rid his face of a scowl as he steps in after them.

No one was seated in the front room of the infirmary to greet them. They press on down the hall peeking into each window in search of Will Solace. One of the rooms contained Austin of the Apollo cabin. He was seated at a table with a stack of files beside him. Rachel asked him if he’s seen his brother to which he directed the group to the very back of the infirmary. She thanks him and Ricardo leads them to the correct room.

“Maybe Isaac and I should go in first. We can have Will set everything up then you can bring in Elliot.” Rachel offers looking over at Ricardo. Elliot shifts in his half sibling’s arms turning his head to see why they stopped. His eyebrows furrow lightly, seeing a golden-haired teenager working inside. His small hand reaches out to grip onto Ricardo’s shirt sleeve. 

Ricardo was about to agree with her when he feels a tug on his clothing. Looking down he meets the conflicted eyes of Elliot. He pulls the headphones partially off his head making sure to keep at least one side over his ear. If Will was going to find out what happened he wanted to be the one to explain it. The son of Apollo was one of the most understanding people he knew. So Elliot just hoped that Will wouldn’t be angry with him this time.

“I want to talk to mister Will myself if that’s okay.” Elliot mutters in Ricardo’s ear. He tries to put on a brave face but is sure that his sibling can see right through it. This earns a concerned look from his half brother.

“Are you sure? We can explain everything so you don’t have to.” Rachel shifts her gaze onto him. Her green eyes held so much concern it began to make Elliot feel guilty.

Elliot gives a firm nod as his final response. Ricardo releases a sigh whilst leaning down to place him onto the floor. “Alright little guy have it your way.” His attention then shifts to Isaac and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. “If you guys need me again I’ll be out on patrol.” Ruffling Elliot’s fluffy locks one last time, Ricardo gives him a kind smile and takes his leave.

“Can you handle things from here? There’s something I want to discuss with the kids in Hypnos’s cabin.” Rachel looks up at Isaac. Earning a nod from the brunet she takes that as his answer and says goodbye to the boys. She hurries down the hall after Ricardo who was nearing the exit door.

Once both Ricardo and Rachel are out of sight Elliot turns to face the door. His fingers begin to shake reaching out to grip the door handle. Two hands settle upon either of his shoulders. Looking up he sees that it is in fact Isaac. The taller boy wasn’t looking at him but instead stared ahead through the small window. He was no longer frowning, instead a small smile adorned his lips. One of his hands leave Elliot’s shoulder to readjust the headphones properly onto his head. It is then the son of Hebe notices the volume had been turned down to where he could still hear the music along with those around him.

Knocking lightly on the door Elliot is greeted by a muffled ‘come in.’ He pokes his head inside the main room of the Infirmary. A guilty look was evident in his eyes despite his timid smile. Standing behind him surprisingly patiently was Isaac. His green eyes . Will turns in the direction of the noise and gestures the unusual duo inside. Accepting his invitation they enter the room.

“Hey guys just give me a few minutes then we can chat.” Will smiles giving them a small wave then turning back to his work.

Will was busy tending to a patient, his hands carefully removing a cast from their arm. Chiron tended to a demigod seated on the cot furthest from the window. Isaac felt bad for the girl. Her face was broken out and swollen. Her hands and fingers were puffy and twice their normal size. The instructor pauses his questioning to pull the privacy curtain cutting off the son of Aphrodite’s view.

“You’ve been super busy lately mister Will.” Elliot comments. He climbs up to sit on the empty cot nearby. His legs sway carelessly as his eyes focus on the working blond.

“Someone’s gotta pick up the slack. It’s not like Sky’s around to help out anymore.” Will replies rolling his chair to a nearby trash can. He didn’t. mean to sound bitter but the underlying tone of his voice displayed some resentment.

“Didn’t you guys get a new sibling recently? Veronica or something right? She should be helping instead of frolicking in the strawberry fields like some Disney princess.” Isaac replies taking a seat behind Will’s desk and propping his feet on the furniture.

Will scowls at the sight halting in his work to push his feet off the desk. “Her name is Victoria. She’s just a little...difficult to work with.”

“By difficult you mean privileged right?” Isaac immediately fires back earning him a stern look from his boyfriend. 

A few days ago there was a new demigod named Victoria who showed up at Camp Half-Blood. She was a petite girl with short honey-colored hair held back by a red headband and light green eyes. Almost immediately upon arrival she was claimed by Apollo and given the tour. Will, Kayla and Austin, of course, welcomed the girl with open arms. They even set up a space for her in the spare bedroom of the cabin. Will was asked by Victoria why she couldn’t have the bed next to his leaving him to explain what happened to Skylar. What he didn’t expect as a response was that he should just face the harsh reality that his twin sister wasn’t coming back. After that conversation Will and Victoria haven’t spoken much nor has the girl shown an interest in helping her siblings. This factor went unnoticed by most with the exception of a select few. Mainly those that had ties with the Apollo cabin and more specifically the Solace twins.

“I don’t think she’s a bad person. Victoria just needs to find her place here like everyone else.” Elliot states a-matter-a-factly.

The healer tosses out the remains of the cast and gives the younger boy a nod. He rolls his chair to the nearest cabinet and retrieves a roll of Ace bandages. Returning to the demigod’s side he swiftly but carefully wraps the arm and pins the loose ends. With the instructions to keep the bandage on for at least a week he allows the patient to leave. Releasing a tired sigh Will swivels in his chair to face the new arrivals.

“So what brings you to my humble abode? Weren’t you both supposed to meet up with Rachel Elizabeth Dare?” Will questions. He doesn’t miss the way Elliot’s face instantly falls. The fluffy-haired boy played with his fingers as they sat upon his lap. His hazel eyes refused to look at Will, choosing instead to stare at the wall.

Isaac wheels his chair closer and pats Elliot’s leg gently to offer a small form of comfort. “We were but ended up running into some...complications.”

“They came to get me but I um…” Elliot furrows his brows his head turning to the left and acknowledging the empty space as if something was standing there. He visibly winces swiftly looking away instead choosing to finally settle his gaze on the son of Apollo.

Will’s eyes widen as a realization dawns on him. “You haven’t taken your medication.”

“I-I’m sorry! I was going to I swear but I started to see _her_ again and I just miss _her _so much. Please d-don’t be mad mister Will.” Elliot began to tear up as he tried to explain himself to the teen.

Rising from his seat Will crosses the floor to place his hands gently over Elliot’s. He jumps slightly at the sudden contact and looks up at the blond. “Hey, take it easy alright? Elliot I’m not mad. Isaac made the right decision in bringing you here. We’ll get some medicine in your system and you’ll be good to go.”

The son of Apollo gives Elliot a kind smile and walks to one of the glass cabinets. After opening the door he sifts through the bottles in search of the right one. Unknown to him Isaac currently had bottle similar to what he needed in his jean pocket. He talks quietly to the young boy in order to distract him. If left alone for too long the voices in Elliot’s head tended to get to him. So Will opted to ask him questions as he searched.

The two boys spoke of anything and everything that came to mind. From their favorite smells to the recent card game Elliot was currently learning to play. Mythomagic. Will had stumbled across his sister’s deck while pulling out a few belongings to store on the Argo II. Elliot, who was assisting him at the time, was instantly enamored with the card designs and wanted to learn how to play. Will himself had no clue how to play but he did recall Skylar keeping an instruction manual of sorts that she and Nico made. He allowed Elliot to borrow the deck and book which he looked over every spare chance he got.

Isaac on the other hand became lost in his own thoughts. He was curious as to who the female Elliot mentioned was. She could of been nothing more than a figment of his imagination but what if it was something more? It could of been anyone. One of his friends that left camp. His mother. Maybe even Skylar. He itched to ask the son of Hebe but knew that right now wasn’t the time. Perhaps once he has calmed down Isaac will jump at the chance.

Closing his hand around the correct pill bottle, Will proceeds to crush two oval-shaped tablets and mix them in a small glass of water. He rejoins Elliot’s side and offers the drink “Skylar and Nico better watch out. You might become a better Mythomagic player than them.” He chuckles.

“No way. Miss Skylar and Mister Nico are way better than I am. I wish they were here to teach me though.” Elliot sighs placing the pills in his mouth and swallowing them with the water. He grips the glass with both hands looking down at the remaining liquid inside. “I miss them.”

Elliot’s voice was soft and Will felt that harsh pang in his chest once more. He reaches out gingerly taking the glass cup away from the boy. “I miss them too but they’ll be back before you know it.” He reassures. “Right Isaac?” Sky blue eyes drift over to where the brunet was seated.

Said son of Aphrodite is snapped from his thoughts. “Wha- uh yeah you’re right.” Will raises a brow questionably so he continues. “Sorry it’s just...something Elliot said earlier got me thinking.”

Elliot tilts his head at this. Curious hazel eyes beckon for Isaac to elaborate. “Did I say something wrong?”

Immediately Isaac shakes his head. “No it’s just...you mentioned seeing someone you missed. I was wondering who it could of been.” The words spill from his lips before he could change his mind. Tensing slightly the brunet watches Elliot’s reaction.

His question seemed to visibly upset the boy. He no longer seemed to be as animated as he was just a few minutes ago while talking to Will. In fact he seemed nervous and a little...scared. It is silent for a few minutes and just as Will goes to change the topic Elliot finally speaks. His lips quiver but no more tears fall from his red-ringed eyes.

“I haven’t been taking my medicine because I started to see her again. My mommy.” He clutches at the soft leather of Isaac’s jacket wrapped around him then continues. “At first she acted the same as I remembered. Singing me to sleep every night and reminding me to always be kind to others. But then she started to change. She’d get angry when I talked about you guys or even mentioned Mythomagic.”

“No matter how much she screamed at me I didn’t want her to leave me again by taking my medicine. So I kept it to myself until miss Rachel and mister Isaac found me.” Elliot finishes. He was now gripping the jacket so tight his knuckles turned white.

Will and Isaac both share a look. They felt awful for what Elliot has endured. Isaac even more so. He had discovered his mother’s dead body himself and could only imagine how much the son of Hebe missed her. Being able to see her again, even if it was a figment of his imagination, must of been such a comfort. The poor boy has been keeping his feelings bottled up, never properly mourning the loss of his mother.

So when tears begin to silently pour down Elliot’s tan cheeks the two older teens kept quiet. His sniffles begin to turn into sobs which became even louder cries. He called out for his mom wishing to be by her side again. Choked sobs shook his small form as he rocked back and forth on the cot. Being a hypocrite to his own words Isaac gathers the young boy into his arms. Elliot clinged to him instantly as if Isaac was his lifeline. Soon his long-sleeved shirt became drenched in snot and water but he didn’t mind. This was something Elliot needed and he’d be damned if he complained now.

Will leads them out of the room as to not disturb Chiron and his patient. He opens the door across the hall and ushers Isaac inside. Closing the door with a soft click he joins Isaac on the bed where Elliot now rested against his chest. His cries slowly began to die down and his eyes began to droop. The blond carefully brushes the hair away from Elliot’s eyes. He gently removed the headphones from his ears and instead began to hum a quiet melody. Within minutes the fluffy-haired boy was fast asleep leaving the two teens to their own devices.

“I can stay with him if you need to get back to work.” Isaac’s voice is barely above a whisper as he addresses Will.

The son of Apollo instantly shakes his head. “They can manage without me for a while.” His gaze softens as he watches the steady rise and fall of Elliot’s chest.

“Really? Then you mind patching me up?” Will is confused as to what Isaac means until he pulls down the sleeve of his shirt. There, contrasting against his skin was a thin stream of blood. The source of the wound being a shallow gash down his forearm.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?!” The blond whisper yells immediately going back into medic mode. He heads to the cabinet over the sink and grabs a roll of gauze and antibiotic ointment. “How did this even happen anyway?” Will questions further taking Isaac’s arm into his hands and setting to work.

Isaac glances down at the sleeping boy on his chest. He recalls the knife Elliot pulled from underneath his pillow. How the blade connected with his skin in the boy’s fit of terror. Until now he hid the wound to keep from making Elliot feel even worse.

“It was just an accident that’s all.” Is Isaac’s short reply much to his boyfriend’s dismay.

Will grumbles something under his breath and tapes the gauze snugly to Isaac’s arm. Cleaning up his mess he places the items back in the cabinet. When he turns back around there’s a loud commotion from outside the window. Shouts of alarm and the neighing of a pegasus are slightly muffled by the glass. Furrowing his brows the son of Apollo treks over to the window. Sky blue eyes widen in surprise. Swiftly he unlocks the latch and throws open the glass panes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Ortus?!”


	36. Rough Landings

Doing a double take Will can't practically believe his eyes. Stomping around with sheer discontentment was his sister’s pegasus in the flesh. The animal’s ear twitches and soon his eyes are looking in the direction of the bewildered blond. Isaac, who carefully laid Elliot on the bed, joins Will’s side almost immediately to look out the window. Just in time to see the pegasus running toward them at full speed. A terrified shriek resounds from the horse’s back. Someone was riding on his back. 

“Ortus no we’ll come to you!” Will holds out his hands trying to stop the pegasus. “You can’t come in here!”

“Will get away from the window!” Isaac yelps. When the pegasus doesn’t slow down the brunet yanks his boyfriend to the floor. Shielding their heads, both boys faintly register the crunching of gravel. Something much smaller than the feather-winged beast soars right over them. It collides with a rolling metal table nearby knocking it over with a loud crash. A heavy thud follows right after as the person lets out a groan of pain.

Due to all the noise Elliot begins to awaken. He groggily rubs at his eyes glancing around the room. When he spots Isaac and Will on the floor to his right he calls out to them. “What are you doing on the floor?” Elliot yawns.

Will slowly raises his head following the source of the groan. Lying sprawled out on the linoleum tile was Avery. Her disheveled black hair fell into her face partially hiding it from his view. Amber eyes gazed at the floor seemingly in a daze. The tools that were previously lined up on the metal table were now scattered around her. A piece of severed rope was wound around one of her wrists like a bracelet. Concerned for her wellbeing the blond makes his way over to the girl to check for injuries. Isaac on the other hand returns to Elliot’s side in an attempt to coax him back to sleep.

Clearing the metal tools in his way Will Kneels beside Avery. With careful hands he rolls her onto her back. “Avery, can you hear me?” He questions softly. The girl’s eyes were now shut tight.

“Ugh...yeah Solace I hear ya. The room is just spinning. Give me a second.” Avery groans holding her arm over her eyes to block out the fluorescent lighting. With Will’s help she manages to prop herself against the wall. “Sorry about the mess, Ortus wanted to make an entrance I guess.” She murmurs upon hearing the blond picking up everything she knocked over upon entry.

Will shakes his head with a slight chuckle. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The last time anyone heard from Avery she was out searching for Skylar and Percy. That was almost two weeks ago. Yet here she was back at Camp Half-Blood with Ortus of all creatures. He really couldn’t wait to hear the story leading up to how that came to be.

“You wanna fill us in on what’s going on? It’s not every day a camper gets flung off a missing girl’s pegasus.” Isaac poorly suppresses a few snickers as he helps Avery to her feet. The girl is a little unsteady but manages to stand up with little difficulty. Other than a small bump on her head the dark-haired girl was unharmed.

Elliot was once again fast asleep behind them prompting Will to usher them out into the hall to talk. Ortus had also vanished from the window most likely walking to the stable for some much needed refreshments.

The half smile Avery wore slips from her face as recollection washes over her. Her boot scuffs against the linoleum floor allowing her eyes to flit everywhere but the two boys standing beside her. “It’d probably be better if Chiron called a meeting of the counselors first.” She turns on her heel and begins heading down the corridor. She could faintly hear the centaur talking toward the front of the infirmary.

Will felt a seed of dread plant itself inside his stomach. Swallowing the bile stuck in his throat the son of Apollo follows after the retreating girl. He could practically feel Isaac’s questioning eyes before he too joined them. If Avery needed to call a meeting to share her findings then neither of them were sure if they even wanted to hear.

Sleep, that’s all Skylar wished to do. Her body was exhausted having been subjected to falling for...how many days has it been? The daughter of Apollo was no longer certain. She lost track somewhere after six or so. The days all sort of blend together when you’re trapped in a seemingly never ending darkness. When she wasn’t counting the seconds her mind wandered to the horrors that awaited them. How they were even still alive was a mystery in itself. One that neither herself or Nico cared to explain. As selfish as it was, Skylar was glad she didn’t have to endure this alone. The arms still wrapped loosely around her midsection constantly reminded her of this.

Just as she’s about to close her eyes and sleep to pass the time, the void they fell through opens up into a cavern. The darkness around them became more of a grayish-red hue. The air around them was sweltering, practically unbearable to the skin. There was a permeated odor in the air. A putrid scent of death and seared flesh. Harsh winds tugged at their bodies sending them right into a crimson cloud. The hazy air made the daughter of Apollo gag. Skylar couldn’t help but cover her mouth seeing Nico do the same.

As they pass through the cloud the son of Hades could make out the ground beneath them. The obsidian rock looked similar to glass. Not a welcome sight for them to land on. “We n-need a plan!” He coughs snapping his attention back to the blonde in his arms. His heart hammered against his ribcage. Nico’s mind ran rampant trying to find a way, if any to either slow their descent or to place them safely on the ground. Shadow traveling was out of the question. He couldn't guarantee he would be able to transport them both fast enough. Let alone somewhere relatively safe. 

Skylar suddenly gasps. An idea seemed to spark in her head. One of her hands cling to his back while the other retrieves the bow, Oxýthymos, from over her shoulder. Chocolate eyes darted rapidly between her and the ground below. They were falling too fast. If they didn’t slow down soon neither of them would survive. Just splats of blood on the dark earth. _If you have a plan do it now Skylar!_

A sharp rock jutted out near them from the cliffside they fell past. Just within Skylar’s reach. Without wasting another moment she seizes her chance. “Nico hold on!” Nico’s arms secure around her waist in a vice grip.

Slinging her bow forward the weapon scratches against the rock then suddenly hooks onto a stable piece. The bowstring offered very little give sending a shockwave down the daughter of Apollo’s arm followed by a loud popping noise. With a harsh jerk Skylar’s shoulder is yanked at an awkward angle causing a small shriek of pain to escape her lips. A searing pain ripped through the entirety of her left arm. It took all her willpower not to let go right then and there. At least the pair had stopped descending. Now they were stuck dangling a few feet off the ground.

Nico visibly winces looking up at the blonde as he struggles to keep his hold on her waist. “I’ll find a way to get down and catch you. Can you hang on until then?” He questions with a frown. His body was already beginning to reach toward the cliffside. With enough momentum he would be able to leap to the side and hopefully climb down with little trouble.

“I don’t exactly have a choice right now. If I let go we might end up with a few broken limbs.” Skylar’s breathing became labored as she fought through the pain. She catches on to Nico’s plan and begins to sway her body along with him.

Pale fingers stretched outward. Inching closer and closer to the wall with each swing. The rocks sticking out were far from inviting. Dark gray in color and jagged like shards of broken glass. With one final swing his hands clasp around a hold. A hiss of pain passes through his teeth as it pierces his palms. The rocks dig into his flesh as he descends, being careful to watch his footing and not to grab anything loose. It takes more time than he’d like but when Nico is close enough he jumps to the ground. His legs almost give out on him causing him to stumble. Ignoring the growing pains in his body for the moment he holds out his arms to Skylar whose hand was slipping off her bow.

“Just let go!” Nico calls up to the blonde. “I’ll catch you.” That is all the incentive she needs to jostle her hold on the bow. Both she and the weapon fall in a rapid descent. Only instead of meeting the earth Skylar lands safely in Nico’s arms. Well...almost. Nico did indeed catch her but the force knocked both of them to the ground. Beside them the bow Oxýthymos hits the floor with a metallic clang.

Biting down hard on her lip Skylar reaches up to her shoulder. Just from the slightest tender touch she new it was dislocated. There was no way she'd be able to reset it herself. The surface of her skin felt almost unbearable. The heat filling the air made it difficult to breathe normally. If they lingered too long she feared they would become among the deceased. Or worse, prisoners to whatever lingered down here.

Nico sat up beside her with a poorly hidden wince. There were small scratches all over his hands from the sharp rocks. Some even still embedded in his flesh. Instead of attending to his own injuries Skylar sees his dark eyes fixate on her shoulder. “I can uh…” He pauses, reaching a hand to ghost over Skylar’s shoulder. “This is going to hurt.” With an apologetic look the son of Hades offers her one of the gloves in his jacket pocket to bite down on.

“Make it quick.” Skylar hisses shoving the cloth in her mouth and laying down on her back. She’d seen Nico do this a few time before while helping in the infirmary so she wasn’t worried about him resetting it. No, what really irked the blonde was that she would have to be lenient with how often she uses her bow from now on. Which could prove all the difference in whether or not the duo make it out alive.

Nico places one hand upon her shoulder and the other on her arm. Counting down in his head he gives the arm a rough tug hearing a subtle pop followed by Skylar’s muffled scream. With a sharp intake of breath the daughter of Apollo sits up practically spitting the glove from her mouth. “That part always sucks.” She grumbles moving to pull a few supplies from her medical pouch.

Skylar’s movements are slower than normal as she tends to Nico’s injured hands. The corners of her vision faded in and out as she removed the remaining rocks embedded in his skin. Doing her best to ignore it the daughter of Apollo applies a bit of ointment to the cuts and covers his hands in soft gauze. It wasn’t much but it would have to do for now. Taking Nico’s hand into her own the pair rise to their feet. Weapons in hand they begin their voyage through their worst nightmare.


	37. Trick of the Mind

“What do you mean you lost their trail?!” Will’s hands slam atop the pool table startling the room with his sudden outburst. “We trusted you to find them!” It was rare for the son of Apollo to lose his cool. Most of the campers watched the fuming blond with wide eyes.

Chiron had called a meeting with all available camp counselors. Even going as far as to invite the Oracle herself. Most of the long-term campers were present making the small rec room a little packed. With those on the Argo II gone and on their way to Camp Jupiter a few substitutions needed to be made. Isaac, much to Drew Tanaka’s annoyance, filled in for Piper. Malcolm took over for Annabeth. Connor Stoll filled the shoes for cabin eleven alone since Travis was away at school. With Leo gone Jake Mason once again took his place, although a bit unwillingly. Lou Ellen, despite Avery being present, was there to represent her cabin given her counselor status and relationship to those involved. A lot of them were hoping for some form of good news. Not whatever _this_ was.

Avery could only look at the son of Apollo with pity. She felt guilty enough having to be the one to tell him that she couldn’t bring Skylar back home like she promised. “I did all I could Will. I followed the trail as far as I could before it just...vanished.”

“Maybe we’re just overreacting.” Connor chooses to ignore the sudden glare Isaac Mackenzie shoots his way. “I mean Ortus brought you here right? She must be fine if he left her side.” He tries to add a little optimism to the room. All this tension wasn’t good.

“Oh I’ll show you overreacting.” The son of Aphrodite mutters almost inaudibly under his breath. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who was seated beside him, gives him a warning look followed by a sharp jab in the side.

“I have the feeling Ortus didn’t have a choice. He and I aren’t on best friend terms but he still gave me a ride.” Avery frowns glancing out the window. She couldn’t see the stables from here but imagined the pegasus must be sleeping about now. He practically flew nonstop in order to reach Camp Half-Blood. Her amber eyes drift over to Will. _I think he was worried about you._

Lou Ellen places a hand on her half-sibling’s shoulder as a form of comfort. “Weren’t you trying to contact her with help from the Hypnos cabin? Did you not reach her?” Her eyes fall onto Will who was beginning to simmer down.

Running his hands over is face Will releases a sigh. “I did but as you can see trying to make her stay put went over _so_ well.” He takes on a bit of a sarcastic tone at the end.

“What of Percy? Were you able to locate his whereabouts?” Chiron questions detering the topic elsewhere for the moment. They would get back to Skylar in a moment but he was still worried about the son of Poseidon as well.

Avery gives the centaur a nod. “Sort of. Thanks to Annabeth I was able to find his last known location. He isn’t at Camp Jupiter right now but I have a feeling he’ll be returning soon. Those four shouldn’t have a problem with meeting up with him.” A resounding sigh of relief fills the room. Finally some good news.

“This isn’t just a hunch of yours right?” Connor arches a brow at the dark-haired girl. He was growing skeptical at how reliable the daughter of Hecate’s abilities were.

Avery gives the son of Hermes a blank stare. “I managed to hide in the shadows for months tracking the Solace twins’ every move without them realizing. Something like this is a second nature to me.”

Connor hold his hands up in mock surrender. “Whoa okay you’re a borderline stalker got it.” He teases with a smirk.

Avery rolls her eyes at Connor vowing to get back at him later. She pulls a somewhat tattered orange t-shirt from her backpack and passes it over to Chiron. A small silver bead falls from the pouch rolling across the wooden floor. It comes to a stop beside Will’s sandal and he leans over from his chair to retrieve it. Getting a closer look at it his brows furrow. The silver paint on the bead was chipping as was the delicate black initials scrawled across the small orb.

“Is this how you tracked my sister?” He questions as Isaac peers over his shoulder to get a closer look. Adjusting his glasses the brunet pulls Will’s hand closer to his face. He recognizes the object almost immediately. He knew Skylar wouldn’t leave something like that behind on purpose.

“Right, I was getting to that.” Avery began to look uneasy as she fidgeted in her seat. “I found that in a park near Northern California. The place was trashed and full of police. Skylar and Nico...they must of fought with something or someone.”

“That doesn’t really make us feel any better.” Isaac groans perching his chin upon his hand. “So we’re back to square one.”

“Not necessarily.” Rachel suddenly speaks up and all eyes turn to her. Even Clovis, who was previously snoring, smacks his lips and looks at the Oracle with half-lidded eyes.

“Aren’t we though? Avery said the trail went cold.” Malcolm points out. “We could just leave the rest to those on the Argo II. They could just pop up along the way, unless they’re...you know.”

The sudden silence in the room is deafening. All that could be heard was the collective breathing of the campers and their instructor. The Oracle furrows her brows, deep in thought. She had a theory that was a little far fetched but would make sense if Avery wasn’t able to track Skylar and Nico with her magic. Especially given with how adept she was at locating even the hardest to find items around camp.

“What if they were underground? As in deep, _deep _down.”

“You can’t possibly mean..” Chiron trails off only for Will to complete his train of thought.

“The Underworld.” Sky blue eyes shift to gaze at the ground. “Nico and Skylar are down there but if they’re somewhere that we can’t reach them then…” Will suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He could feel his dinner threatening to crawl back into his throat. His fingers subconsciously reach out to Isaac who meets him halfway. Anxiety gripped at his chest as everyone in the room slowly began to come to the same conclusion.

Skylar and Nico were trapped in Tartarus and they feared it may just be too late for them.

“This place is killing us.” Skylar voices to Nico with a grimace. Another wave of pain flares up her left arm. _At least we might die before the monsters find us. _She thinks bitterly. 

_“Oh how easy it would be to give in, wouldn't you say?” _A voice hisses in her ear with a taunting chuckle. The daughter of Apollo quickly turns around, dagger in hand, only to be met with nothing. Nico arches a brow at her actions but doesn’t comment on it. Instead he continues to trudge forward, his sword weighing heavily in his hand.

Rubbing her eyes Skylar inwardly sighs. _Maybe I am starting to go mad._

Sulfur burned her lungs and assaulted her senses. The taste of ash weighed heavy upon her tongue. With each step her movements became sluggish. Just moving her limbs became increasingly difficult. Heat lashed at her skin forming pus-filled blisters. Internally her body was not faring any better. The conditions were far from ideal, killing her from the inside. Organs would soon begin to shut down. Air no longer filling her lungs. Blood will cease flowing, clotting until the heart stops.

Nico was no better off than herself. Despite being a son of Hades the environment hadn’t been any kinder to him. His pale skin now had a pink tint to it from the heat. A particularly nasty boil formed on his left cheek threatening to burst with foul smelling pus. Sweat plastered his dirty black hair to his forehead. He even began to favor his right leg. The signs of fatigue showed evidently upon his face. Neither of them would make it much farther without some form of plan.

When Nico begins speaking to her she barely registers his words. She does catch a few though such as ‘drinking’ and ‘fire.’ Honestly he sounded a little out of his mind but the son of Hades knew more about the Underworld than she did. So she allowed him to practically drag her over to the River of Fire. A fitting name seeing as it was literally a coiling stream of fire running through the earth.

The son of Hades drops to his knees and outstretches his bandaged hands. Before Skylar could even halfway register what he was doing he immediately plunges them into the flames. With a startled yelp she clambers to bring him away from the fire. Nico resists muttering for her to trust him. Although a bit hesitant she releases her grip on his jacket and watches. Cupping his hands Nico removes them from the river. The dancing flames licked and coiled around his fingers but didn’t burn him at all. After a few seconds it calms down transforming into a strange orange liquid.

“Hypothetically speaking if we drink from the River of Fire the environment will stop killing us.” The son of Hades explains bringing the water closer to his face. “We won’t heal fully but at least there will still be a chance.” If he was trying to sound optimistic it wasn’t working.

“You just shoved your hands into a river of literal fire based solely on a hypothesis?” Skylar stares flabbergasted at him. “I sure hope you’re right about this Nico.” Taking a deep breath she thrusts her hands into the inferno. A surprisingly pleasant and warm sensation envelops her. Cupping her hands similar to getting a drink of water she brings them out.

Simultaneously the duo slurps down the flames. The strange warmth flows down their throats and settles inside their stomachs. It did not cease the hunger but a small sense of rejuvenation washes over them. Two pairs of eyes watch as the blisters on their body begin to recede. The scorching heat began to subside making the air a little easier to take in. Skylar pats herself down searching for any signs of side effects.

Although still paranoid that something could jump out at them the girl still attempts to joke. “Well, I’m not spontaneously combusting so I guess that’s a win huh?” Her face scrunches at the aftertaste lingering on her tongue. “Blech, spicy things are not my cup of tea.”

Nico rolls his eyes at the blonde, clearly unamused. “Now isn’t the time to- watch out!” He rams his body into Skylar’s tackling her to the earth. A sharp hiss of pain comes from the blonde as she hits the dirt. A ball of fire whizzes past their heads colliding with a large boulder behind them. Cackling laughter fills the air. Nico grabs ahold of Skylar’s arm, pulling her to her feet and behind the now scorched boulder. A razor-like tail lashes out at their hiding place. It was official, they were now being hunted.

Tiny, bright stars blanketed the night sky. A cool breeze blew across the deck of the Argo II. All crew mates were below deck slumbering in their cabins save for one lonely soul. Leaning against the ship’s railing a son of Hephaestus fiddled with the remote control in his hand. The various buttons and knobs each correspond with a specific mechanic on the ship. All of which he had seared into his brain in case they needed to act in the heat of the moment.

Ever since his quest with Jason and Piper, Leo had rarely slept. All his time and effort had been put toward building the Argo II. Now that the task was complete he was at a crossroads. Sleep just wouldn’t come to him like it did his companions. He once again volunteered to stay up and keep watch for anything that wasn’t friendly. When they finally departed from Camp Half-Blood to venture to New Rome he thought his mind would finally settle. They’d arrive at Camp Jupiter, reunite with the others apart of the prophecy, maybe stop for some tasty food in Rome and head back to Camp Half-Blood in no time.

“Who am I kiddin’ nothing is ever that easy.” Leo sighs ruffling his curly locks in frustration. Pocketing the remote in his hand he sets his eyes on the moon. The celestial orb jutted out from behind the clouds showering him in its silver glow. Despite the calmness around him the curly-haired boy longed for something to keep his mind busy. It could just be his ADHD kicking in but he highly doubted that was the reason for being so skittish.

The slip of paper tucked safely away in his toolbelt weighed heavy on his mind. He still had yet to deliver on the promise he made to Will Solace. His thoughts wandered from Camp Jupiter, the prophecy and the fabled Percy Jackson before settling upon the golden-haired girl he’d come to know through dream sequences. It seemed like forever since he last spoke to Skylar. Their last meeting wasn’t exactly under the most pleasant circumstances with the blood and all. The son of Hephaestus wondered if he’d ever meet her in person or if she even had someone to watch her back. Maybe that boy, Nicolas? Leo could never quite remember his name. Only that the guy had left camp a while ago in search of their missing campers.

“What about you Festus? Think Sunflower will be alright?” He questions while patting the railing. There’s a gentle whirring of gears from the masthead followed by a puff of smoke. “Yeah, me too buddy.”

There was a sinking feeling in his stomach that hadn’t ceased. In fact it has persisted for over half their journey already. Gnawing at him like he was forgetting something of crucial importance. Worrying too much wouldn’t amount to anything. Besides, he and those aboard the Argo II already had their fare share of problems just waiting in the wind.

Rubbing at his eyes Leo slides down to sit upon the wooden floor. He was in for another rough night. If he did happen to fall asleep the Latino couldn’t help but secretly hope he’d see something or someone friendly among the darkness of his mind.


	38. Think Before You Leap

Sky blue eyes drifted lazily from person to person. Will’s head rested upon his palm as he listened to Victoria drone on about her life before coming to Camp Half-Blood. The son of Apollo was honestly curious as to what made her wind up with them but his interest soon begin to waver. Not a word was spoken about what transpired in the Big House the other night. Chiron ordered all those present to keep a tight lip until he deemed otherwise. That was fine by him. The less he had to talk about it the better.

Shifting his eyes back to his table mates, Will notices how quiet they had become. Kayla and Austin were no longer joking. Both became silent staring at something in the center of the table. Even Victoria visibly stiffened when Will’s eyes flitted over to her. The honey-haired girl’s eyes were wide, mouth agape in a silent scream.

Slowly, Will lifts his head from his palm and sets his sights on what grasped everyone’s attention. A swirl of darkness appeared, hovering a few feet above the Apollo dining table. In the blink of an eye something heavy drops right into their dinner plates. Mashed potatoes, pasta and various other foods launch into the air splattering all over them. Victoria releases a shriek, leaping to her feet and trying to shake tomato sauce from her hair. Austin releases an annoyed groan searching for a clean napkin to wipe the grape juice from his clothes. Kayla blinked slowly, almost comically, through a mixture of brown gravy and buttery potatoes.

“What is that thing?!” Victoria yelps tripping over the bench and falling onto her behind. Her index finger remained raised in the air pointing at the center of their table.

Will, who was picking the remains of a salad from his hair, shifts his eyes onto what has his half-sibling in an uproar. Freezing in place he emits a strangled sound of surprise.

“R-Reaper?”

“I should’ve known.” Kayla chuckles while cleaning her face.

“Skylar’s pets sure like their dramatic entrances huh?” Austin sighs, giving up on cleaning the stain and tossing a damp napkin back onto the messy table.

“How can you three just be okay with this?” Victoria grumbles. She finally made her way back to her feet and rubbed at her sore behind.

The feline-shaped skeleton stood in the midst of the wreckage. One of his feet sunk into a pile of spaghetti noodles. Grasped in his mouth was the fabric of a black sweater tied up to act like a bag. Hollow eyes fixated on the son of Apollo as Reaper tries to tug the bulky item in his direction. From the corner of his eye Will sees Victoria sneaking up on the cat. A large silver platter was clutched between her fingers which she raised high into the air.

As the honey-haired girl brings the platter down Will leaps into action. “Don’t!” His arm reaches out to block Victoria wincing when the metal plate collides with his arm. His teeth rattled in his mouth from the contact and he cradled his arm to his chest. Victoria didn’t seem like it but she sure put some strength in that swing. She drops the makeshift weapon immediately staring at Will in shock.

“I’m so sorry Will!” She apologizes reaching over to inspect Will’s arm. Isaac slides in between the two before she can get any closer. His hunter green eyes shot her a warning look. Taken aback by his change in demeanor Victoria retreats to stand near Kayla. Austin does a quick examination of the blond’s injury stating that he would just have a nice sized bruise and some pain for a few days. Thankfully no broken bones.

“You can’t just attack every mythical creature that wanders into camp. Some of them are our friends.” The son of Aphrodite scowls. “I don’t see you going around attacking the pegasi.”

“Well they don’t just appear out of the shadows or look like creepy animated skeletons.” Victoria huffs defensively.

Will hits him lightly in the side. “Go easy on her Isaac, it was just a misunderstanding. I’m fine.” He shoots Victoria one of his award-winning smiles. “Just for future reference if a creature isn’t attacking you or anyone else it’s probably friendly. This is Reaper, my sister’s cat.”

“Your….sister’s…?” Victoria mutters to herself more so than the blond boy. Her brows knitted together as she fell deep into thought. Kayla gives her a small pat on the back and leads her away from the table. Austin, upon becoming crowded by the other demigods, leaves as well. He wanted to seize the chance to blast his music in the Apollo cabin. Besides, he trusted Will to inform them of anything he happens to find. 

Cecil suddenly appears at the Apollo table accompanied by Lou Ellen. “Alright folks nothing to see here just resume eating!”

“Yup, just an undead cat in a pile of noodles nothing out of the ordinary!” Lou Ellen calls out with a slight chuckle. A circle was beginning to form around the small group so they took it upon themselves to act as crowd control. Connor Stoll and Avery managed to slip through not only to help but curious themselves. Grumbles of protest come from a few demigods as the crowd begins to die down. Most either returned to their tables to finish eating or left to do other activities before curfew.

Carefully Will lifts the Reaper out of the food and clutches him beneath his uninjured arm. The cat releases a content purr nuzzling closer to the blond. Isaac picks up the now stained sweater-bag into his arms. Narrowing his eyes at the material he holds it out to Will. It looked oddly familiar. Like he’s seen his boyfriend wearing it once or twice before. 

“Isn’t this one of your old sweaters? Looks a little worse for wear.” He comments as Will takes it from his hand.

A soft smile forms on the son of Apollo’s lips. “Yeah, I was wondering where that ended up.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Open it!” Connor butts in, clearing a space on the table.

Will rolls his eyes at the boy’s impatience but sets the makeshift sack in the clean spot. Untying the knitted fabric at the top, the contents inside practically spill out. A stack of books bound together by tough twine. A golden lyre that always seemed to glow in even the faintest light and a carefully folded yet stained paper napkin. Will plucks the napkin from the pile while Isaac takes the lyre into his hands.

“Well that’s...not as exciting as I thought it would be.” Cecil pouts leaning over Will’s shoulder to get a look at the note. Will scowls at his attempt and quickly folds the paper back up. 

Lou Ellen sort of agreed with him. “With a special delivery like that I kind of expected I dunno a severed limb or something.” She shrugs. “Maybe a souvenir.”

The Apollo cabin co-counselor gives her a deadpan look. “Just what kind of person do you think my sis is?” He slips the folded napkin into his pocket opting to read it later away from prying eyes. From the corner of his eye he catches Isaac watching his movements and gives the boy a slight nod. A mutual understanding that is was something that needed to be discussed at a later time.

Avery cuts the twine hold the stack of books together with her dagger. Taking the first book in her hand she begins to inspect the cover and spine. “So a bunch of old books and her lyre. Are we missing something here?” She disregards the fact that Will snuck the napkin into his pocket, assuming it wasn’t her business.

“Leo had mentioned that Skylar was sent on a quest by Camp Jupiter to retrieve some ancient books. These must be them.” Isaac comments plucking at the strings on the golden lyre in his hands. He was far from in tune but Will didn’t have the heart to tell him so.

Connor raises a brow at the son of Aphrodite. “Wait, when did repairboy ever talk to Skylar?”

Avery rolls her eyes, continuing to flip through the book in her hand. None of the words inside made any sense to her. “How else do you think we got the tip that she was in Northern California? Those two have some weird connection from Hera interfering. You should really pay attention more during the meetings.”

“A connection ehh? Di Angelo better watch out, looks like he may have competition.” The son of Hermes snickers. “I do pay attention! I just tend to become busy with other things cause they’re so boring.”

“Like sneaking stink bombs under the pool table when you think nobody is watching? I swear I will never know how you and the twins have managed to stay friends for this long.” The daughter of Hecate fires back without looking up from her book.

Connor releases a dramatic gasp placing his hand to his chest. “I’ll have you know I am an amazing friend. I didn’t see you bringing Skylar breakfast or visiting Will while he was in the infirmary.” His light blue eyes contain a glint of amusement as Avery begins to get riled up.

"Only because you broke into the room! Everyone knew they weren’t supposed to have any visitors!”

“See? You gotta stop letting the rules stop you.”

“Keep testing me Stoll and I’ll show you what I’m really like.” Avery warns her fingers itching toward the dagger strapped to her belt.

“Ooh is that a promise?”

“That’s it!” Avery leaps from her seat on the bench to grab at Connor. The son of Hermes releases a hearty laugh and dodges her attempts at capture. Those remaining at the Apollo cabin watched at the pair began to chase one another around the dining pavilion. Avery, now with her dagger in hand, drives Connor from behind Pollux and down the stairs. His laughter could be heard mingling with Avery’s yells of frustration as they ran in the direction of the cabins.

Will turned to Isaac who shared his dumbfounded expression. “What...just happened?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Isaac shrugs though there was a knowing smirk playing across his lips.

“Ten bucks says Avery ends up hanging Connor from the flagpole by his underwear.” Lou Ellen smirks crossing her arms over her chest.

Cecil grins at the chance to win a bet. “Twenty says Connor tackles her into the lake before that can happen.”

Will pinches the bridge of his nose releasing a long drawn out sigh. “Are you all listening to yourselves right now?”

Isaac rubs a small circle on the blond’s back. “Yeah you two should be ashamed for betting cash.” He halfheartedly scolds. “Besides, you’d both lose anyway. We all know they so have a thing for each other.” The smack on the head he earns from Will doesn’t deter the grin on his face.

“I’m surrounded by children.” The son of Apollo groans hitting his head on the table. _We’re all children._ Will’s internal voice reminds him smugly. Cecil and Lou Ellen both swiftly depart claiming they each had a bet to win. Isaac and Will were finally alone, or so they thought.

“I’d have to agree with mister Isaac. Those two remind me of miss Annabeth and mister Percy.” A voice chimes in scaring the heck out of the two boys. Isaac drops the lyre in his hands scrambling to catch it before it hits the marble floor. Will whips his head up to meet the hazel eyes of Elliot. The fluffy haired boy shoots him a toothy grin climbing onto the bench beside him. In his hands was the book Avery had discarded in her pursuit of Connor Stoll.

“Not you too Elliot, you were my last hope.” Will sighs exasperatedly reaching over to ruffle the younger boy’s hair.

As Elliot begins thumbing through the pages of his book Will reaches for a different one from the stack. Releasing Reaper from beneath his arm he leafs through the first few pages. The yellowing paper crinkled under his fingertips cautioning him to be extra careful. His blue eyes narrowed at the words taking his time to decipher them from his dyslexia. The language wasn’t English nor was it Ancient Greek like he was accustomed to. The familiar symbols of Latin danced across the pages. Will could make out some choice words but despite all his studying full sentences escaped him.

“Maybe we can hand these over to Chiron or the Athena cabin? They might be able to make sense of this gibberish.” Isaac comments from reading beside Will. His chin rested on the blond’s shoulder as his green eyes scanned across the page. The son of Aphrodite’s nose scrunches up after catching a whiff of Will’s hair. “Then we can get you to a shower. No offense but you’re beginning to smell.”

Will presses his hand to Isaac’s face and pushes him away with a laugh. “Darlin’ you’d still love me even if I smelt like this everyday.” He muses getting to his feet and gathering up the scattered items.

“That’s debatable.” The brunet teases tucking the lyre under his arm and resting his arm around Will’s waist. “I may not care about your questionable fashion sense but I draw the line at personal hygiene.”

“Alright lover boy, let’s drop these books off so I can shower and hit the hay.” Will presses a kiss to Isaac’s cheek and turns back to Elliot. He sat on the bench absorbed in the book perched carefully on his lap. “Elliot?” The young boy jumps when Will’s hand touches his shoulder.

Hazel eyes peel away from the worn pages to gaze up at the blond. “Oh, sorry I should give this back to you.” The son of Hebe chuckles bashfully adding the book to the stack in Will’s arms. “It’s really interesting though I hope when Chiron is finished that he’ll let me read them. Anyway I should go, Ricardo might be looking for me soon. Bye!” Elliot gives them a wave and takes off down the pavilion stairs running toward the cabins.

“He could...read it?” Honestly Isaac should be surprised but Elliot was extremely smart for his age.

Will releases a hum leading his boyfriend in the direction of the Big House. “Unlike you he keeps up with his studies. The Athena cabin helps tutor him so he’s bound to absorb knowledge like a sponge.”

Isaac's lips form a pout. “I’m just going to ignore that you insulted me and blame it on the fact that you’re tired.”


	39. Bows Shouldn't be Used as Toothpicks

Gazing down at the blood-tainted metal around her wrists, Skylar gives them a small shake. The familiar metallic noise fills the air around them. A sound that she was growing to despise. Blue eyes follow the length of the chain leading to another set of shackles. They were clamped around the thin pale wrists of her companion. Nico seemed to be faring better than she was at the moment. Even if it wasn’t exactly by much. Tartarus was proving to be overwhelming to even the son of Hades.

She herself had grown accustomed to constantly looking over her shoulder ever since being taken from Camp Half-Blood. Even with Nico watching her back she couldn’t tone down her senses for even a moment. Only, they were still human. Of course there would be a chance when their guard is slightly weakened.

Ever since they arrived in Tartarus the son of Hades had done most of the fighting. Skylar insisted on helping of course, only the effects of the area seemed to wear her down more than him. So she took to providing support as they traversed until their untimely capture. Almost instantly the duo were overpowered and taken prisoner by twin giants.

"We'll get out of here Neeks. I know we will." Skylar's voice was hoarse from lack of hydration. She knew the odds of them escaping their predicament were next to nothing. However that wouldn’t stop the small amount of hope she was clinging to. 

"They caught us almost instantly. We never stood a chance." Nico lifts his head showing her how defeated he felt. Anguish and insanity were beginning to take hold. Both swirling together turning his beautiful brown orbs into a murky swamp.

"How dare you."

The way Nico just seemed to give up sparked something in Skylar. Here she was trying to find a way to escape and he was just ready to throw in the towel. Not on her watch, she had friends and family waiting for her to return. They _both_ had a home to go back to. Neither of them could afford to just die here. So she’ll be damned if the son of Hades gets a free pass now. No matter the situation or how hopeless everything seemed.

Nico's eyes narrow at the girl. "What did you say?"

Skylar scowls forcing her body to move. Shakily she forces herself onto her knees then struggles into a standing position. She is met with difficulty as her knees threaten to buckle under the weight. After staggering a few times the blonde manages to remain mostly stable. Although, her posture was slouched Skylar begins shuffling over to where Nico was seated. The chains attached to her shackles rattled with each step. Stopping in front of the son of Hades, the daughter of Apollo falls to her knees.

"You don't get to give up. Not now." The blonde growls only to unleash an onslaught of coughs. Holding a hand to her mouth she tries to muffle the noise. She spies a small spot of red when she pulls it away but swiftly wipes it on her pants. _Probably just rubbed off from the chains that's all._

“Skylar?” Nico looks at her displaying a small amount of concern. He almost reaches out to touch her cheek when the daughter of Apollo begins to speak again.

"Our odds of surviving are slim to none but as long as you're by my side I want to believe that we can power through. It's the last shred of hope that is keeping me from going insane." Skylar's fingers settle underneath Nico's chin. She forces him to look at her with a gentle lift of her hand.

"Why are you so certain we'll survive this?" His eyes, although frightened, managed to glare back at her. How could he not? The blonde was developing a hero complex. She was beginning to remind him of a certain son of Poseidon and just the thought made him feel ill.

Skylar gives him a tiny smile. "I might have a plan."

"Your plans always manage to get us into deeper trouble." He grumbles shifting his eyes away from her to the chains around his wrists.

The fact that Skylar didn’t immediately fire back at him doesn’t go unnoticed. “What, no witty comeback? That’s not like you.” The son of Hades is only greeted by silence. Tilting his head up he looks over at the daughter of Apollo only to see her staring at their captors. 

The two giants sat by a bonfire each roasting something questionably edible on massive ten-foot spears. Even sitting down they towered over the demigods. When standing Nico estimated them to be around roughly twelve feet tall. The one on the left, who he heard the other address as Ephialtes, had more intelligence than his counterpart. His long, greasy, purple hair that hung over his shoulders was braided with gold and silver coins. He wore a simple brown leather tunic and black pants but the son of Hades knew there was more to him than meets the eye. There was the distinct hissing of what he assumed were snakes coming from his legs. Ephialtes’ brother, Otis, was almost identical except he had green hair and seemed to be the more immature twin.

"The banes of Dionysos right?” His companion’s words snap his attention back to her. “It makes me wonder if our dads’ are down here too just skulking around and waiting to kill us.” Her body couldn’t help but shiver at the thought.

Alcyoneus and Orion. Two giants created by Gaea just to defeat Hades and Apollo respectively. She had heard stories about them. How her father had driven Orion mad just to ensure his sister Artemis didn’t fall in love with the handsome giant who she had allowed to join her Hunters. If he resided down here with them then there is next to nothing stopping the monster from exacting his revenge on a child of Apollo.

Skylar didn’t know much about Alcyoneus but what she did know convinced her to stay away. He was not only the eldest of the giants but one of the tallest as well. It’s been said that the only way to defeat him is to forcefully remove the giant from his home territory.

“Instead of worrying about non-existent threats can we focus on the two in front of us?” Nico snaps breaking the blonde from her thoughts.

“Fine. I overheard them talking earlier. Something about them moving us to a new location, the doors I think.” Lips curling up into a snarl Skylar clicks her tongue in distaste. “Now that is just insulting.”

Otis had taken it upon himself to use her bow as he pleased. That included his personal back scratcher and toothpick. The gleaming metal raked against his large teeth as he searched for the object lodged between them. If Skylar didn’t detest the giant already she sure as hell did now.

“If that’s the case then we need to bide our time.” Nico cuts in noticing how her fists began to clench in front of her. “We wait for the most opportune moment then strike hard and fast.”

“Then I’ll be leaving the planning to you. ” Skylar mutters. A small, thin stream of light coils around her finger. “I can swing for a distraction to help in our escape. Just tell me when and I’ll let loose.”

The son of Hades arches a brow. He was honestly surprised to see she was still capable of bending the light down here. Especially given with how battered they both were. “If you wind up incapacitated then the distraction will be pointless.”

“Fair enough, I’ll spring for something more contained, if nothing else I can fool the dumb one.”

Their conversation is cut short as the twins stalk over the them. The ground beneath Skylar and Nico shakes with each step of the giants. Otis, who now had her bow dangling from his lips like a toothpick, grabs the chain forcing the demigods to their feet. Ephialtes had the remainder of their gear. Nico’s sword, Skylar’s dagger and her quiver all adorned the chain around his neck. Maybe if he tripped over a large rock he’d impale himself on one of their weapons. It would sure make their lives a little easier.

“I got the prisoners brother!” Otis grins showcasing them like a prize. Nico suppresses a wince when his feet leave the ground putting all the pressure on his already raw wrists. Skylar simply glares daggers at the giant wishing he would cut his mouth on the sharpened edges of her weapon.

“Stop damaging the property you idiot. She won’t be pleased with us if we kill them.” Ephialtes scolds, hitting his brother over the head. Instantly Skylar and Nico are dropped back onto the ground only to be forced into walking forward. Ephialtes lead the way entrusting his brother to bring up the rear.

A poorly suppressed growl surfaces from the back of Nico’s throat. So now they were no more than merchandise to be passed around to a benefactor? _If it’s who I think it is then the quicker we escape the better._

_We’re going to get free and when we do I’m coming for your head. _Skylar scowls to herself falling into line behind Nico. A chill ran up her spin at a voice that keeps whispering in the back of her mind. Only one of the many that have been plaguing her mind since becoming stuck down here. She only hoped they made it to these so-called Doors of Death before she went completely insane.


	40. Race Against Time

Pitch-black abyssal darkness invaded every inch of her vision. She could feel her heart threatening to burst from within the confines of her chest. Snapping her fingers Skylar tries desperately to summon any amount of light possible. Rapid breathes fill the space as the possibilities that lurk in the darkness begin to plague the very fiber of her being._ Come on! Just a small candle flame will do!_ Over and over each attempt to summon any form of light ends in failure. Tears prick her blue eyes falling to her knees in anguish. Wrapping her arms around her shaking form Skylar gazes into the infinite darkness.

Any regrets Skylar hadn't had previously were now assaulting her mind. Whispers and howls carried on the wind of the vast void she was currently housed in. Closing her eyes she places her hands over her ears. It was a foolish attempt to drown out the shrill voices cheering for her destruction. _I can't die here. I can't. I…_

Her thoughts are cut off as a blinding white light assaults her vision. It replaced the darkness in it's warm glow beckoning her forward. Rising shakily to her feet she takes a step toward the light. Then another and another. Soon her walk turns into a stride then a sprint. The faster she moved the more warmth spread through her body. As Skylar's body comes in contact with the light her vision darkens once more. However this time it was only temporary.

Ocean blue eyes flutter open only to be greeted by the warm rays of sunlight. It takes a bit of time after being surrounded in complete darkness for so long. As she begins to adjust her hands reach up to rub at her eyes. Taking into account the bandages wrapped around her hands and lower arms she slowly sits up. A sharp hiss leaves her lips from even the slightest movement. Every part of her body ached, as if she was trampled by a stampede of Colchis bulls. Releasing a groan Skylar wrinkles the thin blanket in her hands. 

The room she found herself in was quaint. Next to the bed was a small round table decorated with tiny mosaic tiles. Atop of it was a lamp and not much else. The walls matched the curtains, both peach in color. She couldn’t spy her belongings from her position and hoped they were somewhere else in the room. The daughter of Apollo was struggling to remember how she ended up here in the first place. 

_Well, laying around isn’t going to give me the answers I’m looking for. _Skylar thinks to herself. 

Swinging her legs off to the side Skylar forces herself into a seated position. A strange tingling sensation ran up and down her arms as she clutched the mattress. Despite the sheer protest of her battered body the blonde rises to her feet. There's a strange whine that erupts from her throat with each step toward the window. The peach linen curtains were drawn back allowing the comforting sunlight to seep in. 

Leaning on the window frame Skylar fixes her gaze on the scenery outside. She sucks in a sharp gasp and nearly stumbles back in disbelief. With wide blue eyes the daughter of Apollo fumbles with the latch and throws open the window. The glass pane swings outward giving and unobstructed view of the outdoors.

A canal stretched well past her line of sight. Various stone bridges provided access to the other side of the city. Skylar's eyes continued to wander in an attempt to drink in all the sights. She spied tourists with shopping bags posing for pictures in front of the water. Every so often someone would race down the side street on a bicycle or Vespa.

Old stucco villas lined the opposite side of the canal. Their red-tiled roofs were chipped in some places with a few even missing altogether. They looked just like the homes you would read about in history books or even a travel brochure.

Just beneath the window was a small gathering of cafe tables and chairs. She caught a few snippets of conversations all in what she recognized to be Italian. The waiters along with a few of the customers held a similar accent to Nico's only theirs' were more prominent. One thing was for sure, they definitely weren’t in Los Angeles anymore. As refreshing as it was to be out of Tartarus Skylar couldn’t help but feel that something was missing. 

_Hang on...was Nico with me? _

The sudden thought causes panic to rise within her. Stumbling away from the window Skylar scrambles toward the door. Her body began to fill with dread. She was in an unknown place with no recollection as to how she got there. She needed to find him, to see that he was at least safe. Skylar trips over her feet multiple times and fumbles with the doorknob. When she finally has a good grip on it she wrenches the piece of wood open. The blonde all but shrieks. 

“Nico?!” 

Somewhere underneath an old theater in Rome lied a son of Hades. His body remained comatose inside his bronze jar prison. Yet, through the haze he could have sworn he heard his name. Unbeknownst to himself or his giant prison keepers, a light began to search for him amidst the darkness. 

Percy's brooding expression could be spotted a mile away. His arms leaned against the wooden railing of the Argo II hunching his body forward. Sea-foam green eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked on at nothing in particular. Every so often he'd catch himself staring over at Valdez then swiftly look away before Annabeth could scold him for giving a dirty look. 

Leo on the other hand could feel the son of Poseidon’s burning gaze crawling on his skin. If looks could kill he was certain Percy would have buried him in the pits of Tartarus by now. Fiddling with the remote in his hand Leo glances up and meets Percy’s glare. 

“Listen, I know I messed up alright? If you have something you need to say then say it so we can at least act like you tolerate me.” Leo puffed out his chest with a huff. He wasn’t sure where this newfound sense of courage came from but he only hoped it lasted. 

Running a hand over his face Percy straightens his posture. Turning his body to face Leo he crosses his arms over his chest. “I have nothing against you personally it’s just…” He groans and ruffles his hair in frustration. “Some of the things you and the others have told me just aren’t adding up.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like the way you communicate with Skylar, how come you haven’t been able to do it since boarding the Argo II? Can’t you just take a nap or something and you’ll appear wherever she is?” Percy inquires with a curious raise of his brow. 

Leo shrugs his shoulders. “It’s not exactly something either of us have perfected. We sort of have it happen at random. I’ve tried getting in touch with her in my dreams but every time I try it’s just...dark.” A factor that has been hanging heavily over the son of Hephaestus. This is the longest he’s gone without talking to the daughter of Apollo. He didn’t want to think about it but after hearing about Nico’s fate he also assumed the worst for Skylar. 

"All we can do is hope that they hang on long enough for us to save them. Assuming they're both in the same place." Both boys whip their heads around to find not only Annabeth but Hazel as well. Behind them Piper, Jason and Frank have gathered as well. Coach Hedge was missing, probably yelling at the boilers below deck. 

The daughter of Athena has her trusty laptop tucked beneath her arm. It was rare to see her go anywhere without it. Her fingers tighten around the device as she hesitates to meet Percy's gaze. “There’s something you need to know.” 

Piper places her hand on her shoulder to offer some comfort. "We just received an update from Camp Half-Blood." Her words grasp Leo and Percy's interest. "Avery returned to camp not with Skylar but her pegasus." 

"Not only that but her brother is now in possession of her cat and some old books. He said Skylar sent them but wherever that was must of been a one way trip." Jason frowns as he relays the information. They did not disclose what was contained in the text but he gathered they were important. Especially since the daughter of Apollo went through such great lengths to get them back to camp. 

A frown formed on Hazel's lips. "That's never happened before. Reaper's able to travel anywhere in the world but now he can't reach her location. Either something is blocking him or…" She trails off beginning to fear the worst. 

"So basically we need to get a move on or we'll lose not only Nico but a child of the prophecy." Annabeth finishes placing a hand on her hip. 

"I don't even want to think about what happens if one of the eight dies." Leo groans gripping large chunks of his curly hair. 

Percy gains a sour look as his eyes focus on the water beneath the ship. "Probably the end of the world. It would be our luck." His thoughts started to become muddled with the worst possible scenarios. Erupting volcanoes, raging storms, earthquakes, incurable diseases, etc. 

"Then let's stop brooding and get moving." It's Frank that knocks everyone out of their dreary thoughts. All eyes fall on the stocky boy. He fidgets under the sudden attention. "Every minute we waste sitting around is another taken from Nico and maybe Skylar as well." He frowns looking off into the horizon. 

What lies ahead could potentially torment them or even end their lives. Not only did they have a time limit to rescue Nico, the chosen were still missing one of their own. On top of it all they were racing the clock to stop and impending war between the Roman and Greek demigods. No one ever said this quest was easy.


	41. Life as a Demigod isn't Kind

“I’m afraid your friend is not here with us.”

That one sentence was enough to send Skylar’s mind into overdrive. If Nico wasn’t here with her then where the _hell _was he? The cup of coffee she was nursing was hastily placed upon the mahogany table. She feared if she continued to hold it in a vice grip the cup would shatter. Her heart clenched in her chest as her eyes fixated on the scenery outside the window. In the corner of the window pane she spied a strange symbol. _Is that Omega? _

An hour prior she awoke to find herself in a foreign region. She found herself taking in the area before hastily setting out to locate Nico. Her body barely made it halfway down the stairs before collapsing. Skylar stumbled down the remaining steps. It would seem her uproar garnered some attention when footsteps hurried to her aid. Two adults towered over her, both speaking to her in a language she couldn’t understand until one of them switched to English. Which lead to her current situation. 

“Then as grateful as I am for your hospitality I can’t stay here. My friend and I were due to reconvene with our tour group hours ago. They’re bound to be looking for us.” Standing from the sofa Skylar makes her way to the front door. 

The woman of the group bounds after her, gingerly taking hold of her arm. Skylar tenses under her touch and nearly rounds on the woman out of reflex. Her warm brown eyes gazed down at her. “Please wait a moment, we only wish to help. If you became separated from your group we can contact the authorities and-” 

“No!” Skylar’s sudden outburst startled not only the woman but herself as well. “I-I mean…there’s no need to call them. I know how to take care of myself.” 

A thick-accented voice addressed her from the couch. “That I do not doubt. However, to ease my beloved’s mind won’t you be truthful with us? If we meant you harm we never would of brought you in and patched your wounds.” 

Skylar’s gaze dances between the husband and wife. Both were of Italian heritage but adapted the english language in order to attract tourists to their family-run cafe. She hadn’t even bothered to learn their names. All too eager to run off into foreign land to track down her...friend. 

Giving in, the blonde allows the woman to lead her back into the living area. As she does so Skylar finally focuses on her appearance. She had blemish free olive skin and the most caring brown eyes. Her raven hair was braided delicately and laid across her back. She wore a loose-fitting short sleeve blouse, a patterned skirt and flats. 

As for her husband, her dressed rather plainly. A simple blue and white striped polo shirt accompanied by slacks. A pair of worn dress shoes covered his feet. There was a small amount of black scruff on his face, not nearly enough to rival Mr. Mackenzie back home. His eyes were similar to his wife’s but held a sense of authority. His dark hair was combed back and gelled against his scalp. 

“I believe proper introductions are in order. My name if Giorgia.” The woman offers her a sweet smile. “This is my husband-”

“Francesco. Call me Frankie.” The man, Frankie insists. “Do you have a name or should we continue to call you ‘girl’?” 

Skylar settles back into her original spot while the raven-haired woman sits back next to her husband. Reaching toward the coffee table she takes her lukewarm cup of coffee into her hands and chugs the liquid. 

“Skylar sir, my name is Skylar.” She utters a quiet thank you when Giorgia refills her glass. “I’m so sorry for acting so rude when all you wish to do if help me. It’s just...I’m afraid if I tell you the truth you either won’t believe me or think it will just be my overactive imagination.” 

Frankie raises a curious brow at the young teenager. “Speak. Let us determine whether to believe you for ourselves.” 

Sipping at her coffee, Skylar mentally cursed to herself. She currently couldn’t see any way out of this situation. If she made a break for it now she doubted her ability to get very far. After all, the couple seemed quite able bodied if they needed to give chase. She was just an unarmed demigod with no knowledge of the surrounding area. 

A warm hand places itself on Skylar’s knee snapping her from her thoughts. “Dear, whatever it is you can tell us. My husband and I have had our fair share of adventures ourselves.” 

Polishing off the last of her coffee Skylar delves into her explanation. She tells them a brief description of demigods. How she was the daughter of the fabled god Apollo. About the quest she and her missing friend were a part of. Their fall into the deepest cavern in the Underworld, Tartarus. Winding up on the other side of the world with no recollection of how she got there. Only the notion that her friend was missing and she had to locate him quickly in this foreign land. With each word she watched as their expressions changed from curiosity to bewilderment, sadness into something she couldn’t quite place. 

An almost painful silence engulfs the room. The air felt almost suffocating as Giorgia and Frankie exchanged looks. The husband and wife seemed to have their own silent conversation. A notion that put Skylar’s mind into overdrive. 

_I’ve really screwed up now. They’ll contact the police and I’ll be thrown into the funny house for sure. _Skylar winces to herself. Part of her contemplated turning her coffee mug into a weapon when Giorgia’s voice suddenly speaks up. 

“You poor dear, you and your friend have been dealt a bad hand from the fates themselves.” She sympathizes moving to sit on the couch beside Skylar. The caring woman bundles the blonde into her arms. 

Stiffening at the sudden touch Skylar gazes wide eyed at her back. “W-wait, you actually believe me?” This couldn’t be happening. There had to of been something off about the coffee she was drinking. Never has this happened to her before. 

Francesco rose to his feet and crossed the room to stand beside the window. His fingers brush along the emblem in the glass. It seemed to illuminate a light blue from his touch. “Have you ever seen this symbol before?” He questions turning to face Skylar. 

The blonde, who had begun to relax in Giorgia’s hold shakes her head. “Not in anything other than books. It symbolizes Omega right?” 

“Correct.” Giorgia’s holds the teen at arm’s length. “Around here families draw the symbol in their windows to offer a safe haven for people such as yourself.” 

“The action has been adapted around most of the world, only it seems that the states seem to be behind once again.” Francesco shakes his head disapprovingly. “I had heard the gods were now stationed there but to not have safe homes for demigods? That is unacceptable.” 

The daughter of Apollo felt as if she was a few steps away from fainting. Here she thought the couple wouldn’t believe a word coming out of her mouth. Only now she finds that not only do they believe her but they dedicate their home as a sort of safe space for visiting demigods to rest. It was just unheard of.

“So let me get this straight.” Skylar looks skeptically between Giorgia and Frankie. “You two and gods know how many other households, have developed a method that can shelter demigods from monsters?” 

“In simplified terms, yes. As long as you remain in this building you can not be detected. Think of it as a sort of veil.” Giorgia stiffles a giggle at seeing Skylar’s dumbfounded expression. 

Shooting to her feet Skylar begins to pace the room. “B-but how?!” She exclaims throwing her hands into the air. “I mean at camp we have a magical barrier but this is some next level stuff.” 

“Our method isn’t without its flaws. Although you are among your own kind there are limitations. Powers can not be used under any circumstances. If they are you can open a hole in the veil that could attract monsters that would normally gloss over your location.” Frankie explains walking over to the room’s bookshelf. “I have a more detailed explanation of the process I can give to you if you’d like.” 

“Yes please.” Skylar suddenly halts in her step. Her boot produces a squeak against the wooden floor. “Wait, my own kind? Does that mean you two are..?” 

“Distant relatives of your so-called demigods.” Giorgia holds a finger to her lips. She gives Skylar a mischievous wink. “That’s a secret between the three of us understood?” 

Nodding her head rapidly Skylar gingerly takes the book Frankie offers her. “Yes ma’am.” Thumbing through the pages she felt a surge of excitement overtake her. If she could find a way to implement this back home then more demigods could live normal lives. 

Frankie chuckles, clapping a hand over her shoulder. “As excited as you are, this can wait. Our children should be home soon. They haven’t stopped asking about you since we brought you in.” 

Joining her husband’s side, Giorgia links her arm with his. “Not to mention sampling the finest cuisine the Rinaldi family can offer.” She beams standing on her toes to peck her husband on the cheek. 

Skylar’s ocean eyes fluttered between the couple and the scenery outside. The nagging feeling in her gut begged her to leave. Forcing down the sensation she eagerly nods at the husband and wife. She would stay long enough for one last meal and then under the cover of night, slip away. 

******

A loud yawn breaches the air as a blond sat hunched over his desk. The only light in the room came from his small lamp and the sliver of moonlight seeping through the curtains. Behind him his three siblings slept the night away. Curled up on his lap in a state of temporary stillness was Reaper, his sister’s skeleton cat. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the son of Apollo sorted through the papers cluttering his work area. Among them, a coffee-stained napkin slips out falling into his line of sight. 

Setting the stack aside he reaches for the napkin. _I can’t believe I forgot about Sky’s note._ His fingers suddenly began to shake as they touched the square paper. Taking a deep breath Will slowly unfolds the note. He steeled himself for another round of bad news. Eyes focused on his sister’s handwriting he slowly goes over each word. There wasn’t much there, only a few sentences. However, what is written has the blond teen clutching the napkin so tightly he nearly ripped it in two. 

A choked fit of laughter bubbles from his lips. It was a hollow sound, devoid of humor. His sister had to of been playing a joke on him from the deepest pit in Tartarus. Because surely she would have written about her condition or their next move. Maybe a complaint about how Nico di Angelo was getting on her last nerve. Even her roundabout way of asking how he was faring would have been preferred. Anything but _this. _

Scrawled hastily in Skylar Solace’s nowhere near perfect handwriting was a request in case she passed on.

“Is this some sort of sick joke?!” He hastily flips and turns the napkin for any trace of more writing. Any indication of a ‘gotcha!’ When he doesn’t find anything he finally shreds the flimsy parchment in his hands. He doesn’t stop until there’s a pile in front of him that resembles dust more than paper. “Has she completely lost her mind?” He seethes. 

Will stands abruptly to his feet knocking Reaper from his lap. The feline lands on his feet and hisses at the blond. The son of Apollo ignores the annoyed animal as he strides to the window. His hands run messily through his hair and he throws open the glass pane. Using his upper body strength he hoists himself up onto the roof. He doesn’t bother to settle into his spot nor does he spare a glance at Skylar’s normal seat. Will just simply stands there...and thinks. 

Life wasn’t kind. Not in a world where gods and goddesses can rip away a part of yourself in an instant. Where every day was a struggle to survive. A ticking time bomb for a war to be waged with teenagers not much older or younger than himself. He hated Hera for taking his sister. He hated how he might never get to see her again. He hated the Romans for not listening to reason. He hated Gaia for forcing the world into impending chaos. He hated himself for not being stronger. Most of all he hated Skylar for resigning herself to death. 

Conflicted sky blue eyes gaze up at the vibrant moon. A hand clenches at his t-shirt over his heart. It was if the organ was beginning to burn him from the inside out. Frustrated tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. Biting on the inside of his cheek Will suppresses the urge to scream. Instead he allowed the angry tears to spill from his eyes as the moonlight bathed his body in it’s cool glow. Because when the sun came around in the morning his tears will dry and his emotions will be suppressed. He’ll wear a smile on his face and continue marching on. 

******

Armed with a fresh change of clothes, a satchel filled with essentials and her bow Skylar flees in the dead of night. As accommodating as the Rinaldi family was, she couldn’t risk involving them more than she already did. Especially upon not knowing if the godly powers that bind herself and Leo would compromise the safe haven the couple has built. If their family was put in danger because of her negligence she’d never forgive herself. So she left not a trace of her presence behind save for a single sheet of paper. The words ‘Thank You’ were scrawled in ink and left on the pillow in her guest room. By the time the family discovered the note she’d be long gone. 

Using a map as a guide and her bow as a light, Skylar seeks out a new place of refuge. There were a few bridges on the map that seemed suitable. Maybe she could even hunker down in an empty church. Not the most ideal location but it would be inconspicuous and act as a makeshift shelter. This wasn’t exactly like back home where she could just camp out in a tree in the woods. She needed to adapt, concentrate and then hopefully get in touch with her friends.


	42. The Coffee Shop Dream Pt.1

There isn't much for a comatose demigod to do when trapped in a miasma-filled bronze jar. Attempts at escaping are futile. Air supply was minimal and his strength is dwindling by the minute. In fact the only reason he was still alive was all thanks to the pomegranate seeds he consumed. So Nico di Angelo did the only thing left that he could think of. Dream of a better life. One where he and his friends could live normally. No impending threat or ties to a prophecy. A future that seemed so far out of reach but one he could witness, even if only for a moment. 

******

Nico hated coffee almost as much as he despised waking up early. To him the beverage would always be bitter tasting water no matter how much cream and sugar you put inside. Even his detestment didn't stop him from visiting the same little coffee shop on the corner every morning on his way to the local University. He'd stumbled across the place one particularly snowy day. The cold had become unbearable so he ducked inside for a warm beverage. 

The atmosphere was so warm and cozy that he found himself visiting regularly. The ebony-haired male didn't stop by for the drinks or pastries alone. In fact, you could say the college student had an ulterior motive of sorts. Nico visits this small shop daily for the calm ambiance and a certain optimistic blonde that worked behind the counter. 

Skylar Solace. Her curly golden locks were always pulled back into a low ponytail with a few stray strands framing her face. Sometimes there would be a metal clip holding back her bangs varying in different shapes. The outfits she wore were always simple but suited her style well. A loose-fitting blouse, jeans, converse sneakers and a flannel tied around her waist whose colors changed depending on the day. One day he learned Skylar had a tattoo on her left forearm. An artistic depiction of a lyre tattooed on her flesh. The odd choice of instrument had a sunflower growing from it that popped against her sun-kissed flesh. Below it a name was written but he found himself too far away to read it. 

Nico caught himself staring at her on many occasions from his seat in the corner booth. This spot was practically reserved for him out of courtesy. It gave him an unobstructed view of both the main entrance and the shop counter all while hiding him from most prying eyes. He'd sit in the booth reading a novel or catching up on homework with his cup of coffee until it was time to head out. 

This particular seat also gave him the perfect view of the previously mentioned blonde that was more or less the object of his affections. More often than not he'd catch himself watching her movements from the rim of his book. On occasion she would meet his gaze, flash him a kind smile then return back to the task at hand. Normally this small interaction would result in his cheeks flushing followed by a muffled giggle from behind the coffee bar. Neither of them pursued past shared glances and polite conversations during working hours. It was a familiar pattern he'd grown comfortable with. 

The blonde girl had a habit of greeting him with a particular smile that she reserved only for him. It overshadowed her normal polite smile that she put on for customers and co-workers alike. No matter the day or if he was running late, Nico's order would always be set aside. Those inside knew it by heart after all. The son of Hades never had to wait in line among strangers much to his relief. One of the many perks of becoming friendly with the barista. 

Soon enough Nico began to take notice of the other worker tending to the shop. A young man around the same age as Skylar whom Nico assumed to be her brother. A twin no doubt judging by their similarities. The male, whose name tag read Will, resembled a hipster surfer. His wavy golden hair was always pulled back into a small ponytail. However, he always managed to get a few flyaways as he worked. 

Black and gold-rimmed reading glasses remained perched on Will's nose whenever he wrote down an order. Much like his sister he wore rather plain clothing. Soft cable-knit sweaters with the sleeves folded at his elbows. Faded denim jeans that hugged his legs just right and beat up sneakers dull orange in color. He had the same soothing aura as his sister. Something that he assumed ran in the family. 

Once or twice Nico happened to get a good look at Will's arm. An assortment of bracelets ranging from leather to beaded overlapped the black ink etched into his right forearm. Something akin to a name or saying scrawled across his tanned flesh. Nico never got a good look at the tattoo itself but he assumed it meant something important to him. On more than one occasion he's caught Will gazing down at it with a fond smile. 

The ebony-haired boy also learned that Will Solace had a boyfriend. A lanky brunet with a knack for art that went by the name Isaac Mackenzie. Nico stumbled across him one day when the coffee shop was particularly busy. All of the tables were used up and his booth had the only extra seat. Although mostly an introvert, Nico offered the boy a place to sit. The artist's green eyes gleamed behind his spectacles. He happily obliged, tossing his bag into the available seat and set down his mug of hot chocolate. As much as Nico attempted to keep to himself and focus on his novel, he couldn't prevent being drawn into a conversation with his seatmate. It wasn't until Will had come to collect his 'friend' that Nico put two and two together. 

Although more reserved himself, Nico found that Isaac didn't mind sharing about himself or others for that matter. He learned that they both attended the same University but Isaac was enrolled in the art department. The brunet even spilled that the twins also went there, each majoring in different medical practices. Isaac admitted to being an amateur tattoo artist which only mildly surprised Nico. On more than one occasion he caught the male flipping through a sketchbook filled with designs. Among them was the very same art piece that was permanently inked on Skylar's arm. Nico had to admit the young man had sheer talent and contemplated asking him if he'd be interested in doing his next tattoo. 

Sometimes, if the shop wasn't too busy, Will and Skylar would accompany them. Will of course sidled up next to Isaac leaving Skylar to settle in the booth beside Nico. The ebony-haired male always found himself forcing down nerves every time their eyes would happen to meet. He mainly found himself observing the others. Smiling to himself when Skylar tells a cheesy joke or silently agreeing with Will on amassing too much coursework. The more they sat together, the more he found himself coming out of his shell. 

Isaac and the twins learned that he was majoring in Sociology. On top of that he slipped the notion that he too had a younger sister named Hazel. Unlike himself she was still attending high school on the opposite side of the country. With a nudge from Skylar he facetimed her one morning to introduce the gang. Much to his dismay Hazel lightly teased him for finally making friends. She also commented on his relationship with Skylar which he forcibly exited the call and hid his flaring cheeks. Isaac and Will had snickered amongst themselves but Nico swore he saw the blonde beside him sporting a rosy hue. From then on he felt himself relax even further. If Hazel could see they were good people through one meeting then maybe he could place his trust in them. Maybe not all at once but gradually over time. 

Over the past few months of him visiting this little coffee shop he grew attached. So much so that he could remember how dull his life was before meeting the trio. Nico even found himself looking forward to waking up early. Before he even realized, Skylar took the initiative and asked him out on a date. Then another. After the third they finally became an item, sealed with a kiss. 

Being a regular at the shop meant Nico was around enough to notice when things began to change. Even more so now that he was dating one of the baristas. It was subtle at first, the difference in atmosphere. Time and time again he'd spy Skylar retreat to the back room, a furrow in her brow. She'd disappear for a good two hours only to return with a forced smile on her face. Long breaks aside, the twins showcased their fair share of exhaustion. On the nights they stay open late, Nico stops by with take-out. Only to find that by the time he arrives, the twins are slumped in a booth together fast asleep with Isaac manning the counter. 

Dark under eye circles aren't uncommon for college students. However, until recently he not once saw them on the twins' faces. Now he can't help but silently worry as he searches for any other changes. When he tried to subtly bring up his concern to Isaac, the brunet brushed it aside. The art student claimed they were just overwhelmed with work and assured him not to worry. Nico dropped the subject knowing well enough he wouldn't get anywhere with asking Isaac. Their conditions had yet to improve but also did not decline in the upcoming days. That is, until one Friday night. 

The minute he stepped through the front door, he was greeted with a rather concerning sight. Through his sleep-filled haze Nico flickered his eyes around the shop. The compassionate and easy-going blonde he'd come to associate with, had a man dragged halfway over the counter by his collar. Her ocean eyes glared down at him, lips twisted into a snarl. The shop was fairly empty, with only one or two customers filling the seats. One of them, a girl with red hair blended with lime green, he faintly remembers seeing before. However, he drew a blank at the woman seated in the back. A thick, dark braid fell over her shoulder. She was unfazed by the commotion, sipping calmly at her cup of steaming coffee.

Something about both the redhead and the dark haired woman struck him as familiar. Maybe he saw them in the coffee shop once before? Then again, something about that notion just didn't sit well with him. Like their names were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't form the syllables. 

"Skylar that's enough!" 

Nico's attention snaps back to the counter. On the other side his girlfriend was Will. His hands were gripping onto her arm, pleading for her release her hold. Despite his attempts to quell the situation, his sister ignored him. She held a fierceness to her that sent a shiver down Nico's spine. 

"You'll listen to me and you'll listen well." Skylar snarls, digging her fingers into the man's collar. "Once I release you, you'll walk out that door and never return here again. If I even catch a glimpse of you around the shop again I will personally castrate you." Giving in to her brother's grip she releases the male. He stumbles back, tripping over his feet. The bar stool he previously sat upon clattered to the floor with a bang. 

Scrambling to his feet the man shouts at her, though his trembling voice betrayed him. "Even if you get rid of me another will take my place!" After spouting his threat the man takes his leave. His shoulder knocks into Nico's on the way out. The dark-haired male narrows his eyes at the man but holds his tongue. It isn't until after the door slams shut that he looks back at the counter. 

He catches sight of Skylar fleeing into the back room. Will releases a deep, shaky sigh proceeding to busy himself with making an espresso. The redhead from earlier retrieved her duffle bag from the floor and took a seat at the bar to quietly chat with the blond as he worked. As for the woman in the back, her eyes briefly flickered to the door before settling back on the laptop in front of her. 

"Looks like you got to see another side of Skylar this morning." 

A sudden voice startles Nico. Isaac offers him a forced smile as he places the bar stool upright. He didn't even realize the brunette was present.

"Uh...yeah." He mutters, unsure of how to respond. His weight shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. What was the right call here? Should he go check on Skylar or let her cool off first? "What..." He trails off for a moment, eyes sweeping the shop once more. There were so many questions circling his mind. "What happened?" 

Jabbing a thumb over his shoulder the artist nods to him. "Go sit, I'll grab us some coffee then we can talk." 

Contrary to Isaac's words, Nico never did find out what happened that day. He pressed him for answers only to have him deflect the question. All attempts to contact Skylar via cell phone ended in vain. Nico went as far as to try asking Will only to garner a similar response to Isaac. He shooed him away to tend to customers plastering on a fake smile in the process. Frustrated with their confidentiality, the ebony-haired male left the coffee shop. If they didn't trust him enough to let him in then why should he stay where he isn't welcome. 

If only he realized sooner how wrong his assumption would be.


	43. The Coffee Shop Dream Pt. 2

Nico walked into the quaint little shop hearing the bell signalling to those inside of his arrival. He was running late this morning having pulled an all nighter to complete his term paper. His backpack weighed heavy on his back reminding him of the workload. Nico releases a yawn as he approaches the counter. He didn't pay any mind to not having to avoid strangers, only intent on grabbing his cup and leaving. When he reaches the counter he doesn't find the familiar paper cup set aside for him. Instead he's met with an empty counter, and now that he thinks about it, an empty shop. The familiar scent of coffee grounds was missing as were the regulars he'd grown used to. 

"Hello?" He calls out. Silence is all that greets him. Nico tries once more. He spins on his heel, checking the sign hanging from the front door. _The sign says closed but the door was unlocked. Did they forget to lock up?_ The ebony-haired male shakes the thought from his mind. Skylar and Will were cautious despite their seemingly easygoing attitudes. Leaving his bag in a nearby booth Nico ducks behind the counter, heading into the back. 

The store room looked as if it had been ransacked. Bags of coffee beans were strewn about the floor, some spilling out from gashes in the burlap. A pile of sugar continued to grow larger as the granules poured steadily out of a paper bag. An entire metal shelf had been knocked over, blocking most of the walkway. Underneath it was a pile of strange gold dust, edible glitter? 

Nico frowned deeply at the mess, avoiding it as best he could and heading toward the back office. Hushed whispers reached his ears. They grew louder the closer he got to the small office past the store room. Through the yellow curtains covering the window he spied the amber glow of a lamp. Reaching for the door handle he pauses, allowing his hand to hover over it. Instead, he listens in. 

“What the fuck are we going to do Will? This isn’t exactly something we can go to the police with.” Skylar chews on her lip, tearing at the skin. Her hand rested over her cheek, the small cut she received earlier began to recede. She spun the ring on her finger nervously, watching as her brother paced over the worn carpet. Gold dust caked his shoes and left a trail in his wake. 

“I-I don’t know Sky, I’m out of ideas here. They shouldn’t have been able to find us in the first place. We were careful, and took every precaution to keep the monsters away.” Will runs his fingers through his hair, pushing the locks from his face. He looked worn down, mirroring his sister’s expression. “Isaac should be here soon. We can think of a plan once he gets here. Maybe we can salvage the situation.”

_Monsters?_ Nico frowned to himself, pressing his ear to the door. _What kind of trouble have they gotten into?_

“What if we can’t? I’m...so sick of running away. We finally found something stable here, we’re _happy._ You and Isaac have an apartment together, we run this place.” Skylar gestures to the room around them. “Nico and I have really connected. I..really feel like he could be the one ya know?” A sudden gasp of realization leaves her. “Oh gods, Nico. Will, he’ll be here any minute.” She leaps out of her chair and heads for the door. 

Nico hears the rapid footsteps and tries to take his leave. Only, as he backs away a toned chest blocks his path. Slowly, his head turns around to look up at what blocked his path. Alarmed chocolate brown eyes meet conflicted green orbs. He’d been caught. Isaac places a hand on his shoulder, releasing a sigh. One that made it seem as if the brunet was burnt out. 

“Man, this is not how we expected you to find out.” 

Before Nico can even utter a word in question, the office door is thrown open. The twins exit the room only to stop just outside the doorway. All the color seemed to drain from Skylar’s face. Will let out a quiet curse from behind her. He crossed his arms over his chest, subtly kicking his toe against the ground in an attempt to rid himself of the dust. 

“H-How did he get inside?” Skylar’s panicked eyes flit over to Isaac. The brunet had yet to release his hold on Nico. The ebony-haired male was practically boxed in. 

Isaac rolls his eyes behind his glasses. “You two forgot to re-lock the door. He probably just waltzed in without looking at the sign.” He nods at the shorter male in front of him. 

Nico glared up at him. “Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here.” He shakes himself free of Isaac’s hold. The brunet takes a few steps back with his hands raised in surrender. “Is someone going to tell me what the hell happened here? Was it a break-in? You made it sound like you were targeted specifically.” 

Will steps forward, placing a hand on the small of Skylar’s back. “Yeah, that’s what it was, just a break-in. They trashed the place and took off with our lock box. Sky and I were just trying to figure out where to go from here.” 

Digging into his pocket Nico brandishes his phone. “You call the police.” As he pulls up the keypad the device is swiped from his hand. "Wha- hey!" 

Skylar locks the phone and shoves it in the back pocket of her jeans. “No police Nico, they wouldn’t understand.” 

A frustrated growl tears through his throat. “Then either you help _me_ understand or I walk out that door for good.” His threat caused Skylar to tense. “If you’re trying to protect me from something then quit it.” He steps forward, fingers ghosting over the bruise on her arm. “Tell me the truth Sky, don’t you trust me at all?” 

“Of course I do. You...would never believe us if we told you.” The blonde releases a sigh, exhaustion taking over her body. 

“Try me.”

Isaac glances between the two. “How about we take this out front? This isn’t exactly the ideal environment to have this conversation.” He waves a hand at the mess surrounding them. Heeding his words the four of them carefully maneuver their way to the front of the shop. 

They gather around a table in the center of the shop. The door was now locked and the curtains shield them from any onlookers. Will places three cups of coffee and one hot chocolate on the table. Skylar pulls her coffee closer and immediately drains half the scalding liquid. Will grimaces at the action sipping slowly from his own. His fingers laced with Isaac’s from under the table. Nico nurses his piping hot cup, not drinking it but allowing the warmth to seep into his fingers. His eyes didn’t leave his girlfriend who stared blankly into her mug. 

“Will and I weren’t attacked by burglars. Our lock box is still safely stored in our office, untouched.” Skylar informs, shifting her eyes to Nico. “What if I told you there was a whole other world that existed outside of our own? A world of Greek gods, their children, quests and monsters?”

Nico furrows his brows. “I’d say you need to lay off the caffeine.” His lips curl into a scowl. “I told you I wanted the truth not some hypothetical story.” A small thread of familiarity tugged at the back of his mind. It was as if he had a conversation similar to this before. _But that’s impossible._

“Believe what you want but we promised the truth and that’s what we’ll give you.” Will counters, leaning his elbows atop the table. “Skylar and I, we’re children of the god Apollo.” On cue both the twins recite a hymn, their palms alighting in a golden glow. Streams of light swirl around the group bending and shifting. The fatigue Nico previously felt began to wash away leaving him refreshed. 

That same familiar sensation tugs at Nico’s mind once again. A memory he couldn’t recall having played through his head. The Solace twins, much younger than they were now, sat in a makeshift infirmary using the same power to heal kids. He placed a hand on his head to regain his focus. “So you two have some kind of healing powers?” His dark eyes flicker to Isaac. “What about you?” 

The brunette waves his hands slowly in front of his face. “No way man I don’t have anything special like that. I’m just your standard Aphrodite kid. Although, I do have this.” Removing the locket from around his neck Isaac flips open the cover. Nico has to do a double take when a silver axe sprouts from the piece of jewelry right before his eyes. 

“What the- why do you have that?!” The college student reels backwards practically falling out of his seat. 

“For self-defense, obviously.” With a roll of his eyes Isaac jabs a thumb over at Skylar. “Your girlfriend over there has a wicked weapon herself.” 

“Oh, it’s nothing too special.” Skylar muses setting her coffee mug back onto the table. 

Nico watches in awe as Skylar removes the golden ring she always wears. With a spin it transforms into a glowing golden bow. Her fingers pull back on the string producing an arrow made of light. Across from him Will spun around a bronze scalpel with his fingers. 

“Okay…” Nico clenched his head between his hands. There was just so much to take in. “So the mess in the storage room, was that the cause of one of these monsters? It attacked you?” His eyes examined his girlfriend. “Were you hurt?” 

“Two Erinyes, more commonly known as Furies.” Skylar supplies, turning her bow back into a ring. From the corner of her eye she could see Isaac doing the same with his axe. “Will and I are healers so any wounds we sustained have been mostly patched up. No worries.” A small smile graced her lips. 

He recalled his studies of Greek monsters from High school. Furies were essentially bringers of vengeance. They served Hades and Persephone, the rulers of the Underworld. _In all the stories there were always three Furies but Skylar only mentioned two. Where is the third one? _Nico frowned to himself. 

“We haven’t had a problem since moving here. Then, around six months ago we received our first sign. Apollo came to Skylar in her dream warning her of a time of darkness that would be arriving in town.” 

"When a god goes out of their way to warn you, you jump into action." Isaac sighs to himself. His hand squeezes Will's just a bit tighter. 

Skylar scoots her chair closer to Nico, resting a hesitant hand atop his thigh. He reaches down to loosely lace their pinky fingers together. "That is around the same time you started coming to the coffee shop." She utters quietly. "Then, shortly after you and I started dating we saw a rise in incidents. Monsters in human form began to show up. Remember that day you came in and saw me pulling that man over the counter? He was one of them." 

Will straightens his posture, the gears churning in his head. "Oh yeah, come to think of it he came in asking all sorts of questions about you Nico. Like he was searching for you." 

A feeling of dread wormed its way into Nico’s stomach. The small amount of coffee he consumed threatened to come back up. “Wait...are you insinuating this might be my fault? I moved here six months ago and you mentioned not having any attacks.” He subconsciously grips tighter onto Skylar’s hand. 

“We’re not blaming you Nico. It is rather suspicious that this is occurring only after you arrived though. Almost every incident has hinted at you which is why we tried to hide it from you for so long.” Will gives him an apologetic look. He felt guilty for keeping Nico in the dark but much like his sister he only wanted to protect him. Especially since they themselves still didn’t quite have a handle on the situation. Whatever these monsters wanted with Nico couldn’t be good. 

"The last guy was super pushy and Skylar ended up acting out in order to protect you. None of us were sure as to what they wanted with you but she wasn't about to give you up." Isaac shrugs nonchalantly. "I dunno what you did before moving to this town but you seem to have made some enemies."

Nico shakes his head swiftly. "I kept my head down throughout high school and I relocated here right after. You three are the first and only people I became acquainted with since then." 

Skylar chose her next words carefully. After several minutes of silence she finally pieces together her thoughts. "Neeks, how well do you know your parents? I know you and Hazel are half siblings but..." The blonde trails off with a wave of her hand. 

"My mom died when I was young. Hazel and I have been in foster care ever since. We never knew our father. Not that he cared enough to be a part of our lives anyway." Nico grumbles feeling a rush of anger toward his nonexistent parental figure. It was thanks to him that they had to endure the foster system for so many years. Being passed around from family to family until he finally turned eighteen. The only solace he found in the situation is that Hazel found a family she really connected with. 

Unknown to him, wisps of black smoke begin to sprout from his body. The ground beneath his feet began to tremble and hairline cracks pierced the wood floor. The longer Nico became lost in his thoughts the larger the cracks became. 

“Neeks? Come back to us sweetpea.” 

Nico snaps back to reality when a glowing hand rests upon his cheek. The gentle eyes of his girlfriend entered his line of sight. Relaxing into her touch the cracks recede and the wisps of smoke disperse. 

"Holy Hera…" Isaac whispers to himself. His green eyes were transfixed on Nico, showcasing his surprise. "Do you think he's?" 

"All this time...we thought the darkness was something to fear. That it had to do with the monsters and gods tracking us down. In reality it was you Nico. We've been preparing for you this whole time." Will gapes at the dark-haired male. 

Nico narrows his eyes at the couple. He was just a normal college student struggling to pay off his debt. He had nothing to do with gods or darkness or any of that. His mom died in a freak accident when he was younger. His father was a deadbeat that wanted nothing to do with his offspring. That was all. It was the truth and yet why did his memories seem to clash with one another? Why did he have memories that didn't seem to belong to him? 

Before he could voice his disapproval of their conclusion, a shattering noise fills the room. Shards of glass spray into the shop startling the group. Some of which manage to Reach him from being the closest to the store window. A loud shriek resounds through the air. Nico faintly registers the chair to his right screeching across the wooden floor. Isaac lets out a startled yell across from his position. Scrambling out of his chair he spins around to see the cause of the commotion. 

A creature clambered its way into the shop. Massive bat-like wings fanned out on either side of its body. Clawed feet stepped toward them, crunching against the shards of broken glass. Tattered strips of clothing and chains laid draped across the body. Jagged yellow teeth snapped at them as glowing eyes sized them up. A whip lit aflame snapped against the ground clutched in the monster's clawed grasp. 

"A Fury? We took care of all of them didn't we?" Skylar gasps aloud. She swiftly draws her brow and moves to stand in front of Nico. 

Brown eyes wide in disbelief he reaches a hand out to grip her shirt. "No, you mentioned two of them before. In the ancient stories there have always been three. This one must have come to finish the job." He tried to pull Skylar away from the monster only for her to refuse to budge. 

"There you are, son of Hades." The Fury hisses with delight. Her long tongue flicks across jagged yellow teeth. "My sisters may have failed but I will be the one to finally take you home. Your father has been waiting for you and his patience dwindles by the day." 

"You’ve got the wrong guy." Nico's futile denial does little to sway the monster. “I’m not a son of Hades.”

Will stations himself beside his sister. Clutched in his right hand was the scalpel he toyed with earlier. In his left hand he grasped a whip fastened out of light. Their combined bodies shield Nico from view. "You're not taking Nico anywhere. He belongs here with us." 

Isaac flanks Skylar's left side. He hoisted his silver axe into the air. "That's right, so back off you Dracula reject." He sneers while sizing up the Fury. 

“Guys wait, you can’t do this.” 

Skylar glances over her shoulder to lock eyes with Nico. His chocolate brown orbs swirled with mixed emotion. She offers him her signature smile that always left him feeling weak in the knees. 

"Come on now, have some faith in us darlin’. We’ll protect you with our lives." 

_That's what I'm afraid of._ Nico felt his stomach fill with dread. Skylar, Will and Isaac moved in sync. The two young men approach the Fury cautiously from the sides. Skylar hung back with Nico. Her fingers drew back the bow string producing an arrow of light. She releases the arrow aiming straight for the Fury's head. It is quickly deflected by a swing of the monster's fiery whip.

Isaac releases a yell, leaping forward and slashing in a wide arc. The Fury hisses at him, countering his assault with her whip. It wraps around the axe allowing the monster to fling the brunet off to the side. Isaac crashes into one of the shop's wooden tables splitting it in half. He releases a groan rubbing the back of his head as he gathers his bearings. 

"Isaac!" Will narrowly avoids being singed by the flames as he rolls across the ground. The Fury flaps its massive wings trying to knock him off balance. Falling onto one knee he struggles against the wind. 

"Will, duck!" Skylar shouts from behind him. Notched into her bow string are three arrows. As Will hits the deck she releases the string with so much force it creates a resounding snap in the air. The arrows zero in on the Fury, one embeds into its left wing while the other two ricochet off the window pane. 

"For a daughter of Apollo you have not learned to shoot properly." The Fury taunts ripping the arrow from her wing. "One out of three? That is disappointing." Her hand crushes it, turning it back into light particles. 

Skylar musters a smirk. "Think again, I'm just here for misdirection." With a wave of her hand the two arrows she shot change direction. Bouncing off the far wall they head straight for the Fury. She raises her whip to swat them out of the air. All the while unaware of the threat creeping up behind her. A whip of light wraps around the Fury’s wrist halting her movements. 

"You should have stayed in the Underworld!" Isaac shouts leaping into the air. He slices his axe down the length of the Fury's back. At the same time Will aims for the neck, pinpointing a vital mark and cutting with his scalpel. The two were a force to be reckoned with when combining forces. Releasing a shrill scream the Fury collapses to the ground and disintegrates into a pile of gold dust. 

"Whew, everyone still in one piece?" Will questions as he wipes the sweat from his brow. Walking over to Isaac he begins to check him for injuries. The son of Aphrodite pat himself down and shakes residual dust from his head. 

“Yup, nice teamwork guys.” Skylar cracks a smile and raises her hands for a high-five. Isaac and Will comply, slapping their palms against her own. 

Nico felt a tightening within his chest as he watched the display. Quick, panicked breaths escaped his lips. _This can't be happening. It's just a dream, they didn't just kill a Fury. _His eyes stared at the pile of gold dust as he walked backwards. He makes it only a few steps until he stumbles from his knees giving out. Blood pounded in his ears competing with the volume of his heartbeat. Voices roared in the back of his mind, whispering, taunting and filling his head with lies. Everything was crashing down on him all at once. 

"I-I'm...none of this is real.." He rasps out clutching at the air with pale fingers. Images rushed through his mind at lightning speed. Unable to keep up with the sudden influx of knowledge he shuts his eyes tightly. Nico is just barely capable of grasping snippets. 

He sees himself as a young boy roughly the age of thirteen. Clutched in his hand is a blade made of obsidian metal as he hacks away at a straw dummy. The vision fades and is replaced with a younger version of Skylar. She tended to a white horse with black speckled wings. The name Ortus comes to mind before that image also disappears. Lastly he sees his sisters. Hazel, his ties to the Roman lineage, and Bianca his older sister that practically raised him after their mom died. This 'normal' life of his, the twins' coffee shop and the college courses he was enrolled in, were all part of a fabricated lie his subconscious cooked up. 

“Neeks!” Skylar rushes to her boyfriend's side. She manages to catch him before his head hits the ground. Cradling him in her arms she brushes his hair from his face. "You're alright kitten, I've got you." She soothes pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. 

"S-Skylar…" His voice trails off as his half-lidded eyes gaze up at her. Her concerned face is the last one he sees before his body falls unconscious. 

******

Within his death trance Nico's body gives a small shudder. Even within his dreams he can't escape the world they lived in. There would no longer be any solace for him to retreat to. Not while he was all alone. Nothing more than a bartering chip for a higher purpose. Gods, monsters, prophecies. All of them would haunt him to the ends of the Earth. As is the fate of a demigod.


End file.
